


Endeavour: Monument

by Parakeetist



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms, Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: F/M, Police Procedural, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 77,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeetist/pseuds/Parakeetist
Summary: This is a difficult story. It's very dark. I considered not publishing it, but I spent a long time working on it.It's another non-linear, non-canonical story. It takes place toward the end of the fourth season, and has no connection with my other stories.I use a mixture of American and U.K. slang terms.Some events have been changed, as to where they appear in the usual time sequence.The story begins at the time Endeavour went over to Joan’s flat, and Joan mentions that he never “tried it on” with her.I have taken “artistic license” with some characters. I added Robert Lewis and George Fancy to the story. I have also invented a name for Supt. Bright’s wife.Note the last paragraph here: https://www.inbrief.co.uk/offences/assault-gbh-abh/ Also, community service means:  Unpaid work, intended to be of social use, that an offender is required to do instead of going to prison.  (https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/community_service)There are scenes of foul language, graphic depictions of violence, and sexual situations. Story contains the death of one minor character and one major character. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Endeavour: Monument  
by Parakeetist

 

Cast of characters

Endeavour Morse  
Jim Strange  
Shirley Trewlove  
Fred Thursday  
Winifred Thursday  
Joan Thursday  
Sam Thursday  
Reginald Bright  
Dr. Max DeBryn  
Ray Morton  
Robert Lewis  
George Fancy  
Joyce Morse

 

New characters

Alice Bright  
Steven Bright  
Sherry Morton  
Frances Turner, nurse  
Claude Tell, dentist  
DS Dieter Kaplan  
WPC Lindsey Bevin  
DS Nathan Sullivan  
PC Perry Wilson  
PC Barry Carson  
PC Paul Driscoll  
WPC Jennifer Dart  
PC Gordon Place  
PC Leo Gillespie  
Henry Payne  
Casey Ranford  
Neil Mitchell  
Harold (Harry) Clem  
John Kirk  
Burt Wallach  
Duane Pious, rental agent  
Alan Campbell, bus driver  
Sid Olson, canteen worker at the station  
Tom Brigson  
Helen Barker  
Jody Barker  
Dr. John Blasingame  
Dispatcher for the police department  
Various workers at movie theaters, shops and other places  
Various other police officers

 

Act One, Scene One

(Endeavour and Joan walk up the hallway to Joan’s flat. Joan sighs.)

Joan: “I’m so tired.”

Endeavour: “Maybe get some rest.”

(She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand.)

Joan: “You know, it’s funny.”

Endeavour: “What is?” (He smiles slightly.)

Joan: “All those years, when you were walking me home, you would never – you never just-” (She shudders.)

Endeavour (pause): “Go on.”

Joan: “Didn’t try it on. Not once. I wonder-” (She just looks at him.)

Endeavour: “Well, I-” (He scratches the back of his neck.) “I guess we’ve both been unavailable at any given time.”

Joan: “Yes.” (She drops her chin.)

Endeavour: “How long have you been in this place?”

Joan: “Two or three months.”

Endeavour: “Is there anything to stop you from just leaving right now?”

Joan: “He wanted to come over.”

Endeavour: “Today?”

Joan: “Yes. He’s been pushing me.”

Endeavour: “For?”

(She rolls her eyes.)

Joan: “What do you think?”

Endeavour: “Well, we can leave. I could drive.”

Joan: “Well – I’ll think about it.” (She goes into the flat.)

(A moment later, she comes back. Endeavour is still standing in the hall.)

Joan: “You can come in.” 

(He hesitates before walking inside. He sits on a small chair, very close to the front door.)

(Joan laughs.)

Joan: “Ever the policeman, eh. Don’t want to come too far in, I guess. Wouldn’t do to be forward.” (She smirks a little. He blushes.)

(She busies herself straightening up in her room, and continues to talk to Morse while she does so.)

Joan: “I heard they’re going to have a ski park in town this winter.”

Endeavour: “You’re kidding.”

Joan: “No, they really are. I’ll get you the paper.” (She changes the pillow cases in her room.)

(Endeavour tilts his head and scratches his ear.)

(Joan finishes dusting up and comes out with an article she clipped from the paper.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “No problem. Would you go to that, if they have it? You and my Dad work together so much, I wonder if you’d want to do something on the weekend.”

Endeavour: “Him and I, or-” (He looks at her.)

Joan: “Yes, you and him.” 

Endeavour: “Well, I’ll think about it. Can I keep it?”

Joan: “Yes.”

(He folds it up and puts it in his jacket pocket.)

(He looks her directly in the eyes.)

Endeavour: “Are you afraid of him?”

Joan: “Of whom?”

Endeavour: “You know who I mean.”

Joan: “Well-” (She hugs her elbows.) “No.”

Endeavour: “You’re lying. Listen, I’ve been at this a very long time. I know how it shows.”

Joan: “You don’t know everything you think you know.”

Endeavour: “That may be. But you’re afraid. Has he hit you?”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “You heard me. Has he hit you yet?”

Joan: “I don’t see what that has to do w-”

Endeavour (agitated): “Tell me!”

Joan: “I made him angry, a couple of times.”

Endeavour: “You what?”

Joan: “I wasn’t supposed to, and I did.”

Endeavour (shocked): “You think it’s your fault?”

Joan: “Well, if I hadn’t made him mad-”

Endeavour: “Stop it!” (He stares at her.)

(She sniffles, and says:)

Joan: “I’ll be right back.” (She walks into her room and shuts the door.)

(Endeavour waits in his chair.)

(She comes back, having changed from her one-piece dress to a shirt and a skirt.)

Endeavour: “Why did you change? Is it too hot in here?”

(In reply, she lifts up the bottom of her shirt. Then she lifts up the sleeves.)

(Endeavour gasps.)

(Her body is covered in large black and purple bruises and fist marks.)

(She lets go of the shirt, and looks down.)

(His eyes are wide.)

Endeavour: “You have to let me charge him with battery.”

Joan: “I don’t know. We probably would lose at trial.”

Endeavour: “You don’t know that! Look at yourself.” (Pause) “If he comes here today, I’m arresting him. And God knows what he’s doing to his wife and children.”

(Joan shudders.) 

Joan: “I know you’re right.” (She is still looking down. Tears begin to seep out from her eyes.)

Endeavour: “I’ve got to call your father. And tell him the truth. The complete thing.”

(Joan nods.)

Joan (quietly): “Uh-huh.”

Endeavour: “May I have the phone?”

(Joan brings it to him.)

(Endeavour dials Thursday’s home. Winifred answers.)

Winifred: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hello, Mrs. Thursday. Is Mr. Thursday there?”

Winifred: “Yes, just a minute.” (She puts down the phone and looks for him.)

(He picks up.)

Thursday: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Hello, sir. I’ve just been talking to your daughter. We have got to charge Ray Morton with battery.”

Thursday: “Battery? Are you saying he hit her?”

Endeavour: “She still has the bruises, sir.”

Thursday: “Bruises? My God! Is she still there? Put her on the phone.”

Endeavour: “All right.” (He holds out the phone. Joan picks it up.)

Joan: “Dad?”

Thursday: “Good God, sweetie, are you all right? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Joan: “No, Dad, I’m all right.”

Thursday: “Are you bleeding? Did he break the skin?”

Joan: “No, he did not.”

Thursday: “We are going to have a talk when you come home. You have to come home soon.”

Joan: “All right.”

Thursday: “Put Morse back on the phone?”

Joan: “Yes.” (She does.)

Thursday: “All right, I’ll get working on the warrant that we’re going to need. I’ll put it for battery and menacing. You take care of her and make sure you’re all right, too.”

Endeavour: “Sir, you may want to add a search warrant for his regular home, as well. I have reason to suspect there may have been child abuse and spousal abuse at Mr. Morton’s home.”

Thursday: “I’ll add that. Keep on your toes, we don’t want this monster coming after you.”

Endeavour: “I will, sir.”

Thursday: “Bye now.” (He hangs up.)

(Endeavour puts the phone aside on a table. He looks at Joan.)

Endeavour (quietly): “I have a plan.”

Joan: “Really?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He takes out two pound notes and hands them to her.) “I want you to take a taxi or bus back to your parents’ home.”

Joan: “What are you going to do?”

Endeavour: “I’ve got a plan.”

Joan: “I heard you the first time. What does it involve?”

Endeavour: “You said he was on the way?”

Joan: “Yes. Are you going to-” 

Endeavour: “Don’t worry.”

Joan: “Of course I have to worry. What will he do to you?”

Endeavour: “I had training. I know how to handle myself.”

Joan: “All right. I’ll go.”

(She walks up to him, and holds out her arms. She hugs him.)

(Then she pulls back, and smiles.)

Joan: “First time I ever hugged you.”

Endeavour: “Ever touched me, in fact.”

Joan: “Really?” (She raises an eyebrow.) “We haven’t shaken hands?”

(He shakes his head, and smiles slightly.)

Endeavour: “Go. While you have time.”

Joan: “All right.” (She nods, and turns around to leave.)

(The door closed, Endeavour goes back to sit on the chair. He waits.)

(Cut to: Joan walks down the block, and reaches a bus stop. She gets on board the next bus.)

Alan: “You look tired, miss.”

Joan: “I am.” (She puts coins into the collection box, and takes a seat in the second row.)

Alan: “Well, traffic shouldn’t be too bad. Where are you headed?”

Joan: “Just home.”

Alan: “Here we go.” (He shuts the doors and puts the bus in drive.)

(They head into traffic.)

 

Act One, Scene Two

(At the flat, Endeavour waits for Ray to arrive. He sits down on the chair, and rocks it back and forth.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Ray: “Joan? Joan?”

(Ray begins to fiddle with the doorknob. Endeavour opens the door.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He shows his police ID.)

(Morton backs up, terrified.)

Ray: “Who are you?”

Endeavour: “You had a chance to read.”

Ray: “Very smart. Why are you here? Where’s Joan?”

Endeavour: “She’s safe now.”

Ray: “Safe?”

Endeavour: “Yes, considering how you beat her.”

Ray: “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Endeavour: “I saw the marks.”

Ray: “Who says they came from me?”

(Endeavour smiles.)

Endeavour: “I thought you didn’t know what I was talking about.”

Ray: “I’m just nervous. It’s only lately that I’ve had coppers stop by to check me out. Shouldn’t you be leaving?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Ray: “You don’t have a warrant.”

Endeavour: “I was invited inside by the resident of this flat. I don’t need your permission.”

Ray: “Oh, yeah? Show that to me on the rental agreement!”

(Endeavour pauses, then throws back his head and laughs.)

Ray: “It wasn’t funny!”

Endeavour: “You’ll have plenty of time to compose something better in prison. Come on. Up, up.” (He raises his hands, so as to indicate putting on the handcuffs.)

Ray: “Now, wait! I want a chance to explain myself! If you don’t have a warrant, you can’t take me away!”

(Endeavour hesitates.)

Ray: “Get out. And tell me where Joan went.”

Endeavour: “I’m not telling you.”

Ray: “Then get out. This is my home, I paid for it.”

Endeavour: “But is your name on the papers?”

Ray: “What?”

Endeavour: “Your name. Is it on the lease agreement?”

Ray: “I don’t remember.”

Endeavour: “Well, let me look for the papers.” 

(He motions to Ray to come with him. He waits until Ray has walked in front of him, so he can block him if he attempts to run or fight back.)

(Endeavour walks into Joan’s bedroom. He looks in the top drawer of the dresser, and sees what he’s looking for.)

Endeavour: “Ah, no. Looks like you put this place in her name. Trying to wreck her credit?”

Ray: “That’s funny.”

Endeavour: “No. It isn’t. Could be fraudulent obtention of a contract, which, depending on the amount you took from her, is a felony.”

Ray: “You’re all talk. Get out of here.”

Endeavour: “Do you have a solicitor? You will need one when I take you in for-”

(All of a sudden, Ray jumps on Endeavour and bashes his head into the dresser.)

Endeavour (in agony): “Ahhh!”

(He pushes sideways, so that Ray topples over. Before he can get the cuffs on him, however, Ray jumps up and runs out of the room.)

(Endeavour stands upright and puts a hand to his cheek. Some blood is coming out of his mouth. He spits, and feels that he has lost a tooth.)

Endeavour: “Oh, Jesus.”

(He takes the lease papers out of the drawer, and puts them in his coat pocket.)

(He walks out to his car, and gets in. He feels the side of his mouth for a minute. Then he starts the car.)

 

Act One, Scene Three

(At Thursday’s house, later that evening. Thursday and Joan are sitting together in the living room.)

Thursday: “You’re not going back to that apartment. Oh, no.”

Joan: “I have to give back the key to the landlord.”

Thursday: “We can drive to his office another day. You need to rest.”

Joan: “Will I be staying here?”

Thursday: “Yeah, we can always get you a new flat.”

Joan: “Thank you, Dad.”

(She dips her chin and starts to sniffle.)

Thursday: “Now, now. Put up your shoulders.”

(He passes her some facial tissues. She blows her nose.)

(Winifred comes home. She opens the door and puts her coat away.)

Winifred: “Hello, everyone. What’s wrong, dear?”

Joan: “Ah, it’s a delicate matter, Mom.”

Thursday: “Useless boyfriend beat the hell out of her.”

(Winifred stops in place.)

Winifred: “What did you say? I don’t understand.”

(Sniffling, Joan stands up and lifts the edge of her shirt. Her mother shrieks.)

Winifred: “Oh my God, oh my God!” (She rushes over and hugs Joan, rocking her back and forth.) “Who did this? Who is he?”

Joan: “Ah, his name is Ray. Ray Morton.”

Winifred: “Frederick, did you arrest him yet?”

Thursday: “I put in a request for a warrant. They should be done with it soon.”

Winifred (to Joan): “Sweetheart, you must stay with us from now on. We’ll pay the rental manager to get you out of the lease. I know you wanted to live on your own, but this is too much. You mustn’t see this person anymore.”

Joan: “All right. I feel like such a failure.” (She sits on the couch.)

Winifred: “Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Joan: “But I wanted to – have a new life.”

Thursday: “And we all do, pet, at your age. You’ll start out again. There doesn’t have to be a magic number of times you can try.”

Joan: “I guess so, Dad. I don’t know why I trusted him.”

Thursday: “It’s like he put you under a spell. He made you into a different person.”

Joan: “I’m scared. What if he comes here?”

Thursday: “I’m a policeman. I’ll protect you.”

(He goes into the kitchen and gets her a glass of water.)

Thursday: “Here.”

Joan: “Thanks, Dad.” (She drinks the water.) “I was so eager to be out on my own, I didn’t even notice the signs of what he was doing. You said I was a fancy piece. That’s exactly what I was.”

Winifred: “Well, nobody made him do anything. He chose to do what he did. And did he file for divorce, or was that just a line?”

Joan: “He said he was breaking up with his wife, but now that I think about it, there probably aren’t any papers. There were never going to be.”

Winifred: “That’s what they all say. Never seem to do it, though.” (She smiles ruefully.)

(Winifred puts a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, and rubs.)

(There’s a knock at the door.)

Thursday: “I’ll get it.”

(It’s Endeavour.)

Thursday: “Good Lord, what happened to you?”

Endeavour: “Got in a little argument.” 

Thursday: “Let me get some ice for your face.” (He walks to the kitchen and takes out ice cubes. He wraps them in a towel and hands it to the younger man.) 

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “Hello.”

Winifred: “Hello, Detective.”

Endeavour: “Evening. This wasn’t the way I wanted to visit you.”

Winifred: “What happened, exactly?”

Endeavour: “I was trying to arrest Ray Morton at Joan’s flat. He fought with me, and got away.”

Thursday: “That’s it. I’m putting in a bulletin. They should catch this guy before long.”

Joan: “Did he break your jaw?”

Endeavour: “No, he knocked out a tooth.”

Thursday: “That’s battery. Let me call the station.”

(He gets up and takes the phone to another room, to make the call.)

(Joan gets a serviette and hands it to Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He dabs it on the hole in his mouth.)

Winifred: “What a terrible day, huh? I don’t know how either one of you will get some sleep.”

Joan: “Do you have to go to the dentist?”

Endeavour: “I should make an appointment.”

Winifred: “Do you want to stay here tonight?”

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He smiles, puzzled.)

Winifred: “It’s no trouble. Do you have to work tomorrow?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Winifred: “We’ll take you get help. The hospital is open every day. For your stay tonight, I can put new linens in Sam’s old room.”

Endeavour: “Why don’t I just go right now?”

Winifred: “It’ll give you time to rest. I’ll give you painkillers.”

(She goes upstairs to her bathroom and gets pills out of the medicine cabinet. She walks downstairs and hands them and a cup of water to him.)

Endeavour: “Ah, that’s much too kind, Mrs. Thursday.” (He takes the pills.)

Winifred: “No problem.”

(Thursday comes back from the other room.)

Thursday: “Okay, it’s set. Now it’s two counts of battery, one of menacing, and the order to bring him in. They’ll have him soon.”

Joan: “I hope so.” (She hugs her elbows. Her eyes tear up again.)

Thursday: “Now, come on, honey. You can’t be crying forever.”

Joan: “But, Dad...”

Endeavour: “She was afraid.”

Thursday: “That’s right.” (He gets up and gives her a hug.) “Your mother and I are going upstairs. She’s going to put the sheets in the room for Morse. See you tomorrow.”

Joan: “Yes, Dad.”

(In a minute, Joan gets up and puts on the television. She picks a late-night interview show. She props her head up on one hand.)

Endeavour: “Are you doing all right?”

Joan: “I guess. I don’t know why my Mom and Dad left us alone.”

(Endeavour blushes.)

Endeavour: “Well, we’re just watching telly.”

Joan: “Yeah.” (She shudders.)

(She is silent for a long moment. Then:)

Joan: “It took so much to break away from him. I never would have done it without your encouragement.”

(Endeavour stares, and nods briefly.)

Endeavour: “Just doing my job.”

Joan: “No, there has to be more to it than that. I don’t think you recognize what makes you a good policeman.”

Endeavour: “Oh? Please, let me know.” (He gives her a sarcastic smile.)

Joan: “You can see things other people can’t.”

Endeavour: “Oh yes?”

Joan: “I don’t know what I’ll do after this. Probably try to get another job.”

Endeavour: “Well, yes, there’s time for that now.”

Joan: “Wonder what will happen if he comes over here.”

Endeavour: “He’s not going to. But if he does, we can use your father’s gun.”

Joan: “You don’t carry a gun?”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Joan: “I’m so afraid.”

Endeavour: “You must be. It’s certainly normal.”

(She puts her hands over her face. He picks up her water glass and goes to the sink.)

(He comes back.)

Endeavour: “Here.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She sips.) “What have you been doing at the station?”

Endeavour: “Oh, we solved a godawful case about a man who tried some hijinks at a nuclear power plant. I can’t tell you all of it. But we got him.”

Joan: “Thank God. That’s pretty dangerous stuff. But I guess police work always is.”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes. You might say that.” (He smiles slightly, anxious to get her to move on.) “Do you have any dessert?” (He thought up the question on the spur of the moment, and really doesn’t know what she’ll say.)

Joan: “Yes, there are almonds, ice cream – I think we’ve got vanilla – and I’m trying to remember if there are some biscuits.”

Endeavour: “Never mind, I’ll look.” (He gets up and goes into the kitchen. He spends a while rummaging around in the cabinets. Then he decides on ice cream with walnuts.) 

(He makes himself a dish and comes back to sit beside her.)

Endeavour: “Did you want any?”

Joan: “No, I don’t feel like it, thanks.”

Endeavour: “Why don’t you?” (He laughs, and moves the spoon toward her.)

(She takes the spoon from him and eats a little.)

Endeavour: “It’s good.”

Joan: “It’s all right. Tomorrow is Saturday.”

Endeavour: “It is.”

Joan: “I guess I could get the paper and look for a job. Can’t go visit any place until Monday, but it’s good to have something to keep my mind occupied.”

Endeavour: “If it helps.” (He smiles.)

(She hugs her elbows and looks down.)

Joan: “When I was with him, I was just… hanging around, really doing nothing...”

Endeavour: “Don’t think about him any more.”

Joan: “That’s impossible.”

Endeavour (pause): “Why?”

Joan: “Part of me – can’t resist. I only just left. I’m not capable of turning my heart on and off like that.”

Endeavour: “Well… I can see that.”

Joan: “Part of me doesn’t know why I ever even liked him.” (She sighs.) “He bought me some drinks. I was staying in a hotel.”

(Endeavour raises his eyebrows.)

Joan: “I didn’t want to go home with him. I didn’t. So the next day, he shows up and says, ‘I just rented you a flat.’”

(She takes a deep breath.)

Endeavour: “He hit you.”

Joan: “Yes. He’s going to be pretty angry, if he goes to trial.”

Endeavour: “You’ll be safe.”

Joan: “I hope so.”

Endeavour: “Maybe you should just… take a shower.”

Joan: “Yeah. I’ll do that.” (She gets up and walks toward the stairs. Then she turns around.) “I wanted to grow up and be – so sophisticated. Now, I don’t know. I don’t know at all.”

Endeavour: “You’d be surprised. I don’t know anyone who’s on a perfect track in their lives.”

(Joan nods.)

Joan: “Goodnight.”

Endeavour: “Goodnight, now.”

(She waves, and walks upstairs. She gets a nightgown out of the drawer, and goes into the bathroom.)

(Endeavour goes upstairs, and walks into Sam’s old room. There is a globe on the desk, and there are posters with images from the military on them.)

(He finds the sheets Winifred left for him on a chair. He stretches them over the mattress, and then puts on the pillowcases. He fluffs up the pillows.)

(Then he lies down. His eyes are half-open.)

(After a few minutes, he drifts off.)

 

Act One, Scene Four

(Two in the morning. Endeavour wakes up. He is wearing his pajamas. He looks at the clock, and walks to the bathroom. When he comes out, he stands in the hall outside of Joan’s room, and knocks.)

(He gets no answer. Then, he pushes the door ever so slightly. He sees she is not there.)

(He walks downstairs, and sees she is asleep in front of the TV. He says:)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

(Joan sits up and rubs her eyes.)

Joan: “What’s going on? Is he here?”

Endeavour: “No, nobody’s here. Just me. Can I sit down?”

Joan: “What-” (She opens her eyes all the way.) “Ahhh. Sure. Go ahead.”

(He sits down a few feet away from her, on the couch. Joan gets a blanket and throws it over her legs.)

Joan: “Well.”

Endeavour: “Can’t sleep.”

Joan: “I can’t either. So I came down here.”

Endeavour: “What are we watching?”

Joan: “The late night movie, looks like.”

(A monster movie is showing.)

Endeavour: “Is the giant cricket supposed to attack the… what is that?”

Joan: “I think it’s a spider.”

Endeavour: “Good grief.”

(Time passes.)

Endeavour: “And now, there’s a vampire.”

Joan: “I was thinking...” (Pause)

Endeavour: “What about?”

Joan: “What to do. With my life.”

Endeavour: “Well, you’ve got time.”

Joan: “I thought I was set. That I was going to get away from all the bad things. What happened in the bank.”

Endeavour: “You don’t have to blame yourself.”

Joan: “Guess I did, anyway.” (She looks at her hands.) “I wanted to get away. I could have gone anywhere. But he picked me up. Guess I thought he was cute. He was… something different. I got confused. I didn’t know.” (She takes a deep breath.) “When he rented me a flat after the first day he met me – that should have been a sign. It’s either that, or he had reserved the flat for a previous girl. I’m so stupid.”

Endeavour: “You’re not.” (He puts a hand near hers.) “Thank goodness you got away.”

Joan: “Yes.” (She sighs.) “That, and he had a hair-trigger temper. He started to beat me right away. I couldn’t fend him off.”

(Endeavour winces.)

Joan: “He would lose it about everything. I tried to muster the nerve to break up with him, but I just couldn’t. I’d imagine that’s how a lot of fellas get away with it – they hit you where it can’t be seen.”

(Endeavour nods.)

Joan: “I don’t know if I’ll be seeing anybody anytime soon. It just seems as if there’s a cloud over my life.”

Endeavour: “I hope his wife and children feel free to leave now.”

Joan: “Yes. I can see what they must be going through. I wonder if I should take some self-defense classes. Just to be safe.”

Endeavour: “You can, but you’ve got your Dad, and the rest of the police department.”

Joan: “Bad people were never supposed to come this close to my life in the first place. I’m the daughter of a policeman. And I walked right into the trap.”

Endeavour: “A mistake anyone could have made. I wish you’d called your father, but there’s nothing we can do about that now. Maybe just… try to get back to sleep?”

Joan: “Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. Goodnight.” (She gets up, yawns, and stretches. He gets up too.)

(She leans over and gives him a little kiss on the cheek.)

Joan: “See you.”

Endeavour (surprised): “Yeah, see you...” (He watches her walk up the stairs. A minute later, he walks up as well. He goes into Sam’s room, and shuts the door.)

 

Act One, Scene Five

(The next day. Endeavour gets up and gets ready for the day.) 

(Endeavour walks downstairs. Thursday and Winifred are sitting at the table.)

Winifred: “Hello, do you want some breakfast?”

Endeavour: “No, thank you. I think I’d rather wait until they repair my face.”

Winifred: “Suit yourself. Where you live, do you have soft things to eat? Soup, ice cream?”

Endeavour: “I should have some soup.”

Winifred: “All right, then. I’ll let Fred take you over to the hospital.”

Thursday: “Let’s get going.”

(He and Endeavour get their coats and walk out the door.)

Thursday: “Is it still hurting?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Thursday: “Now, I called in the bulletin last night. They should be out looking for that man. I wouldn’t be surprised if we get a call from the station later today.”

Endeavour: “So we’ll have to go in for the booking.”

Thursday: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “It’ll be good to get it over with.”

(They get in the car and drive to the hospital.)

(Thursday and Endeavour approach the front desk and show their police IDs.)

Thursday: “How can we get to a dental surgeon? This man had a tooth knocked out last night.”

Nurse: “I’ll see.” (She consults a record book.) “Okay, you want room 25-C. Down that way.” (She points to the hallway.)

Thursday: “Thank you.” 

(The two start to walk.)

(They reach the room. Thursday knocks on the door.)

(A man answers.)

Claude: “Yes, may I help you?”

Thursday: “This man had a tooth knocked out.”

Claude: “What side?”

Endeavour: “Lower right.”

Claude: “Okay, come in.”

(They walk in.)

Claude (to Endeavour): “Sit in the chair. Let’s have a look.” (To Thursday:) “If you could leave me your number, I will call you when he is ready to come home.”

Thursday: “All right.” 

Claude: “There’s a pen and paper over there.” (He points to a side table.)

Thursday: “All right.” (He writes his name and phone number.) “I’ll get out of your way. See you.” (He walks out.)

(Endeavour sits in the chair. He opens his mouth. The dentist picks up a mirror.)

Claude: “Yes, that’s broken, all right. I’ll have to remove the remnant, and give you a crown. It can be done in one day.”

(Cut to: Hours later. The dentist wakes up Endeavour, who is groggy from all the anesthesia.)

Claude: “You’re done now. It was a success.” (He moves the chair to a sit-up position.)

(Endeavour shakes his head. He feels the side of his face.)

Endeavour: “It’s rubbery.”

Claude: “It’s going to be that way for a while. Don’t eat for two hours.”

(Endeavour nods.)

Claude: “I’ll call your friend. Good luck.”

Endeavour (quietly): “Thank you.”

Claude: “Oh, and this.” (He hands Endeavour a lollipop.) “Sugar-free. All my patients get one, kids or not.”

(Endeavour smiles.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He leaves.)

(Claude picks up the phone and calls Thursday’s house.)

Claude: “Hello?”

(Cut to: Some minutes later. Endeavour walks out the front door of the hospital. Thursday has arrived to take him home.)

Thursday: “Get in.”

(Endeavour does.)

Thursday: “They’ve got you well doped up?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Not to take advantage, sir, but can I sleep on your couch for a bit?”

Thursday: “Certainly.” (He puts the radio on to a jazz station. He drives off.)

(Cut to: they arrive at Thursday’s house, and walk in.)

(Thursday goes to the kitchen.)

Thursday: “Are you allowed to eat?”

Endeavour: “Not for two hours.”

Thursday: “Well, that’s not very fair. I’ll make you some soup.”

(He heats up a can of chicken soup. Endeavour plunks down on the couch.)

Endeavour: “Sir?”

Thursday: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Can you call the station and see if they picked up Ray Morton yet?”

Thursday: “Of course.” (He comes over with a hot bowl of soup.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He takes the spoon and begins to eat.)

(Thursday picks up the phone. He dials the office.)

Thursday: “Hello?”

Dieter: “Yes, Kaplan speaking?”

Thursday: “This is DCI Thursday. Can you tell me if they’ve picked up Ray Morton yet? I asked for a bulletin to be sent out on him earlier.”

Dieter: “Let me check.” (He goes through the records.) “No, they haven’t taken him in yet. You want me to call you if anything happens?”

Thursday: “Yes. You have my number.”

Dieter: “Certainly. Thank you, sir.”

Thursday: “Goodbye now.” (He hangs up.) “That’s a no.”

Endeavour: “That’s a shame.” (He continues to eat.)

(Soon, he is done, and puts the bowl in the sink.)

Endeavour: “I’ll take the couch.”

Thursday: “Don’t be ridiculous. The sheets from yesterday should still be upstairs.”

Endeavour: “If you insist.” (He smiles faintly, and walks upstairs.)

(Cut to: Joan comes home. She puts away her jacket and says hello to her mother.)

Joan: “Hi, Mom.”

Winifred: “Hello, dear. Where have you been off to?”

Joan: “Oh, lunch, a little shopping. And I sat in the park for a while.”

Winifred: “People-watching?”

Joan: “That’s it.” (She kisses her Mom on the cheek.)

Winifred: “Mr. Morse was too tired when he came back from the dentist, so he’s upstairs.”

Joan (looking curious): “Oh? Well… I guess it’s okay. Did you hear from Sam?”

Winifred: “Yes, I did. He said he got food poisoning from some fish at the mess hall.”

Joan: “Oh, goodness. I’ll send him a get-well card.”

Winifred: “Fine, dear.”

Joan: “Where’s Dad?”

Winifred: “He went to have the lawnmower fixed.”

Joan: “Oh. And what have you been doing?”

Winifred: “I watched a jazz concert on telly. The Hal Gorman Players. It was good.”

Joan: “Great. I’ll be in my room.”

Winifred: “See you.”

(Joan walks upstairs and into her room. Her mother has placed clean laundry on the bed. She opens the dresser and puts it away.)

(She turns around to see Endeavour standing in the doorway.)

Joan: “Oh! You startled me.”

Endeavour: “Is there a – is there-” (He wobbles back and forth on his feet.)

Joan: “Are you okay? Sit down for a minute.” (She pushes a chair over to him. He walks around, slowly, to the front of it, and wobbles into the chair.)

Endeavour: “I think they – gave me too much-”

Joan: “Too much anesthesia? Looks like it. Why don’t you go back and rest?”

Endeavour: “I – I will, I-” (He gets up, takes a few steps, and starts to tip over. She rushes to him and puts her hands under his shoulders.)

Joan: “Come on. Walk slowly now.”

(She walks him back into Sam’s room.)

Joan: “Come on now, get some more sleep. That’s what Saturday afternoons are for.”

(Endeavour mumbles something incoherent.)

Joan: “What was that?”

Endeavour: “I am – having a reaction-”

(His face turns red. Joan, thinking quickly, picks up the trash bin and holds it out to him.)

(He is sick into the pail.)

(Afterward, he takes several deep breaths.)

Joan: “I’ll get rid of this, and I’ll bring you some water.”

Endeavour (very quietly): “Okay.” (He shudders, and lies back on the bed.)

(Joan takes the trash bag into the bathroom and disposes of it. She takes two cups, one with water, one empty, and brings them back to him.)

Joan: “Drink from this one, spit in the other.”

Endeavour (mumbling): “Okay.” (He drinks from one, swishes it around, and spits into the other. He does this again. Then, he drinks the rest of the water. He takes some deep breaths.)

Joan: “You really gonna be okay?”

(Endeavour nods.)

Endeavour: “It must be a delayed reaction. I didn’t feel sick on the way home.”

Joan: “It happens. Get into bed.” (She smiles.) “Come on, swing your legs up.”

Endeavour: “Okay. I’m going.”

(He tries to swing his legs, but can’t do it. He tries again. Joan helps push one leg at a time.)

Joan: “All right. There you go.” 

(He grips the sheets. Joan slips a little. She puts out a hand. He grabs the sleeve of her shirt.)

Joan: “Ah-”

(Her body now leans over his. She plants her feet on the floor, and briefly puts her hands on his chest. She stands up again.)

Joan: “Whew. That was-” (She blushes furiously.)

Endeavour (very quietly): “Stay.” 

Joan: “What?”

(He again mumbles something that she can’t quite catch.)

Joan: “Well, you get your sleep, I’ll see you later. Okay?”

(She smiles at him.)

(He returns her gaze, then finally breaks it off.) 

Joan: “Get some rest.” (She nods, and walks out.)

(Cut to: A few hours later. Endeavour wakes up. He sits up, and runs his hands over his face.)

(Groaning, he leans over the side of the bed, and flexes his legs for a minute, before he stands up. He walks down to the bathroom. There is a shoulders-up shot of his face as he removes his clothing. He gets in the shower.)

(Minutes later, he towels off, and gets dressed again. He walks down the hall, and checks in Joan’s room. She isn’t there.)

(He walks downstairs. She is eating a salad at the kitchen table.)

Joan: “Hi. Did you get any rest?”

Endeavour: “Yes. I’m feeling a lot better now.”

Joan: “Good. Hopefully that stuff’s out of your system.”

(He sits at the table.)

Endeavour: “Where are your parents?”

Joan: “They went out to dinner. Mom left me a few pounds, in case we want to go to the movies.”

Endeavour: “Ah, and do we?” (He smiles hopefully.)

Joan: “Well, maybe. Let’s see what’s in the paper.” (She picks up the paper from the kitchen counter.) “There’s ‘Raid of the Monsters,’ ‘Forest,’ ‘Design Days,’ and ‘Ruby Foster.’”

Endeavour: “Let me see the ads. What are they about?”

Joan: “The first one’s a monster movie. Don’t know what the others are about.”

Endeavour: “Hmm. ‘You’ll never believe what goes on in the woods.’”

Joan: “What’s that they say about bears?” (She giggles, and puts a hand over her lips.)

Endeavour: “Stop it.” (He smiles.) “’A fashion designer gets the surprise of a lifetime.’ Hmm. And ‘Ruby Foster,’ about a woman whose magic mask is stolen...’” (He rubs his chin.) 

Joan: “I like the monster movie.”

Endeavour: “Again? But we just saw one last night.”

Joan: “I could do with a little something fun.”

Endeavour: “All right, you talked me into it. Next showing’s in… forty minutes.”

Joan: “We can leave in twenty.”

Endeavour: “Right. Say – ah...” (He trails off.)

Joan: “Yes?” 

Endeavour: “Where do you see yourself in twenty years?”

Joan: “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll be a fashion writer. Fly off, see Paris.”

Endeavour: “And me?” 

(She snorts.)

Joan: “Oh, I don’t know, the chief of police. Why, what were you thinking of?” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Well, I – I just-” (He stutters. She tilts her head.)

Joan: “Come on. Tell me.”

Endeavour: “I’ve got to use the facilities. Please excuse me.” (His face pale, he rushes off to the washroom.)

(Joan looks after him, puzzled.)

(In a few minutes, he comes back.)

Endeavour: “All right, let’s go a bit early. We’ll watch the previews.”

Joan: “Well, it is early, but I’ll get my purse.” (She goes to the countertop and retrieves it.) “We ready?”

Endeavour: “Yes we are. Hope you don’t mind walking to the bus.”

Joan: “I do it almost every day.”

(Cut to: They get off the bus, just down the block from the movie theater.)

Endeavour: “We have time to get something to eat.”

Joan: “Is there a counter inside the theater?”

Endeavour: “I think so.”

(They walk up to the box office. Endeavour pays for their tickets.)

(Then he spots the refreshments counter.)

Endeavour: “Let’s see. Looks like they’ve got sandwiches.”

Joan: “I’ll have a toasted cheese.”

Endeavour: “Roast beef for me.”

(He goes to the counter and gets the sandwiches, plus two fizzy drinks. They sit at a table and eat.)

Joan: “Morse?”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Joan: “Did you stop shaving?” (She smiles a little.)

Endeavour: “Do you like it?”

Joan: “It’s… interesting.”

Endeavour: “You don’t.”

Joan: “Well, I’d like to see what the full thing looks like.”

Endeavour: “I won’t shave ‘til then.” (He takes a couple more bites of his food.) “Do you, ah, want to have a family someday?”

Joan: “Oh… I suppose I do.” (She looks puzzled.) “What brought that on?”

Endeavour: “I’ve been thinking about our futures.”

Joan: “Oh. Well, I suppose I’ll work on getting a good job, first.”

Endeavour: “Yes. Take a look at the games.” (He nods toward the side of the atrium. There are skee-ball and pinball games lined up.) “Fancy playing one?”

Joan: “You’re on.”

(She gets up and rushes to see the machines. She picks up a ball from the skee-ball one.) “Put the coin?” (She hands him a couple of coins. He drops them in the slot.) “Ready?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Here goes.” (She rolls an 80.) “Okay, now you.”

(He rolls a 100.)

Joan: “Oh! That’s just like you.” (She rolls again, and this time gets a 40.)

(The game goes on. Endeavour wins by 100 points.)

(Tickets start to spit out of the machine.)

Joan: “Oh! Now you can get a prize.” (She laughs.)

(More tickets come out. More than there were probably supposed to be.)

Joan: “Oh, dear...”

(When the machine stops, Endeavour bends down and picks them up. He takes them over to the counter. He looks at the prize row, where various items are marked with ticket totals.)

Endeavour: “Let me get an Oxford United shirt, please.”

Worker: “Sure. Big size?”

Endeavour: “Yes, please.”

Worker: “Coming right up.” (He presents Endeavour with an extra large shirt. Endeavour passes him the pile of tickets.)

Endeavour: “That’s done. You want any snacks?” (They walk over to the concession stand.)

Joan: “Yes.” (She looks up at the board.) “I’ll have a medium popcorn, with butter, and a medium cherry cola, please.”

Worker: “Sure.” (Joan pays for the items. She carries them to the concierge’s station, where another person rips the tickets in half, and points to their theater.) 

Joan: “Thank you.”

(They walk down the hallway, to their movie room.)

(The theater is about two-thirds full. They sit down.)

Endeavour: “You know, we have to eat at least half the popcorn before the previews are done.”

Joan: “Is that a rule?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Can I get busted if I don’t?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Watch out, you might get me in trouble.”

Endeavour: “I was hoping.”

(She smiles.)

(The film starts. It is subtitled in English. The credits are in Japanese.)

(Time passes. The film reaches a scene of the monsters battling it out in the ocean.)

Endeavour: “Where do the lasers come from? It’s a creature, it doesn’t have installations or something.”

Joan: “Drat if I know.”

Endeavour: “Is it from outer space or not?”

Joan: “I think they were all mutants from the first use of the atom bomb.”

(More time passes. By the time the movie comes to an end, Endeavour has fallen asleep.)

Joan: “Come on, now.” (She gently nudges his arm.)

(He still sleeps. She nudges him again.)

(When this too does not work, she pinches his nose for a second.)

Endeavour (startled): “Ahhh! What-” (He looks around.) “Oh. I’m still here.” (He gets up. She does too.)

(He rubs the back of his neck. Then he walks out. She follows.)

Endeavour: “Getting cloudy.”

Joan: “Yes, it is.”

(The rain starts to come down. They run for the bus stop.)

(Cut to: They walk down the block to the Thursdays’ house.)

(He walks with her up to the door.)

(Joan opens the door and walks in. She sees that he does not follow her.)

Joan: “Come on, it’s way too heavy out there to send you home in that.” (She waves for him to come in.)

Endeavour: “But what will DC Strange say about me?”

Joan: “Come in before you catch pneumonia!” (She pulls on his collar. He steps in. She shuts the door.)

(They put away their coats. Endeavour sits down on the couch.)

Endeavour: “Ah, thank you. I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to your parents in the morning.”

Joan: “Just tell them it was raining too heavily to drive.”

Endeavour: “But your Dad knows I’ve gone home by myself before.”

(She tilts her head slightly, and smiles.)

Joan: “Are you afraid of my father?”

Endeavour: “Well – I had always thought that if – ah, you and I-” (He stops.)

Joan: “Hmm?”

Endeavour: “If we were – together, and I – made a mistake, he might-”

Joan: “Cause you to lose your job?”

Endeavour: “No, tear my head off.”

(Joan giggles.)

Joan: “This is like school. Nothing has changed.”

Endeavour: “Oh, did you ask anybody else to stay late?”

Joan: “Didn’t matter. He always threw them out.”

(Endeavour laughs.)

Joan: “Do you want something to read?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I’d like to borrow something.”

(Joan gets up and walks upstairs to get him a book. When she comes out of her room, she sees that the lights are off downstairs.)

(She walks down to Sam’s room, and pushes open the door. Endeavour is sitting on the bed.)

(She shuts the door behind herself.)

Joan: “Somehow, you teleported. This is for you.” (She hands him a book.)

Endeavour: “’The Painters of Pop Art.’ Very interesting.” (He puts it down next to him. Then he looks at her seriously.) 

Joan: “Ah, what?” 

Endeavour: “Put the radio on.”

Joan: “Sure.” (She goes to the stereo at the side of the room, and flips it to the classical station. She goes back to sit on a chair close to the bed.)

Endeavour: “So.”

Joan: “So… your tooth feel okay? Did they put in the replacement?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Didn’t have any problem.”

Joan: “No bleeding?”

Endeavour: “No, none at all.”

Joan: “Well, good.”

(She gets up. Then:)

Endeavour: “Don’t leave.”

Joan: “But I have to-”

Endeavour: “Don’t.”

(She sits back down, with a puzzled look on her face.)

(He continues to stare at her. She blinks.)

Endeavour: “I’m tired.”

Joan: “Well, I’ll just turn off the light here, and let you get some sleep.”

Endeavour (quietly): “That’s not what I meant.”

Joan (pause): “...Oh?”

Endeavour: “I don’t want to pretend anymore.” (Pause, then, very softly:) “Don’t make me.” (He pats the bed next to him.) “Come.”

Joan: “I – I-” 

(Joan at last gets up, and crosses to the spot. She takes off her barrette and puts it on the table next to the bed. Then she shakes out her hair.)

(She looks at him.)

(He closes his eyes. She does too. Slowly, they lean toward one another.)

(They kiss.)

(He reaches up and puts his hands on her side. Gently, he pulls her back, then turns, so that she moves under him.)

(Endeavour touches part of a bruise on Joan’s skin.)

Joan: “Oh!”

Endeavour: “Sorry.”

(Suddenly, there is a noise in the hallway. Thursday walks to the bathroom. He calls out to his wife.)

Thursday: “I’ll get you that medicine. Just a minute.”

(There is the sound of him opening the door and rummaging in the medicine cabinet. Then he walks back to his room.)

Endeavour (mumbling): “Damn...” (He sits up. So does Joan.)

Joan: “I’d better go.”

Endeavour: “See you tomorrow.”

(He sighs, and then picks up the book, and begins to read.)

(She walks down the hall to her room. Flustered, she gets undressed, then puts on a nightgown. She gets under the covers, and stares out the window. There is light coming through the blinds. It takes her a long time to fall asleep.)

 

Act Two, Scene One

(The next week. At the police station.)

(Endeavour is at his desk. DC Strange comes up. He is carrying a rolled-up newspaper.)

Jim: “Hey.” (He taps the desk with the paper.)

Endeavour: “Afternoon.”

Jim: “Who are you taking to the Christmas party?”

Endeavour: “It’s not October yet.”

Jim: “It’s November 15th.” 

Endeavour: “What?” (He looks at the calendar. He mumbles:) “Well, that’s a...”

Jim: “Hmph. The trouble it takes with you.”

Endeavour: “To do what?”

Jim: “To get you to admit you like someone.”

Endeavour: “But I-”

(Jim taps Endeavour on the nose with the paper.)

Jim: “I’m thinking of asking out what’s-her-face.”

Endeavour: “Oh, who?”

Jim: “WPC Bevin. I don’t know if she’ll go out with me. I haven’t even met her yet.”

Endeavour: “Did you just look up her name somewhere?”

Jim: “The hours chart.”

Endeavour: “Well.”

Jim: “So, do you think I should?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Jim (frowning): “Hey.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour looks for a paper on his desk. The phone rings. He picks it up.)

Endeavour: “Morse?”

Bright: “Detective Sergeant, we have a case for you.”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Bright: “There is a missing cat.”

Endeavour: “Can’t the PCs take this one? I used to do cases like that, but not in years.”

Bright: “It belongs to my wife. She is currently in the hospital.”

Endeavour: “Oh, I wasn’t aware of that, sir. What is her condition?”

Bright: “She is not doing well, unfortunately. She has pneumonia. It’s worse than we thought.”

Endeavour: “I’m very sorry to hear that, sir. Where was the cat last seen?”

Bright: “In the park, across the street from our house. Wexler Park.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Let me write that down.” (He takes notes on a pad.) “And what does the cat look like?”

Bright: “Black, with a pink collar.”

Endeavour: “Will somebody be at your house to let me in, if I find it?”

Bright: “No. You are to bring it to Temple Hospital, and leave it for Alice Bright.”

Endeavour: “Will they let in personal pets?”

Bright: “They will for her.”

Endeavour: “I’ll get right to it, sir.”

Bright: “Thank you.” (He hangs up.)

(DS Sullivan walks by him.)

Endeavour: “Detective Sergeant.”

Nathan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “You have to stand in for Supt. Bright today. His wife is in the hospital.”

Nathan: “But I can’t-”

Endeavour: “Go to his office right now.”

Nathan: “You can’t give me orders. We’re the same rank.”

Endeavour: “Go. Now.”

Nathan (pause): “What is it with you? You don’t call anybody by their first names. I’m Nathan.”

Endeavour (puzzled): “What’s that got to do with anything?”

Nathan: “You also never take anybody with you. Watch out, or one of these days, you’re going to get hurt, and nobody’s going to be there to help you.”

Endeavour: “That’s not true. Sometimes I go with Inspector Thursday. Other times, I go with DC Strange.” (He starts to say something else, but Sullivan gets going before he can finish.)

Nathan: “Oh, all right. I’ll go.” (He runs toward Bright’s office.)

(Endeavour watches him run for a second, then goes back to his desk.)

(He picks up his jacket and transfers the note from his pants pocket to the coat. He walks out into the parking lot.)

(Cut to: He pulls up in front of Supt. Bright’s house. He walks across the street, to the park.)

(He walks up to a man who’s sitting on a bench.)

Endeavour: “Excuse me, did you see a cat?”

Man: “What’s it look like?”

Endeavour: “Black. It’s got on a pink collar.”

Man: “Naw, didn’t see it, only crows and pigeons.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He walks further into the park.)

(He looks into some flower bushes. No cat. Suddenly, he hears meowing from the canopy of an oak.)

Endeavour: “Come on.” (He reaches up toward the cat. It is indeed the missing pet. The cat sits close to his eye level, and is cradled in a low-hanging branch.)

(The cat shrinks back and shrieks.)

Endeavour: “Come on, now...” (He jumps, and grabs a bit of the cat’s foot. He pulls further, and the cat falls into his arms.) “That’s better!”

(He hurries to get back to the car, and puts the cat in the back seat.)

Endeavour: “Gotcha!” 

(He drives to the hospital.)

(Cut to: He parks and walks into the building. He is carrying the cat under one arm.)

Endeavour: “Hello, I’m with the Thames Valley Police.” (He shows his ID.) “I’m dropping off this pet for a patient named Mrs. Alice Bright.”

Nurse: “All right. Let’s see.” (She checks a record book.) “I’ll let it in for a short visit. And what’s your name, sweetheart?” (She checks the little badge on the collar. It says ‘Lucy.’) “All right, Lucy. I’ll send you up with an orderly.” (She picks up the intercom receiver.) “Orderly to the front desk.” (She hangs up.) “The cat will sit with Mrs. Bright when she goes to her own room.”

Endeavour: “Can I get a visitor’s pass, to go to the gift shop?”

Nurse: “Yes, certainly.” (She writes out a visitor’s sticker and hands it to him. He places it on his lapel.)

(He walks to the gift shop, and buys a greeting card. He pays, and writes it out to Mrs. Bright. He returns to the front desk.)

Endeavour: “Can you send this to Mrs. Bright?”

Nurse: “Of course.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He turns and walks outside.)

 

Act Two, Scene Two

(Later the same day. Endeavour is working at his desk. Jim walks up.)

Endeavour: “Hey, did you ever ask out WPC-”

(Jim raises an eyebrow.)

Jim: “Here’s your updated hours list.” (He hands Endeavour a paper, and disappears down the hall.)

(Endeavour goes back to typing his report.)

(Cut to: He gets up and goes to the canteen for a sandwich.)

Endeavour: “Roast beef sandwich, please.”

Sid: “We’re out of those.”

Endeavour: “Okay, then turkey.”

Sid: “Don’t have it.”

Endeavour: “Did you get any shipments today?”

Sid: “No.”

Endeavour: “Well, what do you have? Soup? Anything?”

Sid: “Toasted cheese.”

Endeavour: “All right, I’ll take that. And a can of club soda.” 

Sid: “Okay.” 

Endeavour: “I hope you get everything restocked tomorrow. We’re just going to have to eat across the street.”

Sid: “Suit yourself.”

(He rings up the detective’s purchase.)

(Endeavour sits down at a table. He bites into the sandwich. It tastes like rubber.)

Endeavour: “Oh, jimony.”

(He sips the seltzer. It’s warm.)

(WPC Trewlove walks into the canteen. He nods to her.)

(She orders food and sits down. He nods at her again. She smiles very briefly, but does not come over.)

Endeavour: “How are you?”

Shirley: “Okay.” (She eats her cereal.)

Endeavour: “Breakfast for lunch?”

Shirley: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “I guess food doesn’t know what time it is.” (He smiles.)

Shirley: “Indeed.”

Endeavour: “Something wrong?”

Shirley: “No, just getting through my day.”

Endeavour: “Oh. I’ll let you eat, then.”

(She nods and goes back to eating.)

Endeavour (mumbling to himself): “No one wants to talk to me today...” 

(He finishes eating and throws away his trash. Then, he walks over to the tip jar next to Sid’s cash register, and drops in a few coins.)

Sid: “Thank you.”

(Endeavour nods and smiles. He walks away.)

(He sees Nathan Sullivan walking down the hall.)

Endeavour: “Hi.”

Nathan: “Afternoon.”

Endeavour: “Listen, can you help me with a-”

(Nathan continues to walk.)

(Endeavour snorts.)

(He goes back to his desk, to finish typing his report on the cat recovery.)

(Some minutes later, Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Didn’t you have a court hearing to go to?”

Endeavour (checking his watch): “Yes. At three.”

Jim: “Okay. Good luck.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(Cut to: Three o’clock arrives. Endeavour puts on his coat and goes to the car. He drives to the courthouse.)

(Inside, he goes through the security inspection. A security guard tells him where to go.)

(He walks into the courtroom, and sits down.)

(Time passes. He sits through the entire process without once having to give evidence.)

(The judge dismisses the court. Endeavour gets up and walks over to a bailiff.)

Endeavour: “Excuse me, got a moment?”

Bailiff: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Is it possible, with these hearings, that they could have a line set up, where we can call in, and see if we don’t have to sit through it after all?”

Bailiff: “Dunno. You would have to take that up with a magistrate, probably.”

Endeavour: “Are you sure?”

Bailiff: “No, mate, I’m just making things up for fun. Go home.”

(Endeavour takes out his police ID.)

Bailiff: “I knew who you were when you asked to sit down. Are you trying to scare me?”

Endeavour: “Listen, I’m a Detective Sergeant for a reason.”

Bailiff: “Good.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour, baffled, stares at him.)

(Then he walks out of the courtroom, and back to his car.)

(He drives back to the station, and punches out on the clock.)

(He hears Fred and Joan walking down the hall together.)

Joan: “So you see, Dad, I submitted the paper-”

Thursday: “I don’t know, do you feel like leaving again so soon?”

(They bump into Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Hello, sir. And Miss.”

Thursday: “Hello. We were just leaving.”

Endeavour (to Joan): “Did you come to catch him up for dinner?”

Thursday: “No, we were going home to see her Mom.”

Joan: “I just came over on the bus to say hi.”

Endeavour: “Oh, well, of course.”

Thursday: “I’ll see you later.”

Endeavour: “Right.” (He smiles, and follows them out to the parking lot.)

(He watches Thursday and Joan get into their car. Fred looks out the window.)

Thursday: “Did you need anything?”

Endeavour: “Ah, no. Have a good evening.”

Thursday: “You as well.” (He drives off.)

(Endeavour spends several moments watching after them, then gets in his own car. He turns up the volume of the radio extra loud.)

(He drives up to his flat, and goes in.)

(Jim is already eating dinner. He looks up from his plate.)

Jim: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hello. What are you eating?”

Jim: “Chicken and mushrooms.”

Endeavour: “Is there any left?”

Jim: “No.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He goes to the freezer. He looks around and gets out the last food available to him: waffles.) “Anything interesting on the news today?”

Jim: “Haven’t seen it yet.”

Endeavour: “Did you get the mail?”

Jim: “There was nothing for you.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He puts the waffles in the toaster and waits for them to pop.)

(Minutes later, they are ready, although burned. He takes them out and puts them on a plate.)

(He sits down at the table and starts to eat.)

Endeavour: “You going out?”

Jim: “Where to?”

Endeavour: “Oh, the movies or something.”

Jim: “No.”

Endeavour: “You never go out. And you say I’m a homebody.”

Jim: “Never said that.”

Endeavour: “Well, do you have any friends?”

Jim: “At the department.”

Endeavour: “You sound like-”

Jim: “You.”

Endeavour: “Oh, okay.” (He finishes eating, and puts the plate in the sink. He drums his fingers on the counter, and then washes a few plates with a washcloth.)

(Then he pulls up a chair in front of the TV. He and Jim watch a western drama.)

Dialogue: “I’m the only sheriff in this town.”

Jim: “Is there supposed to be more than one?”

Endeavour: “Ever been to the States? I hear they have a big crime problem.”

Jim: “Yeah, well, in a town full of students, we still have one.”

Endeavour: “Per capita?”

Jim: “Yeah, everybody in this town is married, and I haven’t seen that ‘absent father’ problem people are always talking about.”

Endeavour: “I’m not married.” (He smiles.)

Jim: “And I’m not, either. But do you have kids?”

Endeavour: “Ah, what?”

Jim: “Do you know how many you have?”

Endeavour: “What kind of a question is that?”

Jim: “I don’t know if you, you know, use anything.”

Endeavour (pause): “Take that back.”

Jim: “No.”

Endeavour (seething): “Why, I ought to… I haven’t gotten any panicked phone calls at two in the morning. How about you?”

Jim: “I am a considerate man. Also, I’m scared.”

(Endeavour grunts, and turns back to the TV.)

(Some time passes. The movie comes to an end. Jim gets up.)

Jim: “Well, I’m going to bed. I’m working tomorrow. I need overtime. See you.” (He goes to his room.)

(Endeavour gets up to use the washroom. He comes out and goes to get a glass of water.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Endeavour: “Who is it?”

Joan: “Open up, it’s cold.”

(Endeavour pulls the door open. Joan is shivering. She hugs her arms. She is dressed in a long coat, boots, and a dress. She carries a large, rectangular tote bag.)

Endeavour: “Hi. What brings you here?”

Joan: “I told my father I was going to the movies.”

Endeavour: “So, why aren’t you at the movies?”

Joan: “I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me. And I didn’t know which one to pick. There are only three at the closest theater.”

(Endeavour tilts his head for a moment, then says:)

Endeavour: “I’ll get the paper.” 

Joan: “Can I come in?”

Endeavour: “Yeah, come on.” (He dashes to the table and picks up the newspaper.) “Ah, says it’s ‘Brave and Bold,’ ‘Sheridan,’ and ‘Michigan.’ Oh, that one sounds American. So, which one are you going to?”

Joan: “Who’s in the second one?”

Endeavour: “Ah, says Thomas Greenfield.”

Joan: “Oh. I don’t like him.”

Endeavour: “Then this was a useless trip.”

Joan (frowning): “You’re not coming with me?”

Endeavour: “How’s that?”

Joan: “I wanted to see you. Sometimes you are the silliest of geese.”

Endeavour: “You have to go.”

Joan (long pause): “You kissed me before. I thought it meant something.”

(Just then, there is a noise from inside the flat. Jim walks out of his room. He is still dressed in his day clothes, but is wearing slippers.)

Jim: “Could you two keep it down, there?”

(He walks up to the doorway.)

Jim: “Oh, hi there.”

Joan (nervously): “Hi.”

Jim: “This guy giving you problems?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Jim: “Come on in.”

Endeavour: “Hey.”

Jim: “I live here too.” 

(Joan walks in.)

Endeavour (pause): “Well?” 

Jim: “Sit down.”

(Joan goes over to the couch and takes a seat. So does Jim. Endeavour remains standing.)

(Jim stares at Endeavour.)

Jim: “Well?”

Endeavour (reluctantly): “I’ll use the facilities.” (He walks off.)

Jim: “So, how’ve you been?”

Joan: “Oh, I’ve been looking for a job. It’s not easy.”

Jim: “Did you get any interviews?”

Joan: “No. I’ve made a few calls. It was hard, having to quit the bank.”

Jim: “What a terrible day.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Jim: “What you got in your bag?”

Joan: “Oh.” (She takes out a bottle of rosé wine.) “It’s for, ah, whoever wants it.”

Jim: “Did you bring it for him?”

Joan: “Yes. Him and me.”

Jim: “Well, I’ll put it in the fridge.”

Joan: “A bit tacky, don’t you think?”

Jim: “We haven’t got a cellar.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She smiles.)

(Jim puts the wine in the fridge and comes back to the couch.)

Jim: “Want to wait for him?”

Joan: “Okay.”

(In a few minutes, Endeavour comes back. He pulls up a chair.)

Endeavour (sighing): “Hello.”

Joan (smiling weakly): “Hi again.”

Jim: “If you two don’t need me, I’ll go.”

Joan (to Jim): “Thank you.” (He goes to his room.)

(She waits until he is in his room to speak again.)

Joan: “I guess I’m not going to the movies.”

Endeavour: “Is there a late showing?”

Joan: “It’s not worth it. I’ll already have to fight with my father, if I tell him I’ve been here.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Joan: “I’m sorry I wasted your time.”

(She gets up and walks to the door.)

Endeavour: “You forgot your bag.” (He holds it out.)

Joan: “See you.” (She walks out.)

(Endeavour rushes to follow her.)

Endeavour: “Here, take it!”

(She won’t turn around. She walks toward a bus station, a couple blocks away.)

(He runs to catch up.)

(She looks into the middle distance and runs a hand through her hair.)

Endeavour (catching up with her): “Hey!” 

(She refuses to turn and face him.)

(He shakes the bag in her face.)

Endeavour: “What happened back there?”

Joan: “Enjoy the wine.” (She takes the bag.)

(A bus comes up. She gets on it, and leaves.)

 

Act Two, Scene Three

(Joan gets off the bus and walks to her parents’ house.)

(She lets herself in. There is one light on in the front room. She shuts it off.)

(Her father hears her coming in, and walks downstairs. He is wearing pajamas and slippers.)

Thursday: “Sweetheart? What are you doing?”

Joan: “Just nothing, Dad. I didn’t go to the movies.”

Thursday: “Where did you go?”

Joan: “To see someone.”

Thursday: “Who?”

Joan: “Your friend.”

Thursday (tilting his head): “What? Who, for Pete’s sake?”

Joan: “Goodnight, Dad.” (She walks upstairs.)

Thursday: “Wait!” (He follows her up.)

(She walks into her room. He knocks on the door.)

Thursday: “Answer! You better answer me!” 

(But she does not answer. He knocks some more, then gives up.)

Thursday (muttering): “I’ll get to her tomorrow.”

(He walks back to his room, and gets under the covers, next to his wife.)

 

Act Two, Scene Four

(The next Monday. At the police station. Endeavour is at his desk. Jim comes up. He looks somber.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Jim: “Did you hear?”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “Mrs. Bright.”

Endeavour: “What happened?”

Jim: “She passed away.”

Endeavour (baffled): “What?”

Jim: “You’d think it wouldn’t happen in this day and age, but-” (He trails off.)

Endeavour: “That’s terrible. Did they plan the services already?”

Jim: “I’ll see if I can find out.” (He blinks. His eyes well up, but he does not cry.) “They’d been married a lot of years. You know what they say about a couple like that. Especially, you know, since he’s up there in years.”

Endeavour: “Ah, what?”

Jim: “That they really bonded. That they can’t live without one another.”

Endeavour: “I don’t really believe that, outside of books.” (He smiles, ruefully.)

Jim: “It happens. One of them will pass and the other follows, right away.”

(Endeavour frowns.)

Endeavour: “Ah-”

Jim: “There are some things you shouldn’t say.”

(He turns and walks across the office.)

(Endeavour watches him go, then turns around to stare at his work station.)

(After a moment, he walks down the hall to the research library. He signs in at the front desk.)

(He looks up the department yearbook from the year that Supt. Bright was appointed to his current post. It takes him a few tries. At last, he finds the right book.)

(He opens the volume and sees the picture of the superintendent. The man is smiling, and smartly dressed in his uniform. There is an interview with him. There is another picture, of him and his wife at a dinner party.)

Endeavour (reads from article): “The new superintendent, and his wife, the former Alice Sinclair...’ Alice. Her name was Alice.” 

(He closes the book and puts it back on the shelf. He smiles at the desk officer and walks out.)

(He goes to Supt. Bright’s office. The door is open. The room is empty of people. There is one lamp on. He walks out again.)

(He bumps into WPC Trewlove out in the hall again.)

Endeavour: “Did you hear the news?”

(She nods.)

Endeavour: “When is the service going to be?”

Shirley: “I don’t know. You’ll have to wait a bit.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He walks back to his desk. There is now a note on it.)

Endeavour (reading): “’Call Thursday’s home.’ Hmm.” 

(Endeavour quickly dials, but the line is busy.)

(He goes to the lounge, and picks up a newspaper. He turns to the classified section.)

(Minutes later, he has circled several ads for flats. Jim walks into the room.)

Jim: “What’cha doing?”

Endeavour: “Looking for a new place.”

Jim: “Oh, why?”

Endeavour: “Just wanted something different.”

Jim: “When are you moving?”

Endeavour: “The end of this month.”

Jim: “And I thought you couldn’t make any decision at all. Congratulations.”

Endeavour: “I’ll do the move myself. You don’t have to help me.”

Jim: “Okay, then. Good luck.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(Cut to: The end of shift. Endeavour puts on his jacket and gets ready to leave.)

(He walks out to his car. He gets in and starts to drive. On the way home, he yawns.)

(Then he wakes up, finding that a car has bumped into the back of his own vehicle. The man behind him yells out the window.)

(He looks back. The man is gesturing wildly with one arm.)

(He steps on the gas.)

(He makes it home with no further incident.)

(Inside the flat, Jim is preparing dinner. The smell of food rises from the stove.)

Endeavour: “What are you making?”

Jim: “Flatbread. In a pan.”

Endeavour: “Enough for me?”

Jim: “No, sadly.”

(Endeavour puts away his jacket and takes from the pocket the listings from the newspaper. He sits down, to wait for the stove to be free.)

(When Jim takes the pan off the stove and puts his food on a dish, Endeavour gets up. He sets up a pot to boil water.)

(Twenty minutes later, he has fixed macaroni. He makes a dish, with salt and butter, and sits down.)

Jim: “Your new flat, is it in a house or a building?”

Endeavour: “I’ll take whatever’s cheapest.”

Jim: “Wise decision. Good luck with it.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He goes to his room and spends two hours putting away his property in boxes.)

(When he comes out into the living room, Jim has gone to bed.)

(He picks up the phone and calls Joan. It rings.)

Thursday: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Ah, hello, sir. Did you hear about Mrs. Bright?”

Thursday: “Yes, I heard.”

Endeavour: “Do you know when the funeral will be?”

Thursday: “Next Sunday at 10:00 in the morning. St. Lawrence Church.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He writes down the information on a pad.) “Ah, is Ms. Thursday available to talk to?”

Thursday (sighing): “That’s the other thing I’ve got to worry about. She’s gone.”

Endeavour: “Excuse me, what?”

Thursday: “She didn’t come home from looking for work. I called a couple of her friends’ homes, but she wasn’t there. Even called Winifred’s sister. No dice.”

Endeavour: “Is it too early to file a missing person’s report?”

Thursday: “Don’t think so. I’m going to file one if she doesn’t get back by noon tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Thank you for letting me know, sir.”

Thursday: “You’re welcome.”

Endeavour: “Try to get some rest, sir. I’m sure she just stopped at a friend’s house and was up too late to call home.”

Thursday: “I don’t like to think about her being out drinking. But at her age, I guess it could happen.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Thursday: “At my age, your children start to get into things you’d rather they wouldn’t. Guess I’d better stop picturing her as my little girl.”

Endeavour: “True, sir.”

Thursday: “When you have kids, I hope they’re all bookish.”

Endeavour: “Well, no one knows the future.” (He smiles slightly.)

Thursday: “I don’t want to get too down, so I’ll hang up now. You don’t have to do anything about this case. I’ll take care of filing the report.”

Endeavour: “All right, sir. Goodbye, now.” (He hangs up.)

(He gets up and walks into the bathroom. He turns on the water for a shower.)

(Cut to: A few minutes later, he comes out, wearing only his underclothes. He carries the rest of his clothes, and puts them in the hamper, in his room. He gets undercover, and reads a book for a while. Then he puts the book on the nightstand, and goes to sleep.)

 

Act Two, Scene Five

(At the funeral for Mrs. Bright. Supt. Bright sits, in full uniform, in the front row of the church. He cries from time to time. Another officer hands him facial tissues. Next to him are numerous officers from the police department.)

(Endeavour sits next to Jim, a couple rows back.)

(The church is quiet as the congregation gets ready for the priest to start the service.)

(Shortly, the priest marches down the main aisle and up to the altar. He faces the crowd.)

Priest: “Dearly beloved in Christ, we are here today to bid farewell to our sister, Alice Bright. She was a kind woman, full of gentleness. Whenever we lose someone...”

(He speaks for a few moments, then begins the traditional liturgy.)

(This goes on for some time. There are hymns, readings from the Bible, and the eulogy, which is given by Alice’s younger brother, Steven.)

Steven (a couple minutes into the speech): “One day, my sister called me to tell me she’d met a man. ‘I think he’s the right one,’ she said. ‘And how do you know?’ I asked. ‘The way he tugs his hat,’ she said.” (Laughter)

(The service proceeds. It reaches its end.)

Priest: “May the dearly departed rest in peace. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

Congregation: “Amen.”

(The congregation stands. Pallbearers close the coffin lid and take it down the aisle. Outside, it is placed in the hearse.)

(Cut to: The graveside. Supt. Bright and his fellow officers stand in a row, while the priest reads prayers in front of the grave.)

(The priest makes the sign of the Cross.)

Priest: “And may she rest in eternal peace, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, amen.”

(The cemetery workers place the coffin on a strut and lower it gently into the grave. Supt. Bright picks up a rose and throws it onto the coffin. The worker throws in a shovelful of earth.)

(The funeral is complete. Supt. Bright walks back to his car.)

Endeavour: “I’m sorry, sir.”

Bright: “Yes, she was with me a very long time.”

Endeavour: “I’ll go now.”

Bright: “Thank you.”

(Endeavour walks to his car.)

Winifred (running up behind him): “Do you have a minute?”

Endeavour: “Yes, ma’am.”

Winifred: “Are you going to look for my daughter?”

Endeavour: “Not me personally. We have another squad out on that. I’m sure we’ll find her safe very soon.”

Winifred: “The last time she went out like this, it took her months to come back.”

Endeavour: “I’m so sorry you’ve had to wait, ma’am. We will find her.”

Winifred: “Thank you.” (She nods, and walks back to Fred’s car.)

(Jim strolls along as he goes to his own car.)

Jim: “Hey.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “I wonder if there’ll be anyone to look after me when I...” (He doesn’t say ‘pass.’”)

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He nods.)

Jim: “See you.”

Endeavour: “See you.”

(They get in their cars and leave.)

 

Act Three, Scene One

(Some days later. A total of nine days since Joan left town. Endeavour is typing at his desk. There are black rings under his eyes.)

(Thursday comes down the hall.)

Thursday: “Afternoon, lad.”

Endeavour: “Hello, sir. Any word?”

Thursday: “No. I wish she would just call. This is killing her mother.”

Endeavour: “Where could she have gone? Did you check with the bank?”

Thursday: “Yes. She withdrew a small amount of money, but I don’t think she could have gone out of the country.”

Endeavour: “Does she have a passport?”

Thursday: “Yes.” (His skin is pale. He breathes heavily.)

(A frantic DS Sullivan runs down the hall.)

Nathan: “Sir, Inspector Thursday, she just called your wife.”

Thursday: “Good God!”

Nathan: “Your wife has gone to pick her up at the train station.”

Thursday: “Thanks be to God. Is she all right?”

Nathan: “I guess she’ll find out when she gets there.”

Thursday: “I’m going. Watch the station for me.”

Nathan: “Yes, sir.”

(Thursday runs for his office, to get his coat. Endeavour stands up and watches him.)

Nathan: “I guess I’m second in command now, after Supt. Bright.” (He smiles faintly, and pinches his tie.)

Endeavour: “If the building catches on fire.”

Nathan: “Oh, I’ll be first to run out.” (He keeps walking.)

(Endeavour paces in front of his desk. WPC Bevin comes up to him.)

Lindsey: “Good afternoon, sir.”

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Lindsey: “So, any news?”

Endeavour: “Inspector Thursday is off attending to a family matter. If you need help, see DS Sullivan.”

Lindsey: “All right, then.”

Endeavour: “I thought you’d be more scared than that.”

Lindsey: “I don’t scare easily. I’ll arm-wrestle you, one of these days.”

Endeavour: “Is that a challenge?”

Lindsey: “It’s a promise. I’m going to the snack machine, you want anything?”

Endeavour: “No, thank you.”

(She walks off. He continues to pace.)

(Minutes later, his phone rings.)

Endeavour: “Morse?”

Thursday: “Hello, you should stop over my house when you’re done with work. Tell the man in Personnel to mark me out for the day.”

Endeavour: “I’ll do that. Is she okay?”

Thursday: “She’s alive. That’s all I care about.” 

(Endeavour breathes a huge sigh of relief.)

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir. That’s good news.”

Thursday: “I’ll see you.” (He hangs up.)

(Endeavour walks down to the Personnel office and goes up to the front desk.)

Endeavour: “Hello, Inspector Thursday is going to need you to sign him out for the day.”

Clerk: “I can do that. Just a moment.” (He makes some notes in a log book.) “Okay. Should be accounted for. Any idea what the issue is?”

Endeavour: “I’m not at liberty to discuss it. But thank you for your help.”

Clerk: “Not a problem. Are you heading out early, too?”

Endeavour: “No, I’ll stick around ‘til the end of shift. It’s only a few minutes.”

Clerk: “Have a good day, then.”

Endeavour: “You as well.”

(He goes to the break room and gets a packet of corn crisps. He eats them as he walks.)

(When he gets to his desk, he crumples the bag and throws it in the trash bin. He sits down and finishes up his report.)

(Then he puts it in an an envelope and leaves it on DS Sullivan’s desk. Supt. Bright, who would usually collect the reports, is on bereavement leave.)

(Endeavour stretches and puts on his coat. He walks to his car.)

(On an impulse, he pulls over at a liquor store, and buys a bottle of cognac. He runs back to the car.)

(Endeavour drives to the Thursdays’ home.)

(He knocks on the door.)

Winifred: “Come right in, young man.”

(She lets him walk in. He hangs up his coat.)

Endeavour: “So, whereabouts is she?”

(Winifred waves at the table. Joan, very pale and gaunt, is sitting slumped in a chair. Her head is tilted slightly sideways. She is frowning.)

(Winifred walks upstairs.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” 

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “So – where did you go? What did you do?”

Joan: “I went… out.”

Endeavour: “I can see that.”

Joan: “Did you solve your case?”

Endeavour: “What’s that got to do with… wait, how did you know?”

Joan: “Dad tells me, sometimes.”

Endeavour: “Yes. It’s finished.”

Joan: “Good.”

Endeavour: “Where’s your father?”

Joan: “He’s upstairs. I already talked to him. And Mom.”

Endeavour: “And you said…?”

Joan: “Well.” (Pause) “What’s in the bag?”

Endeavour: “Oh. Just a little something I bought to celebrate you coming home.” (He takes the bottle out of the bag.)

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “You can have it tomorrow.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(He gets up and puts it in the kitchen. Then he comes back.)

Endeavour: “So.”

Joan: “What was I up to? Ah…”

Endeavour: “Did you go to London?”

Joan: “I went to…” (She gets her purse and rummages in it. She pulls out some receipts.) “Leicester. Stayed in a cheap hotel.”

Endeavour (pause): “And?”

Joan: “Spent the time watching telly, drinking beers, not going out very much.”

Endeavour: “So you… couldn’t remember without help?” (He tilts his head.) “What’s wrong?”

(She dips her head.)

Endeavour: “Tell me what’s wrong. What happened?”

Joan: “I couldn’t take it. After what happened in the bank, and with Ray. I just had to get out of here.”

Endeavour: “Understandable. But you should have called. Your parents were really worried about you. They could hardly get any sleep.”

Joan: “I did. I left Dad messages at the station. They never gave them to him. Apparently, he got caught up in a case. As usual. He forgets to call back, at times like that.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “Read them. They were left on his desk, which he didn’t check the whole time.” (Pause) “Go on, ask him.”

Endeavour: “No, really?” (He sighs.) “You really called?”

Joan: “Yes. Call the department secretary. Call him.” (She holds out the phone.)

(Endeavour takes the receiver and dials the station.)

PC: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yes, can you tell me how many messages are on DCI Thursday’s desk?”

PC: “Let me send someone.” (The man calls out, and another PC runs to check.) 

(In a couple minutes, the messenger returns.)

PC: “He says fifteen. Twelve of them are from Ms. Thursday, and three are from the cleaning service. I really wish he would clean these up before he leaves.”

Endeavour: “Ah. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye now.” (He hangs up.) “Did they tell the same thing to your father before?”

Joan: “Yes. I made him call, too. It seems nobody takes my word for it.”

Endeavour: “I owe you an apology.” 

Joan (quietly): “Understood.”

(She looks at him, and notices the rings under his eyes.)

Joan: “You’re not kidding, about not getting any sleep.”

(He smiles, then looks down.)

Endeavour: “Well, I...” (He trails off.)

Joan: “I was wondering if there’s anything to eat.”

Endeavour: “Well, let me...” (He gets up and goes to the kitchen.)

(He finds leftover prawns and rice in a plastic tray, and heats them up on a frying pan. Then he puts them on a plate. He brings it over to her.)

Joan: “Oh, thank you. I could have cooked them.”

Endeavour: “Not a problem.”

(She eats for a few minutes.)

Joan: “Didn’t have any solid food while I was there.”

Endeavour: “Not any? At all?”

(Joan shakes her head.)

Endeavour: “And you just… drank?”

(Joan nods.)

Endeavour: “But why didn’t you just go to the corner store and get something like a muffin?”

Joan: “Didn’t much want to.”

Endeavour: “You look…” (He trails off.)

Joan: “Terrible?” (She scoffs.)

Endeavour: “Well-” (He snorts.)

Joan: “I’ve got to wash and change.”

Endeavour: “It might help.”

(She bends her shoulders in.)

Joan: “My parents gave Sam a call. He’s coming in next weekend.”

Endeavour: “That’ll be good. You can talk to him in person.”

Joan: “I hope he’s not upset with me.”

Endeavour: “I’m sure he’ll be glad you’re okay. That’s the thing to remember.”

Joan: “Well, I’d better go get showered.” (She gets up.) “See you tomorrow.” (She walks upstairs.)

(Joan goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. There is a shoulders-up view as she slips out of her clothes. She steps into the shower and turns on the warm water. She soaps up, and washes her hair.)

(Then she steps out and puts on a nightgown and a bathrobe. She throws a towel over her hair, and walks out of the bathroom.)

Joan (murmuring): “There was a book I left downstairs.” (She walks down.)

(She looks on a side table. Then she looks at the couch.)

(Endeavour is still sitting there.)

Joan: “What are you still doing here?”

Endeavour: “I wanted to talk to you.”

Joan: “What did you want to talk about?”

Endeavour: “Please, sit here.” (He pats the couch beside him.)

(She looks at him, then sits. He clears his throat.) 

Endeavour: “Did you ever figure out what you want to do with your life?”

Joan: “Not so far. And you, do you fancy always being a policeman?” (She smiles.) “I guess you’ve been on the force so long, it’d be strange to do anything different. Do you like your job?”

Endeavour (pause): “I’ve never thought about that. It isn’t something one does for fun.”

Joan: “Don’t you get a sense of satisfaction that you put bad people in jail?”

Endeavour: “Well, yes. Somewhat.”

Joan: “Maybe you should get out more. Join a team.”

Endeavour: “Play ping-pong?”

(She smiles.)

Joan: “Exactly. Give something a try. Even if it doesn’t work, you can say you had a new experience.”

Endeavour: “Well, maybe I will.” (He slightly shifts his knees.) “Now, when you went to Leicester… are you sure you didn’t eat?”

Joan: “No. Just mostly stared at the wall.”

Endeavour: “And you drank a bit?”

Joan: “Some beers, yes.”

(He looks at her intently.)

Endeavour: “Did you have a nervous breakdown?”

(Joan blinks.)

Joan: “I-”

Endeavour: “Did you?”

Joan: “I may have.” (She drops her gaze.)

Endeavour: “You have to go get some help.”

Joan: “But-” 

Endeavour: “No buts. Must.”

(She nods.)

Joan: “I will.”

Endeavour: “Promise me you’ll call the doctor first thing in the morning, to make an appointment?”

Joan: “I-”

Endeavour: “Promise?”

Joan: “Yes. I promise.”

Endeavour: “I know your parents are worried, Ms. Thursday, and I know they want you to see someone.”

Joan: “Yes. They told me that.” (She shakes her head briefly.) “I don’t want to get doped up on medicine.”

Endeavour: “It’ll help you. You can’t do this again. If you do, I will come looking for you. As I did before.”

Joan: “And you would arrest me?”

Endeavour: “On a mental health warrant. If I had to. So don’t make me.”

(She looks down again. He puts a finger under her chin.)

Endeavour: “Come on, now. You know it’s for your own good.”

Joan: “I hope you don’t have to.”

Endeavour: “I do too.”

Joan: “I’ve got to get some water.”

Endeavour: “I’ll get it.” (He walks to the kitchen, and comes back with two glasses.)

Joan: “Thank you.” (She takes a sip, closes her eyes, and leans back.) “I’m beginning to get the feeling...” (She trails off.)

Endeavour: “What?” (He sips his drink.)

Joan: “That I’ll be alone for the rest of my life.”

Endeavour: “Why?”

Joan: “Well, I made such a huge mistake selecting the last person.”

Endeavour: “Well, surely someone like you can find – er, someone better-” 

(He trails off. She looks at him quizzically.)

Endeavour: “I’ll bet you’ll meet somebody.” (He puts his hands together. He blushes.) “What are you looking for, in a person?”

Joan: “Intelligent, funny. Has read a few books.”

Endeavour: “And what does he look like?”

Joan: “Tall, medium build. He’s stopped shaving.”

Endeavour: “Oh...” (He scratches the back of his neck.)

Joan: “And what are you looking for?” (She smiles slightly.)

Endeavour: “Ah, she should be black-haired. A little bit shorter than myself. Looks...” (He rests his head on one hand, and trails off.)

(She breaks off the look, and smiles.)

Joan: “Oh. At least I’ve got no track record. You, you have a reputation to uphold.”

Endeavour: “Er, what?” (He smiles slightly.)

Joan: “Well, I won’t say more.”

Endeavour: “Come on now, what did you hear?”

Joan: “Just – oh, you won’t like me after this.”

Endeavour (intently): “Go on.”

Joan: “That you go through a few girlfriends every year.”

Endeavour: “That’s not fair.”

Joan: “Didn’t say that it was.”

Endeavour: “So, where did you hear this rumor?”

Joan: “I was having lunch with my father one day.”

Endeavour: “At the pub, across from the station?”

Joan: “Yes, that one.”

Endeavour: “Hmph.”

Joan: “And two other officers sat down at the table next to us.”

Endeavour: “Who were they?”

Joan: “PCs Barry Carson and Perry Wilson.”

Endeavour (frowning): “Ah, I know them.”

Joan: “Did you train them?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan: “Ah. Well, they said hello to my father, and he asked them what they wanted to eat. They said they were getting fish and chips. They asked him if you were here.”

Endeavour: “And what did your father say?”

Joan: “He said no, he didn’t know where you had gone to eat. They said good, at least they wouldn’t be paying for you today. Carson said, ‘You know, like he does with all his girlfriends. Gets at least ten every year. He’s a pretty popular guy.’”

(He frowns.)

Joan: “I don’t know if it’s even true or not. Take comfort in that. I’m just repeating what I heard.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, I believe you. But I want to talk to them about a few things.”

Joan: “Hmph. Well.”

Endeavour: “It’s about time for me to be going.” (He stands up. She does as well.)

Joan: “So soon?”

Endeavour: “I’ve got some packing to do. I’m moving into a new place.”

Joan: “Oh, where is it?”

Endeavour: “I’ve forgotten the address. I’ll call and let you know.”

Joan: “Okay.”

Endeavour: “Come and see me tomorrow.”

Joan: “Really?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Okay. I’ll be there.”

(He leans over and goes to kiss her on the cheek. At the last moment, he reconsiders, and kisses her full on the lips.)

(It goes on for quite some seconds. He breaks it off.)

Joan: “Oh.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, I’ll be off.” (He takes his coat and walks out.)

(She stares at the door for a few seconds, then goes upstairs to sleep.)

 

Act Three, Scene Two

(The next day. At the police station. Endeavour is looking through files at his desk.)

(PC Carson walks by.)

Endeavour: “Hey, I’d like to talk to you.”

Barry: “I’ve got to use the facilities.”

Endeavour: “It can wait. Sit down.” (He moves out a chair, bumping into Barry’s knee, so that the man has no choice but to sit down.)

Barry: “Ah, okay.” (He smiles.) “What did you want?” 

(Endeavour continues to pace back and forth.)

Endeavour: “A few weeks ago, you had occasion to speak to Inspector Thursday. You were at lunch, across the street.”

Barry: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “You tell me what comes next.”

Barry: “I don’t figure.”

Endeavour: “Go on. You know what I mean.”

Barry: “I don’t...”

(Morse clears his throat.)

Barry: “Ah, now I recall. Perry and I went to get fish.”

Endeavour: “That’s right.”

Barry: “It was good.”

Endeavour: “And what else?” (He crosses his arms.)

Barry: “We paid?”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Endeavour: “That’s not what happened.”

Barry: “Ah – I made a joke. Meant nothing by it.”

Endeavour: “How many years have you been on the force?”

Barry: “Two.”

Endeavour: “I’ve got at least a decade up on you.”

Barry: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “If I say a word, you’ll be out of here like a paper airplane. Catch my drift?”

Barry: “A word about what? I was just kidding.”

Endeavour (louder): “But what about?”

Barry: “Ah… your reputation with, ah, the ladies.”

Endeavour: “Where did you ever get the idea that such a thing might be true? And what makes it your business, anyway?”

Barry: “Well, anyone with eyeballs can tell you’ve got a thing for Mr. Thursday’s kid. And it’s not just me saying it.”

Endeavour (suddenly pale): “Who says?”

Barry: “Well, Nicholas, Brian, Fern, that guy Rodriguez, I can’t think of his name – oh, it’s Matt. And lots of others.”

Endeavour: “Well, in the future.” (He bumps his arms together.) “Could you refrain from keeping my private life out of your conversations?”

Barry: “Ah – sure, chief.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Barry: “Am I dismissed?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” 

Barry: “Thank you, sir.” (He gets up and walks away. When he is a number of meters away, though, he mutters to himself:) “God-emperor...” (He continues down the hall.)

(Cut to: The end of shift. Endeavour puts on his coat and leaves the office.)

(He heads to a rental office and waits to speak to the agent.)

(The agent emerges, saying something over his shoulder, to the secretary.)

Duane: “Cecilia, tell him I said-” (He sees Endeavour.) “Oh. How are you?”

Endeavour: “Well enough. Can I talk to you about some flats that you have in this area?”

Duane: “Yes, certainly. Have a seat.” 

(He walks him through to an inner office. Endeavour takes a chair.)

Duane: “What did you have in mind?”

(Endeavour takes out his police ID.)

Endeavour: “Ah, something in a decent area. Parking on the street.”

Duane: “Sure. Let’s look.”

(Cut to: Hours later. Endeavour is sweating.)

Duane: “Now, I’ll take your check for the deposit. Here’s the key.”

Endeavour: “Didn’t think we’d be done so quickly.”

Duane: “Oh, you’re a policeman, I think you’ll do fine.” (He rifles through some papers on his desk.)

Endeavour: “Is that it? Am I free to take possession of the place?”

Duane: “I would recommend moving in as soon as possible. I’ll do you a solid. Won’t deposit this check for three days.”

Endeavour: “That’s it, then. Thank you for your help.”

Duane: “Glad to be of service.” 

Endeavour: “Bye now.” (He gets up and walks out.)

(As he does so, he realizes that he never took off his coat. He wipes around the edge of his collar.)

(He walks to a phone booth, and dials the Thursdays’ home. It rings.)

Winifred: “Hello?” 

Endeavour: “Ah, hi, Mrs. Thursday. Is Ms. Thursday available?”

Winifred: “No, she’s indisposed at the moment. Do you want me to take a message?”

Endeavour: “Yes. My new home is at 120 Barrel Street, and my number is 555-2391. Eh, just in case of emergencies.” (He laughs.)

Winifred: “Let me write that down. Eh...” (She takes a minute to write the information on a pad.) “Did you just move in?”

Endeavour: “Haven’t even seen the place yet. But I’m going later tonight.”

Winifred: “Oh, that’s curious. Well, good luck with it.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. See you later.”

Winifred: “Bye now.” (She hangs up.)

(Endeavour drives back to his old flat, where he has already packed his things into boxes. Jim is there.)

Jim: “What’cha up to?”

Endeavour: “Moving out.”

Jim: “Oh, let me help you.”

Endeavour: “Thought you said you didn’t want to.”

Jim: “Oh, I can carry some boxes to your car.”

(An hour and a half later…)

Jim: “There. That’s the last of ‘em.”

Endeavour: “Here.” (He hands Jim two coins.)

Jim: “Nah, you don’t have to.”

Endeavour: “I insist.”

Jim: “Thank you. Is this the last I’m going to see of you?”

Endeavour: “Maybe.”

Jim: “Well, might ask that Robert guy to move in.”

Endeavour: “Lewis?”

Jim: “Uh-huh. You enjoy yourself.” (He winks, and walks back into the flat.)

(Endeavour sighs, and gets behind the wheel again. He drives off to his new residence.)

(He opens the door and begins to carry in the boxes.)

(Cut to: He finishes setting those up, and selects the ones with his bedsheets and clothing in them. He sets up his sheets and pillows, then rushes to put his clothing in the closet and the dresser. Finally, he sets up the stereo in the living room, and puts a small transistor radio on the bedside stand in his room.)

(Then he stands back, satisfied at his first effort to unpack.)

Endeavour (muttering to himself): “I’ll get the rest tomorrow.”

(He picks up the phone. It has a dial tone. He calls Joan’s house again.)

(Luckily, she answers.)

Joan: “Hello? Who is it, at this hour?”

Endeavour: “Ah, it’s me.”

Joan: “Oh. You. Well, what are you doing?”

Endeavour: “I’m in my new flat.”

Joan: “What? That quickly?”

Endeavour: “Figured I could afford it, so...”

Joan: “Are you all right? You sound like you have a cold.”

Endeavour: “I’m okay. Are you coming over?”

Joan (pause): “Well, I said I would. Give me a half hour.”

Endeavour: “Okay. See you.” (He hangs up.)

(He begins to pace in the living room. He checks his wallet. There is sweat on his forehead.)

Endeavour: “Ah...” (He looks through the wallet, but doesn’t see what he wants. He puts it on his desk.)

(Minutes later, he puts on some music, and taps his feet, as he waits in a chair.)

(He checks his watch, again and again.)

(Endeavour dozes off.)

(Cut to: There is a knock at the door. He shakes his head, rubs his eyes, and goes to answer it.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hi. I thought you decided not to come.”

Joan: “Well, I’m here.”

Endeavour: “Goodness, don’t freeze out there.”

(She walks in. She has two small bags with her.)

(He shuts the door.)

Joan: “My mother insisted. She said you can’t have had time to go shopping yet.” (She hands him the bag, which he puts on the kitchen table.) 

Endeavour: “What’s in it?”

Joan: “Chocolate cake.”

Endeavour: “Great, so it’s cake ‘til tomorrow morning, when I have a chance to go to the store.” (He laughs.)

Joan: “Can I sit?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” 

(She sits on the couch. He notes the second bag.)

Endeavour: “Hey, what’s in that one?”

Joan: “The cognac.”

Endeavour: “Right, we never got a chance to start it before.”

(He looks in the freezer for some ice. She comes over with the bottle.)

Joan: “Isn’t it late?”

Endeavour: “Ah, who needs time?” (He pours two drinks and puts the bottle in the fridge.) “I’ve never been given back one of my own presents before.”

(She looks stricken.)

Endeavour: “It was just a joke! Sit down.” (They pull out chairs.)

Joan: “Ah, I can’t drink just now.” 

Endeavour: “What?” (He raises an eyebrow.)

Joan: “I’ll explain. You might need both of them.”

Endeavour (raising his eyebrows): “Long day.”

Joan: “I figured. I’m surprised you’re still awake.”

Endeavour: “I am too.” (He sips his drink.) “Going to have to change my address at the post office.”

Joan: “Yeah. And the phone company, and every place else.”

Endeavour: “You been looking around for work?”

Joan: “Yeah. I’ve got a couple of interviews lined up.”

Endeavour: “Oh, who with?”

Joan: “One’s a primary. The other’s a cleaners.”

Endeavour: “I imagine you want the primary.”

Joan: “Yes, but the cleaners called me back, so I have to go.”

Endeavour: “Those are completely different.”

Joan: “Yes. I figure, I don’t want to be out of work very long, so I’ll take whatever comes to me.”

Endeavour: “No, don’t do that. You should try for what you want.”

Joan: “I don’t like to break my promises. I should go.”

Endeavour: “If you insist.”

Joan: “Are you going to take tomorrow off? We’re up so late.”

Endeavour: “I’ll see what I feel like when I get up.”

Joan (frowning): “That isn’t like you.”

Endeavour: “Always time to start something new.”

Joan: “That really isn’t you.”

(He takes another sip.)

Endeavour: “So, why can’t you drink right now?”

Joan (slowly): “Ah… I’ve got some bad news.”

(He tilts his head.)

Joan: “I...” (She trails off.)

Endeavour: “Go on. Out with it.”

(She turns her head to the side.)

Joan: “While I was with him...” (She sighs and looks down.)

Endeavour: “What is it?” 

Joan (quietly): “I’m pregnant.”

(He is shocked.)

Endeavour: “You – what, you-”

(He stares at her.)

Joan: “I was so happy to be out on my own. Didn’t take any protection with me. If you know what I mean. And that ends with only one thing.” (She sniffles.) “Just goes to show you, a few weeks can ruin your life.”

(She drops her gaze, and puts a hand over her eyes.)

Endeavour: “Have – you – been to the doctor yet?”

Joan: “Yes, just this morning. He’s the one who told me.”

Endeavour: “God.” (He tilts his head again.) “Have you told your parents?”

(She shakes her head.)

Joan: “I’m waiting ‘til tomorrow.” (She starts to breathe heavily.)

Endeavour: “Have you started to get sick in the morning?”

Joan: “No. It’s only two weeks.”

Endeavour: “So, almost immediately.”

(She winces.)

Joan: “Yes, I guess that’s what it means.”

Endeavour: “Ah, maybe I shouldn’t have-”

Joan: “’S all right. Anyway, I’d better get going.”

Endeavour: “No. Stay.”

Joan: “I need some sleep.”

Endeavour: “At least help me start the cake.” (He waves to the cake, which stands uneaten on the table.)

Joan: “Ah – okay. I’ll have a small piece, please.”

(He gets some utensils and two plates out of the kitchen. He cuts a small piece for each of them.)

Endeavour: “Here.”

Joan: “Thanks.” (She eats a little.)

Endeavour: “You should have a little more. You know, you’re eating for two now.”

(Joan laughs.)

Endeavour: “That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile today.”

Joan: “I’ll try to improve.”

Endeavour: “How long are you planning to stay with your parents?”

Joan: “Can’t say. It might be a while.”

Endeavour: “I was thinking...” (He trails off.)

Joan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Well, it’s no good.”

Joan: “Come on. Say it.”

Endeavour: “No, you don’t want to hear-”

Joan: “Fair’s fair.” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Well, I was thinking, maybe I could help you find a place around here.”

Joan: “And would this place be near Barrel Street?”

Endeavour: “Ah, it might be.”

Joan: “And would it be at number 120?”

Endeavour: “I think there’s a space on the lease.”

Joan: “Well! You know what that means, don’t you?”

Endeavour: “Ah...” (He finishes the first glass of cognac and starts on the second.)

Joan: “Can’t have single roommates of the opposite sex in the same flat. It’ll cause riots.”

Endeavour: “And that leaves me one option.” (He looks down, and clears his throat.)

(She raises her eyebrows.)

Endeavour (quietly): “I have thought about this for a long time. I even got-” (He gets up, and walks into his bedroom. There, he searches a box for something. He finds it.) “Now, the last time I was at the corner store, I played one of those games. From the little machine. I won.” (He smiles, and blushes.)

Joan: “What did you win me? Some bubble gum?”

Endeavour: “It’s better than that. Oh-” (He pulls two plastic widgets out of his pocket.) “See, one of them is a charm for a bracelet. The other is-” (He holds out a brightly colored ring.) “It has a stone on it.”

Joan: “Why, Morse.” (She puts it on.)

Joan: “It does.” (She laughs and sniffles back tears.) “You know the next line.”

Endeavour: “I figure you could – wear it for a week and see how it fits.” (He laughs.)

(Joan looks confused.)

Joan: “But – but I thought-” 

(She is about to cry.)

Joan: “All right. I’ll go.”

(She gets up. He pulls her back down, by the shirt.)

Endeavour: “Where are you going?”

Joan: “If you don’t want me, I’ll just-”

Endeavour: “Who said this?”

Joan: “It seems you are the one who is still trying to decide.”

Endeavour: “Well-”

Joan: “I know what I want.”

(He looks in her eyes. He leans forward, and kisses her.)

(The kiss goes on for quite some time. He leans down and gently pushes her, so that she is underneath him on the couch.)

(He kisses her just below the shoulder. She gasps.)

(Her knees move outside of his legs.)

(He begins to move back and forth a little bit.)

(There is a loud knock on the door.)

Joan: “Oh!”

Endeavour: “Damn...”

(He gets up and goes to the door. He opens it, just a crack. It’s Jim.)

Jim: “Hey, I brought your-”

Endeavour: “What’s wrong with you?”

Jim: “What? You left some things at my place. I thought I’d bring them over. Now, open the door.”

Endeavour: “No.”

Jim: “Why not?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Jim (frowning): “Well, at least take the things. Most of ‘em are records.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He opens the door just a little more, and takes the box.) “Thank you.”

Jim: “Oh! And they caught Ray Morton.”

Endeavour: “They did? Great news.”

Jim: “Yeah, they called Mr. Thursday, and then they called me. Said to get in touch with you. So here I am.”

Endeavour: “That’s great. I’ll sign the warrant in the morning.”

Jim: “No, they want you to come to the station right now.”

Endeavour: “Really? All right, I’ll have to change.”

(Jim tries to look around the door.)

Jim: “Who’ve you got over there?”

Endeavour: “Thank you. I’ll be a few minutes.”

(He shuts the door and runs to his room. There, he takes off his slacks and trades them for another pair. He walks into the living room.)

(Joan has neatened herself up. She gets up from the couch.)

Joan: “Where are you going?”

Endeavour: “I have to go to the station.” (He puts on his coat.)

(She looks at his clothes.) 

Joan: “Why did you change?”

Endeavour: “Eh, you don’t need to know.” (He blushes and looks down.)

Joan: “Well, I don’t want to keep you. I’ll call a taxi.”

(He kisses her.)

Endeavour: “See you.” (He leaves.)

 

Act Three, Scene Three

(He walks down to Jim’s car.)

Endeavour: “Who arrested him?”

Jim: “PC Place and WPC Dart. Morton’s wife called in an assault complaint on him. The bravest thing.”

(They both get in the car. Jim drives rapidly to the station.)

(They get out and walk in, and head down to the booking section. Jim addresses the officer at the desk.)

Jim: “Hello. Is Morton in a cell now?”

(Paul just nods. He looks very fearful.)

Jim: “Where are the officers? They deserve a handshake.”

Paul: “You’d better leave them alone for now.”

Jim (puzzled): “Why? Run to the toilet, or something?”

Paul: “Mr. Morton did not take well to his arrest.” (Paul looks very frightened.)

Jim: “People rarely do. What happened, man? You’ve got to tell me.”

(Paul points down the hall.)

Paul: “In the infirmary.”

(Jim and Endeavour walk down to the office.)

Jim: “Hey, we’re looking for-”

(He stops. His jaw drops.)

(PC Place and WPC Dart are sitting on two beds. Their heads are wrapped in bloody bandages. Both their jaws look broken.)

Nurse: “May I help you? We’ve got work to attend to.”

Jim: “What the hell happened? Weren’t these the two who brought in Raymond Morton?”

Nurse: “Yes.” (She turns to an assistant.) “Enough. We can’t help them any more here. We need to call an ambulance.”

Jim: “But, Miss-” (He looks at her name tag.) “Turner, is it? I just want to ask them a few questions.”

Nurse: “Stuff the questions. I’m sorry, sir, but these people have to be taken care of.”

Jim: “All right. I’ll go and see the prisoner.” (He and Endeavour walk out.)

(They walk very quickly back to the jail section. Jim asks the clerk where Morton is.)

Jim: “Looking for a Ray Morton. Was just brought in.”

Clerk: “Cell sixteen.” 

Jim: “Right.”

(They walk down to the cell.)

(Ray is sitting there, slumped, on the bench. The jailers have already given him an orange jumpsuit. When he sees the officers, he gets up off the bench, and growls.)

Endeavour: “You.”

Jim: “What did you do to the officers? You’ll spend the rest of your life in jail, just for that. Two more counts of battery. In addition to what you did to your wife, and to Ms. Thursday.”

Ray: “What do I care? That was self-defense. All of it, self-defense.”

Jim: “That’s what they all say.”

Ray: “And the other one, you’re not going to do anything again.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Ray: “You rescued me that day. That was good. Meant to thank you for it.”

Endeavour: “Why, you-” 

(He lunges for the bars. Ray jumps back and laughs.)

Jim: “Do all the shit you want, Ray. You’re not getting out again.”

(He turns and drags Endeavour by the sleeve, away from the cell.)

(Some distance away, Jim says:)

Jim: “Thank God we got out of there.”

Endeavour: “I failed her. I fucking failed.”

Jim (turning instantly to face him): “What?”

Endeavour: “I wasn’t there. I couldn’t help her.”

Jim: “You couldn’t know, until she told you. Just be glad she did.”

Endeavour: “Right. I need to eat.”

(They walk down to the canteen. Jim gets a bottle of soda pop. Endeavour looks at the lineup of food.)

Endeavour: “Do you have any beef?”

Sid: “We have sandwiches, sir.”

Endeavour (muttering): “Not enough...” (He buys a roll of candy and a pack of bubble gum, as well as a ginger ale soda. He pays and puts coins in the tip jar.)

Jim: “Not like you, to have any fun.” (He points to the gum and candy.)

Endeavour: “That’s the best I can get, until I can go to the pub.”

Jim: “You have to sign the paperwork. For the warrant.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(They walk to DS Sullivan’s office.)

Jim: “Sir?”

Nathan: “Yes?”

Jim: “We have some warrants to sign.”

Nathan: “Yes, I’ll get them for you.” (He goes through the papers on his desk, until he finds what they want.) “Here you go.”

(Endeavour signs all the forms.)

Jim: “Glad that’s over.”

Nathan: “Yes. I hope he pleads out, rather than goes to trial. I read some of the papers. Disgusting.”

Jim: “But that would mean he gets a lower sentence.”

Nathan: “By some years, yes. But it guarantees he’ll serve some time.”

Endeavour: “Whatever the judge thinks is best.”

Nathan: “Right. See you.”

Jim: “See you later.”

(The two walk out.)

Jim: “You going home? It’s almost end of shift.”

Endeavour: “No. I need some relief.”

Jim: “Suit yourself. Just don’t crash.” (He walks off.)

(Endeavour looks after him for a moment. Then he walks to his desk and gets his coat.)

(Cut to: Endeavour is in a pub. He has had many rounds, and is leaning back and forth in his chair.)

(Somebody puts a pop song on the jukebox. He turns to face them.)

Endeavour: “Hey, stop it. Just stop.”

Casey: “You can’t change people’s tastes, mate.”

Endeavour (yelling): “Stop it!”

Casey (frowning): “You can’t stop the jukebox, once it’s taken money. Just wait five minutes, and put your own song.”

Endeavour: “Dammit-”

(A couple of Casey’s friends stand up and move in front of Morse.)

Neil: “Do you have a problem?”

Endeavour: “I’m – I’m an officer. Detective, actually.” (He takes out his ID, then puts it back.)

Harry: “Oh, you’re that special, eh? Why don’t we go outside and talk?”

Endeavour: “Careful. That’s battery on a police officer.”

Harry: “What’s the problem? I just said to talk.” (He spreads his hands.)

Endeavour: “Hey-” (He looks around him, and is very frightened.)

Bartender: “Why don’t you move it outside?”

(Harry nods toward the door.)

(He and Neil walk on both sides of Endeavour, so he is forced to move with them. They go a few feet outside the barroom’s front door. Casey does not go outside.)

Neil: “Now, see here. What is your taste in music?”

Endeavour (shivering): “I like classical.”

Neil: “Now, they just don’t have that on the jukebox.”

Harry: “You’re never going to find it.”

Endeavour: “I could have – could have-”

(He leans over and throws up.)

Neil: “Whoa, did you get any on my shoes?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Harry: “Well, you did on mine.” (He holds out his foot.) “Gonna cost a pound or two to get that cleaned.”

Endeavour: “Call the department.”

Harry: “No. You’re here.”

(Morse straightens up. He brushes off his sleeves.)

Endeavour: “Are you asking me to pay you?” (He looks astonished.)

Harry: “All I’m asking you to do is what’s fair.”

(Endeavour looks at him for a moment. Then he shoves him on the shoulders.)

(At that instant, a pub employee steps outside.)

John: “Hey! Hey, hey!” (He steps forward, intending to stop the fight.)

Harry: “Hey, you hit me!”

Endeavour: “Fuck off.”

Neil: “Watch it!”

(Endeavour charges fully forward into the dust-up, punching Harry several times. John jumps in, and tries to pull Endeavour back off the man.)

(It takes John several tries, but he does pull him back.)

(Casey comes outside and gapes in shock.)

Casey: “What the hell’s happening?”

John: “Sir, you are probably going to have to go to court.”

Endeavour: “Well, I don’t-”

John: “Even if you are what you are.”

Casey: “You want me to call?”

John: “No, get Burt.” 

(Casey runs back inside and brings out Burt, another worker at the pub.)

John: “Burt, I want you to call the police. They will bring a car. There’s been a fight.”

(Burt nods and walks back in.)

John: “It will be a few moments.”

Endeavour: “But, but, but-”

John: “You have to stay here, sir. I saw it.”

Endeavour: “I didn’t-”

(Cut to: The patrol car pulls up. An officer gets out of the passenger side.)

Leo: “What seems to be the trouble?”

John: “This officer here-”

Endeavour: “I’m a detective.”

John: “Detective. Got in a fight with Harry here. I saw him. Detective took the first shove, and then he punched him. Many times.”

Endeavour: “No, it isn’t true.”

Leo: “Sir, I’m sorry, I have to take you in. And him.”

Endeavour: “You can’t.”

Leo: “I am obligated, sir. Please.” (He gestures toward the back door of the car.)

Endeavour: “Aaah-” (He finally shuffles toward the car.)

(The officer shuts the door after him.)

Leo: “I’ll signal for a second car. He’ll pick up the other fellow.”

(The officer ducks back into the car, and picks up the radio. He signals on the walkie-talkie.)

(The people on the sidewalk can’t hear him talk for a couple minutes. Then he steps out of the car again.)

Leo: “All right. Ah, mister-”

John: “Kirk.”

Leo: “You’ll be going with the other gentlemen, when the car gets here.”

John: “Thank you.” (He gets back in the passenger side. The driver starts the car and drives off.)

 

Act Three, Scene Four

(At the police station. The night shift crew has started their shift.)

(The officer and Endeavour walk up to the booking desk.)

Leo: “Working here tonight?”

Paul: “Yes.”

Leo: “It’s experience.”

Paul (to Endeavour): “Hey, is that you? What’s going on?”

Leo: “There was a bit of a scuffle at a pub.”

Paul: “And he was in it?”

Leo: “Apparently.”

Paul: “Oh. Well, who’s he booking?”

Leo: “I’m booking him.”

Paul (pause): “You can’t be serious.”

Leo: “I am.”

Paul: “Lord Jesus.” (He whooshes out a big breath.) “Well – I guess I have to.” (He takes out a fresh set of fingerprint cards and sets them in front of Morse.)

Endeavour: “Don’t you already have me in the system, from when I came on board?”

Paul: “Ah, let me check.”

Endeavour: “Sir.”

Paul (pause): “Yes, sir.” (He turns around, and speaks to the WPC who is accompanying him at the desk.) “Please go and look up this gentleman in the system. Detective Sergeant Morse.”

(The woman nods and goes to look in the file room.)

(Endeavour stands there and grumbles to himself.)

(The other officer walks down the hall. He is accompanied by Harry and John.)

Paul: “Evening.”

John: “Ah, we were-”

Paul: “In the business tonight?”

(John nods.)

Paul: “All right. I’ll set up for you, too.”

(Cut to: Endeavour is escorted to a jail cell and put in it. He sits down on the metal bench.)

Endeavour: “Can I use the restroom?”

Guard: “In a few minutes.”

Endeavour: “Right.”

(He leans back and forth.)

(Cut to: Hours later. He is dozing, and leaning back on the bench.)

(Joan walks up to the cell. She is accompanied by a guard.)

Joan: “May I talk to him now?”

Guard: “Yes. I’ll be here.” (He goes to stand a few feet away.)

(Joan steps up to the bars.)

Joan: “Morse. Morse?”

(She taps the bars with her hand.)

(He does not move.)

Joan (a little more loudly): “Morse?”

(She takes her keys out of her purse, and rattles them against the bars.)

(He snorts and sits up.)

Endeavour: “Uhh… Where am I?”

Joan: “In jail.”

Endeavour: “You’re kidding.” (He looks around. He still sounds somewhat drunk.)

Joan: “I’m sorry. Yes.”

Endeavour: “Get me out of this?”

Joan: “I’ve paid your bail.”

Endeavour: “Did your father hear?”

Joan: “Yes, but he didn’t quite understand the circumstances.”

Endeavour: “Why isn’t he here?”

Joan: “He sent me.”

Endeavour: “Have them get me out.”

Joan: “I just did.”

(The guard steps forward and unlocks the cell door.)

(Endeavour walks out.)

Endeavour: “Well, let’s go.”

(Joan, discreetly, nods her head toward the guard.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(The guard nods.)

(Joan and Endeavour walk out.) 

Endeavour: “Did he lend you the car?”

Joan: “He wouldn’t, in a million years. I’ll call us a taxi.” 

(She heads toward a phone booth, down the block.)

Endeavour: “I can just walk.” (He takes a few steps.)

Joan: “It’s too far.”

Endeavour: “Hah...”

(She steps in the booth and makes the call. She comes back out.)

Joan: “I’m waiting for the car.”

(He stops walking, and turns around.)

Endeavour: “My head… it’s awful.” 

(They both wait, standing several feet apart from each other.)

(The car arrives.)

Driver: “Hi, folks. Where are we going?”

Joan (to Endeavour): “Tell him your address.”

(He hands her his police ID.) 

(Surprised, she looks at it.)

Joan: “It has your old one.”

(She tells the driver his new address, and they all get in.)

Endeavour: “Gimme back the-” (He waves his hand. She gives back the wallet.)

(A moment later:)

Endeavour: “Why are we going back to my house? I wanted to speak to your father.”

Joan: “He can call you.”

Endeavour (to the driver): “Turn around, please.”

Driver: “Okay. Where to?”

(He gives the driver the Thursdays’ address.)

(Joan slumps against the window.)

(They ride to the house. Joan pays.)

Joan: “Thank you.”

Driver: “God bless.”

(She and Endeavour walk to the door. She opens it.)

(Winifred hears them and walks downstairs.)

Winifred: “Hello? Are you all right?”

Joan: “Hi, Mom. Morse wanted to talk to Dad. Is Dad awake?”

Winifred: “No, he’s asleep now. Could you wait until the morning?”

(Joan looks at Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Ah – yes.” (He smiles faintly.)

Winifred: “Ah, where are we going to seat you?”

Endeavour: “Do you have a spare room?”

Winifred: “Yes. I’ll put you upstairs.”

(She and the other two walk upstairs. She takes Endeavour down to Sam’s old room.)

Endeavour: “If I’m sick-”

(She brings him a trash can.) 

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Winifred: “There’s medicine in the cabinet, in the bathroom.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Winifred: “Hope you get some sleep.”

Endeavour: “Goodnight.”

(She walks out and closes the door.)

(He takes off his shoes and socks, and lies down on the bed.)

(Twenty minutes later, he can’t sleep. He sits up again, looks at the wall for a second, and then gets up.)

(He goes down the hall, to Joan’s room. He taps on the door.)

(She does not answer. He knocks again.)

Endeavour: “Hey.”

(She answers the door. She is wearing a nightgown. Her eyes are half-closed.)

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “I want to talk to you.”

Joan: “Can it wait?”

Endeavour: “I don’t think so.”

(She thinks for a minute, then lets him in. He sits on a chair. She sits on the bed.)

Joan: “How did we wind up back here?”

Endeavour: “I did something tonight. I don’t exactly remember it.”

Joan: “Dad said he came home from work, and he was eating dinner with Mom, and the phone rang. Somebody from the station called and said you had been in a fight. So he sent me to the jail to get you.”

Endeavour: “That’s interesting. Wonder why he didn’t come.”

Joan: “Maybe he was confused.”

Endeavour: “I don’t know.” (He looks at the floor.)

Joan: “Well. Did you have anything to tell me?”

Endeavour: “Well, I don’t know what I did.”

Joan: “They say you were at the pub, and you drank quite a bit, and you went outside. Then you got in a fight. They – said it was you who did all the hitting. You pushed the man, and then you punched him many times.”

Endeavour: “I-” 

(He looks into the middle distance, and then back to her.)

Joan: “Did you… want me to get you some help?”

Endeavour: “Like a doctor?”

Joan: “Yes. It’s not like you to do these things, if that’s what you did.”

Endeavour: “Well – I just don’t know.”

Joan: “What if you drink again one night, and you’re walking home, and you fall and hit your head? I worry about you.”

(Endeavour listens for a moment, then slowly smiles.)

Endeavour: “Ha. You worry about me.”

Joan: “I didn’t-”

(He starts to chuckle. Joan blushes considerably.)

Joan: “Well.” (She turns to face the vanity and takes something out of a little case on top of it. She hands it to him.)

(It’s the plastic ring he gave her before.)

(He looks at the ring, and then at her.)

Endeavour: “No, wear it.”

(Joan gently shakes her head.)

Joan: “I have to go to bed.”

Endeavour: “I don’t remember what I did tonight. I don’t know why.”

Joan: “I could get you the name of a therapist. If you want to go.”

Endeavour: “You smell good. Like sheets.”

(She tilts her head.)

Joan: “What does that mean?”

Endeavour: “Like clean laundry.”

Joan: “Okay, this is getting… a little odd.”

(He smirks.)

Joan: “Maybe you should get to sleep. You may have a lawsuit or court hearing to deal with. That’s not going to be funny.”

Endeavour: “Well, hopefully, the lawyers will wash this one out.”

Joan: “I’m sorry, I think – you may do jail time. This wasn’t like anything I’ve seen you do previously. You apparently punched someone. More than once.”

Endeavour: “That’s assault.”

Joan: “It’s battery. Believe me, I know. My Dad is a copper. I can reel off the charges.” (Pause) “That’s a felony. This is serious, Morse.”

(He stares at her.)

Endeavour: “I – I didn’t think about that.”

Joan: “Uh-huh.”

Endeavour: “Come with me.”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “Come on.”

Joan: “Morse, are you still drunk? Are you?”

Endeavour: “I guess. My head feels awful.”

Joan: “Then you should go to bed.” (There is a bit of pleading in her voice.)

Endeavour: “Oh, all right. Come with me.” (He crooks his fingers, gesturing for her to follow. Reluctantly, she does.)

(They get to Sam’s room.)

Endeavour: “Can you get me some water and aspirin?”

Joan: “Sure. Be right back.”

(She goes to the bathroom and gets what he wants. She comes back.)

Joan: “Here.” (He is sitting on the bed. She hands him the pills and cup.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He takes them.) “Ah.” (He puts the cup on the desk.) “Here.”

Joan (pause): “What?”

Endeavour: “Here.” (He pats the bed.)

(She looks at him.)

Joan: “I have to go to sleep.”

Endeavour: “Stay with me tonight.”

Joan: “You are still drunk.”

(He pats the mattress again.)

Joan: “You’re not going to be like this in the morning.”

(He smiles.)

Endeavour: “Jane-”

Joan (frowning): “It’s Joan.”

Endeavour: “Come on.”

Joan: “I’ve got to-”

(All of a sudden, he gets up. He picks her up. He moves quickly, before she can think to speak.)

(Giggling, he starts to put her down. But she gets out from under him and says:)

Joan: “No. I’m going to bed.” 

(She walks quickly down the hall and slams the door.)

(He, meanwhile, frowns and stares at the door.)

 

Act Three, Scene Five

(The next day. At the Thursday family house.)

(Joan has slept late, and gets up. She puts on her slippers, and a bathrobe. Still wearing her nightgown, she goes downstairs. Her mother is there.)

Joan: “Hi, Mom. Did Dad go out?”

Winifred: “Yes. He and Morse went out together. Your Dad said they were going to a court hearing.”

Joan: “I figure.”

Winifred: “Sit down, honey.”

Joan: “Huh?”

Winifred: “I want to talk to you.”

(Joan pulls out a chair and sits. Winifred clears her throat.)

Winifred: “Are you pregnant?”

Joan: “Mom-”

Winifred: “I know what it looks like. I had two.”

Joan: “Ah-” (Her eyes start to mist up.)

Winifred: “Come on.” (She puts out a hand and covers Joan’s hand.) “Tell me.”

(Joan gulps.)

Winifred: “Who is the father? Is it someone I know?”

Joan (sighing): “Ray.”

(Winifred rolls her eyes.) 

Winifred: “Ay, ay, ay. Did I not tell you how to take care of yourself?”

(Joan lowers her head.)

Joan: “I know, Mom.”

Winifred: “Did it just not work? Did you go off the pill?”

Joan: “I guess I forgot, when I was living with him.”

Winifred: “You should have called.”

Joan: “I know.”

Winifred: “Now it’s too late!”

(Joan begins to cry, and takes a serviette to wipe her eyes.)

Joan: “I haven’t – I’m not feeling very sick so far.”

Winifred: “You have to work. You have to buy food. You have to find a new place to live.”

Joan: “Can I stay here a month or two?”

Winifred: “I don’t know. Your father will see it before then.”

Joan: “Are you going to tell him?”

Winifred: “No, I’m going to hide it. Of course I’m going to tell him!”

(Joan continues to cry.)

(Winifred sighs.)

Winifred: “Come here.”

(Joan gets up and slowly walks to her mother’s chair.)

(Winifred gets up and hugs her.)

Joan: “You can’t get a termination. Not unless you’re bleeding to death. I heard they’re going to have it in America before long.”

Winifred: “Don’t even think about it.” (She pats her daughter on the back.)

(There is a knock on the door. Winifred answers it.)

Sam: “Hi, Mom!” (He steps in and hugs his mother.)

(He is carrying a suitcase. He puts it down, next to the door.)

Winifred: “Hi, son.” (Turning to Joan:) “Please go upstairs and get dressed.”

Joan: “All right.” (She walks upstairs.)

Sam: “I’m home a few days.”

Winifred: “Good, good. Your father is out at the moment. What were you doing at the base?”

Sam: “Getting promoted. I’m a Lance Corporal now.” 

Winifred: “That’s great! Let’s go out to eat.”

Sam: “I’d like to sit down for a while.” (He sits on the couch.)

Winifred: “Sure, sure.” (She walks into the kitchen. Over her shoulder, she says:) “I’ll get you some tea and biscuits.”

Sam: “The good ones, Mom. The vanilla.”

Winifred: “Okay.”

Sam: “Where’s Joan?” 

Winifred: “She’s upstairs.” 

Sam: “Oh.” (He taps his fingers on his knees.)

(Joan comes back down. She is wearing a burgundy dress, and flat-heeled shoes.)

Joan: “Hi, Sam!”

(She walks over and gives her brother a hug and kiss.)

Sam: “Hi. Look, I made Lance Corporal.”

Joan: “Congratulations.”

Sam: “Sit down.”

(Winifred comes back in with the snack and the cup.)

Sam: “So, Joanie, what’ve you been up to?”

Joan: “I don’t know!” (She smiles.) “Looking for work. I go to about two or three interviews a week. When I don’t have one lined up, I go to the library and read up.”

Sam: “You haven’t worked since the-” (She cuts him off before he can say, ‘The incident at the bank.’)

Joan: “No.” (She shakes her head.)

Sam: “Ah, well, can you stay home?”

Joan: “For a while, yes. I’d like to get another flat before too long.”

Sam: “Hmm. Have a biscuit.”

(Joan takes one.)

(Cut to: A few minutes later. Winifred is washing dishes in the kitchen. Joan and Sam sit and talk on the couch.)

(There is a knock on the door. Sam answers it.)

(It’s Thursday and Endeavour.)

Thursday: “Sam! What brings you here?”

Sam: “Wanted to take a few days off. Please, come in.”

(The two walk in, put away their jackets, and sit down.)

Joan: “Hi, Dad.”

Thursday: “Hello. Winifred?” (He calls out.)

(She walks in.)

Winifred: “Hello, dear.”

Thursday: “Hello.” (She walks over and kisses him on the cheek.) “Can you get us some tea?”

Winifred: “Yes.” (She walks back into the kitchen.)

Sam (to Endeavour): “Hey, how’ve you been?”

Endeavour: “Had to go to court.”

Sam: “Oh, to hear a trial?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Thursday: “He was involved in an incident last night. We went to see the judge. He paid a fine and got one day of community service. They’ll erase the record in three months. I talked them into it. They were going to wait six.”

Sam: “Oh, what happened? What was the thing?”

Thursday: “You don’t need to know.”

Joan: “What was the fine?”

Thursday: “Two pounds.”

Joan: “For public d-”

(Thursday glares at her. Sam looks at her.)

(She puts a hand to her lips.)

Thursday: “Well, did anyone eat lunch? I’m going to order in.”

Sam: “Can we get Italian food?”

Thursday: “Yes.” (He picks up the phone and dials a restaurant.) “Hello, Tantino’s?”

(He places the order. Meanwhile, the others keep talking.)

(Winifred brings out the tea.)

Winifred: “Here, everyone.”

Sam: “Thanks, Mom.”

(She sits down and stretches out her legs.)

Winifred: “So, what’s new over at the base?”

Sam: “I drove the sarge around a lot.”

Winifred: “Oh, fun.”

Sam: “Yes, it’s just enthralling.”

Joan (to Endeavour): “When are you going to do your community service?”

Endeavour: “They said to call the court on Monday, and they would set it up.”

Joan: “Oh. Where would you prefer to work?”

Endeavour: “A farm.”

Sam (chuckling): “You?”

Endeavour: “When I was a child, we used to sometimes take weekends at one.”

Sam: “Oh. Do they have any farms in town? Or close to it?”

Endeavour (shrugging): “Don’t know.”

(Minutes later, the food arrives. Thursday pays and gives a tip.)

Thursday: “Right, let’s eat.” (He puts the cartons of food on the table. Everyone gathers around.)

(Winifred brings plates.)

Thursday: “Who’s having what?”

Sam: “Chicken parmesan, please.”

Winifred: “Ziti.”

Thursday: “I’ll have the ziti too.”

Joan: “I’ll take some chicken, if you have any left.”

Endeavour: “Don’t let me be left with the-”

(He looks at the last carton.)

Endeavour: “Spaghetti.” (He frowns, and puts some on his plate.)

Thursday: “Why are you so down?”

Endeavour: “Reminds me of what I had in the Army. And of everything else that happened in the Army.”

Sam: “You served your country.”

(Endeavour mutters something incomprehensible.)

Thursday: “It’s supposed to go down to near freezing tonight. Everyone, wear your heavy garments.”

Joan: “Is it going to snow?”

Thursday: “Maybe.”

Sam: “We could make a snow man.”

Thursday: “Tomorrow, kid, tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “I had the weirdest dream last night.”

Thursday: “Probably, because of your hangover. What did you have, anyway?”

Endeavour: “Six double brandies.”

Thursday (frowning): “Auuugh.”

Joan (quietly): “Oh, boy.”

Thursday: “I’m glad the man you hit decided not to pursue a civil case. You could have paid a lot. This time, you only got a fine and the service.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Why did you hit him?”

Endeavour: “Ah – let’s not talk about that.” (He smiles nervously.)

(They all eat some more.)

Sam: “It’s only lunchtime. What are we going to do next?”

Thursday: “Going to watch the telly.”

Winifred: “I’ve got ironing to do.”

Sam: “Your top hobby.” (He smiles.)

Winifred: “Don’t be ridiculous. I hate it. It’s just somebody’s got to do it, and your father really hates it, so...”

(Sam snorts with laughter.)

(He looks at his sister.)

Sam: “You?”

Joan: “Oh, I don’t know. Ride my bike in the park?”

Sam: “Good. And you?” (He looks at Morse.)

Endeavour: “I think I’ll go back to my flat and read.”

Sam: “Want me to drive you?”

Endeavour: “No, I’ll get a bus.”

Sam: “Suit yourself.”

Endeavour: “I can-” (He gets out of his chair and stretches.) “What was I going to do?”

Joan: “Go home.”

Endeavour: “Right.” (He walks toward the door.)

Sam: “Goodbye, Joan.” (He smirks.)

Joan: “Right.” (She goes to get her bike out of the storage room.)

(She walks it out the side door, and around the house.)

(Endeavour is waiting for her.)

Joan: “Well.”

Endeavour: “Well.”

(Just as she is about to get aboard the bike, he grabs it from her and throws his leg over it. He pushes away with one foot.)

Joan: “Hey. Hey!”

(He laughs and pedals away. She runs after him.)

Joan: “Stop.”

Endeavour: “Oh, all right.” (He pushes the brakes and gets off the bike.) “All yours.”

(Joan takes the bike.)

Joan: “Are you going to the bus station?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “I’ll go with you.” (She starts to pedal.)

(They get to the bus stop, a couple blocks away. It has a stand with a sign on it, with all the bus times.)

(She leans the bike over and steps off.)

(They wait a few minutes. He is smiling. She reads the time chart.)

Joan: “You’ve got eight minutes ‘til the next one.”

Endeavour: “Fine.” (He kisses her.)

(She is baffled, but does not draw back. He breaks it off.)

Endeavour: “Well, I have to-” (He rummages in his pocket for change for the fare.)

Joan: “Here.” (She hands him a coin.)

(He draws back.)

Endeavour: “I don’t need it.”

(She shrugs.)

Endeavour: “Well.” (He leans back and forth on his feet.)

Joan: “Going to the movies later?”

Endeavour: “No, why?”

Joan: “You usually go when you have a free day.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Well, I’d better get to it, then.”

Joan: “Goodbye.”

Endeavour: “Leaving already?”

Joan: “You’ve got to go.”

Endeavour: “No, you do.” (He starts to laugh. She does too.)

Joan: “You’ve got too many women. I can’t provide any competition.”

Endeavour: “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Joan: “Bye.” (She turns the bike around and rides off.)

Endeavour: “Hey! Hey!” (He waves at her, but she doesn’t see.)

(The bus pulls up. He gets on board.)

 

Act Four, Scene One

(Endeavour steps through the door of his flat. He hangs up his coat and uses the washroom. He comes back into the living room and looks around.)

(He sees the crate Jim brought over, and takes it into his room.)

(There, he sits on the bed and rummages through the items. He puts away various things.)

(When he is done, he leaves a magazine on his bed. It’s named ‘Rocketry.’ He sits and reads it for a while.)

(Then he turns the radio on to a very low volume, takes off his slacks and shirt, and gets under the covers. He sleeps.)

(When he gets up, about an hour later, he looks around the room. He decides it’s time to alphabetize his records, and begins to flip through them.)

(Cut to: Joan has made her way to the park, and bicycles around it. A man moves up behind her.)

Henry: “Hi.”

Joan: “Hello.”

Henry: “Nice day, isn’t it?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Henry: “Have you got a water bottle?”

Joan: “No, I didn’t bring one.”

Henry: “You’re always supposed to have one.”

Joan: “Didn’t know that.”

Henry: “Yes.” (He moves a little ahead of her, and turns the handles of his bike, so that she can’t move anywhere.) 

Joan: “Hey.” (She pulls the brakes, leans to the side, and puts a foot on the ground. She looks at him.)

Henry: “I need your water bottle.”

Joan: “Should have brought one of your own. I don’t like this.”

Henry: “Fine, then.” (He makes a rude gesture, then bikes off.)

(Joan stands there, panting.)

(Cut to: She bikes back up to the back door of her house. She parks the bike and puts it away in storage. Then she walks through the house, to the front room.)

Winifred: “Oh, you’re here. Make sure to take a shower before you go to bed.”

Joan: “I will, Mom.” (She opens the fridge door.) “Where are the biscuits?”

Winifred: “A jar on the counter.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She takes a few, and goes to her room.)

(There, she throws herself down on the bed. She puts an elbow over her forehead.)

(Time passes. She is asleep.)

(She starts to dream, and thrashes around in the bed.)

(Then she gets up. Startled, she sits up.)

(Cut to: Minutes later, she emerges, fully clothed, from the washroom. Her hair is wet. She towels it off.)

(Once again, she falls onto the bed. She gazes out the window.)

(Cut to: In Morse’s room. He rolls from one side to the other, in bed.)

(He is having a nightmare.)

Endeavour: “Ah… ah… Don’t...”

(He flips off the cover.)

Endeavour: “Nooo!”

(He sits up.)

Endeavour: “Aiiii-”

(He opens his eyes, and blinks.)

(It’s late afternoon. He takes many deep breaths, before he settles back into the mattress.)

(Then he turns to the side and gets out of bed. He walks to the sink and gets a washcloth. He runs cold water over it, and wipes his face.)

(He brings the washcloth back to his bed, and gets under the covers. He leaves the cloth over his face for a number of minutes.)

(Then he brushes it aside, and goes back to sleep.)

 

Act Four, Scene Two

(Two weeks later. At the police station.)

(Jim walks up to Endeavour’s desk.)

Jim: “Did you hear?”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “Your two trainees, Lewis and Fancy. They – put in requests for a change of instructors.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “Yes. They said you were verbally abusive to them.”

Endeavour: “How?”

Jim: “Well, you picked on their choice of music in the car, you told George, ‘Is this what I have to put up with?’, and you told Robert he should resign. Does that ring a bell?”

(Endeavour gapes.)

Endeavour: “I’m not sure I said those things. Can I get a hearing?”

Jim: “Yes.” (He passes Endeavour a piece of paper.) “Here’s your form. It’s only to see what happened, so you don’t get to bring a solicitor. If they bring a suit, that may change.”

Endeavour: “What? I’m being sued? That can’t be.”

Jim: “It isn’t. Not yet.”

(Endeavour reads the paper. He looks up at Jim.)

Endeavour: “Do I have to fill this out?”

Jim: “Yes. Every line.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Do I hand it back to you?”

Jim: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Can I take a few minutes?”

Jim: “Yes. I’ll be at my desk.”

(Endeavour looks over the paperwork and begins to write the answers. In a few minutes, he is done, and signs the bottom.)

(He walks over to Jim’s desk.)

Endeavour: “Isn’t police work supposed to be hard?”

Jim: “Life is hard.” (He glowers at Morse, then puts the paper in a tray on his desk.) “You are dismissed.”

(Endeavour turns and walks away. He sits down at his desk again.)

(He reads the newspaper, then turns to face his typewriter.)

(Minutes later, Thursday walks up to him.)

Thursday: “Boy.”

(Endeavour looks up.)

Endeavour: “Yes, sir?”

Thursday: “Ah, did you hear?”

Endeavour: “This is the second time today somebody asked me that. What’s going on?”

Thursday: “Mr. Bright was taken to the hospital this morning. Coughed up another blood clot.”

Endeavour: “Oh, no! Was that what all the commotion was about?”

Thursday: “Yes. And next time, come check up on it. You should know when to be concerned, by now. It’s a few years I’ve been working with you so far, and never have you failed to-”

(Endeavour frowns. He gets up.)

Endeavour: “If anything’s gone wrong, sir, tell me.”

(Thursday walks away.)

(Endeavour watches after him. Then he strolls to the water cooler.)

(He gets a drink. Then he watches other officers walk by.)

(Cut to: The end of shift arrives. Morse puts on his jacket, clocks out at the machine, and walks to the parking lot.)

(He puts the radio on very loud, and turns the steering wheel.)

Announcer: “And here’s the beginning of your program, folks. We have the first piece-”

(He pulls up at his own flat, and walks in.)

(For a while, he reads the newspaper, and his own mail. Then he picks up the phone.)

(He dials the Thursdays’ home.)

Winifred: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Oh, hello, Mrs. Thursday. This seems to be happening to us a lot lately. Is Ms. Thursday there?”

Winifred: “I’ll see.” (She puts down the phone. A couple minutes later, she comes back.) “Yes, here she is.” (She hands off the phone.)

Joan: “What is it?”

Endeavour: “I just wanted to talk to you. Can you come over?”

Joan (whispering): “Not now, my mother’s here.” (She waits a minute, until her mother is upstairs.) “There. Now, what?”

Endeavour: “Can you come over?”

Joan: “Well, give me half an hour.”

Endeavour: “Twenty minutes.”

Joan: “All right. Now, what is this about?”

Endeavour (pause): “Just come over.”

Joan: “Okay. See you.” (She hangs up.)

(Endeavour puts on the radio. He sits on the couch, and waits.)

(Cut to: Twenty minutes later. There is a knock on the door.)

Endeavour: “Hello?”

Joan: “Hi.” (Pause) “Can I come in?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (She walks in. He shuts the door.)

(She is carrying a small bag in one hand, and a large envelope in the other.)

Endeavour (pointing to the bag): “What’s in that?”

Joan: “Well, I thought I’d bring you something. I am a guest, after all.” (She sets down the bag on the table.)

Endeavour: “What’s in there?” (He rummages in the bag.) 

(He removes a circular container, made of foil.)

Endeavour: “Is it pie?”

Joan: “Why don’t you see?”

Endeavour: “Well, I’m going to-”

(She walks over to the living room couch, and sits down. He continues to struggle with the lid of the pan.)

Endeavour: “Now I’ll-”

(The lights flicker, and the power goes out.)

Endeavour: “Oh, shit.”

(He walks to the door of the flat and opens it. He looks up and down the street.)

Endeavour: “Damn.” (He shuts the door.) “Stay right there.”

(He slowly walks into the kitchen, and comes back with a torch, two candles, silver holders for them, and some matches.)

Endeavour: “Hold on to these.” (He hands them all to Joan. Then he goes to his room, and comes back with the small transistor radio.) 

(He sits down.)

Endeavour: “Now.” (He switches on the torch, and the radio.)

Announcer: “There is a power outage stretching from one side of the city to the other. No classes have been called off for the university for tomorrow, as yet.”

(Endeavour takes the candle holders and puts them on the table. Joan takes the matches. She lights both candles.)

Endeavour: “I was going to do that.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Beat you to it.”

(He shuts off the torch.)

Joan: “Is the heat off?”

Endeavour: “Yes. But God willing, this won’t last too long.”

Joan: “Do you have a blanket?”

Endeavour: “I think...” (He trails off, and uses the torch to get to the bedroom. He takes the blanket off the bed, and carries it back with him. Then he shuts off the torch again.)

Joan: “Thank you.”

(He wraps them in the blanket.)

(Joan sneezes.)

Endeavour: “Bless you.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She pulls the blanket up around herself.)

Announcer: “A light snowfall has occurred just north and west of town. There was not enough to send out the snow trucks, but please watch yourself on the streets tomorrow, as we are expecting...” (He drones on.)

Joan: “Mind if I go to sleep?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan: “No, you don’t mind, or no, I can’t-”

Endeavour: “The second one.”

Joan: “Oh. Okay.”

Endeavour: “Mr. Bright is in the hospital.”

Joan: “Oh, that’s terrible.”

Endeavour: “He hasn’t been right since his wife died.”

Joan: “I’m sure.” (She sighs.) 

Endeavour: “He coughed up another blood clot.”

Joan: “Oh, good Lord. What hospital is he in?”

Endeavour: “Temple. Same one as they took his wife to.”

Joan: “Oh. Maybe I’ll send a card.”

Endeavour: “That would help.”

Joan: “Just out of curiosity, why did you invite me here to begin with?”

Endeavour: “Ah…” (He trails off.) 

Joan: “Come on, out with it.” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “What type of pie did you make?”

Joan: “Hey, I asked you first.”

Endeavour: “I need to know, in case it turns my stomach.”

Joan: “Cherry apple. And I’ll have you know, I am a very good cook.”

Endeavour: “Two flavors at once?”

Joan: “It works.”

Endeavour: “Well.” (He clears his throat.) “I guess I asked you here for one thing.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “I wanted to ask you – to offer you-” (He clears his throat again.)

Joan: “Come on...”

Endeavour: “Well-”

(There is a knock on the door.)

Endeavour: “Oh, damn. I’ll get it.” (He answers the door.)

(It’s a police officer. He is wearing a raincoat, in addition to his regular uniform.)

PC: “Good evening, sir.”

Endeavour: “Why are you here?”

PC: “To tell you about the warning, sir.”

Endeavour: “What warning? Couldn’t I have heard it on the radio?”

PC: “No, sir, they only just released it. It’s a black ice warning. You could slide on the ice and get killed, see.”

Endeavour: “Well, your concern for my safety is duly noted.”

PC: “Why’s your face so red, sir?”

Endeavour: “That is none of your business.”

PC: “All right, sir. Have a good day.” (He tugs his cap, and walks away.)

(Just then, the power comes back on.)

Joan: “Oh, thank God.”

Endeavour: “I’ll be damned.”

Joan: “Guess I must be going.”

Endeavour: “But don’t you want to eat?” (He gestures at the table, where the pie is sitting.)

Joan: “Well – all right.”

Endeavour: “I’ll warm this up.” (He goes to put the pie in the oven.)

(Joan is still wrapped in the blanket.)

Joan: “It’s rather cozy in here.”

Endeavour: “Think I’ll share some of that with you.” (He pulls a corner of the blanket over himself.) “I set the time for ten minutes.”

Joan: “That sounds good.”

Endeavour: “You still haven’t told me what’s in the paper.”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “The paper. The one you brought over in the envelope.”

(Joan sighs.)

Joan: “Do we have to read that?”

Endeavour: “I can read it, if you’d rather.”

Joan: “Well… it’s my latest report from the doctor.”

Endeavour: “What does it say?”

Joan: “Ah…” (She trails off.)

Endeavour: “I’ll get it.” (He gets up and picks the envelope off the table. He undoes the tie at the back.)

Joan: “Let me...” (She reaches for the paper, but he pulls it away from her.) 

Endeavour: “And the doctor told you-” (He takes out the papers and reads them.)

(He takes a few minutes.)

Endeavour (mumbling): “Here’s the ultrasound… and some charts… and numbers… What is this?” (He flips to the last page.) 

(Joan sits up and drops the blanket.)

Endeavour: “’Stands a high chance of suffering a natural miscarriage.’ What?” (He tilts his head.)

(Joan nods.)

(She looks up at him. He blinks.)

Endeavour: “I don’t understand.”

Joan: “They say it doesn’t look good for me.”

Endeavour: “But what-” 

Joan: “I don’t know why.”

(He drops the paper and runs to hug her. He shakes her back and forth.)

Endeavour: “Why didn’t you tell me as soon as you got in the door?”

Joan: “I was going to. I – I’m sorry.”

Endeavour: “Jesus.” (He sniffles.) 

Joan: “There hasn’t been much pain of late. Just a dullness.”

Endeavour: “Did they say you could expect it to get worse?”

Joan: “Yes, possibly.”

Endeavour: “Then there’s just one thing to do.”

Joan: “Which is what?” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Stay here with me.”

Joan: “You mean tonight? I haven’t got any clothes for tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “I’ve got a toothbrush.”

(She laughs.)

Joan: “You’re good.”

Endeavour: “I’m not lying.” 

Joan: “To put me on the lease, you’d have to marry me.”

Endeavour: “Then let’s get married.”

(She just stares.)

Joan: “My parents will kill me in the morning.”

Endeavour: “Who says you have to go back?”

Joan: “You really – you really mean it?”

(Endeavour slowly nods.)

Joan: “Is – is the courthouse still open?”

Endeavour: “I think so. They do the traffic court at night.”

Joan: “Let’s go.”

(She hurries to get her coat, and he gets his. She picks up her purse.)

Endeavour: “I have to shut off the oven. The pie will be here when we get back.”

(He does so. Then, they walk out to the car.)

(Cut to: They drive up to the courthouse. He parks at the curb.)

(She takes his arm.)

Endeavour: “Let’s go.”

(They walk in, and approach the security guard at his post in the foyer.)

Guard: “Can I help you?”

Endeavour: “Where is the Department of Records?”

Guard: “Down that way.” (He points across the atrium.) “Can I check your bag, miss?”

Joan: “Certainly.”

(She hands it over. The guard checks it.)

Guard: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Aren’t you going to check me?”

Guard: “I don’t believe I have to, sir.”

(Endeavour takes out his police ID.)

Endeavour: “You missed it. Don’t miss it again.”

Guard (taken aback): “I won’t, sir.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He turns, and walks with Joan down the hall.)

Joan: “My parents aren’t here.”

Endeavour: “We can tell them later.”

(They follow the signs, to a room that says ‘Records.’)

(He opens the door.)

Endeavour: “Is this where we fill out a license?”

Clerk: “Hmm, I think so.” (He looks at the stacks of forms in front of him.) “Did you want a fishing, license, or a hunting one, or...”

Endeavour: “The other one.”

Clerk: “A dog license? A TV license?”

Endeavour: “No, the other other one.”

Clerk: “Oh… I’ve got one right here. Will you please both sign.” 

(He passes them a marriage license. They both sign at the bottom.)

Clerk: “Now, you owe me…” (He counts on his fingers.) “This much.” (He writes a number on a piece of paper and passes it to Endeavour.)

(He reads it, and passes the fee to the clerk.)

Clerk: “All right. Do you want to do this here?”

(Endeavour nods.)

Clerk: “All right. Repeat after me. ‘I, state your name, do solemnly declare, that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, state her name, may not be joined in matrimony to her.’”

(Just then, a man walks through the door. He walks right over to the clerk, and speaks in an intense whisper.)

Clerk: “Yes, I know, but – sir, wait a minute, these people just started – oh, all right.” (He turns to face Endeavour and Joan.) “I am sorry, but you’re going to have to leave.”

Joan: “But we were just-”

Clerk: “I know. This guy here, my manager, says you have to leave. You can come back tomorrow morning and do this all again. Here, take your receipt. That proves that you paid.” (He passes Endeavour a slip of paper.) “I’m sorry. You have to go.”

Endeavour: “What’s the problem?”

Clerk: “My manager says I should have closed this office hours ago. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.”

Endeavour: “Really?” (He glares at the manager.) “And what made this possible?”

Clerk: “I’m sorry. It’s just – I’m sorry. It’s something in the city charter. You have to go. Sorry.”

(Endeavour glares at them, and takes his receipt.)

Endeavour: “Come on.” (He takes Joan’s hand, and walks out.)

(They go to the car.)

(Turning to her, he says:)

Endeavour: “Well, what do we do now?”

Joan: “Get Mom and Dad to come back tomorrow.” (She smiles, in a bleak way.)

Endeavour: “That’ll do.” (He opens the car door for her.)

(Cut to: They pull up at a fast food place, and order two boxes of chicken.)

(He drives away.)

(Cut to: They pull up at his flat. They get out, and approach the door.)

(He lets them in.)

(They set their food down on the table. He puts on the stereo.)

(They start to eat. In some minutes, they are done. Endeavour throws out the trash.)

Joan (listening to the music): “I think I recognize this… no, wait...”  
Endeavour: “It’s the Canon.”

Joan: “In what key?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know...”

(Joan snorts.)

Endeavour: “You’d rather I put on some rock?”

Joan: “You don’t have any.”

Endeavour: “But if I did. All those songs about sex and murder-”

Joan: “Just like opera.”

(He looks at her funny.)

Joan: “Look, if we can’t reach some kind of agreement, this is never going to work.”

(She starts to pick up her plate.)

Endeavour (frowning): “Don’t go just yet.”

Joan (standing up): “Look, I know you were just trying to protect me. So… thank you.”

(He stands up too.)

(She gets her purse and rummages in it.)

Joan: “This is for-” (She pushes a couple pound notes into his hand.)

(Endeavour closes his hand around hers. He steps closer.)

Endeavour (very softly): “No.”

Joan: “No?”

(He shakes his head.)

Endeavour: “Your child deserves a name. A place to stay.”

Joan: “But I might not make it. What if I don’t? How sad would we be?”

Endeavour: “Shh. You’ll make it just fine.”

Joan: “But what if it looks like-”

Endeavour: “Shh.” (He puts a finger on her lips.)

Joan: “I don’t know what it’s going to be like. All the crying, the sleeping odd hours, changing nappies...”

Endeavour: “Well, nobody does, until they get there.”

Joan: “I was dumb. I didn’t bring my pills.”

Endeavour: “Anyone could have made a mistake.”

Joan: “But what am I going to tell him when he grows up? ‘You were a mistake’?”

Endeavour: “We’ll figure it out. You’ll make a good mother.”

Joan: “You’ll have no free time. You’ll grow to resent m-”

(He again puts a finger on her lips.)

Endeavour: “Frankly, I’m tired. Tired of being by myself.”

Joan: “It’s a lot to take on.”

Endeavour: “I know.”

(He leans forward and kisses her on the forehead.)

Joan: “My Mom will have my head when I get back in the morning.”

Endeavour: “Worry later.”

Joan: “Now that’s not like you.”

(He hugs her close.)

(A few moments pass.)

Endeavour: “Thought of names?”

Joan: “I don’t know. We’ve got to get one of those books.”

(He walks up to her and brushes the hair out of her eyes. He kisses her.)

(He looks her in the eye, then looks down. He takes her hand, and walks toward the doorway of his room.)

(They stand in front of the bed and kiss.)

(After some moments, he brushes aside the sheets. They get into bed.)

(Endeavour takes off his shirt and drops it over the side of the bed.)

(Joan pulls him back in for a kiss.)

(Then, suddenly, Endeavour gasps. His face turns red.)

Joan: “Are you all right?”

(He sits up and clutches the left side of his chest. He groans.)

(He starts to lean over the side of the bed, as if he is going to fall.)

Joan: “Oh, God!” (She jumps out of bed and runs to the phone. She calls the emergency number.) “Hello? We need an ambulance.”

(Cut to: The ambulance arrives. Joan opens the door. The workers hurry in with the stretcher.)

EMT: “Okay now, where is he?”

Joan: “In there.” (She points to the room.)

EMT: “Did you give him CPR?”

Joan: “Yes.”

EMT: “Does he still have a pulse?”

Joan: “Yes.”

EMT: “Please stand back.”

(Joan backs up, into the living room.)

(In a few minutes, the workers have put Morse on the stretcher, and an oxygen mask on his face. They push the stretcher toward the door.)

Joan: “What hospital will you be taking him to?”

EMT: “St. Matthew’s.”

Joan: “Okay. Thank you.”

EMT: “Goodbye, ma’am.”

(She watches as they put the stretcher in the ambulance and drive away.)

(Sniffling away tears, she picks up the phone again, and calls her parents.)

(It rings several times. Her mother picks up.)

Winifred: “Yes, hello?”

Joan: “Hi, Mom. Listen, something has happened. Morse is in the hospital.”

Winifred: “The hospital? Oh, no, what happened?”

Joan: “He had a heart attack.” (She starts to cry.)

Winifred: “Where are you?”

Joan: “His flat. 120 Barrel Street.”

Winifred: “I’ll come get you.”

Joan: “Fine. Thank you.”

Winifred: “Bye now.”

Joan: “See you, Mom.” (She hangs up.)

(Cut to: Several minutes later. Joan is standing in front of the flat. She is breathing heavily.)

(Her mother pulls up. She gets out.)

Joan: “Mom.” 

Winifred: “Sweetheart.”

(Joan runs to hug her.)

Winifred: “Let’s get in the car.” (They do so. Her mother starts to drive.) “What hospital is he in?”

Joan: “St. Matthew’s.”

Winifred: “That’s where we’re going.”

Joan: “Did you tell Dad everything?”

Winifred: “I had to. He wants to talk to you, when he sees you.”

Joan: “I guess he – knows now.”

Winifred: “Yes.”

(Joan turns to look out the window.)

(Cut to: They arrive at the hospital car park, and go inside. They approach the front desk.)

Winifred: “Excuse me, please.”

Nurse: “Yes?”

Winifred: “We’d like to know if a Detective Morse is in surgery yet.”

Nurse: “Let me look that up.” (She takes a minute.) “He was only just brought in. They’re prepping him now. It’ll be a while yet. You may as well call in the morning.”

Winifred: “Thank you.” (They walk out.)

(They get back in the car.)

Winifred: “I guess we’ll go home. You’ll have to talk to your father.”

Joan: “I guess he’s figured out – what we were, you know-”

Winifred: “I know, dear, I know.” (She sighs.) “Look. Life happens to you. If you two are going to be together, as long as you’re happy, that’s all that I want.”

Joan: “Thank you, Mom.” (She sniffles.) “Do we need to call Sam tonight?”

Winifred: “I’ll take care of it, tomorrow. No reason to scare him tonight.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(Her mother hands her some facial tissues.)

(Cut to: They pull up at the house, and walk in. Thursday is sitting in his sturdy chair. He gets up.)

Thursday: “Hello.”

Joan: “Hi, Dad.”

Thursday: “What the hell happened? Is he in treatment?”

Winifred: “Yes. They’re getting him ready for surgery.”

Thursday (to Joan): “You say he had a heart attack?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Thursday: “Sit down.” (Joan does so. Her mother goes to get some tea.)

(He sits down again, and makes a steeple out of his fingers.)

Thursday: “Why did you not come and tell me before? Why have you been sneaking around?”

Joan: “I didn’t think of it that way.”

Thursday: “This in addition to the fact that you are pregnant.”

(She looks down.)

Thursday: “Look at me!” 

(She looks at him.)

Thursday: “How long did you think it would take me to find out?”

Joan: “A couple more months.”

Thursday: “You should have told me!”

Joan: “I know.”

Thursday: “And why didn’t you?”

Joan: “I thought you might be mad.”

Thursday: “And I am.”

Joan: “Dad-”

Thursday: “You listen to me.”

Joan: “I’m an adult, Dad.”

Thursday: “Is that all you want in life? Sex?”

Joan: “Dad, it’s not Morse’s child.”

(He draws back.)

Thursday: “You mean it’s Ray’s?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Thursday: “Well, you have to keep it. Apparently, I never taught you any sense.”

Joan: “But Dad-” 

Thursday: “Oh, shut up.”

(She blanches.)

Thursday: “Terminations are illegal in this country, and if you try-”

Winifred: “Frederick, stop.” (She walks back in and sets the tea tray down on a table.)

Thursday: “Now, you let me speak.”

Winifred: “No. This is our daughter. People make mistakes.”

Thursday: “But if she’s catting around-”

Winifred: “Our daughter!”

Thursday: “If you taught her that this was okay-”

Winifred: “Wasn’t it you who said you had compassion for people who had children and weren’t married? That ‘we all come into the world the same way’?”

Thursday: “This is not the way I wanted our first grandchild to-”

Winifred: “Frederick, stop it.”

Thursday: “I’m half inclined to tell you both to leave.”

Winifred: “Have you overindulged tonight? Have you?”

(He looks down.)

Thursday: “All right. I had some whiskey as soon as I heard the news about Morse. What difference does it make?”

Winifred: “Obviously, some.”

Joan: “I am sorry.”

Thursday: “Well, that’s-” (He frowns, and picks up a cup of tea.)

Winifred: “If you want, she and I can go to my sister’s house for a couple of days. Then we’ll come back, and you and I can talk again. But I am not allowing you to make this decision without my input.”

Thursday (sighing): “Fair’s fair.”

Joan: “Does anyone remember that I live here too?”

(He looks at her.)

Thursday: “I-”

Joan: “I need some sleep. I’m going to find a hotel and-”

Thursday: “No, no.” (He shakes his head.) “You can stay here.”

Joan (frowning): “All right.” (She walks upstairs and goes into her room.)

(From the room, she can hear her parents arguing. She shuts the door and writes herself a note: ‘Call Sam tomorrow.’ Then she gets into a nightgown and gets ready for bed.)

(She stares out the window. Tears trickle down her face.)

 

Act Four, Scene Three

(The next day. Mid-afternoon. At the hospital. Jim Strange and Shirley Trewlove, with visitors’ stickers on their shirts, go up in the elevator. They are looking for Endeavour’s room.)

Jim: “Ah, it’s around here somewhere.” (They get to the floor, and step out.) 

(He knocks on the door.)

Jim: “You gonna be all right?”

Shirley: “I don’t know.” (She sniffles.)

(A nurse opens the door.)

Nurse: “Yes?”

Jim: “Yes, is this where they’re keeping Detective Morse?”

Nurse: “Yes.”

Jim: “Is he ready for visitors?”

Nurse: “Let me see.” (She goes back in the room.)

(A moment later, she comes out.)

Nurse: “He’s ready, but don’t tax his resources yet. He’s pretty tired.”

Jim: “Understood.” (The two go in.)

(Endeavour’s bed is next to the window. The mask on his face has been removed.)

(The two walk up to the bedside.)

(Endeavour smiles very slightly.)

(Shirley is carrying a small pot of flowers and a card. She puts the flowers on a side table, and holds out the card.)

Shirley: “You want me to open it?” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(She opens it and hands it to him.)

Shirley: “We all signed it.”

Jim: “You should have seen the station this morning, when they told us the news.”

Endeavour: “I’m popular.” (He smiles, and reads the card.) “Thank you.”

Shirley: “Of course.” (She puts the card on a table.) “How are you doing?”

Endeavour: “Sleepy.”

Jim: “Yeah, they said that would-”

(There is a knock on the door. Jim answers it.)

(There is a brunette standing there. She is of thin build, and is wearing a blouse, skirt and low heels.)

Jim: “Yes?”

Joyce: “May I come in?”

Jim: “Who might you be?”

Joyce: “I’m his sister. Joyce.”

Jim: “Oh, of course! Come on in.”

(She walks in, and approaches the bed.)

Joyce: “Hello.”

(Endeavour’s eyes light up.)

(She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. She puts another little flowerpot on the table.)

Joyce: “Are you feeling any better?”

Endeavour: “A little.”

Joyce: “I’m sorry I haven’t called you since Dad died.”

Endeavour: “It’s all right.”

Joyce: “It’s nice to meet your colleagues.”

Jim: “We’ll take you to lunch, in a while.”

Joyce: “Thanks.” (She pats her brother’s arm.) “You stay safe for me, okay?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I will.”

(She kisses him again.)

Jim (to Joyce): “Why don’t you go to the cafeteria? We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Joyce: “All right.” (She leaves.)

Jim: “Poor kid.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Shirley: “I’ve got to stop at the gift shop, before we leave.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Shirley: “Okay, I’m going to go.” (She pats his arm, and walks out.)

(Jim waits a minute, then speaks again.)

Jim: “So, what were you doing when-?” 

Endeavour: “Ah...” (He clears his throat. He blushes.)

Jim: “Were you lifting boxes? Sometimes, something heavy can-”

(He stops.)

Jim: “Oh, shit. You don’t mean it, do you? Sly rascal. Who is it? Is it someone I know, or did you already dump her?”

(Endeavour frowns and clears his throat.)

Jim: “Come on, you’ve got to tell me about your fabulous pick-up skills-”

Endeavour: “Shut up.”

Jim: “Okay.” (He pulls up the cover on Endeavour’s arm.) “Let me see if I can narrow it down. Is it that nurse you used to go out with? I liked her. Everyone did.”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Jim: “Is it Lisa? Simone? Delia?”

Endeavour: “I don’t even know anyone by those names.”

Jim: “Is it-”

(His eyes go wide.)

Jim: “Nah, man, it can’t be.”

Endeavour: “Who?”

Jim: “You’re messing with the boss’s daughter? Careful, man!” 

Endeavour: “I thought you knew.”

Jim: “Yeah, but I wasn’t sure until now.”

Endeavour: “Well.”

Jim: “Are you two going to, well, you know?”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “Get hitched.”

Endeavour: “I want to ask her.”

(Jim’s eyes go even wider.)

Jim: “Wow. That’s-”

(He pats Endeavour on the hand.)

Jim: “Good luck.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Jim: “I’d better get down to the cafeteria. You want anything?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Jim: “See you later.” (He walks out.) 

(Endeavour turns his face back to the flowers.)

(Minutes later, there is a knock on the door.)

Endeavour: “Come in.”

(It’s Joan.)

(She looks at him for a moment, before she walks over to the bed.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hey.”

Joan: “What happened? Did they say?”

Endeavour: “Myocardial infarction.”

Joan: “So, a heart attack.”

(He nods.)

Joan: “Did they give you medication?”

Endeavour: “They will before I leave.”

Joan: “You have to take all of it.”

(He nods again.)

Endeavour: “Did you talk to your father?”

Joan: “’Talk’ is an interesting word.”

Endeavour: “You had a fight?”

Joan: “Yes. I wound up telling him I was pregnant. And when he heard it was from Ray, and not you, he was even more angry. He didn’t want it to be you. But he certainly didn’t want it to be him.”

(Endeavour sighs.)

Joan: “And I had better stop.”

Endeavour: “Stop what?”

Joan: “Drinking. When I went to Leicester, I had all those beers. I have to stop now.”

Endeavour: “You will.”

Joan: “Tomorrow, I’m going to get a scan, to see if there’s any damage to the baby.”

Endeavour: “I’m sure it was too early.”

Joan: “I just hope so.” (She looks down.)

Endeavour: “Come here.”

(She walks right up to the edge of the bed.)

(He pulls on her sleeve, and kisses her.)

(She breaks it off, and smiles weakly.)

(He puts a hand on her stomach.)

Endeavour: “You’re hardly showing yet.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Do they know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

Joan: “I don’t want to know. It’s my first.”

Endeavour: “Got a name?”

Joan: “Adam for a boy, Julie for a girl.”

Endeavour: “Very nice.” (He smiles.) “Is your father coming over?”

Joan: “Later, I think.”

Endeavour: “Good. I need to talk to him about work.”

Joan: “I’m sure he’ll know how to sort everything out.”

Endeavour: “Not sure how many weeks I get to take off.”

Joan: “They’ll give you what you want.”

(She brushes away the hair on his forehead.)

Endeavour: “Don’t leave.”

Joan: “Here? This room?”

Endeavour: “No. Me.”

(She raises her eyebrows.)

Endeavour: “I want us to be together. I want us to have a chance.” (He looks at his jacket, which is hanging on a stand at the side of the room.) “Get me my coat.”

(She brings it to him.)

(He looks in the pockets and brings out a piece of paper.)

Endeavour: “You can go.”

Joan: “Do you need sleep?”

Endeavour: “No, I’m going to watch telly for a while.”

Joan: “I’ll put it on.” (She goes to switch it on.) “What channel do you want?”

Endeavour: “Find a nature show, if you can.”

(She flips around until she finds footage of a deer eating grass.)

Joan: “This do?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “See you.”

Endeavour: “See you.”

(Cut to: later that day. Thursday walks into the room.)

Thursday: “Hey, kid.”

Endeavour: “Afternoon.”

Thursday: “What the hell happened to you?”

Endeavour: “Oh, stopped breathing for a while. Nothing serious.”

Thursday: “Did they tell you to take up running or something? You don’t look like you need it.”

Endeavour: “I might need to do something.”

Thursday: “Went down to the gift shop, kid. Got you something.”

(Thursday hands him a little bag.)

(Endeavour opens it. The bag contains a roll of chocolates and some cherry sours.)

Thursday: “Figure the food here is terrible, so-”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Thursday: “Anybody else come in? I know, eh, what’s-her-name wanted to see you...”

(Endeavour frowns and takes the small paper from his table. He hands it to Thursday, who unfolds it and reads it.)

Thursday: “This is...” (He realizes what it is.) “Good God, son, is this real? Did you really sign it?”

(Endeavour nods.) 

Thursday: “That means… that means… I don’t know what to say.”

Endeavour: “We didn’t have a chance to finish. I got sick, and I had to come here. We’ll go back to the courthouse.”

Thursday: “And is this what you really want?”

(Endeavour nods.)

Thursday: “That’s a lot of responsibility.”

Endeavour: “I know.”

Thursday: “Well. If it’s what you say.” (He pats Endeavour on the arm.) “I didn’t notice this, and it was happening right under my own nose. Where is she? I’d like to talk to her again.”

Endeavour: “I don’t think she wants to talk to you.”

Thursday: “Are you doing this because she’s having the child?”

Endeavour: “No. I wanted to ask her anyway.”

(Thursday looks shocked.)

Thursday: “Have you seen her mother?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Thursday: “Well. I guess that’s it, then.” (He backs up from the bed.) “I guess I’ll get you two a party, or something.”

(Endeavour just looks at him.)

Thursday: “See you, then.” 

Endeavour: “How long are they giving me off at work?”

Thursday: “Two weeks.”

Endeavour: “That’s a little quick.”

Thursday: “Yes. Bye now.”

(He walks out of the room. Endeavour looks at the door where he left.)

 

Act Four, Scene Four

(Three weeks later. Endeavour is in the men’s room at the police station.)

(He looks at himself in the mirror. Then he puts a hand on his chest, and breathes a few times.)

(He turns and walks out, and goes back to his desk. Jim is waiting there.)

Jim: “Oh, hi. Didn’t see you.”

(Endeavour nods.)

Jim: “How are you holding up?”

Endeavour: “Well enough. Taking all my medicine.”

Jim: “I’d say that’s a No.”

(Endeavour tilts his head.)

Jim: “I can tell when you’re not telling the truth.”

Endeavour: “Who says?”

Jim: “Did you finish that Sturrigan case?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “And the Melman case?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “Good. Keep the solve rate high. Been to see your girl?”

(Endeavour just looks at him.)

Jim: “Well, evening.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour puts on his coat, clocks out, and walks to his car.)

(He stops at a take-away place and gets two boxes of chicken lo mein. Then he heads to his flat.)

(He puts the food on the table, and dials Joan.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hi, how are you?”

Joan: “Well enough, and you?”

Endeavour: “I’m okay. Listen, come over.”

Joan: “I’ll take the bus.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He hangs up.)

(He waits a number of minutes. Finally, there is a knock on his door.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hi.” (He kisses her. She walks in.)

(He shuts the door.)

Joan: “So.”

Endeavour: “So.” (He smiles. Then, he gestures to the table.) “Want to eat?”

Joan: “Yes. Thanks.” (They both sit down.)

(He snaps his fingers.) 

Endeavour: “I forgot.” (He goes to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of wine for himself, and a glass of water with ice for her.)

Joan: “Thanks.”

Endeavour: “Did you ever manage to get to the doctor?”

Joan: “Yes. He said I was doing fine. He said the beer may have caused a spike in my blood pressure, but as long as I avoided alcohol after that, I should be okay.”

Endeavour: “That’s a relief. Did he give you a new ultrasound?”

Joan: “Yes. There’s no damage.”

Endeavour: “Thank God.”

(They eat and drink.)

Endeavour: “Are you working yet?”

Joan: “Yes, I got a job. I’m a social worker. Helping kids in trouble.”

Endeavour: “That’s great! You wouldn’t expect there to be much need for that around here.”

Joan: “Oh, you’d be surprised.”

(They eat and drink some more, until they are finished.)

(He takes the plates to the garbage, and comes back to her.)

Endeavour: “Well! I suppose you’re wondering why I called you here.”

Joan: “It has crossed my mind.”

Endeavour: “Come.” (He gestures toward the door.)

(They walk outside. He points to the sky.)

Endeavour: “See, the Big Dipper, and the Little Dipper, and Orion?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “That one’s yours.”

Joan: “Oh! Did you get me one of those star-naming things?”

Endeavour: “Nah. You’ll just have to remember.”

Joan: “That’s so kind of you.”

(She leans against him. He puts an arm around her shoulder.)

(They stand there for a moment. Then they go back in.)

(He shuts the door, and goes to put a candle on the table. Joan raises her eyebrows.)

Joan: “What’s this?”

Endeavour: “Just a little something.” (He lights the candle.) “I brought you here… so that I could ask you something.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “Neither one of us has had a lot of good in our lives. I’ve seen, from who I’ve been with, that when you have an opportunity, you should hold on to it.”

Joan: “So have I.”

Endeavour: “And I got you something. To replace the plastic one I got you before.” (He takes out a box.) “I have never asked you before. I thought I would officially.”

(Joan opens the box. It’s a ring.)

Endeavour: “You want to-?” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Yes. Yes, I do.” 

(He slides his chair next to hers and helps her put on the ring.)

Endeavour: “We can go to the courthouse tomorrow morning.”

Joan: “You’re going to be late for work.”

Endeavour: “I took the afternoon shift.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He kisses her.)

(After he breaks it off:)

Joan: “I was beginning to worry that… maybe you had lost interest. Because you hadn’t called me in a few weeks.”

(He puts a finger over his lips, and shushes her. They both smile.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Joan: “Oh, great...”

Endeavour: “I’ll get it.”

(He answers the door. It’s Thursday, Winifred, Jim, and Shirley.)

Shirley: “Hi!”

Endeavour: “What are you all doing here?”

Thursday: “It’s your engagement party.”

Endeavour: “How did you know-”

Thursday: “Just a hunch.”

(Everyone walks past Endeavour, into the flat.)

Shirley: “George couldn’t make it. He sends his greetings.” (She has a couple of paper bags with her. She puts them down on the table.)

(They all sit on the couch.)

Endeavour: “Really, what are you-”

Thursday: “They pay me for a reason, son. I could tell.” 

(Endeavour raises his eyebrows.)

(Joan holds up her hand and shows everybody the ring.)

Winifred: “It’s lovely.”

Shirley: “Drinks on the table.” (She waves toward the bottles.)

Jim: “I’ll help you.” (The two of them get up and take out the bottles, which are gin. They undo the caps and look for glasses.)

Joan: “None for me, thanks.”

Winifred: “You’ll have to wait.”

Endeavour: “So. Did you two know about Joan’s new job?”

Winifred: “Yes. She’s been working for about two weeks.”

Endeavour: “She’s been paid?”

Thursday: “Yes. It’s not much, but it’s a start.”

(Joan pulls up a chair.)

Joan: “I interview families to make sure they’re taking good care of the children. It’s a follow-up after their court case.”

Endeavour: “Watch out there. You never know.”

Joan: “I’ve been all right so far.”

Endeavour: “I can arrange for an officer to meet with you, if you want.”

Joan: “I’m not carrying a gun.”

Endeavour: “You won’t have to.”

Shirley: “Let’s toast!” (She comes back in with some cups, filled with gin and ice. So does Jim.)

Jim: “Sorry, Joan.” (He hands her a glass of water, with a lemon wedge.)

Joan: “Thank you.” (She presses the wedge over the water.)

Shirley: “A toast. To the happy couple.”

Thursday: “Cheers.” (Everybody drinks.)

Winifred: “When Frederick here was a PC-”

Thursday: “Oh, don’t tell that one.”

Winifred: “Come on! Let me finish.” (She smiles, and goes back to telling the story.)

(Cut to: Hours later. The party is loud and happy.)

Jim: “So, Shirl, how are you doing on third shift?”

Shirley: “It’s strange. The money’s a little better.”

Jim (to Endeavour): “Oh, mate, I completely forgot your present.” (He goes to the table and picks up a bag. He takes out of it a box.) “Here you go.” 

Endeavour: “Oh, thank you.” (He opens the box. It’s a nice pair of pajamas.)

(The other guests cheer.)

Jim: “I don’t have any socks or anything.”

Endeavour: “I’ll make do.”

Shirley (to Joan): “I got you something, too.” (She goes to her coat and gets something out of the pocket.)

(Joan takes the box.)

Joan: “Thank you so much.” (She unwraps it.)

(It’s a watch.)

Joan: “It’s lovely!” (She takes it out of the box and holds it against her wrist.)

Shirley: “I was hoping it would fit.”

Joan: “It will.”

Jim: “Anybody want to dance with me?” (He stands in front of the stereo and claps his hands.)

(Shirley steps up and goes to him.)

Jim: “Oh, George will get jealous.”

Shirley: “It’ll keep him on his toes.” (She smiles.)

(Soon, the whole group is up and dancing.)

(Endeavour takes Joan by the hand.)

(Cut to: Winifred makes an announcement.)

Winifred: “All right, everybody, it’s time to go home.”

Jim: “Aww.”

Winifred: “Well, it’s almost midnight. Got to give this man time to sleep.”

Thursday: “Okay, then.” (He goes to get his coat.)

(Everyone else does as well.)

Endeavour: “Goodnight, then. It was nice to see all of you.”

Winifred: “Goodnight.” (She kisses him on the cheek.)

Endeavour (to Jim): “What about me?”

Jim: “Unless you pay for my ride home, I’m not going to kiss you.”

Endeavour: “Well!” (He looks offended.)

(One by one, the guests wave, and walk out the door. Soon, it’s just Joan and Endeavour.)

Joan: “Well!” (She blushes and looks down.)

Endeavour: “That was a surprise.”

Joan: “Yeah.” (She smiles.) “Going to try on your new jammies?”

Endeavour: “And some socks.” (He goes into the bedroom.)

(Joan puts on her coat. She is about to open the door, to leave, when she hears a noise behind her.)

(Endeavour, wearing his new pajamas, socks and slippers, walks out of his room. He shuts off the stereo.)

Endeavour: “I can clean up tomorrow.”

Joan: “When should I be here, to go to the courthouse?”

Endeavour: “Oh, I’ll think of something.”

Joan: “They say it’s going to snow tonight.”

Endeavour: “Yes, could be.” (He scratches the back of his neck.) “I had a lot to drink. Good think I don’t have to go anywhere.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “And you don’t, either.”

Joan (blinking): “What?”

Endeavour: “Stay with me.”

Joan: “I’ve got to-” (She points to the door.)

(He steps forward and kisses her.)

Joan: “Ah-”

(He kisses her again.)

Joan: “You smell like-”

Endeavour: “I know.”

Joan: “But my Mom and Dad-”

Endeavour: “Aren’t here right now.” (He kisses her for the third time.)

Joan: “Oh, all right.” (She scoots away from him and runs to use the washroom.)

(When she comes out, he has gone back to his room.)

(She opens the door and slips inside.)

(He is sleeping under the covers. She pries up the edge and slips in bed beside him.)

(He does not wake up, but shuffles and grunts a little.)

 

Act Four, Scene Five

(The next morning. He wakes up. Startled, he looks around. And sees her.)

(His eyes open wide.)

(Carefully, so as not to wake her, he gets out of bed. He takes a towel, puts on his slippers, and goes to the shower. Then he gets dressed.)

(He goes back in his room, and shakes Joan by the shoulder.)

Endeavour: “You want to get up?”

(She blinks.)

Endeavour: “Time to go to the courthouse.”

Joan: “Ahh… yeah, okay.”

(She gets up, and smooths out her dress. She slips on her shoes and picks up her purse.)

Joan: “What time is it?”

Endeavour: “Almost eight o’clock.”

Joan: “The court should be open.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He looks in the mirror and combs his hair.) “Now.” (He smiles at her.)

Joan: “Is this...”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Joan: “Is this going to be a marriage of convenience? I mean, do you want to just give the child your name and pay half of the electricity, or are we really-?” (She trails off.)

(He walks over to her and strokes her hair.)

Endeavour: “I’ll be home at the end of shift. Do you start work at nine?”

Joan: “Yes. I finish at five.”

(He kisses her.)

Endeavour: “It’ll be all right.”

Joan: “All right.” (She nods, and they walk out to the car.)

(Cut to: They pull up at the courthouse, and walk in.)

(They go through the security check-in and walk to the Records office.)

Clerk: “May I help you?” (Pause) “Oh, it’s you again.”

Endeavour: “Yes. We filled out the paperwork, and paid the fee, but you didn’t give us our ceremony.” (He puts his copy of the license down on the desk.)

(The clerk looks it over.)

Clerk: “Ah, yes. Well, raise your right hand.” 

(Endeavour does so.)

Clerk: “Repeat after me. ‘I, state your name, do solemnly declare, that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, state her name, may not be joined in matrimony to her.’”

(Endeavour recites the words.)

Clerk (to Joan): “Now, it’s your turn. Please repeat...”

(Joan says the words.)

(From his pocket, Endeavour takes out two simple gold bands. He puts one on Joan’s finger, and, with surprise, she puts the other on his.)

Clerk: “Congratulations.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He smiles.)

Clerk: “Thank her.” (He waves to them.)

(They walk out onto the sidewalk.)

Joan (looking downcast): “My parents weren’t here. I didn’t get to wear her dress.”

(He kisses her.)

Endeavour: “Everything will be fine.”

Joan: “Right. I’m off to work.”

Endeavour: “After work, I’ll come to your house. We’ll pick up your things.”

Joan: “Big step.” (She kisses him.)

(It lasts quite a long time.)

Endeavour: “See you.”

Joan: “See you.”

(They turn and walk away from each other.)

 

Act Five, Scene One

(At the police station. Later that same day. Endeavour is typing at his desk.)

(He makes an error.)

Endeavour (muttering): “Crimony.” (He gets out a corrective slip of paper and puts it into the machine.)

(Thursday walks up to him.)

Thursday: “See me in my office, please.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He gets up and follows the man.)

(Thursday shuts the door.)

Thursday: “Congratulations.”

Endeavour: “On what?”

Thursday: “Your wedding.”

(Endeavour looks puzzled.)

Endeavour: “But I only just got back-”

Thursday: “I have eyes at the courthouse.” (He reaches out his hand. Endeavour shakes it.) “Welcome to the family, son.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir. It’s too bad we didn’t bring in yourself and your wife.”

(Thursday takes a bottle of Scotch out of a cabinet, pours two glasses, and puts ice cubes in them.)

Thursday: “To your happiness.”

Endeavour: “Happiness.”

(They drink.)

Thursday: “I know the two of you have a lot to handle. There’s a child on the way.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Thursday: “Don’t ever be afraid to come to me or her mother, if you need help.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.” (He sips his drink.) “I’ll be coming over tonight, to help Joan move out her things.”

Thursday: “I’ve… apologized to my daughter for some unfortunate things I said before. It wasn’t right, for me to chide her like that. She knows what she’s doing.”

Endeavour: “That’s good of you. She does.”

(They finish their drinks.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Thursday: “Come in.”

(It’s Robert Lewis.)

Robert: “Sir, there’s-” (He looks closely, and notices Endeavour. He gulps.)

(Endeavour nods to him.)

Robert (to Thursday): “There’s a bit of good news, sir.”

Thursday: “Yes?”

Robert: “Ray Morton was sentenced today.”

Thursday: “What did they give him?”

Robert: “Three counts of GBH, life term each.”

Thursday: “Oh, thank God!” 

(Endeavour breaks into a huge smile.)

Robert (to Thursday): “If there’s nothing else, may I go now, sir?”

Thursday: “Sure.”

(Robert hurries out.)

Thursday: “What was that all about?”

Endeavour: “It’s, ah, it’s nothing, sir.” (He looks at the bottle.) “Can we finish?”

Thursday: “Oh – what do I care? Go ahead.”

(Some time later, they both stumble out the office door.)

Thursday: “Now, good luck, son.”

Endeavour: “Surely, sir.”

Thursday: “Call me Dad.”

Endeavour: “Sure, Dad.”

(They both laugh.)

(Thursday heads home right away. Endeavour goes back to his desk, puts on his coat, and walks to his car.)

(He stops at a petrol station to fill up his car, and buys a candy bar as well. Then he drives to the Thursday house.)

(He pulls up and parks. He knocks on the door.)

(Winifred answers.)

Winifred: “Hello, young man. Come in.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, Mom.” (He smiles.)

(She shuts the door.)

Winifred: “What’s this ‘Mom’?”

Endeavour: “Ms. Thursday didn’t tell you?”

Winifred: “No, what?”

Endeavour: “Ah, we got married this morning.”

(Winifred is shocked. She puts a hand on her neck.)

Winifred: “Why – why – what do you mean?”

Endeavour (smiling): “It’s pretty plain.”

Winifred: “Oh my God – I’ve got to sit down.” (She sits in a chair, and pants.)

Endeavour: “Is Ms. Thursday here?”

Winifred: “Yes, she just got home a few minutes ago.” (She turns and yells upstairs:) “Joan?” 

(She appears, looking over the banister.)

Joan: “Mom?” (She sees Morse.) “Oh, hi.”

Winifred: “What is this about what happened today?”

Endeavour: “All perfectly normal.” (He takes the marriage license out of his coat and shows it to Winifred.)

Winifred: “Why didn’t you tell me? Why weren’t Frederick and I invited?”

Endeavour: “Well, um, ah-”

Joan: “Mother-”

Winifred (to Joan): “Come down here this instant.”

Endeavour: “Where is Mr. Thursday?”

Winifred: “Ah, he’s in the back. Doing something.” (She stands up.) “Frederick?”

(Thursday walks out.)

Thursday: “Now, what is it?”

Winifred: “Why didn’t you tell me these two got married this morning? What is this?”

(He just stares.)

Winifred: “I didn’t get to see my own daughter’s wedding?” (She trembles and starts to cry.)

Thursday: “Oh, hush now, you’re being too emotional.”

Winifred: “The hell I am. When’s the next time you’ll allow me, when Sam elopes? Joan, why didn’t you let me know?”

Joan (in a low voice): “I’m sorry, Mom.”

Winifred: “Frederick, you smell like booze.”

Thursday: “Well, me and the young man here were celebrating. As we have every right to do.”

Winifred: “You come home drunk?”

Endeavour: “Take it easy, Mrs. Thursday. We only had half a bottle each.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Really? Maybe I should drive.”

Winifred: “Oh, Jesus!” (She puts a hand to her forehead.) “I don’t think I can take much more of this.”

(Thursday mutters something which can’t be heard.)

Joan (again in a low voice): “Mom, I wish I had called you. You should have been there.”

Winifred: “You’re right, I should have.” (She rubs her elbows, then goes to hug her daughter. She kisses Joan on the cheek.) “I never dreamed I’d be saying goodbye to you in this way.”

Endeavour (smiling): “You’ll be seeing us all the time.”

Winifred: “Somehow, I don’t know that.” (She shoots a look at him. Then, to Joan:) “Ná déan iarracht duine éigin a ghrá, ní fiú é.”

Joan: “Mom, what does that mean?”

Winifred: “Look it up.” (She walks into a back room, and from there, to who knows.)

Thursday: “Well. I’ll let you kids get on with moving.” (He reaches out and cups Endeavour’s cheek.) “Bye now.” (He trudges into the kitchen, and looks in the fridge for biscuits.)

Endeavour: “Well! Let’s get going.”

Joan (nodding): “I’ll get the boxes.”

(She walks upstairs, and come s back with a crate.)

Joan: “Can you open the car for me?”

Endeavour: “Certainly.” (He walks to the car, and opens the back door. She puts the box there.)

(She goes back to get another one. She returns to the car.)

Joan: “Um, aren’t you going to help me?”

(Endeavour just shakes his head.)

(Joan looks befuddled, but goes back to get another crate. She does this until all the boxes are in the car.)

Joan: “Are we ready? Do you want me to drive?”

(Endeavour just smiles. He gets in the car.)

(He heads for his flat. He again turns up the radio really loudly.)

Joan (quietly): “Uh, could you-”

Endeavour (smiling): “What, you don’t like my music?”

Joan: “Please-” (She turns to look at him, and figures he probably won’t agree. She sinks back into the seat.)

(They drive a long time. Toward the end, he swerves a few times.)

Joan: “This isn’t a game.”

Endeavour: “See-” 

(He jerks the wheel of the car, pulling up quickly in line with the curb. He shuts off the ignition.)

(Smiling, he gets out. He stands next to the car, as if to congratulate himself for his driving performance.)

(Joan gets out and stands next to the car for a few seconds.)

Joan: “I still don’t know how you can afford this.” (She waves at the Jaguar.)

Endeavour: “Ah, it-” (He scratches the back of his neck.) “It was used.”

Joan: “Oh.” (She opens the back door and takes out a box, then looks at him. He opens the front door.)

(She walks in.)

Joan: “Where do I put these?”

(He shrugs, and walks further into the flat.)

(She stares at him in frustration. She puts down the box at the side of the room. Then she figures he isn’t coming back to help, and gets the rest of the boxes.)

(When the last one is in the room, she shuts the door.)

Joan: “Morse?… Are you here?”

(Most of the flat is dark. She looks around.)

(He walks out of the washroom.)

Joan: “Oh, you startled me.”

Endeavour: “Well. Goodnight.” (He starts to walk toward his room.)

(Joan is shocked and furious at the same time.)

Joan: “Wait. Are you telling me that this * is * a marriage of convenience after all? That we won’t even-”

(She runs after him. He shuts the door.)

Joan: “No! No!” (She pounds on the door.) “Are you drunk?”

(He does not answer.)

(She begins to cry.)

Joan: “Please.” (Sobs) “This is our wedding night.” (She takes a deep breath.) “Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

(He still does not emerge.)

(Joan leans, sobbing, against the doorway.)

Joan: “I’ll sleep out here...” (Mutters:) “Bastard...”

(She turns around and walks to the couch. She spots a blanket draped over another chair, and claims it.)

(Joan shuts off the light. Then she puts on the blanket, lies on the couch and drifts off to sleep.)

 

Act Five, Scene Two

(The next morning. Endeavour opens his eyes. He does not sit up for some seconds.)

(Then he throws himself out of bed. He walks to the bathroom, and goes right past Joan, without seeing her.)

(Minutes later, he comes out, wrapped in a towel. This time, he notices Joan.)

(He stares in shock.)

(For a long moment, he stands there. He thinks about waking her up.)

(Then he goes in his room, and gets dressed.)

(When he comes out, Joan is still sleeping.)

Endeavour: “Hey.” (He shakes her by the shoulder. Still no response.) “Hey!” (He shakes her again. Then he looks again in alarm.)

(He checks his watch, and reluctantly decides he’s got to get to work. He dashes into the kitchen and finds a magic marker. He writes a note, and leaves it on the table next to her.)

(He leaves.)

(Cut to: He arrives at the police station. He runs to his desk.)

Endeavour: “Good morning, sorry I’m late.”

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “You’re not supposed to be here.”

Endeavour: “I’m not?”

Jim: “They gave you three days’ break. Go home.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “Enjoy yourself. You know, that girl you married?”

Endeavour: “Married, what?”

(Jim stares.)

Jim: “Oh, no.”

(Endeavour’s eyes go wide.)

Jim: “You don’t even remember. You and Thursday polished off that bottle, and now, you don’t even remember what you did.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Jim: “Don’t. Just don’t.”

Endeavour (slowly): “Eh, don’t what?”

(Jim walks right up to him and points at his nose.)

Jim: “You are not going to do that, you fucker.”

Endeavour: “What are you talking about?”

Jim: “You are not going to play with that young lady and hurt her, just for kicks. Fuck you.”

Endeavour: “Excuse me?”

Jim (shouting): “Do you remember Mr. Thursday’s daughter?”

(Endeavour, now truly frightened, takes several steps back. Jim follows him, pace for pace.)

Jim: “You know, the one you married yesterday?”

(Endeavour backs up to the front of the desk and puts his hands on it.)

Endeavour: “I did – I – but I don’t understand.”

Jim: “You should never be allowed to drink again.” (He picks up a newspaper and hits him with it.) “Arsehole.” 

Endeavour: “Hey!”

(Jim turns, and starts to back out of the room.)

Jim: “What’s a little adultery between friends?”

(He turns and makes his exit from the room.)

(Endeavour, still with eyes open wide, stares after him.)

(Then he picks up the phone, and goes through a notepad on his desk. He finds the number of a florist, and dials.)

Endeavour: “Hello, please?”

Florist: “Yes, how may I help you?”

Endeavour: “I’d like a small bouquet of something red, please.”

Florist: “Roses?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Florist: “How many?”

Endeavour: “A dozen, I guess.”

Florist: “Are you coming to pick them up soon?”

Endeavour: “When I get out of work. Ah, about six o’clock.”

Florist: “Okay. That’ll be two pounds.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Florist: “Standard cost, sir.”

Endeavour: “Very well. I’ll be by to pick them up later.”

Florist: “Thank you.”

(Endeavour hangs up.)

(He drinks some water, and works on a report. He keeps looking at the clock, to see when it is okay to go.)

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Did you hear?” (He looks on the verge of tears.)

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “Mr. Bright – ah, Mr. Bright-” (He sniffles.) “He passed.”

(Endeavour gets up.)

Endeavour: “What?” (He looks shocked.)

Jim: “Yeah, he kept on coughing up blood clots. They gave him injections, everything. Then he was in a coma for the last few days. Never woke up.”

(Endeavour takes a newspaper and hits the top of his desk.)

Endeavour: “Damn. He was a good copper.”

Jim: “Yes, he was. Now… I guess he gets to see his wife.”

Endeavour: “They were good together.”

Jim: “Yes.” (He sniffles.) “We’ve got to wear the black armband tomorrow. You’ll hear when they make the arrangements for the service.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” 

(He sits down and runs a hand through his hair. He sniffles. Then he takes a deep breath.)

(He starts to work again on his report. He watches the clock. Finally, he gets up and grabs his coat.)

(He walks out to the parking lot and gets into the car. He drives to the florist’s shop.)

(There, he walks to the front desk.)

Endeavour: “I’m here to pick up a dozen roses.”

Florist: “In a small pot, sir?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(The clerk brings it out. Endeavour pays and puts a couple coins into the tip jar.)

Florist: “Thank you, sir.”

Endeavour: “Bye now.”

(He walks out to the car and puts the flowers on the passenger seat. He drives home to his own flat.)

(He gets out, and lets himself in.)

(The lights are on. Joan is sitting in a chair. The TV news is on.)

(She gets up.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour (smiling): “Hi. Got you these.” (He holds out the flowerpot.)

Joan: “They are beautiful. Thank you.” (She sniffs them, and puts the pot on a side table.)

(She returns to look at him with a sad gaze.)

Endeavour: “Ah – let’s get to the realtor’s office before they close. Got to put you on the lease papers. Bring your driver’s ID.”

(As he turns to walk toward the door, he notices something. The door to his room is slightly open. He looks into the room. Joan has taken out the boxes with her possessions.)

Endeavour: “What’s this? You moved everything? Did you unpack? I was going to help you.” (He turns around, with a smile.)

Joan: “I took everything out.”

Endeavour (pause): “Where did you put it?”

Joan: “At my aunt’s house. I called her. She came over with her car.”

Endeavour: “What – what?” (He looks stunned.)

Joan: “It’s being stored.”

Endeavour: “Until what?”

Joan: “I can come get them.”

Endeavour: “There must be some mistake!”

Joan: “Well.” 

Endeavour: “Let’s – come on, let’s go to the office.” (He looks impatient. Then:)

Joan: “All right.” (She sighs, and goes to get her jacket and purse. Endeavour puts on his coat and walks out with her.)

Endeavour: “It’s only a few blocks. We can walk.”

Joan: “All right.”

Endeavour: “Ah… something happened at the station.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “Mr. Bright, the superintendent, passed away.”

Joan: “Oh, God! That’s terrible.”

Endeavour: “Yes. He was a good man. I only just got the news before the end of the day.”

Joan: “I’m so sorry. I imagine he’ll get full honors at the funeral.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(They walk down to the realty office. He knocks on the door.)

Duane: “Come in.”

(They walk in. It’s a small office, with a desk, a phone, and a couple of file cabinets.)

Duane: “What can I help you with?”

Endeavour: “I’d like to add her name to the lease. We just got married.” (He reaches into his coat pocket and gets the license. He hands it to Duane.)

Duane: “Congratulations. Hmm, let’s see.” (He reaches into his desk drawer and gets a packet of forms.) “If the lady would please fill these out.”

Joan: “Yes.” (She takes a pen from a cup on the desk, and goes to sit on a chair at the side of the door. She begins to write.)

Endeavour: “Ah, do you have a restroom?”

Duane: “Yes, it’s just around the corner, over there.” (He points to a hallway on the other side of the room.)

(Endeavour walks to the washroom.)

Duane: “So, have you two gone on your honeymoon yet?”

Joan: “No, we haven’t picked a place.”

Duane: “I know a good travel agent. Mr. Sure.” (He turns around and takes a brochure off the cabinet.) “Here you go.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She takes the booklet.)

(In minutes, she finishes the paperwork, and hands it back to the realtor. Endeavour comes back out into the main room. He sits next to where Joan was.)

Joan: “All right?”

Duane: “All right. This looks in order.”

Joan: “Do I owe you anything?”

Duane: “No charge.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Duane: “See you later.”

(She gets up and walks out. Endeavour follows her.)

Endeavour: “Can’t wait to get home.”

Joan: “It’s so cold. It should snow later.”

Endeavour: “Wait, we’ve got to go somewhere else.”

(He drives to her aunt’s house. She knocks on the door.)

Aunt: “Hello?”

Joan: “How are you? I’d like to get my things back.”

Aunt: “Is everything okay?”

Endeavour (smiling): “It is.”

Aunt: “Okay, come on in.”

(They walk in. She takes the first box.)

(They take all the boxes to the car. Endeavour waves goodbye.)

(Then they drive home.)

(They walk down to the flat, and go indoors. They put away their coats.)

Endeavour: “We haven’t had your parents over yet.”

Joan: “I only just got here. Maybe in a couple weeks.” (She walks into the kitchen.) “I’ll make you some…” (She looks in the fridge.) “Oh, what’s in here...” 

(He walks up to the kitchen entranceway, and smiles.)

Endeavour: “I’m glad you decided to stay.”  
Endeavour: “Tomorrow’s Saturday. They gave me three days off, after the weekend, so I don’t have to go back ‘til next Thursday.”

Joan: “Oh, they did? Good. That’ll give you something to do.”

(He continues to smile at her. He tilts his head a little.)

(She takes a couple steps back. He follows.)

Endeavour: “Yesterday, I got drunk. I lost track of time. I won’t do that to you again.”

Joan: “I hope.”

Endeavour: “I really didn’t want a marriage of convenience.”

Joan: “I think… you know how I feel about you.”

(He smiles slightly.)

Endeavour: “Tell me.”

(She pauses.)

Joan: “I love you, Endeavour. I’ve always loved you.”

Endeavour: “When we’re at home, call me Dev. That’s what my mother used to call me.”

Joan (smiling gently): “Yes, Dev.”

Endeavour: “Come here.” 

(She steps up to him.)

(They both close their eyes. He takes her face in his hands, and kisses her.)

(It lasts for some seconds. Without letting go, he steps back toward the door of his room.)

(He sticks out a hand and pushes the door open. They walk in.)

(He breaks off from her long enough to shut the door. He looks at her.)

(They step over to the bed. She brushes aside the sheets.)

(He breathes heavily as he unbuttons his shirt. He lifts off his undershirt.)

(He steps close to her and puts a hand on her cheek. He kisses her again.)

(She caresses his shoulders and chest. They fall onto the bed.)

(She is on top of him. Gently, he rolls her over and begins to remove her clothes, as well as the rest of his own.)

(He moves on top and begins to caress her. Involuntarily, she moans and shivers.)

(And some time later:)

Endeavour: “Oh, oh-”

Joan: “Ahhh-”

(She finishes first, then he does. He lies there, panting.)

(Then he rolls aside and lies there. He takes some time to catch his breath.)

(He leans his head on her shoulder. She strokes his hair.)

(He mumbles:)

Endeavour: “’M get some sleep...”

Joan (very quietly): “Of course.”

(He turns his head, and falls asleep.)

 

Act Five, Scene Three

(The next morning. He opens his eyes, and turns to face her. She is still asleep. He leans over and kisses her gently on the ear. She raises her head, and looks around, still groggy. He smiles.)

(She strokes the edge of his beard. He kisses the edge of her hand.)

Endeavour: “Maybe, later on...”

Joan: “Hmm?”

Endeavour: “I’ll give that boy a sister.” (He pats her belly.)

(She smiles, and kisses him.)

Endeavour: “Let’s get ready.”

(They get their clothes and prepare themselves for the day.)

(Cut to: Later in the day. They walk in the park.)

Endeavour: “Did you get morning sickness yet?”

Joan: “Yes, a little. They say it gets worse until the final months. Then it tapers off.”

Endeavour: “You let me know if you need me to go to the chemist’s.”

Joan: “I will.” (She takes his hand.)

Endeavour: “What were the names again?”

Joan: “Alexander, if it’s a boy. Julie, if it’s a girl. Or, you can pick.”

Endeavour: “He’s not getting my name. Or she.”

(She smiles.)

Endeavour: “I wonder if I’m going to make a good father.”

Joan: “Oh, you will!”

(He kisses her hand.)

Endeavour: “How many years do you think I’ve got?”

Joan: “You mean, how many until you retire?”

Endeavour: “No, how many in my whole life.”

(She looks at him.)

Joan: “As many as you want.” 

 

Act Five, Scene Four

(At Supt. Bright’s funeral. The priest is reciting a prayer at the graveside.)

Priest: “And may the dearly departed rest in peace. Amen.”

Crowd: “Amen.”

(Acting Superintendent Martin Rucker throws some dirt and a rose onto the coffin. Others throw dirt as well.)

(The cemetery workers then begin to shovel in the rest of the dirt.)

Thursday: “We can go now.”

Endeavour: “To the pub?”

Thursday: “Yes. We have to.”

(Joan walks with Endeavour. They go to his car.)

(He turns on the radio, first to a music station, then to the news.)

Announcer: “Today in Champlain, a school was closed, after it received a bomb threat. Police do not believe the threat to be credible.”

Endeavour: “Wonder if they’ll send me to that.”

Joan: “They said it wasn’t credible.” 

Endeavour: “Yeah.”

(They pull up outside the bar, and go in.)

(They walk over to Thursday’s table. Winifred is with him.)

(Endeavour and Joan sit down.)

Thursday: “What’ll it be?”

Endeavour: “Beer for me. Lime soda for her.” 

(Thursday waves for a waiter, and places the order.)

Thursday: “I can’t get used to him not being here.”

Endeavour: “Me either.” (To Winifred:) “I thought you wouldn’t be here.”

Winifred: “Well, you know, department funerals.” (She sips her beer.)

Endeavour: “I wonder who the new superintendent will be.”

Thursday: “Probably Jim.”

Endeavour: “He’s under me.”

Thursday: “Not you, specifically. The department.”

Endeavour: “Can they promote somebody like that? He’s skipping several ranks.” (He looks worried.)

Thursday: “I guess they have to.”

Endeavour: “I could be superintendent!”

Thursday: “Not now you couldn’t.”

(Endeavour grumbles and sips his beer.)

(He looks at Joan.)

Endeavour: “You’re not drinking.”

(She drinks her soda.)

Endeavour: “Something wrong?”

Joan: “I need to go home and lie down.”

Endeavour: “Can you wait a few minutes?”

Joan: “Yes.” (She puts a hand on her forehead.) “We don’t have either of them now. They buried them next to each other.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” 

Joan: “It’ll be different for you, back at the station.”

Endeavour: “Sure.”

(Winifred stands up.)

Winifred: “Well, I’m taking a taxi back home.”

Thursday: “Nonsense, I’ll drive you.” (He waves to Endeavour.) “See you.”

Endeavour: “Yes. My condolences.”

(Thursday nods. He and his wife walk out.)

Endeavour: “So.” (He drains the last of his beer.) “Let me just hit the restroom.”

(Joan nods.)

(She gets up. On her way toward the door, she runs into Steven Bright.)

Joan: “Oh, hello.”

Steven: “Hi, miss.”

Joan: “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Steven: “Thank you.” (He nods.)

(Endeavour hurries to catch up with Joan.)

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He walks to the car.)

Joan: “Should I drive?”

Endeavour: “Not in your condition.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Ha.” (She smiles. They get in the car.)

(He drives back to their flat. They go in.)

(Endeavour hangs up his jacket. Joan sits down.)

Joan: “Oh, wait a minute.”

(She gets up and goes to the fridge. She comes back with a bottle of beer.)

Endeavour: “Oh-” (He smiles briefly, and takes the drink.) “You don’t have to do that. I’ll usually get my own.”

Joan: “Okay.” (She settles back in her chair.)

Endeavour: “Ah, let me just-” (He puts on the TV, and settles back on the couch.) “Ah.”

(A daytime drama is on.)

(Joan says, to the screen:)

Joan: “Don’t be a fool. Don’t go out with him.”

Endeavour (amused): “Why not?”

Joan: “You know you want the other one.”

Endeavour: “Huh?” (He smiles.)

(They watch the show for a while. Then the commercial break starts.)

Joan: “I think I’m starting to show.”

Endeavour: “Stand up a minute.”

(He looks at her stomach.)

Endeavour: “Yes, a little.”

(She sits down again, and kicks off her shoes. She leans back her head and closes her eyes.)

Endeavour: “Don’t fall asleep.” 

(She does not hear him, having dozed off. She snores lightly.)

(He goes back to watching the show. It changes to a documentary about historical sites around the U.K.)

Endeavour (turning to face Joan): “Stonehenge. That’s only two hours away by train.” 

(She wakes up and shakes her head.)

Joan: “Oh. Excuse me.”

Endeavour: “You’re excused.” 

Joan: “I’m going to sleep.”

Endeavour: “It’s only the afternoon.”

Joan: “It’s all right, Eddie.” (She kisses him on the forehead.)

(He looks at her funny.)

Joan: “Isn’t that what they called you in school?” (She walks toward the restroom.)

Endeavour (calling out): “Yes, they did.”

(She comes out, and walks to the bedroom. Soon after, he shuts off the TV, and follows her.)

(By the time he gets into the room, she has changed into a nightgown. She slips under the covers.)

Joan: “When we get a house, someday...”

Endeavour: “Yes?” 

Joan: “Can we get a bigger bed?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He takes off everything but his underclothes, and gets into bed beside her. He throws an arm over her midsection. She laughs.) “Anything for you.”

(He kisses her. It lasts a while.)

(And later:)

(She sleeps facing him. He sleeps with his arms stretched out, his chest visible above the top of the sheets.)

Act Five, Scene Five

(Cut to… six months later.)

(Joan sleeps facing the window. Endeavour rolls over, turning away from the window.)

(He wakes up, and looks at her.)

(He gets out of bed, and gets dressed for work. He leaves in the car.)

(She gets up a little later, and rubs her eyes. Then she puts on a nightgown, and gathers the rest of her clothes. She puts the clothes in the hamper, and gets new ones from the dresser. She goes to take a shower.)

(Cut to: Endeavour is at the police station. He is drinking water at the cooler. George Fancy walks up.)

George: “Um, sir...”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

George: “Could I get some help on a case today, sir?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He tosses his cup in the trash.) “I’m not going after another cat.”

George: “No, sir. We got a call today about a drag race. Car exploded, sir.”

Endeavour: “Exploded? Shouldn’t that be a case for the fire brigade?”

George: “No, sir. They specifically asked for you.”

Endeavour: “And you?”

George: “No, they didn’t ask for me. But I’ll come with you.”

Endeavour: “Eh, all right. Let’s see what we can do.”

(He gets his coat and walks to the car.)

(Cut to: He is at the scene, and talks to the fire chief. George stands beside him.)

Chief: “The driver just gunned the gas, and it exploded.”

Endeavour: “On the first try?”

Chief: “Yes, there were no others.”

Endeavour (to George): “All right, I think you can take over from here.”

George: “But-”

Endeavour: “I’ve got to go.”

Chief: “See you.”

(Endeavour walks to his car. He listens to the police band radio.)

Dispatcher: “We are taking a woman to the hospital, over.”

PC: “What hospital, please?”

Dispatcher: “St. Mark’s.”

PC: “What injuries?”

Dispatcher: “None, she’s pregnant.”

PC: “Gotcha, sir.”

Endeavour: “Hmm.” (He wheels the car into traffic, and continues to listen to the radio.)

PC: “Have we got a location on the ambulance?”

Dispatcher: “Yes. Beam Street.”

PC: “Thank you, I’ll head there.”

(Endeavour cranes his neck over the steering wheel. There is a cross street ahead.)

(The left turn arrow goes green. He takes the turn.)

(Up ahead, he sees Beam Street. He follows it.)

(The other police car suddenly cuts in front of him. He again leans over the wheel.)

Endeavour: “Now-” (He slaps the wheel, but can see no way to cut through the traffic.) “This’ll be fun.”

(The ambulance heads into the car park of St. Mark’s and stops. The workers get out.)

(Another two PCs get out of the second car. They walk to the back of the ambulance. He can hear them talking to the emergency workers.)

(Endeavour parks and gets out. He too looks in the back of the ambulance.)

EMT: “Come on, get the wheelchair.”

PC: “Need help?”

EMT: “No. Please get back. Thank you, gentlemen.”

(He gets out the wheelchair, and waves away his new guests. The policemen back off. The workers head into the hospital.)

PC (to Endeavour): “That was a close one, sir.”

Endeavour: “Was she having trouble?”

PC: “Oh, I’ll say. Already lost a lot of blood.”

Endeavour: “That’s why you were following her?”

PC: “Yes. I don’t know her personally.”

Endeavour: “Got a name?”

PC: “Joan something.”

(Endeavour looks at him, then runs after the others.)

(He runs into the main room and to the front desk.)

Endeavour: “Hello-” (He takes out his ID.) “Did you just admit a Joan Thursday?”

Nurse: “I believe so. Let me look.” (She checks a notebook.) “Yes, she’s in delivery room 10-A. But you can’t go in. You have to go to the waiting room. Same hallway.” (She points to it.) “Okay? Good luck.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He rushes down to the waiting room. There are three people in it. There is an elderly man, a woman in her mid-twenties, and a young boy.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” (Nobody responds.)

(He walks to the snack machine, and gets a packet of fruit chews. Then he gets a can of juice from the drink machine. He sits down.)

(There is a TV on a metal strut, high up the wall. It’s playing a quiz show. He watches that for a few minutes.)

Tom: “Guess it’s going to be a while.”

Endeavour (smiling): “Who are you waiting for?”

Tom: “My granddaughter.”

Endeavour: “Congratulations.”

(Tom nods.)

(Time passes. Endeavour leans his head back on the chair, and falls asleep.)

(Cut to: Hours later. He wakes up. Tom is gone.)

Endeavour (to Helen): “Who are you waiting for?”

(Helen barely shakes her head, and puts an arm around Jody.)

(Cut to: the delivery room. Joan is having a tough time.)

Nurse: “Come on, push!”

(The camera is on Joan’s face as she does so.)

Nurse: “Come on.”

Doctor: “Give her a muscle relaxant. This baby’s not moving.”

Nurse: “You can’t. It’s been too long.”

Doctor: “If you refuse an order-”

Nurse: “Hush.” (She grips Joan’s hand.) “We’re going to try again.”

(Joan grimaces.)

(Over to: Endeavour is pacing in the waiting room.)

Endeavour: “I should call her parents.”

(He walks over to the phone and drops in a coin. He calls the Thursday home.)

(Winifred answers.)

Winifred: “Yes, hello?”

Endeavour: “Hi. Ah, Joan is in labor.”

Winifred: “Are you kidding? It’s finally here.” (There is the sound of her yelling for Fred.) “I’m sorry, what hospital are you at?”

Endeavour: “St. Mark’s.”

Winifred: “All right. We’ll be right over. Bye.”

Endeavour: “Bye.” (He hangs up.) “Wouldn’t do for the grandparents to miss it.”

(He walks slowly around the room.)

(Cut to: The delivery room. Joan’s face is turned to the side. Her eyes are closed. Her mouth is open. She breathes heavily, in considerable pain.)

Nurse: “I see the head.”

Doctor: “Okay, push.”

(Joan whimpers.)

Nurse: “You can do it.” 

(Joan shakes her head from side to side.)

(Time passes. Several more hours.)

(Endeavour has sat down again. He has fallen asleep. Someone raises the volume on the TV. He wakes up.)

(He stands, and goes to look out in the hallway.)

Endeavour: “Hi, you-” (He points to an orderly.)

Orderly: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Could you tell me if there’s been a baby yet?”

Orderly: “I imagine there have been several, sir. Depends on which room the woman is in.”

Endeavour: “Ah, 10-A.”

Orderly: “I’ll go and check.”

(He dashes down to the room, and knocks on the door.)

(The doctor quickly responds.)

Doctor: “Get out of here, kid.”

(The orderly nods. He shuts the door, and goes back to see Endeavour.)

Orderly: “I’m sorry, sir. Looks like they’re still waiting.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Thank you.” (He shivers, and goes to use the men’s room.)

(When he comes out, he stands outside of room 10-A.)

(More time goes by…)

(Eventually, he leaves, with a frustrated sigh. He walks down to the chapel.)

(Inside, there is a man kneeling in prayer, on a little bench at the front of the room.)

(Endeavour takes a seat toward the back. There are not that many people in the room.)

(He picks up a copy of the Bible and flips through it. He finds St. Matthew’s gospel and tries to concentrate.)

(Cut to: He has fallen asleep. Then he wakes up again. He puts the Bible back on a chair, and gets up.)

(He runs to the hallway outside the delivery room. He knocks on the door.)

Endeavour: “Hello? Anything happen?”

Doctor: “Who are you?”

Endeavour: “I’m that woman’s husband.” (He peeks into the room.)

(There is no one there. Nurses are wrapping up the bloodied bedding.)

Endeavour: “What happened?”

Doctor: “Lost a lot of blood. Rough one.”

Endeavour: “Where is she?”

Doctor: “Intensive care.”

(He raises his eyebrows.)

Endeavour: “Where’s the baby?”

(The doctor turns and strides down the hall. He takes an escalator up to another floor.)

Endeavour: “Hey!” (He runs a few steps toward the escalator, but the doctor has left.)

(Now confused, he turns around, looking for the neonatal room.)

(Cut to: the babies’ room. A nurse is putting a new child in an incubator.)

Nurse: “Now, you go and-”

(Cut to: Endeavour runs up to the door of the room.)

Endeavour: “Where – excuse me, where-”

(Another nurse smiles, and points to the large space, with many plastic cribs in it. In the back of the room are the incubators.)

Endeavour: “How do I find-”

(The nurse taps her wrist. The other worker comes out of the room.)

Endeavour: “Excuse me, miss, where’s my-”

Nurse: “Are you looking for your child?” (She smiles.)

(He nods.)

Nurse: “In the back there.” 

Endeavour: “Which one?”

(The nurse points to a list of names on a board next to the door.)

Nurse: “Look.”

(Endeavour scans for his name, then for Joan’s. He finds them.)

Endeavour: “Baby Girl Morse.” (He looks at the nurse.) 

(She nods.)

Nurse: “I saw that one a little while ago. She gave us your name. Told us to let you name her.”

(Endeavour starts to laugh, in an off-kilter way.)

Endeavour: “And what room is Joan in?”

Nurse: “She went to Intensive Care. They’ll probably send you home to wait. But it’s room 30-B.”

Endeavour: “Can I hold the baby?”

Nurse: “She needs to rest. I’m sorry.”

Endeavour: “You sure?”

Nurse: “Yes. Orders of the superiors.”

Endeavour: “All right. I’ll go see her.”

(He jogs off down the hall.)

(Cut to: He reaches the room. He knocks on the door.)

(An orderly emerges from it.)

Orderly: “Can I help you?”

Endeavour: “Yeah. Is she-”

Orderly: “Well – I don’t want to be mean to you-” (He tilts his head.)

Endeavour: “Come on! Will somebody tell me what’s going on?”

Orderly: “It’s not going to be good. They gave her transfusions. Her pulse is still slow.”

Endeavour: “All right, take it out of my arm. Enough of this.” (He rolls up his sleeve.)

Orderly: “They already did it, sir. They don’t need any more for now.”

Endeavour: “But, but-” (He looks bleak.)

Orderly: “I’m sorry. You can wait down there.” (He points to another room.)

(Endeavour sighs.)

Endeavour: “All right, I’ll go wait again. If her parents show up, tell them I’m in there.”

(The orderly nods.)

(He sighs again, and sits in a chair in the new room. He waits.)

(Cut to: Joan’s parents walk in the front door. They approach the desk.)

Thursday: “Hello, where is our daughter? She should have been brought in a number of hours ago.”

Nurse: “Name?”

Thursday: “Joan Thursday.”

Nurse: “Ah, she’s in room 30-B. But she can’t be seen yet.”

Thursday: “Okay, where do we wait?” 

Nurse: “Just down the hall from there. This way.” (She points the way.)

Thursday: “Thank you.”

(They walk down to the waiting room.)

(Cut to: Endeavour, thoroughly tired and miserable, leans his head on the wall.)

(The Thursdays walk in.)

Winifred: “Hello!”

(He sits up, and stands.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Winifred: “Where is she? Did she have the baby?”

Endeavour: “Yes. It’s a girl. They wouldn’t let me see her.”

Thursday: “Good grief.”

Endeavour: “I didn’t fill out the birth certificate yet.”

Thursday: “Well, let’s go and do that.”

(All three walk to the neonatal ward.)

Thursday: “Hey.”

(A doctor turns around to greet them.)

John: “Who are you looking for?”

Thursday: “This man wants to see his baby. I suggest you agree.” (He shows his police ID.)

Winifred: “He needs the birth certificate.”

John: “I’ll see. What is your last name?”

Endeavour: “Morse.”

John: “I’ll look.” (He walks into the neonatal room.)

(Minutes later, he is back, with a piece of paper.)

Thursday: “Where’s the baby?”

Doctor: “She was born very small. Just over five pounds. I can’t take her out of the incubator yet.” (He hands Endeavour the birth certificate.) “Fill it out as you want.”

(Endeavour takes a pen and hovers over the paper. He reads:)

Endeavour: “Mother, Joan Thursday – father, Raymond-”

(He grimaces, and crosses out Ray’s name. He writes his own.)

John: “You can’t just do that.”

(Endeavour shows the man his police ID.)

John: “I’m sorry, sir, the rules are for everybody.”

Endeavour: “Try me.”

(He hands the paper back to the doctor.)

John: “Thank you...”

(Before the man can start off on a long conversation, Endeavour turns and walks down to room 30-B. The Thursdays follow.)

(Endeavour leans over to look at the doorknob.)

Endeavour: “All right, now-”

(He takes a card out of his wallet and slips it in the edge of the frame. He slides it. The door clicks.)

(He opens it.)

(The room is lit by one lamp, turned down low. It is all the way across the room.)

(Winifred shuts the door behind them. They walk over to Joan’s bed.)

(Joan, thoroughly knocked out, lies with her head turned to one side. Her arms bear marks from the transfusions.)

(Winifred reaches out her hand.)

Winifred: “Honey, can you hear me?”

(Joan hears nothing.)

Thursday (a bit louder): “Hey. I said hey!”

(Still nothing.)

Endeavour: “Well, we’ll just-” (He turns and hurries out the door.)

(It’s back to the newborns’ room.)

(The three walk up to the door. An orderly is standing there.)

Endeavour: “Give me my daughter.”

Orderly: “Is she in an incubator? Then she can’t come out now.”

Endeavour: “Come on.” (He is very angry.)

Orderly: “Sir, I can’t-”

Endeavour: “Go get her!”

(The orderly opens the door, and walks to the back of the room.)

(He comes back with a tiny baby girl, wrapped in a pink blanket.)

Orderly: “All right, but just a couple minutes. Then she has to go back.” (He hands the baby to Endeavour.)

(He smiles and starts to cry at the same time.)

Endeavour: “She’s so small.” (The baby feels warm in his hands. He kisses her, and passes her to Winifred.) “Here’s your grandma.”

Winifred: “Oh.” (She cradles the child. Then she kisses her as well, and gives her to Fred.)

Thursday: “Come on.” (He smiles. He rocks the baby, then kisses her, and hands her back to the orderly.) 

(The man goes and places the child back in the incubator. He returns.)

Orderly: “They’ll want to keep her a few days, so she gains enough wait to leave. You folks ought to go home. I suspect it’ll be a while.”

Thursday: “All right. Thanks. Goodbye.” 

(He turns and walks away. The others follow him.)

(Cut to: Thursday pulls up at his house. Endeavour and Winifred sit in the back.)

Thursday (to Endeavour): “I’ll take you back later, to get your car.”

(Endeavour nods.)

(They walk in the home. Endeavour slumps down on the couch. Mrs. Thursday brings him water.)

Endeavour: “Thanks.” (He sips it, and puts the glass down on a coaster.) 

Thursday: “Get some sleep. Upstairs with you.”

(Endeavour nods and takes the glass with him. He walks toward the stairs.)

Thursday: “I’ve got a lot of calls to make.”

(Endeavour walks down the hall. He heads not to Sam’s old room, but to Joan’s.)

(There, he shuts the door, takes off his shoes, pants and shirt, and slides under the covers. He is sweating like mad.)

(He turns his head toward the window. He watches the lights play on the sill.)

(Cut to: Hours later. Winifred is shaking him awake.)

Endeavour: “Ah, ah. I’m up.”

Winifred: “Come downstairs. There was a call from the hospital.”

Endeavour: “What did it say?”

Winifred: “The baby may take two to four days to come home. She has to be given more formula, to gain weight. She’s not safe to go home today.”

Endeavour (looking frightened): “And what about Joan?”

Winifred: “Still no improvement.”

(He gets up.)

Endeavour: “If you don’t mind-”

Winifred: “Yes.” (She walks out of the room, while he gets dressed.)

(He walks out in the hall.)

Winifred: “I’d like to go out and get you a crib, and some diapers.”

Endeavour: “Thanks, Mrs. Thursday. How long was I asleep?”

Winifred: “Four hours.”

Endeavour: “What time is it?”

Winifred: “About five in the morning.”

(They both walk downstairs. Fred is up and dressed.)

Thursday: “I don’t know if I’m going in today. Nor should you, young man.”

Endeavour: “Can you call the office?”

Thursday: “Yes. I will.”

(Endeavour scratches his beard.)

Thursday: “I don’t know how they let you get away with that.”

Endeavour: “You don’t like it?”

Thursday: “You’re supposed to be clean-shaven. Almost no one at the station wears it like that.”

Endeavour: “I didn’t see-”

Thursday: “You were given a copy of the dress code, like everyone else.”

Endeavour (surprised): “Oh.”

(Winifred goes to use the washroom. Thursday stretches his arms and picks up the newspaper.)

Endeavour: “How does anyone get to not shave?”

Thursday: “A few people have to go undercover sometimes. You never do.”

Endeavour: “I went on a stakeout with Fancy, before.”

Thursday: “His name is George.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Thursday: “You go undercover maybe two times a year. Why are you even plainclothes?”

Endeavour: “Well, I, I – don’t know.”

Thursday: “Hmm.” 

Endeavour: “Why are you, then?”

Thursday: “In my early days, I used to go undercover quite a bit.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Well then.” (He sits down.)

(Some time goes by. Then the phone rings. Thursday answers it.)

Thursday: “Hello?… Yes. What?…”

(He punches the table next to the phone.)

Thursday: “Oh, no. Don’t tell me that.”

(Endeavour sits up.)

Thursday: “No.” (Pause) “Are you certain?” (Pause) “Okay. I’ll come.” (He gets up and puts on his coat.)

Endeavour: “What happened? Was that the hospital?”

Thursday: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “What did they tell you?”

Thursday: “I have to go.”

Endeavour: “Wait!”

(But Thursday hurries to his car. He drives off.)

(Endeavour walks out and watches where the car went. Then he goes back in the house.)

Endeavour: “Mrs. Thursday?”

(She comes back in the room.)

Winifred: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “When he comes back, can someone take me to the hospital? I have to get my car.”

Winifred: “That should be fine. Oh, do you want money for a cab?” 

Endeavour: “No, that should be-”

(She has already walked out of the room, and comes back with her purse. She hands him a couple pound notes.)

Winifred: “Here.” (She stuffs them into his hand.)

Endeavour: “Guess I’d better go.” (He goes to the phone, and calls for a taxi.)

(He walks to the door, and turns around.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He walks out.)

(Cut to: The taxi pulls up at the hospital. Endeavour pays and gives the driver a tip.)

(He looks around the car park. His car is still where he left it.)

(He walks into the hospital, and up to the front desk.)

Nurse: “May I help you?”

Endeavour: “Yes, do you have an infant, name of, ah, Morse?”

Nurse: “Let me look it up.”

Endeavour: “And a patient. Name of Joan Thursday.”

Nurse: “I will see.” (She looks at a book.) “Yes. Both. They’re both unavailable to visitors at the moment.”

Endeavour: “How long is this going to take?”

Nurse: “I don’t know, sir.”

(He scratches the back of his head.)

Endeavour: “May I speak to the doctor?”

Nurse: “I’ll get him, sir.” (She picks up a phone.) “ICU doctor to the front desk. ICU doctor to the front desk.” (She hangs up.) “Please take a seat.”

Endeavour: “All right.”

(He sits down in the waiting area. In minutes, the doctor arrives.)

John: “I was called?”

(Endeavour stands up.)

John: “Oh, it’s you.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

John: “Well-”

Endeavour: “I want to see my wife and my child.”

John: “They are-”

Endeavour: “Now.”

John: “Well – come with me.”

(He walks with Endeavour down the hallway.)

(Eventually they come to the room. The doctor opens the door.)

(Joan is still out cold. Endeavour watches for a long moment. Then he nods.)

Endeavour: “Let’s see the baby.”

(John walks with him to the cradle room.)

(He goes inside and talks for a minute to the nurse.)

(Then, he emerges, holding the child.)

(He hands the baby to Endeavour.)

John: “Best of luck.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(The doctor nods.)

John: “When you’re ready to check out, please go to the desk at the front of the building.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(His eyes open wide. Gently, he rocks the little baby.)

(Suddenly, Thursday comes running down the hall.)

Thursday: “Ran out of petrol. Had to stop.” (He looks at the baby.) “Oh, my God… she’s beautiful...”

(Endeavour is choked up. He smiles.)

Thursday: “How is Joan?”

Endeavour: “Still asleep.”

Thursday: “Dear God, I hope they release her soon.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.”

Thursday: “Let me?”

Endeavour: “Sure.”

(Thursday takes the baby.)

Thursday: “Come on, giggle for your grandpa. There, there.”

Endeavour: “I want to – be a good father.”

Thursday: “You will.”

Endeavour: “She looks like her mother. Thank God.”

Thursday: “Yeah.”

Endeavour: “Can we get going?”

Thursday: “Yes.”

(They take the elevator downstairs.)

(They emerge at the front desk. Quick shot of them going through the checkout process.)

(They walk out to the parking lot. Endeavour has been given a sturdy plastic carrier, in which is the baby.)

Endeavour: “I’m a father. To a girl.” (He smiles at the baby.)

Thursday: “You’ll make it. I’ll go to your place.”

(They get in their cars.)

(Cut to: They pull up in front of Endeavour’s flat, and go in.)

(Endeavour sits down on the couch and takes the baby out of the carrier.)

Endeavour: “Her eyes are open.” (He gently bounces the baby.)

Thursday: “I’m a grandpa. Thank God.” (He walks into the kitchen and gets them both glasses of fizzy drink.) “It’s too early in the day to drink.”

Endeavour: “I figured.” 

(After a few minutes:)

Thursday: “Give her to me.”

(He passes the child.)

(The phone rings. Endeavour picks up.)

Winifred: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Winifred: “I’m going to pick up the things. I found a shop that opens early.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. Ah, here’s Mr. Thursday.” (He passes the phone.)

Thursday: “Yes?”

Winifred: “I’ll be taking the bus to the shop.”

Thursday: “Nonsense. I’ll come get you.”

Winifred: “Okay. Bye now.” (She hangs up.)

(Thursday gets his coat.)

Thursday: “Well, I’ll be going.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(Minutes later, the phone rings again.)

Endeavour: “Hello?”

Joan: “Mom? Dad?”

Endeavour: “Oh my God! Are you checking out?”

Joan: “Yes. I’ll be there in a half an hour.”

Endeavour: “Don’t take the bus. I’ll – well, I don’t have a car. I’ll get a taxi. Wait ‘til I get there.”

Joan: “Ah, okay.”

Endeavour: “Thanks. Bye.” (He hangs up.)

(Then he calls a cab service.) 

Endeavour: “Hello? I need a ride to the hospital.”

(Cut to: He emerges in front of the hospital, and pays the driver. He has the baby in a carrier.)

Endeavour: “Stay here a few minutes.”

Driver: “Gotcha.”

(He walks into the front room. Joan is there, looking very tired and pale.)

Joan: “Hello.”

(He rushes over, and hugs her with one arm. He kisses her.)

Endeavour: “How are you?”

Joan: “Glad to be out.”

Endeavour: “Did you finish checking out?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “I’ll see if the driver is still there.” (He looks out the window.) “He is. Let’s go.”

(They walk to the cab.)

(Cut to: Minutes later, they arrive home. Endeavour pays again.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Driver: “Bye now.”

(They go into the flat.)

(Endeavour puts down the baby’s carrier on the couch.)

Endeavour: “There.” (He smiles.)

(He sees that Joan is going into the kitchen. He gets there ahead of her.)

Endeavour: “Wait.” (He gets her a glass of water.)

Joan: “Thanks.” (She drinks half on the first pull.)

Endeavour: “So.”

Joan: “I’m so tired. They gave me a lot of medication.”

(Endeavour steps forward and kisses her.)

Endeavour: “I’ll be there.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She kisses him. It lasts for several seconds. He smiles.) “Ah-”

(She goes to the baby. Endeavour sits down too.)

Endeavour: “She’s beautiful.”

(Joan picks up the baby.)

Joan: “Hello.” (She cuddles the child.) “I just realized something. I checked out without writing out the birth certificate. Does that mean it’s not valid?”

Endeavour: “We can go back tomorrow and fill it out. You get some rest.”

Joan: “Julia Winifred Morse.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He chucks the baby under her chin.) “They put his name on the certificate. I crossed it out.”

Joan: “They’ll have to give us a new copy.”

Endeavour: “I will demand one.”

Joan: “I hope Mom and Dad come back soon.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He takes the baby.) “You take your medicine and get some sleep.” (He kisses her.)

Joan: “See you.” (She walks into the bedroom.)

(An hour later, Thursday and Winifred come back from the stores. They carry in a crib kit and diapers.)

Winifred: “Hello. We got these for you.”

Endeavour: “Thanks.”

Winifred: “Where’s Joan?”

Endeavour: “She’s sleeping.”

Winifred: “I don’t doubt that. The poor girl.”

(Thursday leaves the crib box against the wall.)

Thursday: “I’ll help you set it up in a minute.”

Endeavour: “Fine.”

(He stretches and sits down.)

Thursday: “You should have seen the line at the grocery store, when we went to get the diapers. Whew.”

Winifred: “I found a coupon, though.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Winifred: “Are you shocked yet?”

Endeavour: “It’s settling in.”

Thursday: “Going to be a wild ride. But we’ll help.”

Endeavour: “Thanks.”

Thursday: “Going to bring her to the station?”

Endeavour: “Maybe.”

Winifred: “Let me make you something to eat.” (She walks into the kitchen.)

(Twenty minutes later, Endeavour knocks on the bedroom door. He walks in.)

Endeavour: “Your parents are here.”

(Joan sits up.)

Joan: “Good.” (She puts on her shoes and walks out.)

Winifred: “Hi.”

Joan: “Hey, Mom.”

(The two hug. Next, she hugs her father.)

Thursday: “So, what’s going to be her name?”

Joan: “Julia Winifred Morse.”

Winifred: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “We have to go tomorrow and fill out the birth certificate.”

Winifred: “Yes.”

Thursday: “She’s a bit small.”

Joan: “She had jaundice. Looks to be better now. They said if we see any change in her skin, to bring her right back.”

Thursday: “She’ll be fine.”

(Endeavour picks up the baby. She starts to cry.)

Joan: “Thank God! I hadn’t heard her do that yet.”

Endeavour: “Shhh.” (He gently rocks the baby.)

Winifred: “I forgot about the food. Let me get it.”

(Moments later, she has placed the meal on plates. It’s roast turkey and vegetables.)

Winifred: “Come in, everybody.”

Endeavour: “Will she be all right on the couch?”

Joan: “Let me put her on a chair.” (She does.)

(Everyone sits at the table. They dig in.)

Thursday: “This is good.”

Winifred: “Thank you.”

Thursday: “I’ll set up the crib when we’re done.”

Winifred: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Could you put it in the spare room?”

Thursday: “Will do. I’ll need a screwdriver.”

Endeavour: “I’ll get it later.”

(They eat some more.)

Endeavour: “When do I have to be back at work?”

Thursday: “I’ll see if I can’t get you two weeks. I’ll fill out the paperwork. Don’t bother to come in tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “That’s a load off my mind.”

Thursday: “We’re going to be leaving soon.”

Endeavour: “I don’t mind.”

Thursday: “Relax, you two. You’re going to be all right.”

(Endeavour smiles.)

(Cut to: An hour later, Thursday has set up the crib. He and Winifred are ready to go.)

Thursday: “Be seeing you.”

Joan: “Thanks, Dad.” (She kisses him goodbye.)

(He waves. He and Winifred walk out.)

(Endeavour picks up the baby. He takes it to the crib.)

Endeavour: “Come on, kid. Got to get sleep.” (He puts her in the crib, which Thursday filled with a small mattress and pillow.) “There’s a good girl.”

(Joan puts a hand on his back. She looks at her daughter, then walks to the bedroom. Endeavour shuts the door behind them.)

Joan: “I wonder… I’ve been wondering a lot of things.”

Endeavour: “Such as?”

Joan: “When I’m old, what I will look like.”

Endeavour: “What brought that on?”

Joan: “When I was in the hospital, I felt so down… I thought I wouldn’t make it home.”

Endeavour: “Come here.”

(She walks over. He takes her hands.)

Endeavour: “You’ll be all right. Really. You will.”

(She smiles vaguely.)

Endeavour: “I’m sorry we had a cheap wedding.”

Joan: “Well, it worked.” (Again she smiles wanly.)

(He pulls her in very closely.)

Joan: “I’ve taken my painkillers.”

Endeavour: “You sure you’re ready?”

Joan: “Yes.”

(She backs away from him, and starts to undo her dress. He watches intently.)

(And some time later…)

(They roll around under the covers.)

Endeavour: “Oh, God-”

(Joan’s breath is in short gasps and catches.)

(He at last finishes.)

Endeavour: “Oh! Ahh.” (He lies back.)

(Joan looks up at the ceiling.)

Endeavour: “You okay?”

(Joan nods.)

Endeavour: “Awfully quiet over there.”

(She turns to him, and kisses him.)

Endeavour: “I like that better.”

Joan: “We’re averaging once a day. Pretty good.”

Endeavour: “We’ll have to make up for lost time, since you were in hospital.”

Joan: “You.” (She smiles, and kisses him again.)

Endeavour: “Get some rest.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She turns slightly away from him, and goes to sleep.)

(He turns to face her, and smiles. He is awake a bit longer, then sleeps as well.)

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Endeavour: Monument  
by Parakeetist

This is another non-linear, non-canonical story. It takes place toward the end of the fourth season, and has no connection with my other stories. 

There are several breaches with the canon. 

I use a mixture of American and U.K. slang terms. I tend to use American spellings.

A number of events have been changed, as to where they appear in the usual time sequence of the series.

The story begins at the time Endeavour went over to Joan’s flat, and Joan mentions that he never “tried it on” with her.

As with my other stories, I have taken “artistic license” with some characters. I added Robert Lewis and George Fancy to the story. I have also invented a name for Supt. Bright’s wife. 

I have again taken liberties with the prison system of England. Please note the last paragraph here: https://www.inbrief.co.uk/offences/assault-gbh-abh/

Community service means: Unpaid work, intended to be of social use, that an offender is required to do instead of going to prison. (https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/community_service) Thank you, Oxford English Dictionary. :)

There are scenes of foul language, graphic depictions of violence, and sexual situations.

Act Five gets a little weird. 

I wasn’t going to publish this, but I thought I should, after weeks of writing.

Story contains the death of one minor character and one major character.

This is a bit of a difficult story. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.

 

Cast of characters

Endeavour Morse  
Jim Strange  
Shirley Trewlove  
Fred Thursday  
Winifred Thursday  
Joan Thursday  
Sam Thursday  
Reginald Bright  
Dr. Max DeBryn  
Ray Morton  
Robert Lewis  
George Fancy  
Joyce Morse

 

New characters

Alice Bright  
Steven Bright  
Sherry Morton  
Frances Turner, nurse  
Claude Tell, dentist  
DS Dieter Kaplan  
WPC Lindsey Bevin  
DS Nathan Sullivan  
PC Perry Wilson  
PC Barry Carson  
PC Paul Driscoll  
WPC Jennifer Dart  
PC Gordon Place  
PC Leo Gillespie  
Henry Payne  
Casey Ranford  
Neil Mitchell  
Harold (Harry) Clem  
John Kirk  
Burt Wallach  
Duane Pious, rental agent  
Alan Campbell, bus driver  
Sid Olson, canteen worker at the station  
Tom Brigson  
Helen Barker  
Jody Barker  
Dr. John Blasingame  
Dispatcher for the police department  
Various workers at movie theaters, shops and other places  
Various other police officers

 

Act One, Scene One

(Endeavour and Joan walk up the hallway to Joan’s flat. Joan sighs.)

Joan: “I’m so tired.”

Endeavour: “Maybe get some rest.”

(She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand.)

Joan: “You know, it’s funny.”

Endeavour: “What is?” (He smiles slightly.)

Joan: “All those years, when you were walking me home, you would never – you never just-” (She shudders.)

Endeavour (pause): “Go on.”

Joan: “Didn’t try it on. Not once. I wonder-” (She just looks at him.)

Endeavour: “Well, I-” (He scratches the back of his neck.) “I guess we’ve both been unavailable at any given time.”

Joan: “Yes.” (She drops her chin.)

Endeavour: “How long have you been in this place?”

Joan: “Two or three months.”

Endeavour: “Is there anything to stop you from just leaving right now?”

Joan: “He wanted to come over.”

Endeavour: “Today?”

Joan: “Yes. He’s been pushing me.”

Endeavour: “For?”

(She rolls her eyes.)

Joan: “What do you think?”

Endeavour: “Well, we can leave. I could drive.”

Joan: “Well – I’ll think about it.” (She goes into the flat.)

(A moment later, she comes back. Endeavour is still standing in the hall.)

Joan: “You can come in.” 

(He hesitates before walking inside. He sits on a small chair, very close to the front door.)

(Joan laughs.)

Joan: “Ever the policeman, eh. Don’t want to come too far in, I guess. Wouldn’t do to be forward.” (She smirks a little. He blushes.)

(She busies herself straightening up in her room, and continues to talk to Morse while she does so.)

Joan: “I heard they’re going to have a ski park in town this winter.”

Endeavour: “You’re kidding.”

Joan: “No, they really are. I’ll get you the paper.” (She changes the pillow cases in her room.)

(Endeavour tilts his head and scratches his ear.)

(Joan finishes dusting up and comes out with an article she clipped from the paper.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “No problem. Would you go to that, if they have it? You and my Dad work together so much, I wonder if you’d want to do something on the weekend.”

Endeavour: “Him and I, or-” (He looks at her.)

Joan: “Yes, you and him.” 

Endeavour: “Well, I’ll think about it. Can I keep it?”

Joan: “Yes.”

(He folds it up and puts it in his jacket pocket.)

(He looks her directly in the eyes.)

Endeavour: “Are you afraid of him?”

Joan: “Of whom?”

Endeavour: “You know who I mean.”

Joan: “Well-” (She hugs her elbows.) “No.”

Endeavour: “You’re lying. Listen, I’ve been at this a very long time. I know how it shows.”

Joan: “You don’t know everything you think you know.”

Endeavour: “That may be. But you’re afraid. Has he hit you?”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “You heard me. Has he hit you yet?”

Joan: “I don’t see what that has to do w-”

Endeavour (agitated): “Tell me!”

Joan: “I made him angry, a couple of times.”

Endeavour: “You what?”

Joan: “I wasn’t supposed to, and I did.”

Endeavour (shocked): “You think it’s your fault?”

Joan: “Well, if I hadn’t made him mad-”

Endeavour: “Stop it!” (He stares at her.)

(She sniffles, and says:)

Joan: “I’ll be right back.” (She walks into her room and shuts the door.)

(Endeavour waits in his chair.)

(She comes back, having changed from her one-piece dress to a shirt and a skirt.)

Endeavour: “Why did you change? Is it too hot in here?”

(In reply, she lifts up the bottom of her shirt. Then she lifts up the sleeves.)

(Endeavour gasps.)

(Her body is covered in large black and purple bruises and fist marks.)

(She lets go of the shirt, and looks down.)

(His eyes are wide.)

Endeavour: “You have to let me charge him with battery.”

Joan: “I don’t know. We probably would lose at trial.”

Endeavour: “You don’t know that! Look at yourself.” (Pause) “If he comes here today, I’m arresting him. And God knows what he’s doing to his wife and children.”

(Joan shudders.) 

Joan: “I know you’re right.” (She is still looking down. Tears begin to seep out from her eyes.)

Endeavour: “I’ve got to call your father. And tell him the truth. The complete thing.”

(Joan nods.)

Joan (quietly): “Uh-huh.”

Endeavour: “May I have the phone?”

(Joan brings it to him.)

(Endeavour dials Thursday’s home. Winifred answers.)

Winifred: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hello, Mrs. Thursday. Is Mr. Thursday there?”

Winifred: “Yes, just a minute.” (She puts down the phone and looks for him.)

(He picks up.)

Thursday: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Hello, sir. I’ve just been talking to your daughter. We have got to charge Ray Morton with battery.”

Thursday: “Battery? Are you saying he hit her?”

Endeavour: “She still has the bruises, sir.”

Thursday: “Bruises? My God! Is she still there? Put her on the phone.”

Endeavour: “All right.” (He holds out the phone. Joan picks it up.)

Joan: “Dad?”

Thursday: “Good God, sweetie, are you all right? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Joan: “No, Dad, I’m all right.”

Thursday: “Are you bleeding? Did he break the skin?”

Joan: “No, he did not.”

Thursday: “We are going to have a talk when you come home. You have to come home soon.”

Joan: “All right.”

Thursday: “Put Morse back on the phone?”

Joan: “Yes.” (She does.)

Thursday: “All right, I’ll get working on the warrant that we’re going to need. I’ll put it for battery and menacing. You take care of her and make sure you’re all right, too.”

Endeavour: “Sir, you may want to add a search warrant for his regular home, as well. I have reason to suspect there may have been child abuse and spousal abuse at Mr. Morton’s home.”

Thursday: “I’ll add that. Keep on your toes, we don’t want this monster coming after you.”

Endeavour: “I will, sir.”

Thursday: “Bye now.” (He hangs up.)

(Endeavour puts the phone aside on a table. He looks at Joan.)

Endeavour (quietly): “I have a plan.”

Joan: “Really?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He takes out two pound notes and hands them to her.) “I want you to take a taxi or bus back to your parents’ home.”

Joan: “What are you going to do?”

Endeavour: “I’ve got a plan.”

Joan: “I heard you the first time. What does it involve?”

Endeavour: “You said he was on the way?”

Joan: “Yes. Are you going to-” 

Endeavour: “Don’t worry.”

Joan: “Of course I have to worry. What will he do to you?”

Endeavour: “I had training. I know how to handle myself.”

Joan: “All right. I’ll go.”

(She walks up to him, and holds out her arms. She hugs him.)

(Then she pulls back, and smiles.)

Joan: “First time I ever hugged you.”

Endeavour: “Ever touched me, in fact.”

Joan: “Really?” (She raises an eyebrow.) “We haven’t shaken hands?”

(He shakes his head, and smiles slightly.)

Endeavour: “Go. While you have time.”

Joan: “All right.” (She nods, and turns around to leave.)

(The door closed, Endeavour goes back to sit on the chair. He waits.)

(Cut to: Joan walks down the block, and reaches a bus stop. She gets on board the next bus.)

Alan: “You look tired, miss.”

Joan: “I am.” (She puts coins into the collection box, and takes a seat in the second row.)

Alan: “Well, traffic shouldn’t be too bad. Where are you headed?”

Joan: “Just home.”

Alan: “Here we go.” (He shuts the doors and puts the bus in drive.)

(They head into traffic.)

 

Act One, Scene Two

(At the flat, Endeavour waits for Ray to arrive. He sits down on the chair, and rocks it back and forth.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Ray: “Joan? Joan?”

(Ray begins to fiddle with the doorknob. Endeavour opens the door.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He shows his police ID.)

(Morton backs up, terrified.)

Ray: “Who are you?”

Endeavour: “You had a chance to read.”

Ray: “Very smart. Why are you here? Where’s Joan?”

Endeavour: “She’s safe now.”

Ray: “Safe?”

Endeavour: “Yes, considering how you beat her.”

Ray: “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Endeavour: “I saw the marks.”

Ray: “Who says they came from me?”

(Endeavour smiles.)

Endeavour: “I thought you didn’t know what I was talking about.”

Ray: “I’m just nervous. It’s only lately that I’ve had coppers stop by to check me out. Shouldn’t you be leaving?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Ray: “You don’t have a warrant.”

Endeavour: “I was invited inside by the resident of this flat. I don’t need your permission.”

Ray: “Oh, yeah? Show that to me on the rental agreement!”

(Endeavour pauses, then throws back his head and laughs.)

Ray: “It wasn’t funny!”

Endeavour: “You’ll have plenty of time to compose something better in prison. Come on. Up, up.” (He raises his hands, so as to indicate putting on the handcuffs.)

Ray: “Now, wait! I want a chance to explain myself! If you don’t have a warrant, you can’t take me away!”

(Endeavour hesitates.)

Ray: “Get out. And tell me where Joan went.”

Endeavour: “I’m not telling you.”

Ray: “Then get out. This is my home, I paid for it.”

Endeavour: “But is your name on the papers?”

Ray: “What?”

Endeavour: “Your name. Is it on the lease agreement?”

Ray: “I don’t remember.”

Endeavour: “Well, let me look for the papers.” 

(He motions to Ray to come with him. He waits until Ray has walked in front of him, so he can block him if he attempts to run or fight back.)

(Endeavour walks into Joan’s bedroom. He looks in the top drawer of the dresser, and sees what he’s looking for.)

Endeavour: “Ah, no. Looks like you put this place in her name. Trying to wreck her credit?”

Ray: “That’s funny.”

Endeavour: “No. It isn’t. Could be fraudulent obtention of a contract, which, depending on the amount you took from her, is a felony.”

Ray: “You’re all talk. Get out of here.”

Endeavour: “Do you have a solicitor? You will need one when I take you in for-”

(All of a sudden, Ray jumps on Endeavour and bashes his head into the dresser.)

Endeavour (in agony): “Ahhh!”

(He pushes sideways, so that Ray topples over. Before he can get the cuffs on him, however, Ray jumps up and runs out of the room.)

(Endeavour stands upright and puts a hand to his cheek. Some blood is coming out of his mouth. He spits, and feels that he has lost a tooth.)

Endeavour: “Oh, Jesus.”

(He takes the lease papers out of the drawer, and puts them in his coat pocket.)

(He walks out to his car, and gets in. He feels the side of his mouth for a minute. Then he starts the car.)

 

Act One, Scene Three

(At Thursday’s house, later that evening. Thursday and Joan are sitting together in the living room.)

Thursday: “You’re not going back to that apartment. Oh, no.”

Joan: “I have to give back the key to the landlord.”

Thursday: “We can drive to his office another day. You need to rest.”

Joan: “Will I be staying here?”

Thursday: “Yeah, we can always get you a new flat.”

Joan: “Thank you, Dad.”

(She dips her chin and starts to sniffle.)

Thursday: “Now, now. Put up your shoulders.”

(He passes her some facial tissues. She blows her nose.)

(Winifred comes home. She opens the door and puts her coat away.)

Winifred: “Hello, everyone. What’s wrong, dear?”

Joan: “Ah, it’s a delicate matter, Mom.”

Thursday: “Useless boyfriend beat the hell out of her.”

(Winifred stops in place.)

Winifred: “What did you say? I don’t understand.”

(Sniffling, Joan stands up and lifts the edge of her shirt. Her mother shrieks.)

Winifred: “Oh my God, oh my God!” (She rushes over and hugs Joan, rocking her back and forth.) “Who did this? Who is he?”

Joan: “Ah, his name is Ray. Ray Morton.”

Winifred: “Frederick, did you arrest him yet?”

Thursday: “I put in a request for a warrant. They should be done with it soon.”

Winifred (to Joan): “Sweetheart, you must stay with us from now on. We’ll pay the rental manager to get you out of the lease. I know you wanted to live on your own, but this is too much. You mustn’t see this person anymore.”

Joan: “All right. I feel like such a failure.” (She sits on the couch.)

Winifred: “Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Joan: “But I wanted to – have a new life.”

Thursday: “And we all do, pet, at your age. You’ll start out again. There doesn’t have to be a magic number of times you can try.”

Joan: “I guess so, Dad. I don’t know why I trusted him.”

Thursday: “It’s like he put you under a spell. He made you into a different person.”

Joan: “I’m scared. What if he comes here?”

Thursday: “I’m a policeman. I’ll protect you.”

(He goes into the kitchen and gets her a glass of water.)

Thursday: “Here.”

Joan: “Thanks, Dad.” (She drinks the water.) “I was so eager to be out on my own, I didn’t even notice the signs of what he was doing. You said I was a fancy piece. That’s exactly what I was.”

Winifred: “Well, nobody made him do anything. He chose to do what he did. And did he file for divorce, or was that just a line?”

Joan: “He said he was breaking up with his wife, but now that I think about it, there probably aren’t any papers. There were never going to be.”

Winifred: “That’s what they all say. Never seem to do it, though.” (She smiles ruefully.)

(Winifred puts a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, and rubs.)

(There’s a knock at the door.)

Thursday: “I’ll get it.”

(It’s Endeavour.)

Thursday: “Good Lord, what happened to you?”

Endeavour: “Got in a little argument.” 

Thursday: “Let me get some ice for your face.” (He walks to the kitchen and takes out ice cubes. He wraps them in a towel and hands it to the younger man.) 

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “Hello.”

Winifred: “Hello, Detective.”

Endeavour: “Evening. This wasn’t the way I wanted to visit you.”

Winifred: “What happened, exactly?”

Endeavour: “I was trying to arrest Ray Morton at Joan’s flat. He fought with me, and got away.”

Thursday: “That’s it. I’m putting in a bulletin. They should catch this guy before long.”

Joan: “Did he break your jaw?”

Endeavour: “No, he knocked out a tooth.”

Thursday: “That’s battery. Let me call the station.”

(He gets up and takes the phone to another room, to make the call.)

(Joan gets a serviette and hands it to Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He dabs it on the hole in his mouth.)

Winifred: “What a terrible day, huh? I don’t know how either one of you will get some sleep.”

Joan: “Do you have to go to the dentist?”

Endeavour: “I should make an appointment.”

Winifred: “Do you want to stay here tonight?”

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He smiles, puzzled.)

Winifred: “It’s no trouble. Do you have to work tomorrow?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Winifred: “We’ll take you get help. The hospital is open every day. For your stay tonight, I can put new linens in Sam’s old room.”

Endeavour: “Why don’t I just go right now?”

Winifred: “It’ll give you time to rest. I’ll give you painkillers.”

(She goes upstairs to her bathroom and gets pills out of the medicine cabinet. She walks downstairs and hands them and a cup of water to him.)

Endeavour: “Ah, that’s much too kind, Mrs. Thursday.” (He takes the pills.)

Winifred: “No problem.”

(Thursday comes back from the other room.)

Thursday: “Okay, it’s set. Now it’s two counts of battery, one of menacing, and the order to bring him in. They’ll have him soon.”

Joan: “I hope so.” (She hugs her elbows. Her eyes tear up again.)

Thursday: “Now, come on, honey. You can’t be crying forever.”

Joan: “But, Dad...”

Endeavour: “She was afraid.”

Thursday: “That’s right.” (He gets up and gives her a hug.) “Your mother and I are going upstairs. She’s going to put the sheets in the room for Morse. See you tomorrow.”

Joan: “Yes, Dad.”

(In a minute, Joan gets up and puts on the television. She picks a late-night interview show. She props her head up on one hand.)

Endeavour: “Are you doing all right?”

Joan: “I guess. I don’t know why my Mom and Dad left us alone.”

(Endeavour blushes.)

Endeavour: “Well, we’re just watching telly.”

Joan: “Yeah.” (She shudders.)

(She is silent for a long moment. Then:)

Joan: “It took so much to break away from him. I never would have done it without your encouragement.”

(Endeavour stares, and nods briefly.)

Endeavour: “Just doing my job.”

Joan: “No, there has to be more to it than that. I don’t think you recognize what makes you a good policeman.”

Endeavour: “Oh? Please, let me know.” (He gives her a sarcastic smile.)

Joan: “You can see things other people can’t.”

Endeavour: “Oh yes?”

Joan: “I don’t know what I’ll do after this. Probably try to get another job.”

Endeavour: “Well, yes, there’s time for that now.”

Joan: “Wonder what will happen if he comes over here.”

Endeavour: “He’s not going to. But if he does, we can use your father’s gun.”

Joan: “You don’t carry a gun?”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Joan: “I’m so afraid.”

Endeavour: “You must be. It’s certainly normal.”

(She puts her hands over her face. He picks up her water glass and goes to the sink.)

(He comes back.)

Endeavour: “Here.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She sips.) “What have you been doing at the station?”

Endeavour: “Oh, we solved a godawful case about a man who tried some hijinks at a nuclear power plant. I can’t tell you all of it. But we got him.”

Joan: “Thank God. That’s pretty dangerous stuff. But I guess police work always is.”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes. You might say that.” (He smiles slightly, anxious to get her to move on.) “Do you have any dessert?” (He thought up the question on the spur of the moment, and really doesn’t know what she’ll say.)

Joan: “Yes, there are almonds, ice cream – I think we’ve got vanilla – and I’m trying to remember if there are some biscuits.”

Endeavour: “Never mind, I’ll look.” (He gets up and goes into the kitchen. He spends a while rummaging around in the cabinets. Then he decides on ice cream with walnuts.) 

(He makes himself a dish and comes back to sit beside her.)

Endeavour: “Did you want any?”

Joan: “No, I don’t feel like it, thanks.”

Endeavour: “Why don’t you?” (He laughs, and moves the spoon toward her.)

(She takes the spoon from him and eats a little.)

Endeavour: “It’s good.”

Joan: “It’s all right. Tomorrow is Saturday.”

Endeavour: “It is.”

Joan: “I guess I could get the paper and look for a job. Can’t go visit any place until Monday, but it’s good to have something to keep my mind occupied.”

Endeavour: “If it helps.” (He smiles.)

(She hugs her elbows and looks down.)

Joan: “When I was with him, I was just… hanging around, really doing nothing...”

Endeavour: “Don’t think about him any more.”

Joan: “That’s impossible.”

Endeavour (pause): “Why?”

Joan: “Part of me – can’t resist. I only just left. I’m not capable of turning my heart on and off like that.”

Endeavour: “Well… I can see that.”

Joan: “Part of me doesn’t know why I ever even liked him.” (She sighs.) “He bought me some drinks. I was staying in a hotel.”

(Endeavour raises his eyebrows.)

Joan: “I didn’t want to go home with him. I didn’t. So the next day, he shows up and says, ‘I just rented you a flat.’”

(She takes a deep breath.)

Endeavour: “He hit you.”

Joan: “Yes. He’s going to be pretty angry, if he goes to trial.”

Endeavour: “You’ll be safe.”

Joan: “I hope so.”

Endeavour: “Maybe you should just… take a shower.”

Joan: “Yeah. I’ll do that.” (She gets up and walks toward the stairs. Then she turns around.) “I wanted to grow up and be – so sophisticated. Now, I don’t know. I don’t know at all.”

Endeavour: “You’d be surprised. I don’t know anyone who’s on a perfect track in their lives.”

(Joan nods.)

Joan: “Goodnight.”

Endeavour: “Goodnight, now.”

(She waves, and walks upstairs. She gets a nightgown out of the drawer, and goes into the bathroom.)

(Endeavour goes upstairs, and walks into Sam’s old room. There is a globe on the desk, and there are posters with images from the military on them.)

(He finds the sheets Winifred left for him on a chair. He stretches them over the mattress, and then puts on the pillowcases. He fluffs up the pillows.)

(Then he lies down. His eyes are half-open.)

(After a few minutes, he drifts off.)

 

Act One, Scene Four

(Two in the morning. Endeavour wakes up. He is wearing his pajamas. He looks at the clock, and walks to the bathroom. When he comes out, he stands in the hall outside of Joan’s room, and knocks.)

(He gets no answer. Then, he pushes the door ever so slightly. He sees she is not there.)

(He walks downstairs, and sees she is asleep in front of the TV. He says:)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

(Joan sits up and rubs her eyes.)

Joan: “What’s going on? Is he here?”

Endeavour: “No, nobody’s here. Just me. Can I sit down?”

Joan: “What-” (She opens her eyes all the way.) “Ahhh. Sure. Go ahead.”

(He sits down a few feet away from her, on the couch. Joan gets a blanket and throws it over her legs.)

Joan: “Well.”

Endeavour: “Can’t sleep.”

Joan: “I can’t either. So I came down here.”

Endeavour: “What are we watching?”

Joan: “The late night movie, looks like.”

(A monster movie is showing.)

Endeavour: “Is the giant cricket supposed to attack the… what is that?”

Joan: “I think it’s a spider.”

Endeavour: “Good grief.”

(Time passes.)

Endeavour: “And now, there’s a vampire.”

Joan: “I was thinking...” (Pause)

Endeavour: “What about?”

Joan: “What to do. With my life.”

Endeavour: “Well, you’ve got time.”

Joan: “I thought I was set. That I was going to get away from all the bad things. What happened in the bank.”

Endeavour: “You don’t have to blame yourself.”

Joan: “Guess I did, anyway.” (She looks at her hands.) “I wanted to get away. I could have gone anywhere. But he picked me up. Guess I thought he was cute. He was… something different. I got confused. I didn’t know.” (She takes a deep breath.) “When he rented me a flat after the first day he met me – that should have been a sign. It’s either that, or he had reserved the flat for a previous girl. I’m so stupid.”

Endeavour: “You’re not.” (He puts a hand near hers.) “Thank goodness you got away.”

Joan: “Yes.” (She sighs.) “That, and he had a hair-trigger temper. He started to beat me right away. I couldn’t fend him off.”

(Endeavour winces.)

Joan: “He would lose it about everything. I tried to muster the nerve to break up with him, but I just couldn’t. I’d imagine that’s how a lot of fellas get away with it – they hit you where it can’t be seen.”

(Endeavour nods.)

Joan: “I don’t know if I’ll be seeing anybody anytime soon. It just seems as if there’s a cloud over my life.”

Endeavour: “I hope his wife and children feel free to leave now.”

Joan: “Yes. I can see what they must be going through. I wonder if I should take some self-defense classes. Just to be safe.”

Endeavour: “You can, but you’ve got your Dad, and the rest of the police department.”

Joan: “Bad people were never supposed to come this close to my life in the first place. I’m the daughter of a policeman. And I walked right into the trap.”

Endeavour: “A mistake anyone could have made. I wish you’d called your father, but there’s nothing we can do about that now. Maybe just… try to get back to sleep?”

Joan: “Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. Goodnight.” (She gets up, yawns, and stretches. He gets up too.)

(She leans over and gives him a little kiss on the cheek.)

Joan: “See you.”

Endeavour (surprised): “Yeah, see you...” (He watches her walk up the stairs. A minute later, he walks up as well. He goes into Sam’s room, and shuts the door.)

 

Act One, Scene Five

(The next day. Endeavour gets up and gets ready for the day.) 

(Endeavour walks downstairs. Thursday and Winifred are sitting at the table.)

Winifred: “Hello, do you want some breakfast?”

Endeavour: “No, thank you. I think I’d rather wait until they repair my face.”

Winifred: “Suit yourself. Where you live, do you have soft things to eat? Soup, ice cream?”

Endeavour: “I should have some soup.”

Winifred: “All right, then. I’ll let Fred take you over to the hospital.”

Thursday: “Let’s get going.”

(He and Endeavour get their coats and walk out the door.)

Thursday: “Is it still hurting?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Thursday: “Now, I called in the bulletin last night. They should be out looking for that man. I wouldn’t be surprised if we get a call from the station later today.”

Endeavour: “So we’ll have to go in for the booking.”

Thursday: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “It’ll be good to get it over with.”

(They get in the car and drive to the hospital.)

(Thursday and Endeavour approach the front desk and show their police IDs.)

Thursday: “How can we get to a dental surgeon? This man had a tooth knocked out last night.”

Nurse: “I’ll see.” (She consults a record book.) “Okay, you want room 25-C. Down that way.” (She points to the hallway.)

Thursday: “Thank you.” 

(The two start to walk.)

(They reach the room. Thursday knocks on the door.)

(A man answers.)

Claude: “Yes, may I help you?”

Thursday: “This man had a tooth knocked out.”

Claude: “What side?”

Endeavour: “Lower right.”

Claude: “Okay, come in.”

(They walk in.)

Claude (to Endeavour): “Sit in the chair. Let’s have a look.” (To Thursday:) “If you could leave me your number, I will call you when he is ready to come home.”

Thursday: “All right.” 

Claude: “There’s a pen and paper over there.” (He points to a side table.)

Thursday: “All right.” (He writes his name and phone number.) “I’ll get out of your way. See you.” (He walks out.)

(Endeavour sits in the chair. He opens his mouth. The dentist picks up a mirror.)

Claude: “Yes, that’s broken, all right. I’ll have to remove the remnant, and give you a crown. It can be done in one day.”

(Cut to: Hours later. The dentist wakes up Endeavour, who is groggy from all the anesthesia.)

Claude: “You’re done now. It was a success.” (He moves the chair to a sit-up position.)

(Endeavour shakes his head. He feels the side of his face.)

Endeavour: “It’s rubbery.”

Claude: “It’s going to be that way for a while. Don’t eat for two hours.”

(Endeavour nods.)

Claude: “I’ll call your friend. Good luck.”

Endeavour (quietly): “Thank you.”

Claude: “Oh, and this.” (He hands Endeavour a lollipop.) “Sugar-free. All my patients get one, kids or not.”

(Endeavour smiles.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He leaves.)

(Claude picks up the phone and calls Thursday’s house.)

Claude: “Hello?”

(Cut to: Some minutes later. Endeavour walks out the front door of the hospital. Thursday has arrived to take him home.)

Thursday: “Get in.”

(Endeavour does.)

Thursday: “They’ve got you well doped up?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Not to take advantage, sir, but can I sleep on your couch for a bit?”

Thursday: “Certainly.” (He puts the radio on to a jazz station. He drives off.)

(Cut to: they arrive at Thursday’s house, and walk in.)

(Thursday goes to the kitchen.)

Thursday: “Are you allowed to eat?”

Endeavour: “Not for two hours.”

Thursday: “Well, that’s not very fair. I’ll make you some soup.”

(He heats up a can of chicken soup. Endeavour plunks down on the couch.)

Endeavour: “Sir?”

Thursday: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Can you call the station and see if they picked up Ray Morton yet?”

Thursday: “Of course.” (He comes over with a hot bowl of soup.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He takes the spoon and begins to eat.)

(Thursday picks up the phone. He dials the office.)

Thursday: “Hello?”

Dieter: “Yes, Kaplan speaking?”

Thursday: “This is DCI Thursday. Can you tell me if they’ve picked up Ray Morton yet? I asked for a bulletin to be sent out on him earlier.”

Dieter: “Let me check.” (He goes through the records.) “No, they haven’t taken him in yet. You want me to call you if anything happens?”

Thursday: “Yes. You have my number.”

Dieter: “Certainly. Thank you, sir.”

Thursday: “Goodbye now.” (He hangs up.) “That’s a no.”

Endeavour: “That’s a shame.” (He continues to eat.)

(Soon, he is done, and puts the bowl in the sink.)

Endeavour: “I’ll take the couch.”

Thursday: “Don’t be ridiculous. The sheets from yesterday should still be upstairs.”

Endeavour: “If you insist.” (He smiles faintly, and walks upstairs.)

(Cut to: Joan comes home. She puts away her jacket and says hello to her mother.)

Joan: “Hi, Mom.”

Winifred: “Hello, dear. Where have you been off to?”

Joan: “Oh, lunch, a little shopping. And I sat in the park for a while.”

Winifred: “People-watching?”

Joan: “That’s it.” (She kisses her Mom on the cheek.)

Winifred: “Mr. Morse was too tired when he came back from the dentist, so he’s upstairs.”

Joan (looking curious): “Oh? Well… I guess it’s okay. Did you hear from Sam?”

Winifred: “Yes, I did. He said he got food poisoning from some fish at the mess hall.”

Joan: “Oh, goodness. I’ll send him a get-well card.”

Winifred: “Fine, dear.”

Joan: “Where’s Dad?”

Winifred: “He went to have the lawnmower fixed.”

Joan: “Oh. And what have you been doing?”

Winifred: “I watched a jazz concert on telly. The Hal Gorman Players. It was good.”

Joan: “Great. I’ll be in my room.”

Winifred: “See you.”

(Joan walks upstairs and into her room. Her mother has placed clean laundry on the bed. She opens the dresser and puts it away.)

(She turns around to see Endeavour standing in the doorway.)

Joan: “Oh! You startled me.”

Endeavour: “Is there a – is there-” (He wobbles back and forth on his feet.)

Joan: “Are you okay? Sit down for a minute.” (She pushes a chair over to him. He walks around, slowly, to the front of it, and wobbles into the chair.)

Endeavour: “I think they – gave me too much-”

Joan: “Too much anesthesia? Looks like it. Why don’t you go back and rest?”

Endeavour: “I – I will, I-” (He gets up, takes a few steps, and starts to tip over. She rushes to him and puts her hands under his shoulders.)

Joan: “Come on. Walk slowly now.”

(She walks him back into Sam’s room.)

Joan: “Come on now, get some more sleep. That’s what Saturday afternoons are for.”

(Endeavour mumbles something incoherent.)

Joan: “What was that?”

Endeavour: “I am – having a reaction-”

(His face turns red. Joan, thinking quickly, picks up the trash bin and holds it out to him.)

(He is sick into the pail.)

(Afterward, he takes several deep breaths.)

Joan: “I’ll get rid of this, and I’ll bring you some water.”

Endeavour (very quietly): “Okay.” (He shudders, and lies back on the bed.)

(Joan takes the trash bag into the bathroom and disposes of it. She takes two cups, one with water, one empty, and brings them back to him.)

Joan: “Drink from this one, spit in the other.”

Endeavour (mumbling): “Okay.” (He drinks from one, swishes it around, and spits into the other. He does this again. Then, he drinks the rest of the water. He takes some deep breaths.)

Joan: “You really gonna be okay?”

(Endeavour nods.)

Endeavour: “It must be a delayed reaction. I didn’t feel sick on the way home.”

Joan: “It happens. Get into bed.” (She smiles.) “Come on, swing your legs up.”

Endeavour: “Okay. I’m going.”

(He tries to swing his legs, but can’t do it. He tries again. Joan helps push one leg at a time.)

Joan: “All right. There you go.” 

(He grips the sheets. Joan slips a little. She puts out a hand. He grabs the sleeve of her shirt.)

Joan: “Ah-”

(Her body now leans over his. She plants her feet on the floor, and briefly puts her hands on his chest. She stands up again.)

Joan: “Whew. That was-” (She blushes furiously.)

Endeavour (very quietly): “Stay.” 

Joan: “What?”

(He again mumbles something that she can’t quite catch.)

Joan: “Well, you get your sleep, I’ll see you later. Okay?”

(She smiles at him.)

(He returns her gaze, then finally breaks it off.) 

Joan: “Get some rest.” (She nods, and walks out.)

(Cut to: A few hours later. Endeavour wakes up. He sits up, and runs his hands over his face.)

(Groaning, he leans over the side of the bed, and flexes his legs for a minute, before he stands up. He walks down to the bathroom. There is a shoulders-up shot of his face as he removes his clothing. He gets in the shower.)

(Minutes later, he towels off, and gets dressed again. He walks down the hall, and checks in Joan’s room. She isn’t there.)

(He walks downstairs. She is eating a salad at the kitchen table.)

Joan: “Hi. Did you get any rest?”

Endeavour: “Yes. I’m feeling a lot better now.”

Joan: “Good. Hopefully that stuff’s out of your system.”

(He sits at the table.)

Endeavour: “Where are your parents?”

Joan: “They went out to dinner. Mom left me a few pounds, in case we want to go to the movies.”

Endeavour: “Ah, and do we?” (He smiles hopefully.)

Joan: “Well, maybe. Let’s see what’s in the paper.” (She picks up the paper from the kitchen counter.) “There’s ‘Raid of the Monsters,’ ‘Forest,’ ‘Design Days,’ and ‘Ruby Foster.’”

Endeavour: “Let me see the ads. What are they about?”

Joan: “The first one’s a monster movie. Don’t know what the others are about.”

Endeavour: “Hmm. ‘You’ll never believe what goes on in the woods.’”

Joan: “What’s that they say about bears?” (She giggles, and puts a hand over her lips.)

Endeavour: “Stop it.” (He smiles.) “’A fashion designer gets the surprise of a lifetime.’ Hmm. And ‘Ruby Foster,’ about a woman whose magic mask is stolen...’” (He rubs his chin.) 

Joan: “I like the monster movie.”

Endeavour: “Again? But we just saw one last night.”

Joan: “I could do with a little something fun.”

Endeavour: “All right, you talked me into it. Next showing’s in… forty minutes.”

Joan: “We can leave in twenty.”

Endeavour: “Right. Say – ah...” (He trails off.)

Joan: “Yes?” 

Endeavour: “Where do you see yourself in twenty years?”

Joan: “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll be a fashion writer. Fly off, see Paris.”

Endeavour: “And me?” 

(She snorts.)

Joan: “Oh, I don’t know, the chief of police. Why, what were you thinking of?” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Well, I – I just-” (He stutters. She tilts her head.)

Joan: “Come on. Tell me.”

Endeavour: “I’ve got to use the facilities. Please excuse me.” (His face pale, he rushes off to the washroom.)

(Joan looks after him, puzzled.)

(In a few minutes, he comes back.)

Endeavour: “All right, let’s go a bit early. We’ll watch the previews.”

Joan: “Well, it is early, but I’ll get my purse.” (She goes to the countertop and retrieves it.) “We ready?”

Endeavour: “Yes we are. Hope you don’t mind walking to the bus.”

Joan: “I do it almost every day.”

(Cut to: They get off the bus, just down the block from the movie theater.)

Endeavour: “We have time to get something to eat.”

Joan: “Is there a counter inside the theater?”

Endeavour: “I think so.”

(They walk up to the box office. Endeavour pays for their tickets.)

(Then he spots the refreshments counter.)

Endeavour: “Let’s see. Looks like they’ve got sandwiches.”

Joan: “I’ll have a toasted cheese.”

Endeavour: “Roast beef for me.”

(He goes to the counter and gets the sandwiches, plus two fizzy drinks. They sit at a table and eat.)

Joan: “Morse?”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Joan: “Did you stop shaving?” (She smiles a little.)

Endeavour: “Do you like it?”

Joan: “It’s… interesting.”

Endeavour: “You don’t.”

Joan: “Well, I’d like to see what the full thing looks like.”

Endeavour: “I won’t shave ‘til then.” (He takes a couple more bites of his food.) “Do you, ah, want to have a family someday?”

Joan: “Oh… I suppose I do.” (She looks puzzled.) “What brought that on?”

Endeavour: “I’ve been thinking about our futures.”

Joan: “Oh. Well, I suppose I’ll work on getting a good job, first.”

Endeavour: “Yes. Take a look at the games.” (He nods toward the side of the atrium. There are skee-ball and pinball games lined up.) “Fancy playing one?”

Joan: “You’re on.”

(She gets up and rushes to see the machines. She picks up a ball from the skee-ball one.) “Put the coin?” (She hands him a couple of coins. He drops them in the slot.) “Ready?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Here goes.” (She rolls an 80.) “Okay, now you.”

(He rolls a 100.)

Joan: “Oh! That’s just like you.” (She rolls again, and this time gets a 40.)

(The game goes on. Endeavour wins by 100 points.)

(Tickets start to spit out of the machine.)

Joan: “Oh! Now you can get a prize.” (She laughs.)

(More tickets come out. More than there were probably supposed to be.)

Joan: “Oh, dear...”

(When the machine stops, Endeavour bends down and picks them up. He takes them over to the counter. He looks at the prize row, where various items are marked with ticket totals.)

Endeavour: “Let me get an Oxford United shirt, please.”

Worker: “Sure. Big size?”

Endeavour: “Yes, please.”

Worker: “Coming right up.” (He presents Endeavour with an extra large shirt. Endeavour passes him the pile of tickets.)

Endeavour: “That’s done. You want any snacks?” (They walk over to the concession stand.)

Joan: “Yes.” (She looks up at the board.) “I’ll have a medium popcorn, with butter, and a medium cherry cola, please.”

Worker: “Sure.” (Joan pays for the items. She carries them to the concierge’s station, where another person rips the tickets in half, and points to their theater.) 

Joan: “Thank you.”

(They walk down the hallway, to their movie room.)

(The theater is about two-thirds full. They sit down.)

Endeavour: “You know, we have to eat at least half the popcorn before the previews are done.”

Joan: “Is that a rule?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Can I get busted if I don’t?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Watch out, you might get me in trouble.”

Endeavour: “I was hoping.”

(She smiles.)

(The film starts. It is subtitled in English. The credits are in Japanese.)

(Time passes. The film reaches a scene of the monsters battling it out in the ocean.)

Endeavour: “Where do the lasers come from? It’s a creature, it doesn’t have installations or something.”

Joan: “Drat if I know.”

Endeavour: “Is it from outer space or not?”

Joan: “I think they were all mutants from the first use of the atom bomb.”

(More time passes. By the time the movie comes to an end, Endeavour has fallen asleep.)

Joan: “Come on, now.” (She gently nudges his arm.)

(He still sleeps. She nudges him again.)

(When this too does not work, she pinches his nose for a second.)

Endeavour (startled): “Ahhh! What-” (He looks around.) “Oh. I’m still here.” (He gets up. She does too.)

(He rubs the back of his neck. Then he walks out. She follows.)

Endeavour: “Getting cloudy.”

Joan: “Yes, it is.”

(The rain starts to come down. They run for the bus stop.)

(Cut to: They walk down the block to the Thursdays’ house.)

(He walks with her up to the door.)

(Joan opens the door and walks in. She sees that he does not follow her.)

Joan: “Come on, it’s way too heavy out there to send you home in that.” (She waves for him to come in.)

Endeavour: “But what will DC Strange say about me?”

Joan: “Come in before you catch pneumonia!” (She pulls on his collar. He steps in. She shuts the door.)

(They put away their coats. Endeavour sits down on the couch.)

Endeavour: “Ah, thank you. I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to your parents in the morning.”

Joan: “Just tell them it was raining too heavily to drive.”

Endeavour: “But your Dad knows I’ve gone home by myself before.”

(She tilts her head slightly, and smiles.)

Joan: “Are you afraid of my father?”

Endeavour: “Well – I had always thought that if – ah, you and I-” (He stops.)

Joan: “Hmm?”

Endeavour: “If we were – together, and I – made a mistake, he might-”

Joan: “Cause you to lose your job?”

Endeavour: “No, tear my head off.”

(Joan giggles.)

Joan: “This is like school. Nothing has changed.”

Endeavour: “Oh, did you ask anybody else to stay late?”

Joan: “Didn’t matter. He always threw them out.”

(Endeavour laughs.)

Joan: “Do you want something to read?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I’d like to borrow something.”

(Joan gets up and walks upstairs to get him a book. When she comes out of her room, she sees that the lights are off downstairs.)

(She walks down to Sam’s room, and pushes open the door. Endeavour is sitting on the bed.)

(She shuts the door behind herself.)

Joan: “Somehow, you teleported. This is for you.” (She hands him a book.)

Endeavour: “’The Painters of Pop Art.’ Very interesting.” (He puts it down next to him. Then he looks at her seriously.) 

Joan: “Ah, what?” 

Endeavour: “Put the radio on.”

Joan: “Sure.” (She goes to the stereo at the side of the room, and flips it to the classical station. She goes back to sit on a chair close to the bed.)

Endeavour: “So.”

Joan: “So… your tooth feel okay? Did they put in the replacement?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Didn’t have any problem.”

Joan: “No bleeding?”

Endeavour: “No, none at all.”

Joan: “Well, good.”

(She gets up. Then:)

Endeavour: “Don’t leave.”

Joan: “But I have to-”

Endeavour: “Don’t.”

(She sits back down, with a puzzled look on her face.)

(He continues to stare at her. She blinks.)

Endeavour: “I’m tired.”

Joan: “Well, I’ll just turn off the light here, and let you get some sleep.”

Endeavour (quietly): “That’s not what I meant.”

Joan (pause): “...Oh?”

Endeavour: “I don’t want to pretend anymore.” (Pause, then, very softly:) “Don’t make me.” (He pats the bed next to him.) “Come.”

Joan: “I – I-” 

(Joan at last gets up, and crosses to the spot. She takes off her barrette and puts it on the table next to the bed. Then she shakes out her hair.)

(She looks at him.)

(He closes his eyes. She does too. Slowly, they lean toward one another.)

(They kiss.)

(He reaches up and puts his hands on her side. Gently, he pulls her back, then turns, so that she moves under him.)

(Endeavour touches part of a bruise on Joan’s skin.)

Joan: “Oh!”

Endeavour: “Sorry.”

(Suddenly, there is a noise in the hallway. Thursday walks to the bathroom. He calls out to his wife.)

Thursday: “I’ll get you that medicine. Just a minute.”

(There is the sound of him opening the door and rummaging in the medicine cabinet. Then he walks back to his room.)

Endeavour (mumbling): “Damn...” (He sits up. So does Joan.)

Joan: “I’d better go.”

Endeavour: “See you tomorrow.”

(He sighs, and then picks up the book, and begins to read.)

(She walks down the hall to her room. Flustered, she gets undressed, then puts on a nightgown. She gets under the covers, and stares out the window. There is light coming through the blinds. It takes her a long time to fall asleep.)

 

Act Two, Scene One

(The next week. At the police station.)

(Endeavour is at his desk. DC Strange comes up. He is carrying a rolled-up newspaper.)

Jim: “Hey.” (He taps the desk with the paper.)

Endeavour: “Afternoon.”

Jim: “Who are you taking to the Christmas party?”

Endeavour: “It’s not October yet.”

Jim: “It’s November 15th.” 

Endeavour: “What?” (He looks at the calendar. He mumbles:) “Well, that’s a...”

Jim: “Hmph. The trouble it takes with you.”

Endeavour: “To do what?”

Jim: “To get you to admit you like someone.”

Endeavour: “But I-”

(Jim taps Endeavour on the nose with the paper.)

Jim: “I’m thinking of asking out what’s-her-face.”

Endeavour: “Oh, who?”

Jim: “WPC Bevin. I don’t know if she’ll go out with me. I haven’t even met her yet.”

Endeavour: “Did you just look up her name somewhere?”

Jim: “The hours chart.”

Endeavour: “Well.”

Jim: “So, do you think I should?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Jim (frowning): “Hey.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour looks for a paper on his desk. The phone rings. He picks it up.)

Endeavour: “Morse?”

Bright: “Detective Sergeant, we have a case for you.”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Bright: “There is a missing cat.”

Endeavour: “Can’t the PCs take this one? I used to do cases like that, but not in years.”

Bright: “It belongs to my wife. She is currently in the hospital.”

Endeavour: “Oh, I wasn’t aware of that, sir. What is her condition?”

Bright: “She is not doing well, unfortunately. She has pneumonia. It’s worse than we thought.”

Endeavour: “I’m very sorry to hear that, sir. Where was the cat last seen?”

Bright: “In the park, across the street from our house. Wexler Park.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Let me write that down.” (He takes notes on a pad.) “And what does the cat look like?”

Bright: “Black, with a pink collar.”

Endeavour: “Will somebody be at your house to let me in, if I find it?”

Bright: “No. You are to bring it to Temple Hospital, and leave it for Alice Bright.”

Endeavour: “Will they let in personal pets?”

Bright: “They will for her.”

Endeavour: “I’ll get right to it, sir.”

Bright: “Thank you.” (He hangs up.)

(DS Sullivan walks by him.)

Endeavour: “Detective Sergeant.”

Nathan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “You have to stand in for Supt. Bright today. His wife is in the hospital.”

Nathan: “But I can’t-”

Endeavour: “Go to his office right now.”

Nathan: “You can’t give me orders. We’re the same rank.”

Endeavour: “Go. Now.”

Nathan (pause): “What is it with you? You don’t call anybody by their first names. I’m Nathan.”

Endeavour (puzzled): “What’s that got to do with anything?”

Nathan: “You also never take anybody with you. Watch out, or one of these days, you’re going to get hurt, and nobody’s going to be there to help you.”

Endeavour: “That’s not true. Sometimes I go with Inspector Thursday. Other times, I go with DC Strange.” (He starts to say something else, but Sullivan gets going before he can finish.)

Nathan: “Oh, all right. I’ll go.” (He runs toward Bright’s office.)

(Endeavour watches him run for a second, then goes back to his desk.)

(He picks up his jacket and transfers the note from his pants pocket to the coat. He walks out into the parking lot.)

(Cut to: He pulls up in front of Supt. Bright’s house. He walks across the street, to the park.)

(He walks up to a man who’s sitting on a bench.)

Endeavour: “Excuse me, did you see a cat?”

Man: “What’s it look like?”

Endeavour: “Black. It’s got on a pink collar.”

Man: “Naw, didn’t see it, only crows and pigeons.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He walks further into the park.)

(He looks into some flower bushes. No cat. Suddenly, he hears meowing from the canopy of an oak.)

Endeavour: “Come on.” (He reaches up toward the cat. It is indeed the missing pet. The cat sits close to his eye level, and is cradled in a low-hanging branch.)

(The cat shrinks back and shrieks.)

Endeavour: “Come on, now...” (He jumps, and grabs a bit of the cat’s foot. He pulls further, and the cat falls into his arms.) “That’s better!”

(He hurries to get back to the car, and puts the cat in the back seat.)

Endeavour: “Gotcha!” 

(He drives to the hospital.)

(Cut to: He parks and walks into the building. He is carrying the cat under one arm.)

Endeavour: “Hello, I’m with the Thames Valley Police.” (He shows his ID.) “I’m dropping off this pet for a patient named Mrs. Alice Bright.”

Nurse: “All right. Let’s see.” (She checks a record book.) “I’ll let it in for a short visit. And what’s your name, sweetheart?” (She checks the little badge on the collar. It says ‘Lucy.’) “All right, Lucy. I’ll send you up with an orderly.” (She picks up the intercom receiver.) “Orderly to the front desk.” (She hangs up.) “The cat will sit with Mrs. Bright when she goes to her own room.”

Endeavour: “Can I get a visitor’s pass, to go to the gift shop?”

Nurse: “Yes, certainly.” (She writes out a visitor’s sticker and hands it to him. He places it on his lapel.)

(He walks to the gift shop, and buys a greeting card. He pays, and writes it out to Mrs. Bright. He returns to the front desk.)

Endeavour: “Can you send this to Mrs. Bright?”

Nurse: “Of course.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He turns and walks outside.)

 

Act Two, Scene Two

(Later the same day. Endeavour is working at his desk. Jim walks up.)

Endeavour: “Hey, did you ever ask out WPC-”

(Jim raises an eyebrow.)

Jim: “Here’s your updated hours list.” (He hands Endeavour a paper, and disappears down the hall.)

(Endeavour goes back to typing his report.)

(Cut to: He gets up and goes to the canteen for a sandwich.)

Endeavour: “Roast beef sandwich, please.”

Sid: “We’re out of those.”

Endeavour: “Okay, then turkey.”

Sid: “Don’t have it.”

Endeavour: “Did you get any shipments today?”

Sid: “No.”

Endeavour: “Well, what do you have? Soup? Anything?”

Sid: “Toasted cheese.”

Endeavour: “All right, I’ll take that. And a can of club soda.” 

Sid: “Okay.” 

Endeavour: “I hope you get everything restocked tomorrow. We’re just going to have to eat across the street.”

Sid: “Suit yourself.”

(He rings up the detective’s purchase.)

(Endeavour sits down at a table. He bites into the sandwich. It tastes like rubber.)

Endeavour: “Oh, jimony.”

(He sips the seltzer. It’s warm.)

(WPC Trewlove walks into the canteen. He nods to her.)

(She orders food and sits down. He nods at her again. She smiles very briefly, but does not come over.)

Endeavour: “How are you?”

Shirley: “Okay.” (She eats her cereal.)

Endeavour: “Breakfast for lunch?”

Shirley: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “I guess food doesn’t know what time it is.” (He smiles.)

Shirley: “Indeed.”

Endeavour: “Something wrong?”

Shirley: “No, just getting through my day.”

Endeavour: “Oh. I’ll let you eat, then.”

(She nods and goes back to eating.)

Endeavour (mumbling to himself): “No one wants to talk to me today...” 

(He finishes eating and throws away his trash. Then, he walks over to the tip jar next to Sid’s cash register, and drops in a few coins.)

Sid: “Thank you.”

(Endeavour nods and smiles. He walks away.)

(He sees Nathan Sullivan walking down the hall.)

Endeavour: “Hi.”

Nathan: “Afternoon.”

Endeavour: “Listen, can you help me with a-”

(Nathan continues to walk.)

(Endeavour snorts.)

(He goes back to his desk, to finish typing his report on the cat recovery.)

(Some minutes later, Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Didn’t you have a court hearing to go to?”

Endeavour (checking his watch): “Yes. At three.”

Jim: “Okay. Good luck.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(Cut to: Three o’clock arrives. Endeavour puts on his coat and goes to the car. He drives to the courthouse.)

(Inside, he goes through the security inspection. A security guard tells him where to go.)

(He walks into the courtroom, and sits down.)

(Time passes. He sits through the entire process without once having to give evidence.)

(The judge dismisses the court. Endeavour gets up and walks over to a bailiff.)

Endeavour: “Excuse me, got a moment?”

Bailiff: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Is it possible, with these hearings, that they could have a line set up, where we can call in, and see if we don’t have to sit through it after all?”

Bailiff: “Dunno. You would have to take that up with a magistrate, probably.”

Endeavour: “Are you sure?”

Bailiff: “No, mate, I’m just making things up for fun. Go home.”

(Endeavour takes out his police ID.)

Bailiff: “I knew who you were when you asked to sit down. Are you trying to scare me?”

Endeavour: “Listen, I’m a Detective Sergeant for a reason.”

Bailiff: “Good.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour, baffled, stares at him.)

(Then he walks out of the courtroom, and back to his car.)

(He drives back to the station, and punches out on the clock.)

(He hears Fred and Joan walking down the hall together.)

Joan: “So you see, Dad, I submitted the paper-”

Thursday: “I don’t know, do you feel like leaving again so soon?”

(They bump into Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Hello, sir. And Miss.”

Thursday: “Hello. We were just leaving.”

Endeavour (to Joan): “Did you come to catch him up for dinner?”

Thursday: “No, we were going home to see her Mom.”

Joan: “I just came over on the bus to say hi.”

Endeavour: “Oh, well, of course.”

Thursday: “I’ll see you later.”

Endeavour: “Right.” (He smiles, and follows them out to the parking lot.)

(He watches Thursday and Joan get into their car. Fred looks out the window.)

Thursday: “Did you need anything?”

Endeavour: “Ah, no. Have a good evening.”

Thursday: “You as well.” (He drives off.)

(Endeavour spends several moments watching after them, then gets in his own car. He turns up the volume of the radio extra loud.)

(He drives up to his flat, and goes in.)

(Jim is already eating dinner. He looks up from his plate.)

Jim: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hello. What are you eating?”

Jim: “Chicken and mushrooms.”

Endeavour: “Is there any left?”

Jim: “No.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He goes to the freezer. He looks around and gets out the last food available to him: waffles.) “Anything interesting on the news today?”

Jim: “Haven’t seen it yet.”

Endeavour: “Did you get the mail?”

Jim: “There was nothing for you.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He puts the waffles in the toaster and waits for them to pop.)

(Minutes later, they are ready, although burned. He takes them out and puts them on a plate.)

(He sits down at the table and starts to eat.)

Endeavour: “You going out?”

Jim: “Where to?”

Endeavour: “Oh, the movies or something.”

Jim: “No.”

Endeavour: “You never go out. And you say I’m a homebody.”

Jim: “Never said that.”

Endeavour: “Well, do you have any friends?”

Jim: “At the department.”

Endeavour: “You sound like-”

Jim: “You.”

Endeavour: “Oh, okay.” (He finishes eating, and puts the plate in the sink. He drums his fingers on the counter, and then washes a few plates with a washcloth.)

(Then he pulls up a chair in front of the TV. He and Jim watch a western drama.)

Dialogue: “I’m the only sheriff in this town.”

Jim: “Is there supposed to be more than one?”

Endeavour: “Ever been to the States? I hear they have a big crime problem.”

Jim: “Yeah, well, in a town full of students, we still have one.”

Endeavour: “Per capita?”

Jim: “Yeah, everybody in this town is married, and I haven’t seen that ‘absent father’ problem people are always talking about.”

Endeavour: “I’m not married.” (He smiles.)

Jim: “And I’m not, either. But do you have kids?”

Endeavour: “Ah, what?”

Jim: “Do you know how many you have?”

Endeavour: “What kind of a question is that?”

Jim: “I don’t know if you, you know, use anything.”

Endeavour (pause): “Take that back.”

Jim: “No.”

Endeavour (seething): “Why, I ought to… I haven’t gotten any panicked phone calls at two in the morning. How about you?”

Jim: “I am a considerate man. Also, I’m scared.”

(Endeavour grunts, and turns back to the TV.)

(Some time passes. The movie comes to an end. Jim gets up.)

Jim: “Well, I’m going to bed. I’m working tomorrow. I need overtime. See you.” (He goes to his room.)

(Endeavour gets up to use the washroom. He comes out and goes to get a glass of water.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Endeavour: “Who is it?”

Joan: “Open up, it’s cold.”

(Endeavour pulls the door open. Joan is shivering. She hugs her arms. She is dressed in a long coat, boots, and a dress. She carries a large, rectangular tote bag.)

Endeavour: “Hi. What brings you here?”

Joan: “I told my father I was going to the movies.”

Endeavour: “So, why aren’t you at the movies?”

Joan: “I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me. And I didn’t know which one to pick. There are only three at the closest theater.”

(Endeavour tilts his head for a moment, then says:)

Endeavour: “I’ll get the paper.” 

Joan: “Can I come in?”

Endeavour: “Yeah, come on.” (He dashes to the table and picks up the newspaper.) “Ah, says it’s ‘Brave and Bold,’ ‘Sheridan,’ and ‘Michigan.’ Oh, that one sounds American. So, which one are you going to?”

Joan: “Who’s in the second one?”

Endeavour: “Ah, says Thomas Greenfield.”

Joan: “Oh. I don’t like him.”

Endeavour: “Then this was a useless trip.”

Joan (frowning): “You’re not coming with me?”

Endeavour: “How’s that?”

Joan: “I wanted to see you. Sometimes you are the silliest of geese.”

Endeavour: “You have to go.”

Joan (long pause): “You kissed me before. I thought it meant something.”

(Just then, there is a noise from inside the flat. Jim walks out of his room. He is still dressed in his day clothes, but is wearing slippers.)

Jim: “Could you two keep it down, there?”

(He walks up to the doorway.)

Jim: “Oh, hi there.”

Joan (nervously): “Hi.”

Jim: “This guy giving you problems?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Jim: “Come on in.”

Endeavour: “Hey.”

Jim: “I live here too.” 

(Joan walks in.)

Endeavour (pause): “Well?” 

Jim: “Sit down.”

(Joan goes over to the couch and takes a seat. So does Jim. Endeavour remains standing.)

(Jim stares at Endeavour.)

Jim: “Well?”

Endeavour (reluctantly): “I’ll use the facilities.” (He walks off.)

Jim: “So, how’ve you been?”

Joan: “Oh, I’ve been looking for a job. It’s not easy.”

Jim: “Did you get any interviews?”

Joan: “No. I’ve made a few calls. It was hard, having to quit the bank.”

Jim: “What a terrible day.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Jim: “What you got in your bag?”

Joan: “Oh.” (She takes out a bottle of rosé wine.) “It’s for, ah, whoever wants it.”

Jim: “Did you bring it for him?”

Joan: “Yes. Him and me.”

Jim: “Well, I’ll put it in the fridge.”

Joan: “A bit tacky, don’t you think?”

Jim: “We haven’t got a cellar.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She smiles.)

(Jim puts the wine in the fridge and comes back to the couch.)

Jim: “Want to wait for him?”

Joan: “Okay.”

(In a few minutes, Endeavour comes back. He pulls up a chair.)

Endeavour (sighing): “Hello.”

Joan (smiling weakly): “Hi again.”

Jim: “If you two don’t need me, I’ll go.”

Joan (to Jim): “Thank you.” (He goes to his room.)

(She waits until he is in his room to speak again.)

Joan: “I guess I’m not going to the movies.”

Endeavour: “Is there a late showing?”

Joan: “It’s not worth it. I’ll already have to fight with my father, if I tell him I’ve been here.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Joan: “I’m sorry I wasted your time.”

(She gets up and walks to the door.)

Endeavour: “You forgot your bag.” (He holds it out.)

Joan: “See you.” (She walks out.)

(Endeavour rushes to follow her.)

Endeavour: “Here, take it!”

(She won’t turn around. She walks toward a bus station, a couple blocks away.)

(He runs to catch up.)

(She looks into the middle distance and runs a hand through her hair.)

Endeavour (catching up with her): “Hey!” 

(She refuses to turn and face him.)

(He shakes the bag in her face.)

Endeavour: “What happened back there?”

Joan: “Enjoy the wine.” (She takes the bag.)

(A bus comes up. She gets on it, and leaves.)

 

Act Two, Scene Three

(Joan gets off the bus and walks to her parents’ house.)

(She lets herself in. There is one light on in the front room. She shuts it off.)

(Her father hears her coming in, and walks downstairs. He is wearing pajamas and slippers.)

Thursday: “Sweetheart? What are you doing?”

Joan: “Just nothing, Dad. I didn’t go to the movies.”

Thursday: “Where did you go?”

Joan: “To see someone.”

Thursday: “Who?”

Joan: “Your friend.”

Thursday (tilting his head): “What? Who, for Pete’s sake?”

Joan: “Goodnight, Dad.” (She walks upstairs.)

Thursday: “Wait!” (He follows her up.)

(She walks into her room. He knocks on the door.)

Thursday: “Answer! You better answer me!” 

(But she does not answer. He knocks some more, then gives up.)

Thursday (muttering): “I’ll get to her tomorrow.”

(He walks back to his room, and gets under the covers, next to his wife.)

 

Act Two, Scene Four

(The next Monday. At the police station. Endeavour is at his desk. Jim comes up. He looks somber.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Jim: “Did you hear?”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “Mrs. Bright.”

Endeavour: “What happened?”

Jim: “She passed away.”

Endeavour (baffled): “What?”

Jim: “You’d think it wouldn’t happen in this day and age, but-” (He trails off.)

Endeavour: “That’s terrible. Did they plan the services already?”

Jim: “I’ll see if I can find out.” (He blinks. His eyes well up, but he does not cry.) “They’d been married a lot of years. You know what they say about a couple like that. Especially, you know, since he’s up there in years.”

Endeavour: “Ah, what?”

Jim: “That they really bonded. That they can’t live without one another.”

Endeavour: “I don’t really believe that, outside of books.” (He smiles, ruefully.)

Jim: “It happens. One of them will pass and the other follows, right away.”

(Endeavour frowns.)

Endeavour: “Ah-”

Jim: “There are some things you shouldn’t say.”

(He turns and walks across the office.)

(Endeavour watches him go, then turns around to stare at his work station.)

(After a moment, he walks down the hall to the research library. He signs in at the front desk.)

(He looks up the department yearbook from the year that Supt. Bright was appointed to his current post. It takes him a few tries. At last, he finds the right book.)

(He opens the volume and sees the picture of the superintendent. The man is smiling, and smartly dressed in his uniform. There is an interview with him. There is another picture, of him and his wife at a dinner party.)

Endeavour (reads from article): “The new superintendent, and his wife, the former Alice Sinclair...’ Alice. Her name was Alice.” 

(He closes the book and puts it back on the shelf. He smiles at the desk officer and walks out.)

(He goes to Supt. Bright’s office. The door is open. The room is empty of people. There is one lamp on. He walks out again.)

(He bumps into WPC Trewlove out in the hall again.)

Endeavour: “Did you hear the news?”

(She nods.)

Endeavour: “When is the service going to be?”

Shirley: “I don’t know. You’ll have to wait a bit.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He walks back to his desk. There is now a note on it.)

Endeavour (reading): “’Call Thursday’s home.’ Hmm.” 

(Endeavour quickly dials, but the line is busy.)

(He goes to the lounge, and picks up a newspaper. He turns to the classified section.)

(Minutes later, he has circled several ads for flats. Jim walks into the room.)

Jim: “What’cha doing?”

Endeavour: “Looking for a new place.”

Jim: “Oh, why?”

Endeavour: “Just wanted something different.”

Jim: “When are you moving?”

Endeavour: “The end of this month.”

Jim: “And I thought you couldn’t make any decision at all. Congratulations.”

Endeavour: “I’ll do the move myself. You don’t have to help me.”

Jim: “Okay, then. Good luck.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(Cut to: The end of shift. Endeavour puts on his jacket and gets ready to leave.)

(He walks out to his car. He gets in and starts to drive. On the way home, he yawns.)

(Then he wakes up, finding that a car has bumped into the back of his own vehicle. The man behind him yells out the window.)

(He looks back. The man is gesturing wildly with one arm.)

(He steps on the gas.)

(He makes it home with no further incident.)

(Inside the flat, Jim is preparing dinner. The smell of food rises from the stove.)

Endeavour: “What are you making?”

Jim: “Flatbread. In a pan.”

Endeavour: “Enough for me?”

Jim: “No, sadly.”

(Endeavour puts away his jacket and takes from the pocket the listings from the newspaper. He sits down, to wait for the stove to be free.)

(When Jim takes the pan off the stove and puts his food on a dish, Endeavour gets up. He sets up a pot to boil water.)

(Twenty minutes later, he has fixed macaroni. He makes a dish, with salt and butter, and sits down.)

Jim: “Your new flat, is it in a house or a building?”

Endeavour: “I’ll take whatever’s cheapest.”

Jim: “Wise decision. Good luck with it.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He goes to his room and spends two hours putting away his property in boxes.)

(When he comes out into the living room, Jim has gone to bed.)

(He picks up the phone and calls Joan. It rings.)

Thursday: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Ah, hello, sir. Did you hear about Mrs. Bright?”

Thursday: “Yes, I heard.”

Endeavour: “Do you know when the funeral will be?”

Thursday: “Next Sunday at 10:00 in the morning. St. Lawrence Church.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He writes down the information on a pad.) “Ah, is Ms. Thursday available to talk to?”

Thursday (sighing): “That’s the other thing I’ve got to worry about. She’s gone.”

Endeavour: “Excuse me, what?”

Thursday: “She didn’t come home from looking for work. I called a couple of her friends’ homes, but she wasn’t there. Even called Winifred’s sister. No dice.”

Endeavour: “Is it too early to file a missing person’s report?”

Thursday: “Don’t think so. I’m going to file one if she doesn’t get back by noon tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Thank you for letting me know, sir.”

Thursday: “You’re welcome.”

Endeavour: “Try to get some rest, sir. I’m sure she just stopped at a friend’s house and was up too late to call home.”

Thursday: “I don’t like to think about her being out drinking. But at her age, I guess it could happen.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Thursday: “At my age, your children start to get into things you’d rather they wouldn’t. Guess I’d better stop picturing her as my little girl.”

Endeavour: “True, sir.”

Thursday: “When you have kids, I hope they’re all bookish.”

Endeavour: “Well, no one knows the future.” (He smiles slightly.)

Thursday: “I don’t want to get too down, so I’ll hang up now. You don’t have to do anything about this case. I’ll take care of filing the report.”

Endeavour: “All right, sir. Goodbye, now.” (He hangs up.)

(He gets up and walks into the bathroom. He turns on the water for a shower.)

(Cut to: A few minutes later, he comes out, wearing only his underclothes. He carries the rest of his clothes, and puts them in the hamper, in his room. He gets undercover, and reads a book for a while. Then he puts the book on the nightstand, and goes to sleep.)

 

Act Two, Scene Five

(At the funeral for Mrs. Bright. Supt. Bright sits, in full uniform, in the front row of the church. He cries from time to time. Another officer hands him facial tissues. Next to him are numerous officers from the police department.)

(Endeavour sits next to Jim, a couple rows back.)

(The church is quiet as the congregation gets ready for the priest to start the service.)

(Shortly, the priest marches down the main aisle and up to the altar. He faces the crowd.)

Priest: “Dearly beloved in Christ, we are here today to bid farewell to our sister, Alice Bright. She was a kind woman, full of gentleness. Whenever we lose someone...”

(He speaks for a few moments, then begins the traditional liturgy.)

(This goes on for some time. There are hymns, readings from the Bible, and the eulogy, which is given by Alice’s younger brother, Steven.)

Steven (a couple minutes into the speech): “One day, my sister called me to tell me she’d met a man. ‘I think he’s the right one,’ she said. ‘And how do you know?’ I asked. ‘The way he tugs his hat,’ she said.” (Laughter)

(The service proceeds. It reaches its end.)

Priest: “May the dearly departed rest in peace. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

Congregation: “Amen.”

(The congregation stands. Pallbearers close the coffin lid and take it down the aisle. Outside, it is placed in the hearse.)

(Cut to: The graveside. Supt. Bright and his fellow officers stand in a row, while the priest reads prayers in front of the grave.)

(The priest makes the sign of the Cross.)

Priest: “And may she rest in eternal peace, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, amen.”

(The cemetery workers place the coffin on a strut and lower it gently into the grave. Supt. Bright picks up a rose and throws it onto the coffin. The worker throws in a shovelful of earth.)

(The funeral is complete. Supt. Bright walks back to his car.)

Endeavour: “I’m sorry, sir.”

Bright: “Yes, she was with me a very long time.”

Endeavour: “I’ll go now.”

Bright: “Thank you.”

(Endeavour walks to his car.)

Winifred (running up behind him): “Do you have a minute?”

Endeavour: “Yes, ma’am.”

Winifred: “Are you going to look for my daughter?”

Endeavour: “Not me personally. We have another squad out on that. I’m sure we’ll find her safe very soon.”

Winifred: “The last time she went out like this, it took her months to come back.”

Endeavour: “I’m so sorry you’ve had to wait, ma’am. We will find her.”

Winifred: “Thank you.” (She nods, and walks back to Fred’s car.)

(Jim strolls along as he goes to his own car.)

Jim: “Hey.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “I wonder if there’ll be anyone to look after me when I...” (He doesn’t say ‘pass.’”)

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He nods.)

Jim: “See you.”

Endeavour: “See you.”

(They get in their cars and leave.)

 

Act Three, Scene One

(Some days later. A total of nine days since Joan left town. Endeavour is typing at his desk. There are black rings under his eyes.)

(Thursday comes down the hall.)

Thursday: “Afternoon, lad.”

Endeavour: “Hello, sir. Any word?”

Thursday: “No. I wish she would just call. This is killing her mother.”

Endeavour: “Where could she have gone? Did you check with the bank?”

Thursday: “Yes. She withdrew a small amount of money, but I don’t think she could have gone out of the country.”

Endeavour: “Does she have a passport?”

Thursday: “Yes.” (His skin is pale. He breathes heavily.)

(A frantic DS Sullivan runs down the hall.)

Nathan: “Sir, Inspector Thursday, she just called your wife.”

Thursday: “Good God!”

Nathan: “Your wife has gone to pick her up at the train station.”

Thursday: “Thanks be to God. Is she all right?”

Nathan: “I guess she’ll find out when she gets there.”

Thursday: “I’m going. Watch the station for me.”

Nathan: “Yes, sir.”

(Thursday runs for his office, to get his coat. Endeavour stands up and watches him.)

Nathan: “I guess I’m second in command now, after Supt. Bright.” (He smiles faintly, and pinches his tie.)

Endeavour: “If the building catches on fire.”

Nathan: “Oh, I’ll be first to run out.” (He keeps walking.)

(Endeavour paces in front of his desk. WPC Bevin comes up to him.)

Lindsey: “Good afternoon, sir.”

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Lindsey: “So, any news?”

Endeavour: “Inspector Thursday is off attending to a family matter. If you need help, see DS Sullivan.”

Lindsey: “All right, then.”

Endeavour: “I thought you’d be more scared than that.”

Lindsey: “I don’t scare easily. I’ll arm-wrestle you, one of these days.”

Endeavour: “Is that a challenge?”

Lindsey: “It’s a promise. I’m going to the snack machine, you want anything?”

Endeavour: “No, thank you.”

(She walks off. He continues to pace.)

(Minutes later, his phone rings.)

Endeavour: “Morse?”

Thursday: “Hello, you should stop over my house when you’re done with work. Tell the man in Personnel to mark me out for the day.”

Endeavour: “I’ll do that. Is she okay?”

Thursday: “She’s alive. That’s all I care about.” 

(Endeavour breathes a huge sigh of relief.)

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir. That’s good news.”

Thursday: “I’ll see you.” (He hangs up.)

(Endeavour walks down to the Personnel office and goes up to the front desk.)

Endeavour: “Hello, Inspector Thursday is going to need you to sign him out for the day.”

Clerk: “I can do that. Just a moment.” (He makes some notes in a log book.) “Okay. Should be accounted for. Any idea what the issue is?”

Endeavour: “I’m not at liberty to discuss it. But thank you for your help.”

Clerk: “Not a problem. Are you heading out early, too?”

Endeavour: “No, I’ll stick around ‘til the end of shift. It’s only a few minutes.”

Clerk: “Have a good day, then.”

Endeavour: “You as well.”

(He goes to the break room and gets a packet of corn crisps. He eats them as he walks.)

(When he gets to his desk, he crumples the bag and throws it in the trash bin. He sits down and finishes up his report.)

(Then he puts it in an an envelope and leaves it on DS Sullivan’s desk. Supt. Bright, who would usually collect the reports, is on bereavement leave.)

(Endeavour stretches and puts on his coat. He walks to his car.)

(On an impulse, he pulls over at a liquor store, and buys a bottle of cognac. He runs back to the car.)

(Endeavour drives to the Thursdays’ home.)

(He knocks on the door.)

Winifred: “Come right in, young man.”

(She lets him walk in. He hangs up his coat.)

Endeavour: “So, whereabouts is she?”

(Winifred waves at the table. Joan, very pale and gaunt, is sitting slumped in a chair. Her head is tilted slightly sideways. She is frowning.)

(Winifred walks upstairs.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” 

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “So – where did you go? What did you do?”

Joan: “I went… out.”

Endeavour: “I can see that.”

Joan: “Did you solve your case?”

Endeavour: “What’s that got to do with… wait, how did you know?”

Joan: “Dad tells me, sometimes.”

Endeavour: “Yes. It’s finished.”

Joan: “Good.”

Endeavour: “Where’s your father?”

Joan: “He’s upstairs. I already talked to him. And Mom.”

Endeavour: “And you said…?”

Joan: “Well.” (Pause) “What’s in the bag?”

Endeavour: “Oh. Just a little something I bought to celebrate you coming home.” (He takes the bottle out of the bag.)

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “You can have it tomorrow.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(He gets up and puts it in the kitchen. Then he comes back.)

Endeavour: “So.”

Joan: “What was I up to? Ah…”

Endeavour: “Did you go to London?”

Joan: “I went to…” (She gets her purse and rummages in it. She pulls out some receipts.) “Leicester. Stayed in a cheap hotel.”

Endeavour (pause): “And?”

Joan: “Spent the time watching telly, drinking beers, not going out very much.”

Endeavour: “So you… couldn’t remember without help?” (He tilts his head.) “What’s wrong?”

(She dips her head.)

Endeavour: “Tell me what’s wrong. What happened?”

Joan: “I couldn’t take it. After what happened in the bank, and with Ray. I just had to get out of here.”

Endeavour: “Understandable. But you should have called. Your parents were really worried about you. They could hardly get any sleep.”

Joan: “I did. I left Dad messages at the station. They never gave them to him. Apparently, he got caught up in a case. As usual. He forgets to call back, at times like that.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “Read them. They were left on his desk, which he didn’t check the whole time.” (Pause) “Go on, ask him.”

Endeavour: “No, really?” (He sighs.) “You really called?”

Joan: “Yes. Call the department secretary. Call him.” (She holds out the phone.)

(Endeavour takes the receiver and dials the station.)

PC: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yes, can you tell me how many messages are on DCI Thursday’s desk?”

PC: “Let me send someone.” (The man calls out, and another PC runs to check.) 

(In a couple minutes, the messenger returns.)

PC: “He says fifteen. Twelve of them are from Ms. Thursday, and three are from the cleaning service. I really wish he would clean these up before he leaves.”

Endeavour: “Ah. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye now.” (He hangs up.) “Did they tell the same thing to your father before?”

Joan: “Yes. I made him call, too. It seems nobody takes my word for it.”

Endeavour: “I owe you an apology.” 

Joan (quietly): “Understood.”

(She looks at him, and notices the rings under his eyes.)

Joan: “You’re not kidding, about not getting any sleep.”

(He smiles, then looks down.)

Endeavour: “Well, I...” (He trails off.)

Joan: “I was wondering if there’s anything to eat.”

Endeavour: “Well, let me...” (He gets up and goes to the kitchen.)

(He finds leftover prawns and rice in a plastic tray, and heats them up on a frying pan. Then he puts them on a plate. He brings it over to her.)

Joan: “Oh, thank you. I could have cooked them.”

Endeavour: “Not a problem.”

(She eats for a few minutes.)

Joan: “Didn’t have any solid food while I was there.”

Endeavour: “Not any? At all?”

(Joan shakes her head.)

Endeavour: “And you just… drank?”

(Joan nods.)

Endeavour: “But why didn’t you just go to the corner store and get something like a muffin?”

Joan: “Didn’t much want to.”

Endeavour: “You look…” (He trails off.)

Joan: “Terrible?” (She scoffs.)

Endeavour: “Well-” (He snorts.)

Joan: “I’ve got to wash and change.”

Endeavour: “It might help.”

(She bends her shoulders in.)

Joan: “My parents gave Sam a call. He’s coming in next weekend.”

Endeavour: “That’ll be good. You can talk to him in person.”

Joan: “I hope he’s not upset with me.”

Endeavour: “I’m sure he’ll be glad you’re okay. That’s the thing to remember.”

Joan: “Well, I’d better go get showered.” (She gets up.) “See you tomorrow.” (She walks upstairs.)

(Joan goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. There is a shoulders-up view as she slips out of her clothes. She steps into the shower and turns on the warm water. She soaps up, and washes her hair.)

(Then she steps out and puts on a nightgown and a bathrobe. She throws a towel over her hair, and walks out of the bathroom.)

Joan (murmuring): “There was a book I left downstairs.” (She walks down.)

(She looks on a side table. Then she looks at the couch.)

(Endeavour is still sitting there.)

Joan: “What are you still doing here?”

Endeavour: “I wanted to talk to you.”

Joan: “What did you want to talk about?”

Endeavour: “Please, sit here.” (He pats the couch beside him.)

(She looks at him, then sits. He clears his throat.) 

Endeavour: “Did you ever figure out what you want to do with your life?”

Joan: “Not so far. And you, do you fancy always being a policeman?” (She smiles.) “I guess you’ve been on the force so long, it’d be strange to do anything different. Do you like your job?”

Endeavour (pause): “I’ve never thought about that. It isn’t something one does for fun.”

Joan: “Don’t you get a sense of satisfaction that you put bad people in jail?”

Endeavour: “Well, yes. Somewhat.”

Joan: “Maybe you should get out more. Join a team.”

Endeavour: “Play ping-pong?”

(She smiles.)

Joan: “Exactly. Give something a try. Even if it doesn’t work, you can say you had a new experience.”

Endeavour: “Well, maybe I will.” (He slightly shifts his knees.) “Now, when you went to Leicester… are you sure you didn’t eat?”

Joan: “No. Just mostly stared at the wall.”

Endeavour: “And you drank a bit?”

Joan: “Some beers, yes.”

(He looks at her intently.)

Endeavour: “Did you have a nervous breakdown?”

(Joan blinks.)

Joan: “I-”

Endeavour: “Did you?”

Joan: “I may have.” (She drops her gaze.)

Endeavour: “You have to go get some help.”

Joan: “But-” 

Endeavour: “No buts. Must.”

(She nods.)

Joan: “I will.”

Endeavour: “Promise me you’ll call the doctor first thing in the morning, to make an appointment?”

Joan: “I-”

Endeavour: “Promise?”

Joan: “Yes. I promise.”

Endeavour: “I know your parents are worried, Ms. Thursday, and I know they want you to see someone.”

Joan: “Yes. They told me that.” (She shakes her head briefly.) “I don’t want to get doped up on medicine.”

Endeavour: “It’ll help you. You can’t do this again. If you do, I will come looking for you. As I did before.”

Joan: “And you would arrest me?”

Endeavour: “On a mental health warrant. If I had to. So don’t make me.”

(She looks down again. He puts a finger under her chin.)

Endeavour: “Come on, now. You know it’s for your own good.”

Joan: “I hope you don’t have to.”

Endeavour: “I do too.”

Joan: “I’ve got to get some water.”

Endeavour: “I’ll get it.” (He walks to the kitchen, and comes back with two glasses.)

Joan: “Thank you.” (She takes a sip, closes her eyes, and leans back.) “I’m beginning to get the feeling...” (She trails off.)

Endeavour: “What?” (He sips his drink.)

Joan: “That I’ll be alone for the rest of my life.”

Endeavour: “Why?”

Joan: “Well, I made such a huge mistake selecting the last person.”

Endeavour: “Well, surely someone like you can find – er, someone better-” 

(He trails off. She looks at him quizzically.)

Endeavour: “I’ll bet you’ll meet somebody.” (He puts his hands together. He blushes.) “What are you looking for, in a person?”

Joan: “Intelligent, funny. Has read a few books.”

Endeavour: “And what does he look like?”

Joan: “Tall, medium build. He’s stopped shaving.”

Endeavour: “Oh...” (He scratches the back of his neck.)

Joan: “And what are you looking for?” (She smiles slightly.)

Endeavour: “Ah, she should be black-haired. A little bit shorter than myself. Looks...” (He rests his head on one hand, and trails off.)

(She breaks off the look, and smiles.)

Joan: “Oh. At least I’ve got no track record. You, you have a reputation to uphold.”

Endeavour: “Er, what?” (He smiles slightly.)

Joan: “Well, I won’t say more.”

Endeavour: “Come on now, what did you hear?”

Joan: “Just – oh, you won’t like me after this.”

Endeavour (intently): “Go on.”

Joan: “That you go through a few girlfriends every year.”

Endeavour: “That’s not fair.”

Joan: “Didn’t say that it was.”

Endeavour: “So, where did you hear this rumor?”

Joan: “I was having lunch with my father one day.”

Endeavour: “At the pub, across from the station?”

Joan: “Yes, that one.”

Endeavour: “Hmph.”

Joan: “And two other officers sat down at the table next to us.”

Endeavour: “Who were they?”

Joan: “PCs Barry Carson and Perry Wilson.”

Endeavour (frowning): “Ah, I know them.”

Joan: “Did you train them?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan: “Ah. Well, they said hello to my father, and he asked them what they wanted to eat. They said they were getting fish and chips. They asked him if you were here.”

Endeavour: “And what did your father say?”

Joan: “He said no, he didn’t know where you had gone to eat. They said good, at least they wouldn’t be paying for you today. Carson said, ‘You know, like he does with all his girlfriends. Gets at least ten every year. He’s a pretty popular guy.’”

(He frowns.)

Joan: “I don’t know if it’s even true or not. Take comfort in that. I’m just repeating what I heard.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, I believe you. But I want to talk to them about a few things.”

Joan: “Hmph. Well.”

Endeavour: “It’s about time for me to be going.” (He stands up. She does as well.)

Joan: “So soon?”

Endeavour: “I’ve got some packing to do. I’m moving into a new place.”

Joan: “Oh, where is it?”

Endeavour: “I’ve forgotten the address. I’ll call and let you know.”

Joan: “Okay.”

Endeavour: “Come and see me tomorrow.”

Joan: “Really?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Okay. I’ll be there.”

(He leans over and goes to kiss her on the cheek. At the last moment, he reconsiders, and kisses her full on the lips.)

(It goes on for quite some seconds. He breaks it off.)

Joan: “Oh.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, I’ll be off.” (He takes his coat and walks out.)

(She stares at the door for a few seconds, then goes upstairs to sleep.)

 

Act Three, Scene Two

(The next day. At the police station. Endeavour is looking through files at his desk.)

(PC Carson walks by.)

Endeavour: “Hey, I’d like to talk to you.”

Barry: “I’ve got to use the facilities.”

Endeavour: “It can wait. Sit down.” (He moves out a chair, bumping into Barry’s knee, so that the man has no choice but to sit down.)

Barry: “Ah, okay.” (He smiles.) “What did you want?” 

(Endeavour continues to pace back and forth.)

Endeavour: “A few weeks ago, you had occasion to speak to Inspector Thursday. You were at lunch, across the street.”

Barry: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “You tell me what comes next.”

Barry: “I don’t figure.”

Endeavour: “Go on. You know what I mean.”

Barry: “I don’t...”

(Morse clears his throat.)

Barry: “Ah, now I recall. Perry and I went to get fish.”

Endeavour: “That’s right.”

Barry: “It was good.”

Endeavour: “And what else?” (He crosses his arms.)

Barry: “We paid?”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Endeavour: “That’s not what happened.”

Barry: “Ah – I made a joke. Meant nothing by it.”

Endeavour: “How many years have you been on the force?”

Barry: “Two.”

Endeavour: “I’ve got at least a decade up on you.”

Barry: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “If I say a word, you’ll be out of here like a paper airplane. Catch my drift?”

Barry: “A word about what? I was just kidding.”

Endeavour (louder): “But what about?”

Barry: “Ah… your reputation with, ah, the ladies.”

Endeavour: “Where did you ever get the idea that such a thing might be true? And what makes it your business, anyway?”

Barry: “Well, anyone with eyeballs can tell you’ve got a thing for Mr. Thursday’s kid. And it’s not just me saying it.”

Endeavour (suddenly pale): “Who says?”

Barry: “Well, Nicholas, Brian, Fern, that guy Rodriguez, I can’t think of his name – oh, it’s Matt. And lots of others.”

Endeavour: “Well, in the future.” (He bumps his arms together.) “Could you refrain from keeping my private life out of your conversations?”

Barry: “Ah – sure, chief.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Barry: “Am I dismissed?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” 

Barry: “Thank you, sir.” (He gets up and walks away. When he is a number of meters away, though, he mutters to himself:) “God-emperor...” (He continues down the hall.)

(Cut to: The end of shift. Endeavour puts on his coat and leaves the office.)

(He heads to a rental office and waits to speak to the agent.)

(The agent emerges, saying something over his shoulder, to the secretary.)

Duane: “Cecilia, tell him I said-” (He sees Endeavour.) “Oh. How are you?”

Endeavour: “Well enough. Can I talk to you about some flats that you have in this area?”

Duane: “Yes, certainly. Have a seat.” 

(He walks him through to an inner office. Endeavour takes a chair.)

Duane: “What did you have in mind?”

(Endeavour takes out his police ID.)

Endeavour: “Ah, something in a decent area. Parking on the street.”

Duane: “Sure. Let’s look.”

(Cut to: Hours later. Endeavour is sweating.)

Duane: “Now, I’ll take your check for the deposit. Here’s the key.”

Endeavour: “Didn’t think we’d be done so quickly.”

Duane: “Oh, you’re a policeman, I think you’ll do fine.” (He rifles through some papers on his desk.)

Endeavour: “Is that it? Am I free to take possession of the place?”

Duane: “I would recommend moving in as soon as possible. I’ll do you a solid. Won’t deposit this check for three days.”

Endeavour: “That’s it, then. Thank you for your help.”

Duane: “Glad to be of service.” 

Endeavour: “Bye now.” (He gets up and walks out.)

(As he does so, he realizes that he never took off his coat. He wipes around the edge of his collar.)

(He walks to a phone booth, and dials the Thursdays’ home. It rings.)

Winifred: “Hello?” 

Endeavour: “Ah, hi, Mrs. Thursday. Is Ms. Thursday available?”

Winifred: “No, she’s indisposed at the moment. Do you want me to take a message?”

Endeavour: “Yes. My new home is at 120 Barrel Street, and my number is 555-2391. Eh, just in case of emergencies.” (He laughs.)

Winifred: “Let me write that down. Eh...” (She takes a minute to write the information on a pad.) “Did you just move in?”

Endeavour: “Haven’t even seen the place yet. But I’m going later tonight.”

Winifred: “Oh, that’s curious. Well, good luck with it.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. See you later.”

Winifred: “Bye now.” (She hangs up.)

(Endeavour drives back to his old flat, where he has already packed his things into boxes. Jim is there.)

Jim: “What’cha up to?”

Endeavour: “Moving out.”

Jim: “Oh, let me help you.”

Endeavour: “Thought you said you didn’t want to.”

Jim: “Oh, I can carry some boxes to your car.”

(An hour and a half later…)

Jim: “There. That’s the last of ‘em.”

Endeavour: “Here.” (He hands Jim two coins.)

Jim: “Nah, you don’t have to.”

Endeavour: “I insist.”

Jim: “Thank you. Is this the last I’m going to see of you?”

Endeavour: “Maybe.”

Jim: “Well, might ask that Robert guy to move in.”

Endeavour: “Lewis?”

Jim: “Uh-huh. You enjoy yourself.” (He winks, and walks back into the flat.)

(Endeavour sighs, and gets behind the wheel again. He drives off to his new residence.)

(He opens the door and begins to carry in the boxes.)

(Cut to: He finishes setting those up, and selects the ones with his bedsheets and clothing in them. He sets up his sheets and pillows, then rushes to put his clothing in the closet and the dresser. Finally, he sets up the stereo in the living room, and puts a small transistor radio on the bedside stand in his room.)

(Then he stands back, satisfied at his first effort to unpack.)

Endeavour (muttering to himself): “I’ll get the rest tomorrow.”

(He picks up the phone. It has a dial tone. He calls Joan’s house again.)

(Luckily, she answers.)

Joan: “Hello? Who is it, at this hour?”

Endeavour: “Ah, it’s me.”

Joan: “Oh. You. Well, what are you doing?”

Endeavour: “I’m in my new flat.”

Joan: “What? That quickly?”

Endeavour: “Figured I could afford it, so...”

Joan: “Are you all right? You sound like you have a cold.”

Endeavour: “I’m okay. Are you coming over?”

Joan (pause): “Well, I said I would. Give me a half hour.”

Endeavour: “Okay. See you.” (He hangs up.)

(He begins to pace in the living room. He checks his wallet. There is sweat on his forehead.)

Endeavour: “Ah...” (He looks through the wallet, but doesn’t see what he wants. He puts it on his desk.)

(Minutes later, he puts on some music, and taps his feet, as he waits in a chair.)

(He checks his watch, again and again.)

(Endeavour dozes off.)

(Cut to: There is a knock at the door. He shakes his head, rubs his eyes, and goes to answer it.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hi. I thought you decided not to come.”

Joan: “Well, I’m here.”

Endeavour: “Goodness, don’t freeze out there.”

(She walks in. She has two small bags with her.)

(He shuts the door.)

Joan: “My mother insisted. She said you can’t have had time to go shopping yet.” (She hands him the bag, which he puts on the kitchen table.) 

Endeavour: “What’s in it?”

Joan: “Chocolate cake.”

Endeavour: “Great, so it’s cake ‘til tomorrow morning, when I have a chance to go to the store.” (He laughs.)

Joan: “Can I sit?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” 

(She sits on the couch. He notes the second bag.)

Endeavour: “Hey, what’s in that one?”

Joan: “The cognac.”

Endeavour: “Right, we never got a chance to start it before.”

(He looks in the freezer for some ice. She comes over with the bottle.)

Joan: “Isn’t it late?”

Endeavour: “Ah, who needs time?” (He pours two drinks and puts the bottle in the fridge.) “I’ve never been given back one of my own presents before.”

(She looks stricken.)

Endeavour: “It was just a joke! Sit down.” (They pull out chairs.)

Joan: “Ah, I can’t drink just now.” 

Endeavour: “What?” (He raises an eyebrow.)

Joan: “I’ll explain. You might need both of them.”

Endeavour (raising his eyebrows): “Long day.”

Joan: “I figured. I’m surprised you’re still awake.”

Endeavour: “I am too.” (He sips his drink.) “Going to have to change my address at the post office.”

Joan: “Yeah. And the phone company, and every place else.”

Endeavour: “You been looking around for work?”

Joan: “Yeah. I’ve got a couple of interviews lined up.”

Endeavour: “Oh, who with?”

Joan: “One’s a primary. The other’s a cleaners.”

Endeavour: “I imagine you want the primary.”

Joan: “Yes, but the cleaners called me back, so I have to go.”

Endeavour: “Those are completely different.”

Joan: “Yes. I figure, I don’t want to be out of work very long, so I’ll take whatever comes to me.”

Endeavour: “No, don’t do that. You should try for what you want.”

Joan: “I don’t like to break my promises. I should go.”

Endeavour: “If you insist.”

Joan: “Are you going to take tomorrow off? We’re up so late.”

Endeavour: “I’ll see what I feel like when I get up.”

Joan (frowning): “That isn’t like you.”

Endeavour: “Always time to start something new.”

Joan: “That really isn’t you.”

(He takes another sip.)

Endeavour: “So, why can’t you drink right now?”

Joan (slowly): “Ah… I’ve got some bad news.”

(He tilts his head.)

Joan: “I...” (She trails off.)

Endeavour: “Go on. Out with it.”

(She turns her head to the side.)

Joan: “While I was with him...” (She sighs and looks down.)

Endeavour: “What is it?” 

Joan (quietly): “I’m pregnant.”

(He is shocked.)

Endeavour: “You – what, you-”

(He stares at her.)

Joan: “I was so happy to be out on my own. Didn’t take any protection with me. If you know what I mean. And that ends with only one thing.” (She sniffles.) “Just goes to show you, a few weeks can ruin your life.”

(She drops her gaze, and puts a hand over her eyes.)

Endeavour: “Have – you – been to the doctor yet?”

Joan: “Yes, just this morning. He’s the one who told me.”

Endeavour: “God.” (He tilts his head again.) “Have you told your parents?”

(She shakes her head.)

Joan: “I’m waiting ‘til tomorrow.” (She starts to breathe heavily.)

Endeavour: “Have you started to get sick in the morning?”

Joan: “No. It’s only two weeks.”

Endeavour: “So, almost immediately.”

(She winces.)

Joan: “Yes, I guess that’s what it means.”

Endeavour: “Ah, maybe I shouldn’t have-”

Joan: “’S all right. Anyway, I’d better get going.”

Endeavour: “No. Stay.”

Joan: “I need some sleep.”

Endeavour: “At least help me start the cake.” (He waves to the cake, which stands uneaten on the table.)

Joan: “Ah – okay. I’ll have a small piece, please.”

(He gets some utensils and two plates out of the kitchen. He cuts a small piece for each of them.)

Endeavour: “Here.”

Joan: “Thanks.” (She eats a little.)

Endeavour: “You should have a little more. You know, you’re eating for two now.”

(Joan laughs.)

Endeavour: “That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile today.”

Joan: “I’ll try to improve.”

Endeavour: “How long are you planning to stay with your parents?”

Joan: “Can’t say. It might be a while.”

Endeavour: “I was thinking...” (He trails off.)

Joan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Well, it’s no good.”

Joan: “Come on. Say it.”

Endeavour: “No, you don’t want to hear-”

Joan: “Fair’s fair.” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Well, I was thinking, maybe I could help you find a place around here.”

Joan: “And would this place be near Barrel Street?”

Endeavour: “Ah, it might be.”

Joan: “And would it be at number 120?”

Endeavour: “I think there’s a space on the lease.”

Joan: “Well! You know what that means, don’t you?”

Endeavour: “Ah...” (He finishes the first glass of cognac and starts on the second.)

Joan: “Can’t have single roommates of the opposite sex in the same flat. It’ll cause riots.”

Endeavour: “And that leaves me one option.” (He looks down, and clears his throat.)

(She raises her eyebrows.)

Endeavour (quietly): “I have thought about this for a long time. I even got-” (He gets up, and walks into his bedroom. There, he searches a box for something. He finds it.) “Now, the last time I was at the corner store, I played one of those games. From the little machine. I won.” (He smiles, and blushes.)

Joan: “What did you win me? Some bubble gum?”

Endeavour: “It’s better than that. Oh-” (He pulls two plastic widgets out of his pocket.) “See, one of them is a charm for a bracelet. The other is-” (He holds out a brightly colored ring.) “It has a stone on it.”

Joan: “Why, Morse.” (She puts it on.)

Joan: “It does.” (She laughs and sniffles back tears.) “You know the next line.”

Endeavour: “I figure you could – wear it for a week and see how it fits.” (He laughs.)

(Joan looks confused.)

Joan: “But – but I thought-” 

(She is about to cry.)

Joan: “All right. I’ll go.”

(She gets up. He pulls her back down, by the shirt.)

Endeavour: “Where are you going?”

Joan: “If you don’t want me, I’ll just-”

Endeavour: “Who said this?”

Joan: “It seems you are the one who is still trying to decide.”

Endeavour: “Well-”

Joan: “I know what I want.”

(He looks in her eyes. He leans forward, and kisses her.)

(The kiss goes on for quite some time. He leans down and gently pushes her, so that she is underneath him on the couch.)

(He kisses her just below the shoulder. She gasps.)

(Her knees move outside of his legs.)

(He begins to move back and forth a little bit.)

(There is a loud knock on the door.)

Joan: “Oh!”

Endeavour: “Damn...”

(He gets up and goes to the door. He opens it, just a crack. It’s Jim.)

Jim: “Hey, I brought your-”

Endeavour: “What’s wrong with you?”

Jim: “What? You left some things at my place. I thought I’d bring them over. Now, open the door.”

Endeavour: “No.”

Jim: “Why not?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Jim (frowning): “Well, at least take the things. Most of ‘em are records.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He opens the door just a little more, and takes the box.) “Thank you.”

Jim: “Oh! And they caught Ray Morton.”

Endeavour: “They did? Great news.”

Jim: “Yeah, they called Mr. Thursday, and then they called me. Said to get in touch with you. So here I am.”

Endeavour: “That’s great. I’ll sign the warrant in the morning.”

Jim: “No, they want you to come to the station right now.”

Endeavour: “Really? All right, I’ll have to change.”

(Jim tries to look around the door.)

Jim: “Who’ve you got over there?”

Endeavour: “Thank you. I’ll be a few minutes.”

(He shuts the door and runs to his room. There, he takes off his slacks and trades them for another pair. He walks into the living room.)

(Joan has neatened herself up. She gets up from the couch.)

Joan: “Where are you going?”

Endeavour: “I have to go to the station.” (He puts on his coat.)

(She looks at his clothes.) 

Joan: “Why did you change?”

Endeavour: “Eh, you don’t need to know.” (He blushes and looks down.)

Joan: “Well, I don’t want to keep you. I’ll call a taxi.”

(He kisses her.)

Endeavour: “See you.” (He leaves.)

 

Act Three, Scene Three

(He walks down to Jim’s car.)

Endeavour: “Who arrested him?”

Jim: “PC Place and WPC Dart. Morton’s wife called in an assault complaint on him. The bravest thing.”

(They both get in the car. Jim drives rapidly to the station.)

(They get out and walk in, and head down to the booking section. Jim addresses the officer at the desk.)

Jim: “Hello. Is Morton in a cell now?”

(Paul just nods. He looks very fearful.)

Jim: “Where are the officers? They deserve a handshake.”

Paul: “You’d better leave them alone for now.”

Jim (puzzled): “Why? Run to the toilet, or something?”

Paul: “Mr. Morton did not take well to his arrest.” (Paul looks very frightened.)

Jim: “People rarely do. What happened, man? You’ve got to tell me.”

(Paul points down the hall.)

Paul: “In the infirmary.”

(Jim and Endeavour walk down to the office.)

Jim: “Hey, we’re looking for-”

(He stops. His jaw drops.)

(PC Place and WPC Dart are sitting on two beds. Their heads are wrapped in bloody bandages. Both their jaws look broken.)

Nurse: “May I help you? We’ve got work to attend to.”

Jim: “What the hell happened? Weren’t these the two who brought in Raymond Morton?”

Nurse: “Yes.” (She turns to an assistant.) “Enough. We can’t help them any more here. We need to call an ambulance.”

Jim: “But, Miss-” (He looks at her name tag.) “Turner, is it? I just want to ask them a few questions.”

Nurse: “Stuff the questions. I’m sorry, sir, but these people have to be taken care of.”

Jim: “All right. I’ll go and see the prisoner.” (He and Endeavour walk out.)

(They walk very quickly back to the jail section. Jim asks the clerk where Morton is.)

Jim: “Looking for a Ray Morton. Was just brought in.”

Clerk: “Cell sixteen.” 

Jim: “Right.”

(They walk down to the cell.)

(Ray is sitting there, slumped, on the bench. The jailers have already given him an orange jumpsuit. When he sees the officers, he gets up off the bench, and growls.)

Endeavour: “You.”

Jim: “What did you do to the officers? You’ll spend the rest of your life in jail, just for that. Two more counts of battery. In addition to what you did to your wife, and to Ms. Thursday.”

Ray: “What do I care? That was self-defense. All of it, self-defense.”

Jim: “That’s what they all say.”

Ray: “And the other one, you’re not going to do anything again.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Ray: “You rescued me that day. That was good. Meant to thank you for it.”

Endeavour: “Why, you-” 

(He lunges for the bars. Ray jumps back and laughs.)

Jim: “Do all the shit you want, Ray. You’re not getting out again.”

(He turns and drags Endeavour by the sleeve, away from the cell.)

(Some distance away, Jim says:)

Jim: “Thank God we got out of there.”

Endeavour: “I failed her. I fucking failed.”

Jim (turning instantly to face him): “What?”

Endeavour: “I wasn’t there. I couldn’t help her.”

Jim: “You couldn’t know, until she told you. Just be glad she did.”

Endeavour: “Right. I need to eat.”

(They walk down to the canteen. Jim gets a bottle of soda pop. Endeavour looks at the lineup of food.)

Endeavour: “Do you have any beef?”

Sid: “We have sandwiches, sir.”

Endeavour (muttering): “Not enough...” (He buys a roll of candy and a pack of bubble gum, as well as a ginger ale soda. He pays and puts coins in the tip jar.)

Jim: “Not like you, to have any fun.” (He points to the gum and candy.)

Endeavour: “That’s the best I can get, until I can go to the pub.”

Jim: “You have to sign the paperwork. For the warrant.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(They walk to DS Sullivan’s office.)

Jim: “Sir?”

Nathan: “Yes?”

Jim: “We have some warrants to sign.”

Nathan: “Yes, I’ll get them for you.” (He goes through the papers on his desk, until he finds what they want.) “Here you go.”

(Endeavour signs all the forms.)

Jim: “Glad that’s over.”

Nathan: “Yes. I hope he pleads out, rather than goes to trial. I read some of the papers. Disgusting.”

Jim: “But that would mean he gets a lower sentence.”

Nathan: “By some years, yes. But it guarantees he’ll serve some time.”

Endeavour: “Whatever the judge thinks is best.”

Nathan: “Right. See you.”

Jim: “See you later.”

(The two walk out.)

Jim: “You going home? It’s almost end of shift.”

Endeavour: “No. I need some relief.”

Jim: “Suit yourself. Just don’t crash.” (He walks off.)

(Endeavour looks after him for a moment. Then he walks to his desk and gets his coat.)

(Cut to: Endeavour is in a pub. He has had many rounds, and is leaning back and forth in his chair.)

(Somebody puts a pop song on the jukebox. He turns to face them.)

Endeavour: “Hey, stop it. Just stop.”

Casey: “You can’t change people’s tastes, mate.”

Endeavour (yelling): “Stop it!”

Casey (frowning): “You can’t stop the jukebox, once it’s taken money. Just wait five minutes, and put your own song.”

Endeavour: “Dammit-”

(A couple of Casey’s friends stand up and move in front of Morse.)

Neil: “Do you have a problem?”

Endeavour: “I’m – I’m an officer. Detective, actually.” (He takes out his ID, then puts it back.)

Harry: “Oh, you’re that special, eh? Why don’t we go outside and talk?”

Endeavour: “Careful. That’s battery on a police officer.”

Harry: “What’s the problem? I just said to talk.” (He spreads his hands.)

Endeavour: “Hey-” (He looks around him, and is very frightened.)

Bartender: “Why don’t you move it outside?”

(Harry nods toward the door.)

(He and Neil walk on both sides of Endeavour, so he is forced to move with them. They go a few feet outside the barroom’s front door. Casey does not go outside.)

Neil: “Now, see here. What is your taste in music?”

Endeavour (shivering): “I like classical.”

Neil: “Now, they just don’t have that on the jukebox.”

Harry: “You’re never going to find it.”

Endeavour: “I could have – could have-”

(He leans over and throws up.)

Neil: “Whoa, did you get any on my shoes?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Harry: “Well, you did on mine.” (He holds out his foot.) “Gonna cost a pound or two to get that cleaned.”

Endeavour: “Call the department.”

Harry: “No. You’re here.”

(Morse straightens up. He brushes off his sleeves.)

Endeavour: “Are you asking me to pay you?” (He looks astonished.)

Harry: “All I’m asking you to do is what’s fair.”

(Endeavour looks at him for a moment. Then he shoves him on the shoulders.)

(At that instant, a pub employee steps outside.)

John: “Hey! Hey, hey!” (He steps forward, intending to stop the fight.)

Harry: “Hey, you hit me!”

Endeavour: “Fuck off.”

Neil: “Watch it!”

(Endeavour charges fully forward into the dust-up, punching Harry several times. John jumps in, and tries to pull Endeavour back off the man.)

(It takes John several tries, but he does pull him back.)

(Casey comes outside and gapes in shock.)

Casey: “What the hell’s happening?”

John: “Sir, you are probably going to have to go to court.”

Endeavour: “Well, I don’t-”

John: “Even if you are what you are.”

Casey: “You want me to call?”

John: “No, get Burt.” 

(Casey runs back inside and brings out Burt, another worker at the pub.)

John: “Burt, I want you to call the police. They will bring a car. There’s been a fight.”

(Burt nods and walks back in.)

John: “It will be a few moments.”

Endeavour: “But, but, but-”

John: “You have to stay here, sir. I saw it.”

Endeavour: “I didn’t-”

(Cut to: The patrol car pulls up. An officer gets out of the passenger side.)

Leo: “What seems to be the trouble?”

John: “This officer here-”

Endeavour: “I’m a detective.”

John: “Detective. Got in a fight with Harry here. I saw him. Detective took the first shove, and then he punched him. Many times.”

Endeavour: “No, it isn’t true.”

Leo: “Sir, I’m sorry, I have to take you in. And him.”

Endeavour: “You can’t.”

Leo: “I am obligated, sir. Please.” (He gestures toward the back door of the car.)

Endeavour: “Aaah-” (He finally shuffles toward the car.)

(The officer shuts the door after him.)

Leo: “I’ll signal for a second car. He’ll pick up the other fellow.”

(The officer ducks back into the car, and picks up the radio. He signals on the walkie-talkie.)

(The people on the sidewalk can’t hear him talk for a couple minutes. Then he steps out of the car again.)

Leo: “All right. Ah, mister-”

John: “Kirk.”

Leo: “You’ll be going with the other gentlemen, when the car gets here.”

John: “Thank you.” (He gets back in the passenger side. The driver starts the car and drives off.)

 

Act Three, Scene Four

(At the police station. The night shift crew has started their shift.)

(The officer and Endeavour walk up to the booking desk.)

Leo: “Working here tonight?”

Paul: “Yes.”

Leo: “It’s experience.”

Paul (to Endeavour): “Hey, is that you? What’s going on?”

Leo: “There was a bit of a scuffle at a pub.”

Paul: “And he was in it?”

Leo: “Apparently.”

Paul: “Oh. Well, who’s he booking?”

Leo: “I’m booking him.”

Paul (pause): “You can’t be serious.”

Leo: “I am.”

Paul: “Lord Jesus.” (He whooshes out a big breath.) “Well – I guess I have to.” (He takes out a fresh set of fingerprint cards and sets them in front of Morse.)

Endeavour: “Don’t you already have me in the system, from when I came on board?”

Paul: “Ah, let me check.”

Endeavour: “Sir.”

Paul (pause): “Yes, sir.” (He turns around, and speaks to the WPC who is accompanying him at the desk.) “Please go and look up this gentleman in the system. Detective Sergeant Morse.”

(The woman nods and goes to look in the file room.)

(Endeavour stands there and grumbles to himself.)

(The other officer walks down the hall. He is accompanied by Harry and John.)

Paul: “Evening.”

John: “Ah, we were-”

Paul: “In the business tonight?”

(John nods.)

Paul: “All right. I’ll set up for you, too.”

(Cut to: Endeavour is escorted to a jail cell and put in it. He sits down on the metal bench.)

Endeavour: “Can I use the restroom?”

Guard: “In a few minutes.”

Endeavour: “Right.”

(He leans back and forth.)

(Cut to: Hours later. He is dozing, and leaning back on the bench.)

(Joan walks up to the cell. She is accompanied by a guard.)

Joan: “May I talk to him now?”

Guard: “Yes. I’ll be here.” (He goes to stand a few feet away.)

(Joan steps up to the bars.)

Joan: “Morse. Morse?”

(She taps the bars with her hand.)

(He does not move.)

Joan (a little more loudly): “Morse?”

(She takes her keys out of her purse, and rattles them against the bars.)

(He snorts and sits up.)

Endeavour: “Uhh… Where am I?”

Joan: “In jail.”

Endeavour: “You’re kidding.” (He looks around. He still sounds somewhat drunk.)

Joan: “I’m sorry. Yes.”

Endeavour: “Get me out of this?”

Joan: “I’ve paid your bail.”

Endeavour: “Did your father hear?”

Joan: “Yes, but he didn’t quite understand the circumstances.”

Endeavour: “Why isn’t he here?”

Joan: “He sent me.”

Endeavour: “Have them get me out.”

Joan: “I just did.”

(The guard steps forward and unlocks the cell door.)

(Endeavour walks out.)

Endeavour: “Well, let’s go.”

(Joan, discreetly, nods her head toward the guard.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(The guard nods.)

(Joan and Endeavour walk out.) 

Endeavour: “Did he lend you the car?”

Joan: “He wouldn’t, in a million years. I’ll call us a taxi.” 

(She heads toward a phone booth, down the block.)

Endeavour: “I can just walk.” (He takes a few steps.)

Joan: “It’s too far.”

Endeavour: “Hah...”

(She steps in the booth and makes the call. She comes back out.)

Joan: “I’m waiting for the car.”

(He stops walking, and turns around.)

Endeavour: “My head… it’s awful.” 

(They both wait, standing several feet apart from each other.)

(The car arrives.)

Driver: “Hi, folks. Where are we going?”

Joan (to Endeavour): “Tell him your address.”

(He hands her his police ID.) 

(Surprised, she looks at it.)

Joan: “It has your old one.”

(She tells the driver his new address, and they all get in.)

Endeavour: “Gimme back the-” (He waves his hand. She gives back the wallet.)

(A moment later:)

Endeavour: “Why are we going back to my house? I wanted to speak to your father.”

Joan: “He can call you.”

Endeavour (to the driver): “Turn around, please.”

Driver: “Okay. Where to?”

(He gives the driver the Thursdays’ address.)

(Joan slumps against the window.)

(They ride to the house. Joan pays.)

Joan: “Thank you.”

Driver: “God bless.”

(She and Endeavour walk to the door. She opens it.)

(Winifred hears them and walks downstairs.)

Winifred: “Hello? Are you all right?”

Joan: “Hi, Mom. Morse wanted to talk to Dad. Is Dad awake?”

Winifred: “No, he’s asleep now. Could you wait until the morning?”

(Joan looks at Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Ah – yes.” (He smiles faintly.)

Winifred: “Ah, where are we going to seat you?”

Endeavour: “Do you have a spare room?”

Winifred: “Yes. I’ll put you upstairs.”

(She and the other two walk upstairs. She takes Endeavour down to Sam’s old room.)

Endeavour: “If I’m sick-”

(She brings him a trash can.) 

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Winifred: “There’s medicine in the cabinet, in the bathroom.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Winifred: “Hope you get some sleep.”

Endeavour: “Goodnight.”

(She walks out and closes the door.)

(He takes off his shoes and socks, and lies down on the bed.)

(Twenty minutes later, he can’t sleep. He sits up again, looks at the wall for a second, and then gets up.)

(He goes down the hall, to Joan’s room. He taps on the door.)

(She does not answer. He knocks again.)

Endeavour: “Hey.”

(She answers the door. She is wearing a nightgown. Her eyes are half-closed.)

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “I want to talk to you.”

Joan: “Can it wait?”

Endeavour: “I don’t think so.”

(She thinks for a minute, then lets him in. He sits on a chair. She sits on the bed.)

Joan: “How did we wind up back here?”

Endeavour: “I did something tonight. I don’t exactly remember it.”

Joan: “Dad said he came home from work, and he was eating dinner with Mom, and the phone rang. Somebody from the station called and said you had been in a fight. So he sent me to the jail to get you.”

Endeavour: “That’s interesting. Wonder why he didn’t come.”

Joan: “Maybe he was confused.”

Endeavour: “I don’t know.” (He looks at the floor.)

Joan: “Well. Did you have anything to tell me?”

Endeavour: “Well, I don’t know what I did.”

Joan: “They say you were at the pub, and you drank quite a bit, and you went outside. Then you got in a fight. They – said it was you who did all the hitting. You pushed the man, and then you punched him many times.”

Endeavour: “I-” 

(He looks into the middle distance, and then back to her.)

Joan: “Did you… want me to get you some help?”

Endeavour: “Like a doctor?”

Joan: “Yes. It’s not like you to do these things, if that’s what you did.”

Endeavour: “Well – I just don’t know.”

Joan: “What if you drink again one night, and you’re walking home, and you fall and hit your head? I worry about you.”

(Endeavour listens for a moment, then slowly smiles.)

Endeavour: “Ha. You worry about me.”

Joan: “I didn’t-”

(He starts to chuckle. Joan blushes considerably.)

Joan: “Well.” (She turns to face the vanity and takes something out of a little case on top of it. She hands it to him.)

(It’s the plastic ring he gave her before.)

(He looks at the ring, and then at her.)

Endeavour: “No, wear it.”

(Joan gently shakes her head.)

Joan: “I have to go to bed.”

Endeavour: “I don’t remember what I did tonight. I don’t know why.”

Joan: “I could get you the name of a therapist. If you want to go.”

Endeavour: “You smell good. Like sheets.”

(She tilts her head.)

Joan: “What does that mean?”

Endeavour: “Like clean laundry.”

Joan: “Okay, this is getting… a little odd.”

(He smirks.)

Joan: “Maybe you should get to sleep. You may have a lawsuit or court hearing to deal with. That’s not going to be funny.”

Endeavour: “Well, hopefully, the lawyers will wash this one out.”

Joan: “I’m sorry, I think – you may do jail time. This wasn’t like anything I’ve seen you do previously. You apparently punched someone. More than once.”

Endeavour: “That’s assault.”

Joan: “It’s battery. Believe me, I know. My Dad is a copper. I can reel off the charges.” (Pause) “That’s a felony. This is serious, Morse.”

(He stares at her.)

Endeavour: “I – I didn’t think about that.”

Joan: “Uh-huh.”

Endeavour: “Come with me.”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “Come on.”

Joan: “Morse, are you still drunk? Are you?”

Endeavour: “I guess. My head feels awful.”

Joan: “Then you should go to bed.” (There is a bit of pleading in her voice.)

Endeavour: “Oh, all right. Come with me.” (He crooks his fingers, gesturing for her to follow. Reluctantly, she does.)

(They get to Sam’s room.)

Endeavour: “Can you get me some water and aspirin?”

Joan: “Sure. Be right back.”

(She goes to the bathroom and gets what he wants. She comes back.)

Joan: “Here.” (He is sitting on the bed. She hands him the pills and cup.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He takes them.) “Ah.” (He puts the cup on the desk.) “Here.”

Joan (pause): “What?”

Endeavour: “Here.” (He pats the bed.)

(She looks at him.)

Joan: “I have to go to sleep.”

Endeavour: “Stay with me tonight.”

Joan: “You are still drunk.”

(He pats the mattress again.)

Joan: “You’re not going to be like this in the morning.”

(He smiles.)

Endeavour: “Jane-”

Joan (frowning): “It’s Joan.”

Endeavour: “Come on.”

Joan: “I’ve got to-”

(All of a sudden, he gets up. He picks her up. He moves quickly, before she can think to speak.)

(Giggling, he starts to put her down. But she gets out from under him and says:)

Joan: “No. I’m going to bed.” 

(She walks quickly down the hall and slams the door.)

(He, meanwhile, frowns and stares at the door.)

 

Act Three, Scene Five

(The next day. At the Thursday family house.)

(Joan has slept late, and gets up. She puts on her slippers, and a bathrobe. Still wearing her nightgown, she goes downstairs. Her mother is there.)

Joan: “Hi, Mom. Did Dad go out?”

Winifred: “Yes. He and Morse went out together. Your Dad said they were going to a court hearing.”

Joan: “I figure.”

Winifred: “Sit down, honey.”

Joan: “Huh?”

Winifred: “I want to talk to you.”

(Joan pulls out a chair and sits. Winifred clears her throat.)

Winifred: “Are you pregnant?”

Joan: “Mom-”

Winifred: “I know what it looks like. I had two.”

Joan: “Ah-” (Her eyes start to mist up.)

Winifred: “Come on.” (She puts out a hand and covers Joan’s hand.) “Tell me.”

(Joan gulps.)

Winifred: “Who is the father? Is it someone I know?”

Joan (sighing): “Ray.”

(Winifred rolls her eyes.) 

Winifred: “Ay, ay, ay. Did I not tell you how to take care of yourself?”

(Joan lowers her head.)

Joan: “I know, Mom.”

Winifred: “Did it just not work? Did you go off the pill?”

Joan: “I guess I forgot, when I was living with him.”

Winifred: “You should have called.”

Joan: “I know.”

Winifred: “Now it’s too late!”

(Joan begins to cry, and takes a serviette to wipe her eyes.)

Joan: “I haven’t – I’m not feeling very sick so far.”

Winifred: “You have to work. You have to buy food. You have to find a new place to live.”

Joan: “Can I stay here a month or two?”

Winifred: “I don’t know. Your father will see it before then.”

Joan: “Are you going to tell him?”

Winifred: “No, I’m going to hide it. Of course I’m going to tell him!”

(Joan continues to cry.)

(Winifred sighs.)

Winifred: “Come here.”

(Joan gets up and slowly walks to her mother’s chair.)

(Winifred gets up and hugs her.)

Joan: “You can’t get a termination. Not unless you’re bleeding to death. I heard they’re going to have it in America before long.”

Winifred: “Don’t even think about it.” (She pats her daughter on the back.)

(There is a knock on the door. Winifred answers it.)

Sam: “Hi, Mom!” (He steps in and hugs his mother.)

(He is carrying a suitcase. He puts it down, next to the door.)

Winifred: “Hi, son.” (Turning to Joan:) “Please go upstairs and get dressed.”

Joan: “All right.” (She walks upstairs.)

Sam: “I’m home a few days.”

Winifred: “Good, good. Your father is out at the moment. What were you doing at the base?”

Sam: “Getting promoted. I’m a Lance Corporal now.” 

Winifred: “That’s great! Let’s go out to eat.”

Sam: “I’d like to sit down for a while.” (He sits on the couch.)

Winifred: “Sure, sure.” (She walks into the kitchen. Over her shoulder, she says:) “I’ll get you some tea and biscuits.”

Sam: “The good ones, Mom. The vanilla.”

Winifred: “Okay.”

Sam: “Where’s Joan?” 

Winifred: “She’s upstairs.” 

Sam: “Oh.” (He taps his fingers on his knees.)

(Joan comes back down. She is wearing a burgundy dress, and flat-heeled shoes.)

Joan: “Hi, Sam!”

(She walks over and gives her brother a hug and kiss.)

Sam: “Hi. Look, I made Lance Corporal.”

Joan: “Congratulations.”

Sam: “Sit down.”

(Winifred comes back in with the snack and the cup.)

Sam: “So, Joanie, what’ve you been up to?”

Joan: “I don’t know!” (She smiles.) “Looking for work. I go to about two or three interviews a week. When I don’t have one lined up, I go to the library and read up.”

Sam: “You haven’t worked since the-” (She cuts him off before he can say, ‘The incident at the bank.’)

Joan: “No.” (She shakes her head.)

Sam: “Ah, well, can you stay home?”

Joan: “For a while, yes. I’d like to get another flat before too long.”

Sam: “Hmm. Have a biscuit.”

(Joan takes one.)

(Cut to: A few minutes later. Winifred is washing dishes in the kitchen. Joan and Sam sit and talk on the couch.)

(There is a knock on the door. Sam answers it.)

(It’s Thursday and Endeavour.)

Thursday: “Sam! What brings you here?”

Sam: “Wanted to take a few days off. Please, come in.”

(The two walk in, put away their jackets, and sit down.)

Joan: “Hi, Dad.”

Thursday: “Hello. Winifred?” (He calls out.)

(She walks in.)

Winifred: “Hello, dear.”

Thursday: “Hello.” (She walks over and kisses him on the cheek.) “Can you get us some tea?”

Winifred: “Yes.” (She walks back into the kitchen.)

Sam (to Endeavour): “Hey, how’ve you been?”

Endeavour: “Had to go to court.”

Sam: “Oh, to hear a trial?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Thursday: “He was involved in an incident last night. We went to see the judge. He paid a fine and got one day of community service. They’ll erase the record in three months. I talked them into it. They were going to wait six.”

Sam: “Oh, what happened? What was the thing?”

Thursday: “You don’t need to know.”

Joan: “What was the fine?”

Thursday: “Two pounds.”

Joan: “For public d-”

(Thursday glares at her. Sam looks at her.)

(She puts a hand to her lips.)

Thursday: “Well, did anyone eat lunch? I’m going to order in.”

Sam: “Can we get Italian food?”

Thursday: “Yes.” (He picks up the phone and dials a restaurant.) “Hello, Tantino’s?”

(He places the order. Meanwhile, the others keep talking.)

(Winifred brings out the tea.)

Winifred: “Here, everyone.”

Sam: “Thanks, Mom.”

(She sits down and stretches out her legs.)

Winifred: “So, what’s new over at the base?”

Sam: “I drove the sarge around a lot.”

Winifred: “Oh, fun.”

Sam: “Yes, it’s just enthralling.”

Joan (to Endeavour): “When are you going to do your community service?”

Endeavour: “They said to call the court on Monday, and they would set it up.”

Joan: “Oh. Where would you prefer to work?”

Endeavour: “A farm.”

Sam (chuckling): “You?”

Endeavour: “When I was a child, we used to sometimes take weekends at one.”

Sam: “Oh. Do they have any farms in town? Or close to it?”

Endeavour (shrugging): “Don’t know.”

(Minutes later, the food arrives. Thursday pays and gives a tip.)

Thursday: “Right, let’s eat.” (He puts the cartons of food on the table. Everyone gathers around.)

(Winifred brings plates.)

Thursday: “Who’s having what?”

Sam: “Chicken parmesan, please.”

Winifred: “Ziti.”

Thursday: “I’ll have the ziti too.”

Joan: “I’ll take some chicken, if you have any left.”

Endeavour: “Don’t let me be left with the-”

(He looks at the last carton.)

Endeavour: “Spaghetti.” (He frowns, and puts some on his plate.)

Thursday: “Why are you so down?”

Endeavour: “Reminds me of what I had in the Army. And of everything else that happened in the Army.”

Sam: “You served your country.”

(Endeavour mutters something incomprehensible.)

Thursday: “It’s supposed to go down to near freezing tonight. Everyone, wear your heavy garments.”

Joan: “Is it going to snow?”

Thursday: “Maybe.”

Sam: “We could make a snow man.”

Thursday: “Tomorrow, kid, tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “I had the weirdest dream last night.”

Thursday: “Probably, because of your hangover. What did you have, anyway?”

Endeavour: “Six double brandies.”

Thursday (frowning): “Auuugh.”

Joan (quietly): “Oh, boy.”

Thursday: “I’m glad the man you hit decided not to pursue a civil case. You could have paid a lot. This time, you only got a fine and the service.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Why did you hit him?”

Endeavour: “Ah – let’s not talk about that.” (He smiles nervously.)

(They all eat some more.)

Sam: “It’s only lunchtime. What are we going to do next?”

Thursday: “Going to watch the telly.”

Winifred: “I’ve got ironing to do.”

Sam: “Your top hobby.” (He smiles.)

Winifred: “Don’t be ridiculous. I hate it. It’s just somebody’s got to do it, and your father really hates it, so...”

(Sam snorts with laughter.)

(He looks at his sister.)

Sam: “You?”

Joan: “Oh, I don’t know. Ride my bike in the park?”

Sam: “Good. And you?” (He looks at Morse.)

Endeavour: “I think I’ll go back to my flat and read.”

Sam: “Want me to drive you?”

Endeavour: “No, I’ll get a bus.”

Sam: “Suit yourself.”

Endeavour: “I can-” (He gets out of his chair and stretches.) “What was I going to do?”

Joan: “Go home.”

Endeavour: “Right.” (He walks toward the door.)

Sam: “Goodbye, Joan.” (He smirks.)

Joan: “Right.” (She goes to get her bike out of the storage room.)

(She walks it out the side door, and around the house.)

(Endeavour is waiting for her.)

Joan: “Well.”

Endeavour: “Well.”

(Just as she is about to get aboard the bike, he grabs it from her and throws his leg over it. He pushes away with one foot.)

Joan: “Hey. Hey!”

(He laughs and pedals away. She runs after him.)

Joan: “Stop.”

Endeavour: “Oh, all right.” (He pushes the brakes and gets off the bike.) “All yours.”

(Joan takes the bike.)

Joan: “Are you going to the bus station?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “I’ll go with you.” (She starts to pedal.)

(They get to the bus stop, a couple blocks away. It has a stand with a sign on it, with all the bus times.)

(She leans the bike over and steps off.)

(They wait a few minutes. He is smiling. She reads the time chart.)

Joan: “You’ve got eight minutes ‘til the next one.”

Endeavour: “Fine.” (He kisses her.)

(She is baffled, but does not draw back. He breaks it off.)

Endeavour: “Well, I have to-” (He rummages in his pocket for change for the fare.)

Joan: “Here.” (She hands him a coin.)

(He draws back.)

Endeavour: “I don’t need it.”

(She shrugs.)

Endeavour: “Well.” (He leans back and forth on his feet.)

Joan: “Going to the movies later?”

Endeavour: “No, why?”

Joan: “You usually go when you have a free day.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Well, I’d better get to it, then.”

Joan: “Goodbye.”

Endeavour: “Leaving already?”

Joan: “You’ve got to go.”

Endeavour: “No, you do.” (He starts to laugh. She does too.)

Joan: “You’ve got too many women. I can’t provide any competition.”

Endeavour: “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Joan: “Bye.” (She turns the bike around and rides off.)

Endeavour: “Hey! Hey!” (He waves at her, but she doesn’t see.)

(The bus pulls up. He gets on board.)

 

Act Four, Scene One

(Endeavour steps through the door of his flat. He hangs up his coat and uses the washroom. He comes back into the living room and looks around.)

(He sees the crate Jim brought over, and takes it into his room.)

(There, he sits on the bed and rummages through the items. He puts away various things.)

(When he is done, he leaves a magazine on his bed. It’s named ‘Rocketry.’ He sits and reads it for a while.)

(Then he turns the radio on to a very low volume, takes off his slacks and shirt, and gets under the covers. He sleeps.)

(When he gets up, about an hour later, he looks around the room. He decides it’s time to alphabetize his records, and begins to flip through them.)

(Cut to: Joan has made her way to the park, and bicycles around it. A man moves up behind her.)

Henry: “Hi.”

Joan: “Hello.”

Henry: “Nice day, isn’t it?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Henry: “Have you got a water bottle?”

Joan: “No, I didn’t bring one.”

Henry: “You’re always supposed to have one.”

Joan: “Didn’t know that.”

Henry: “Yes.” (He moves a little ahead of her, and turns the handles of his bike, so that she can’t move anywhere.) 

Joan: “Hey.” (She pulls the brakes, leans to the side, and puts a foot on the ground. She looks at him.)

Henry: “I need your water bottle.”

Joan: “Should have brought one of your own. I don’t like this.”

Henry: “Fine, then.” (He makes a rude gesture, then bikes off.)

(Joan stands there, panting.)

(Cut to: She bikes back up to the back door of her house. She parks the bike and puts it away in storage. Then she walks through the house, to the front room.)

Winifred: “Oh, you’re here. Make sure to take a shower before you go to bed.”

Joan: “I will, Mom.” (She opens the fridge door.) “Where are the biscuits?”

Winifred: “A jar on the counter.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She takes a few, and goes to her room.)

(There, she throws herself down on the bed. She puts an elbow over her forehead.)

(Time passes. She is asleep.)

(She starts to dream, and thrashes around in the bed.)

(Then she gets up. Startled, she sits up.)

(Cut to: Minutes later, she emerges, fully clothed, from the washroom. Her hair is wet. She towels it off.)

(Once again, she falls onto the bed. She gazes out the window.)

(Cut to: In Morse’s room. He rolls from one side to the other, in bed.)

(He is having a nightmare.)

Endeavour: “Ah… ah… Don’t...”

(He flips off the cover.)

Endeavour: “Nooo!”

(He sits up.)

Endeavour: “Aiiii-”

(He opens his eyes, and blinks.)

(It’s late afternoon. He takes many deep breaths, before he settles back into the mattress.)

(Then he turns to the side and gets out of bed. He walks to the sink and gets a washcloth. He runs cold water over it, and wipes his face.)

(He brings the washcloth back to his bed, and gets under the covers. He leaves the cloth over his face for a number of minutes.)

(Then he brushes it aside, and goes back to sleep.)

 

Act Four, Scene Two

(Two weeks later. At the police station.)

(Jim walks up to Endeavour’s desk.)

Jim: “Did you hear?”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “Your two trainees, Lewis and Fancy. They – put in requests for a change of instructors.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “Yes. They said you were verbally abusive to them.”

Endeavour: “How?”

Jim: “Well, you picked on their choice of music in the car, you told George, ‘Is this what I have to put up with?’, and you told Robert he should resign. Does that ring a bell?”

(Endeavour gapes.)

Endeavour: “I’m not sure I said those things. Can I get a hearing?”

Jim: “Yes.” (He passes Endeavour a piece of paper.) “Here’s your form. It’s only to see what happened, so you don’t get to bring a solicitor. If they bring a suit, that may change.”

Endeavour: “What? I’m being sued? That can’t be.”

Jim: “It isn’t. Not yet.”

(Endeavour reads the paper. He looks up at Jim.)

Endeavour: “Do I have to fill this out?”

Jim: “Yes. Every line.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Do I hand it back to you?”

Jim: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Can I take a few minutes?”

Jim: “Yes. I’ll be at my desk.”

(Endeavour looks over the paperwork and begins to write the answers. In a few minutes, he is done, and signs the bottom.)

(He walks over to Jim’s desk.)

Endeavour: “Isn’t police work supposed to be hard?”

Jim: “Life is hard.” (He glowers at Morse, then puts the paper in a tray on his desk.) “You are dismissed.”

(Endeavour turns and walks away. He sits down at his desk again.)

(He reads the newspaper, then turns to face his typewriter.)

(Minutes later, Thursday walks up to him.)

Thursday: “Boy.”

(Endeavour looks up.)

Endeavour: “Yes, sir?”

Thursday: “Ah, did you hear?”

Endeavour: “This is the second time today somebody asked me that. What’s going on?”

Thursday: “Mr. Bright was taken to the hospital this morning. Coughed up another blood clot.”

Endeavour: “Oh, no! Was that what all the commotion was about?”

Thursday: “Yes. And next time, come check up on it. You should know when to be concerned, by now. It’s a few years I’ve been working with you so far, and never have you failed to-”

(Endeavour frowns. He gets up.)

Endeavour: “If anything’s gone wrong, sir, tell me.”

(Thursday walks away.)

(Endeavour watches after him. Then he strolls to the water cooler.)

(He gets a drink. Then he watches other officers walk by.)

(Cut to: The end of shift arrives. Morse puts on his jacket, clocks out at the machine, and walks to the parking lot.)

(He puts the radio on very loud, and turns the steering wheel.)

Announcer: “And here’s the beginning of your program, folks. We have the first piece-”

(He pulls up at his own flat, and walks in.)

(For a while, he reads the newspaper, and his own mail. Then he picks up the phone.)

(He dials the Thursdays’ home.)

Winifred: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Oh, hello, Mrs. Thursday. This seems to be happening to us a lot lately. Is Ms. Thursday there?”

Winifred: “I’ll see.” (She puts down the phone. A couple minutes later, she comes back.) “Yes, here she is.” (She hands off the phone.)

Joan: “What is it?”

Endeavour: “I just wanted to talk to you. Can you come over?”

Joan (whispering): “Not now, my mother’s here.” (She waits a minute, until her mother is upstairs.) “There. Now, what?”

Endeavour: “Can you come over?”

Joan: “Well, give me half an hour.”

Endeavour: “Twenty minutes.”

Joan: “All right. Now, what is this about?”

Endeavour (pause): “Just come over.”

Joan: “Okay. See you.” (She hangs up.)

(Endeavour puts on the radio. He sits on the couch, and waits.)

(Cut to: Twenty minutes later. There is a knock on the door.)

Endeavour: “Hello?”

Joan: “Hi.” (Pause) “Can I come in?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (She walks in. He shuts the door.)

(She is carrying a small bag in one hand, and a large envelope in the other.)

Endeavour (pointing to the bag): “What’s in that?”

Joan: “Well, I thought I’d bring you something. I am a guest, after all.” (She sets down the bag on the table.)

Endeavour: “What’s in there?” (He rummages in the bag.) 

(He removes a circular container, made of foil.)

Endeavour: “Is it pie?”

Joan: “Why don’t you see?”

Endeavour: “Well, I’m going to-”

(She walks over to the living room couch, and sits down. He continues to struggle with the lid of the pan.)

Endeavour: “Now I’ll-”

(The lights flicker, and the power goes out.)

Endeavour: “Oh, shit.”

(He walks to the door of the flat and opens it. He looks up and down the street.)

Endeavour: “Damn.” (He shuts the door.) “Stay right there.”

(He slowly walks into the kitchen, and comes back with a torch, two candles, silver holders for them, and some matches.)

Endeavour: “Hold on to these.” (He hands them all to Joan. Then he goes to his room, and comes back with the small transistor radio.) 

(He sits down.)

Endeavour: “Now.” (He switches on the torch, and the radio.)

Announcer: “There is a power outage stretching from one side of the city to the other. No classes have been called off for the university for tomorrow, as yet.”

(Endeavour takes the candle holders and puts them on the table. Joan takes the matches. She lights both candles.)

Endeavour: “I was going to do that.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Beat you to it.”

(He shuts off the torch.)

Joan: “Is the heat off?”

Endeavour: “Yes. But God willing, this won’t last too long.”

Joan: “Do you have a blanket?”

Endeavour: “I think...” (He trails off, and uses the torch to get to the bedroom. He takes the blanket off the bed, and carries it back with him. Then he shuts off the torch again.)

Joan: “Thank you.”

(He wraps them in the blanket.)

(Joan sneezes.)

Endeavour: “Bless you.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She pulls the blanket up around herself.)

Announcer: “A light snowfall has occurred just north and west of town. There was not enough to send out the snow trucks, but please watch yourself on the streets tomorrow, as we are expecting...” (He drones on.)

Joan: “Mind if I go to sleep?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan: “No, you don’t mind, or no, I can’t-”

Endeavour: “The second one.”

Joan: “Oh. Okay.”

Endeavour: “Mr. Bright is in the hospital.”

Joan: “Oh, that’s terrible.”

Endeavour: “He hasn’t been right since his wife died.”

Joan: “I’m sure.” (She sighs.) 

Endeavour: “He coughed up another blood clot.”

Joan: “Oh, good Lord. What hospital is he in?”

Endeavour: “Temple. Same one as they took his wife to.”

Joan: “Oh. Maybe I’ll send a card.”

Endeavour: “That would help.”

Joan: “Just out of curiosity, why did you invite me here to begin with?”

Endeavour: “Ah…” (He trails off.) 

Joan: “Come on, out with it.” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “What type of pie did you make?”

Joan: “Hey, I asked you first.”

Endeavour: “I need to know, in case it turns my stomach.”

Joan: “Cherry apple. And I’ll have you know, I am a very good cook.”

Endeavour: “Two flavors at once?”

Joan: “It works.”

Endeavour: “Well.” (He clears his throat.) “I guess I asked you here for one thing.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “I wanted to ask you – to offer you-” (He clears his throat again.)

Joan: “Come on...”

Endeavour: “Well-”

(There is a knock on the door.)

Endeavour: “Oh, damn. I’ll get it.” (He answers the door.)

(It’s a police officer. He is wearing a raincoat, in addition to his regular uniform.)

PC: “Good evening, sir.”

Endeavour: “Why are you here?”

PC: “To tell you about the warning, sir.”

Endeavour: “What warning? Couldn’t I have heard it on the radio?”

PC: “No, sir, they only just released it. It’s a black ice warning. You could slide on the ice and get killed, see.”

Endeavour: “Well, your concern for my safety is duly noted.”

PC: “Why’s your face so red, sir?”

Endeavour: “That is none of your business.”

PC: “All right, sir. Have a good day.” (He tugs his cap, and walks away.)

(Just then, the power comes back on.)

Joan: “Oh, thank God.”

Endeavour: “I’ll be damned.”

Joan: “Guess I must be going.”

Endeavour: “But don’t you want to eat?” (He gestures at the table, where the pie is sitting.)

Joan: “Well – all right.”

Endeavour: “I’ll warm this up.” (He goes to put the pie in the oven.)

(Joan is still wrapped in the blanket.)

Joan: “It’s rather cozy in here.”

Endeavour: “Think I’ll share some of that with you.” (He pulls a corner of the blanket over himself.) “I set the time for ten minutes.”

Joan: “That sounds good.”

Endeavour: “You still haven’t told me what’s in the paper.”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “The paper. The one you brought over in the envelope.”

(Joan sighs.)

Joan: “Do we have to read that?”

Endeavour: “I can read it, if you’d rather.”

Joan: “Well… it’s my latest report from the doctor.”

Endeavour: “What does it say?”

Joan: “Ah…” (She trails off.)

Endeavour: “I’ll get it.” (He gets up and picks the envelope off the table. He undoes the tie at the back.)

Joan: “Let me...” (She reaches for the paper, but he pulls it away from her.) 

Endeavour: “And the doctor told you-” (He takes out the papers and reads them.)

(He takes a few minutes.)

Endeavour (mumbling): “Here’s the ultrasound… and some charts… and numbers… What is this?” (He flips to the last page.) 

(Joan sits up and drops the blanket.)

Endeavour: “’Stands a high chance of suffering a natural miscarriage.’ What?” (He tilts his head.)

(Joan nods.)

(She looks up at him. He blinks.)

Endeavour: “I don’t understand.”

Joan: “They say it doesn’t look good for me.”

Endeavour: “But what-” 

Joan: “I don’t know why.”

(He drops the paper and runs to hug her. He shakes her back and forth.)

Endeavour: “Why didn’t you tell me as soon as you got in the door?”

Joan: “I was going to. I – I’m sorry.”

Endeavour: “Jesus.” (He sniffles.) 

Joan: “There hasn’t been much pain of late. Just a dullness.”

Endeavour: “Did they say you could expect it to get worse?”

Joan: “Yes, possibly.”

Endeavour: “Then there’s just one thing to do.”

Joan: “Which is what?” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Stay here with me.”

Joan: “You mean tonight? I haven’t got any clothes for tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “I’ve got a toothbrush.”

(She laughs.)

Joan: “You’re good.”

Endeavour: “I’m not lying.” 

Joan: “To put me on the lease, you’d have to marry me.”

Endeavour: “Then let’s get married.”

(She just stares.)

Joan: “My parents will kill me in the morning.”

Endeavour: “Who says you have to go back?”

Joan: “You really – you really mean it?”

(Endeavour slowly nods.)

Joan: “Is – is the courthouse still open?”

Endeavour: “I think so. They do the traffic court at night.”

Joan: “Let’s go.”

(She hurries to get her coat, and he gets his. She picks up her purse.)

Endeavour: “I have to shut off the oven. The pie will be here when we get back.”

(He does so. Then, they walk out to the car.)

(Cut to: They drive up to the courthouse. He parks at the curb.)

(She takes his arm.)

Endeavour: “Let’s go.”

(They walk in, and approach the security guard at his post in the foyer.)

Guard: “Can I help you?”

Endeavour: “Where is the Department of Records?”

Guard: “Down that way.” (He points across the atrium.) “Can I check your bag, miss?”

Joan: “Certainly.”

(She hands it over. The guard checks it.)

Guard: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Aren’t you going to check me?”

Guard: “I don’t believe I have to, sir.”

(Endeavour takes out his police ID.)

Endeavour: “You missed it. Don’t miss it again.”

Guard (taken aback): “I won’t, sir.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He turns, and walks with Joan down the hall.)

Joan: “My parents aren’t here.”

Endeavour: “We can tell them later.”

(They follow the signs, to a room that says ‘Records.’)

(He opens the door.)

Endeavour: “Is this where we fill out a license?”

Clerk: “Hmm, I think so.” (He looks at the stacks of forms in front of him.) “Did you want a fishing, license, or a hunting one, or...”

Endeavour: “The other one.”

Clerk: “A dog license? A TV license?”

Endeavour: “No, the other other one.”

Clerk: “Oh… I’ve got one right here. Will you please both sign.” 

(He passes them a marriage license. They both sign at the bottom.)

Clerk: “Now, you owe me…” (He counts on his fingers.) “This much.” (He writes a number on a piece of paper and passes it to Endeavour.)

(He reads it, and passes the fee to the clerk.)

Clerk: “All right. Do you want to do this here?”

(Endeavour nods.)

Clerk: “All right. Repeat after me. ‘I, state your name, do solemnly declare, that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, state her name, may not be joined in matrimony to her.’”

(Just then, a man walks through the door. He walks right over to the clerk, and speaks in an intense whisper.)

Clerk: “Yes, I know, but – sir, wait a minute, these people just started – oh, all right.” (He turns to face Endeavour and Joan.) “I am sorry, but you’re going to have to leave.”

Joan: “But we were just-”

Clerk: “I know. This guy here, my manager, says you have to leave. You can come back tomorrow morning and do this all again. Here, take your receipt. That proves that you paid.” (He passes Endeavour a slip of paper.) “I’m sorry. You have to go.”

Endeavour: “What’s the problem?”

Clerk: “My manager says I should have closed this office hours ago. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.”

Endeavour: “Really?” (He glares at the manager.) “And what made this possible?”

Clerk: “I’m sorry. It’s just – I’m sorry. It’s something in the city charter. You have to go. Sorry.”

(Endeavour glares at them, and takes his receipt.)

Endeavour: “Come on.” (He takes Joan’s hand, and walks out.)

(They go to the car.)

(Turning to her, he says:)

Endeavour: “Well, what do we do now?”

Joan: “Get Mom and Dad to come back tomorrow.” (She smiles, in a bleak way.)

Endeavour: “That’ll do.” (He opens the car door for her.)

(Cut to: They pull up at a fast food place, and order two boxes of chicken.)

(He drives away.)

(Cut to: They pull up at his flat. They get out, and approach the door.)

(He lets them in.)

(They set their food down on the table. He puts on the stereo.)

(They start to eat. In some minutes, they are done. Endeavour throws out the trash.)

Joan (listening to the music): “I think I recognize this… no, wait...”  
Endeavour: “It’s the Canon.”

Joan: “In what key?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know...”

(Joan snorts.)

Endeavour: “You’d rather I put on some rock?”

Joan: “You don’t have any.”

Endeavour: “But if I did. All those songs about sex and murder-”

Joan: “Just like opera.”

(He looks at her funny.)

Joan: “Look, if we can’t reach some kind of agreement, this is never going to work.”

(She starts to pick up her plate.)

Endeavour (frowning): “Don’t go just yet.”

Joan (standing up): “Look, I know you were just trying to protect me. So… thank you.”

(He stands up too.)

(She gets her purse and rummages in it.)

Joan: “This is for-” (She pushes a couple pound notes into his hand.)

(Endeavour closes his hand around hers. He steps closer.)

Endeavour (very softly): “No.”

Joan: “No?”

(He shakes his head.)

Endeavour: “Your child deserves a name. A place to stay.”

Joan: “But I might not make it. What if I don’t? How sad would we be?”

Endeavour: “Shh. You’ll make it just fine.”

Joan: “But what if it looks like-”

Endeavour: “Shh.” (He puts a finger on her lips.)

Joan: “I don’t know what it’s going to be like. All the crying, the sleeping odd hours, changing nappies...”

Endeavour: “Well, nobody does, until they get there.”

Joan: “I was dumb. I didn’t bring my pills.”

Endeavour: “Anyone could have made a mistake.”

Joan: “But what am I going to tell him when he grows up? ‘You were a mistake’?”

Endeavour: “We’ll figure it out. You’ll make a good mother.”

Joan: “You’ll have no free time. You’ll grow to resent m-”

(He again puts a finger on her lips.)

Endeavour: “Frankly, I’m tired. Tired of being by myself.”

Joan: “It’s a lot to take on.”

Endeavour: “I know.”

(He leans forward and kisses her on the forehead.)

Joan: “My Mom will have my head when I get back in the morning.”

Endeavour: “Worry later.”

Joan: “Now that’s not like you.”

(He hugs her close.)

(A few moments pass.)

Endeavour: “Thought of names?”

Joan: “I don’t know. We’ve got to get one of those books.”

(He walks up to her and brushes the hair out of her eyes. He kisses her.)

(He looks her in the eye, then looks down. He takes her hand, and walks toward the doorway of his room.)

(They stand in front of the bed and kiss.)

(After some moments, he brushes aside the sheets. They get into bed.)

(Endeavour takes off his shirt and drops it over the side of the bed.)

(Joan pulls him back in for a kiss.)

(Then, suddenly, Endeavour gasps. His face turns red.)

Joan: “Are you all right?”

(He sits up and clutches the left side of his chest. He groans.)

(He starts to lean over the side of the bed, as if he is going to fall.)

Joan: “Oh, God!” (She jumps out of bed and runs to the phone. She calls the emergency number.) “Hello? We need an ambulance.”

(Cut to: The ambulance arrives. Joan opens the door. The workers hurry in with the stretcher.)

EMT: “Okay now, where is he?”

Joan: “In there.” (She points to the room.)

EMT: “Did you give him CPR?”

Joan: “Yes.”

EMT: “Does he still have a pulse?”

Joan: “Yes.”

EMT: “Please stand back.”

(Joan backs up, into the living room.)

(In a few minutes, the workers have put Morse on the stretcher, and an oxygen mask on his face. They push the stretcher toward the door.)

Joan: “What hospital will you be taking him to?”

EMT: “St. Matthew’s.”

Joan: “Okay. Thank you.”

EMT: “Goodbye, ma’am.”

(She watches as they put the stretcher in the ambulance and drive away.)

(Sniffling away tears, she picks up the phone again, and calls her parents.)

(It rings several times. Her mother picks up.)

Winifred: “Yes, hello?”

Joan: “Hi, Mom. Listen, something has happened. Morse is in the hospital.”

Winifred: “The hospital? Oh, no, what happened?”

Joan: “He had a heart attack.” (She starts to cry.)

Winifred: “Where are you?”

Joan: “His flat. 120 Barrel Street.”

Winifred: “I’ll come get you.”

Joan: “Fine. Thank you.”

Winifred: “Bye now.”

Joan: “See you, Mom.” (She hangs up.)

(Cut to: Several minutes later. Joan is standing in front of the flat. She is breathing heavily.)

(Her mother pulls up. She gets out.)

Joan: “Mom.” 

Winifred: “Sweetheart.”

(Joan runs to hug her.)

Winifred: “Let’s get in the car.” (They do so. Her mother starts to drive.) “What hospital is he in?”

Joan: “St. Matthew’s.”

Winifred: “That’s where we’re going.”

Joan: “Did you tell Dad everything?”

Winifred: “I had to. He wants to talk to you, when he sees you.”

Joan: “I guess he – knows now.”

Winifred: “Yes.”

(Joan turns to look out the window.)

(Cut to: They arrive at the hospital car park, and go inside. They approach the front desk.)

Winifred: “Excuse me, please.”

Nurse: “Yes?”

Winifred: “We’d like to know if a Detective Morse is in surgery yet.”

Nurse: “Let me look that up.” (She takes a minute.) “He was only just brought in. They’re prepping him now. It’ll be a while yet. You may as well call in the morning.”

Winifred: “Thank you.” (They walk out.)

(They get back in the car.)

Winifred: “I guess we’ll go home. You’ll have to talk to your father.”

Joan: “I guess he’s figured out – what we were, you know-”

Winifred: “I know, dear, I know.” (She sighs.) “Look. Life happens to you. If you two are going to be together, as long as you’re happy, that’s all that I want.”

Joan: “Thank you, Mom.” (She sniffles.) “Do we need to call Sam tonight?”

Winifred: “I’ll take care of it, tomorrow. No reason to scare him tonight.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(Her mother hands her some facial tissues.)

(Cut to: They pull up at the house, and walk in. Thursday is sitting in his sturdy chair. He gets up.)

Thursday: “Hello.”

Joan: “Hi, Dad.”

Thursday: “What the hell happened? Is he in treatment?”

Winifred: “Yes. They’re getting him ready for surgery.”

Thursday (to Joan): “You say he had a heart attack?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Thursday: “Sit down.” (Joan does so. Her mother goes to get some tea.)

(He sits down again, and makes a steeple out of his fingers.)

Thursday: “Why did you not come and tell me before? Why have you been sneaking around?”

Joan: “I didn’t think of it that way.”

Thursday: “This in addition to the fact that you are pregnant.”

(She looks down.)

Thursday: “Look at me!” 

(She looks at him.)

Thursday: “How long did you think it would take me to find out?”

Joan: “A couple more months.”

Thursday: “You should have told me!”

Joan: “I know.”

Thursday: “And why didn’t you?”

Joan: “I thought you might be mad.”

Thursday: “And I am.”

Joan: “Dad-”

Thursday: “You listen to me.”

Joan: “I’m an adult, Dad.”

Thursday: “Is that all you want in life? Sex?”

Joan: “Dad, it’s not Morse’s child.”

(He draws back.)

Thursday: “You mean it’s Ray’s?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Thursday: “Well, you have to keep it. Apparently, I never taught you any sense.”

Joan: “But Dad-” 

Thursday: “Oh, shut up.”

(She blanches.)

Thursday: “Terminations are illegal in this country, and if you try-”

Winifred: “Frederick, stop.” (She walks back in and sets the tea tray down on a table.)

Thursday: “Now, you let me speak.”

Winifred: “No. This is our daughter. People make mistakes.”

Thursday: “But if she’s catting around-”

Winifred: “Our daughter!”

Thursday: “If you taught her that this was okay-”

Winifred: “Wasn’t it you who said you had compassion for people who had children and weren’t married? That ‘we all come into the world the same way’?”

Thursday: “This is not the way I wanted our first grandchild to-”

Winifred: “Frederick, stop it.”

Thursday: “I’m half inclined to tell you both to leave.”

Winifred: “Have you overindulged tonight? Have you?”

(He looks down.)

Thursday: “All right. I had some whiskey as soon as I heard the news about Morse. What difference does it make?”

Winifred: “Obviously, some.”

Joan: “I am sorry.”

Thursday: “Well, that’s-” (He frowns, and picks up a cup of tea.)

Winifred: “If you want, she and I can go to my sister’s house for a couple of days. Then we’ll come back, and you and I can talk again. But I am not allowing you to make this decision without my input.”

Thursday (sighing): “Fair’s fair.”

Joan: “Does anyone remember that I live here too?”

(He looks at her.)

Thursday: “I-”

Joan: “I need some sleep. I’m going to find a hotel and-”

Thursday: “No, no.” (He shakes his head.) “You can stay here.”

Joan (frowning): “All right.” (She walks upstairs and goes into her room.)

(From the room, she can hear her parents arguing. She shuts the door and writes herself a note: ‘Call Sam tomorrow.’ Then she gets into a nightgown and gets ready for bed.)

(She stares out the window. Tears trickle down her face.)

 

Act Four, Scene Three

(The next day. Mid-afternoon. At the hospital. Jim Strange and Shirley Trewlove, with visitors’ stickers on their shirts, go up in the elevator. They are looking for Endeavour’s room.)

Jim: “Ah, it’s around here somewhere.” (They get to the floor, and step out.) 

(He knocks on the door.)

Jim: “You gonna be all right?”

Shirley: “I don’t know.” (She sniffles.)

(A nurse opens the door.)

Nurse: “Yes?”

Jim: “Yes, is this where they’re keeping Detective Morse?”

Nurse: “Yes.”

Jim: “Is he ready for visitors?”

Nurse: “Let me see.” (She goes back in the room.)

(A moment later, she comes out.)

Nurse: “He’s ready, but don’t tax his resources yet. He’s pretty tired.”

Jim: “Understood.” (The two go in.)

(Endeavour’s bed is next to the window. The mask on his face has been removed.)

(The two walk up to the bedside.)

(Endeavour smiles very slightly.)

(Shirley is carrying a small pot of flowers and a card. She puts the flowers on a side table, and holds out the card.)

Shirley: “You want me to open it?” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(She opens it and hands it to him.)

Shirley: “We all signed it.”

Jim: “You should have seen the station this morning, when they told us the news.”

Endeavour: “I’m popular.” (He smiles, and reads the card.) “Thank you.”

Shirley: “Of course.” (She puts the card on a table.) “How are you doing?”

Endeavour: “Sleepy.”

Jim: “Yeah, they said that would-”

(There is a knock on the door. Jim answers it.)

(There is a brunette standing there. She is of thin build, and is wearing a blouse, skirt and low heels.)

Jim: “Yes?”

Joyce: “May I come in?”

Jim: “Who might you be?”

Joyce: “I’m his sister. Joyce.”

Jim: “Oh, of course! Come on in.”

(She walks in, and approaches the bed.)

Joyce: “Hello.”

(Endeavour’s eyes light up.)

(She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. She puts another little flowerpot on the table.)

Joyce: “Are you feeling any better?”

Endeavour: “A little.”

Joyce: “I’m sorry I haven’t called you since Dad died.”

Endeavour: “It’s all right.”

Joyce: “It’s nice to meet your colleagues.”

Jim: “We’ll take you to lunch, in a while.”

Joyce: “Thanks.” (She pats her brother’s arm.) “You stay safe for me, okay?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I will.”

(She kisses him again.)

Jim (to Joyce): “Why don’t you go to the cafeteria? We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Joyce: “All right.” (She leaves.)

Jim: “Poor kid.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Shirley: “I’ve got to stop at the gift shop, before we leave.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Shirley: “Okay, I’m going to go.” (She pats his arm, and walks out.)

(Jim waits a minute, then speaks again.)

Jim: “So, what were you doing when-?” 

Endeavour: “Ah...” (He clears his throat. He blushes.)

Jim: “Were you lifting boxes? Sometimes, something heavy can-”

(He stops.)

Jim: “Oh, shit. You don’t mean it, do you? Sly rascal. Who is it? Is it someone I know, or did you already dump her?”

(Endeavour frowns and clears his throat.)

Jim: “Come on, you’ve got to tell me about your fabulous pick-up skills-”

Endeavour: “Shut up.”

Jim: “Okay.” (He pulls up the cover on Endeavour’s arm.) “Let me see if I can narrow it down. Is it that nurse you used to go out with? I liked her. Everyone did.”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Jim: “Is it Lisa? Simone? Delia?”

Endeavour: “I don’t even know anyone by those names.”

Jim: “Is it-”

(His eyes go wide.)

Jim: “Nah, man, it can’t be.”

Endeavour: “Who?”

Jim: “You’re messing with the boss’s daughter? Careful, man!” 

Endeavour: “I thought you knew.”

Jim: “Yeah, but I wasn’t sure until now.”

Endeavour: “Well.”

Jim: “Are you two going to, well, you know?”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “Get hitched.”

Endeavour: “I want to ask her.”

(Jim’s eyes go even wider.)

Jim: “Wow. That’s-”

(He pats Endeavour on the hand.)

Jim: “Good luck.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Jim: “I’d better get down to the cafeteria. You want anything?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Jim: “See you later.” (He walks out.) 

(Endeavour turns his face back to the flowers.)

(Minutes later, there is a knock on the door.)

Endeavour: “Come in.”

(It’s Joan.)

(She looks at him for a moment, before she walks over to the bed.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hey.”

Joan: “What happened? Did they say?”

Endeavour: “Myocardial infarction.”

Joan: “So, a heart attack.”

(He nods.)

Joan: “Did they give you medication?”

Endeavour: “They will before I leave.”

Joan: “You have to take all of it.”

(He nods again.)

Endeavour: “Did you talk to your father?”

Joan: “’Talk’ is an interesting word.”

Endeavour: “You had a fight?”

Joan: “Yes. I wound up telling him I was pregnant. And when he heard it was from Ray, and not you, he was even more angry. He didn’t want it to be you. But he certainly didn’t want it to be him.”

(Endeavour sighs.)

Joan: “And I had better stop.”

Endeavour: “Stop what?”

Joan: “Drinking. When I went to Leicester, I had all those beers. I have to stop now.”

Endeavour: “You will.”

Joan: “Tomorrow, I’m going to get a scan, to see if there’s any damage to the baby.”

Endeavour: “I’m sure it was too early.”

Joan: “I just hope so.” (She looks down.)

Endeavour: “Come here.”

(She walks right up to the edge of the bed.)

(He pulls on her sleeve, and kisses her.)

(She breaks it off, and smiles weakly.)

(He puts a hand on her stomach.)

Endeavour: “You’re hardly showing yet.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Do they know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

Joan: “I don’t want to know. It’s my first.”

Endeavour: “Got a name?”

Joan: “Adam for a boy, Julie for a girl.”

Endeavour: “Very nice.” (He smiles.) “Is your father coming over?”

Joan: “Later, I think.”

Endeavour: “Good. I need to talk to him about work.”

Joan: “I’m sure he’ll know how to sort everything out.”

Endeavour: “Not sure how many weeks I get to take off.”

Joan: “They’ll give you what you want.”

(She brushes away the hair on his forehead.)

Endeavour: “Don’t leave.”

Joan: “Here? This room?”

Endeavour: “No. Me.”

(She raises her eyebrows.)

Endeavour: “I want us to be together. I want us to have a chance.” (He looks at his jacket, which is hanging on a stand at the side of the room.) “Get me my coat.”

(She brings it to him.)

(He looks in the pockets and brings out a piece of paper.)

Endeavour: “You can go.”

Joan: “Do you need sleep?”

Endeavour: “No, I’m going to watch telly for a while.”

Joan: “I’ll put it on.” (She goes to switch it on.) “What channel do you want?”

Endeavour: “Find a nature show, if you can.”

(She flips around until she finds footage of a deer eating grass.)

Joan: “This do?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “See you.”

Endeavour: “See you.”

(Cut to: later that day. Thursday walks into the room.)

Thursday: “Hey, kid.”

Endeavour: “Afternoon.”

Thursday: “What the hell happened to you?”

Endeavour: “Oh, stopped breathing for a while. Nothing serious.”

Thursday: “Did they tell you to take up running or something? You don’t look like you need it.”

Endeavour: “I might need to do something.”

Thursday: “Went down to the gift shop, kid. Got you something.”

(Thursday hands him a little bag.)

(Endeavour opens it. The bag contains a roll of chocolates and some cherry sours.)

Thursday: “Figure the food here is terrible, so-”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Thursday: “Anybody else come in? I know, eh, what’s-her-name wanted to see you...”

(Endeavour frowns and takes the small paper from his table. He hands it to Thursday, who unfolds it and reads it.)

Thursday: “This is...” (He realizes what it is.) “Good God, son, is this real? Did you really sign it?”

(Endeavour nods.) 

Thursday: “That means… that means… I don’t know what to say.”

Endeavour: “We didn’t have a chance to finish. I got sick, and I had to come here. We’ll go back to the courthouse.”

Thursday: “And is this what you really want?”

(Endeavour nods.)

Thursday: “That’s a lot of responsibility.”

Endeavour: “I know.”

Thursday: “Well. If it’s what you say.” (He pats Endeavour on the arm.) “I didn’t notice this, and it was happening right under my own nose. Where is she? I’d like to talk to her again.”

Endeavour: “I don’t think she wants to talk to you.”

Thursday: “Are you doing this because she’s having the child?”

Endeavour: “No. I wanted to ask her anyway.”

(Thursday looks shocked.)

Thursday: “Have you seen her mother?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Thursday: “Well. I guess that’s it, then.” (He backs up from the bed.) “I guess I’ll get you two a party, or something.”

(Endeavour just looks at him.)

Thursday: “See you, then.” 

Endeavour: “How long are they giving me off at work?”

Thursday: “Two weeks.”

Endeavour: “That’s a little quick.”

Thursday: “Yes. Bye now.”

(He walks out of the room. Endeavour looks at the door where he left.)

 

Act Four, Scene Four

(Three weeks later. Endeavour is in the men’s room at the police station.)

(He looks at himself in the mirror. Then he puts a hand on his chest, and breathes a few times.)

(He turns and walks out, and goes back to his desk. Jim is waiting there.)

Jim: “Oh, hi. Didn’t see you.”

(Endeavour nods.)

Jim: “How are you holding up?”

Endeavour: “Well enough. Taking all my medicine.”

Jim: “I’d say that’s a No.”

(Endeavour tilts his head.)

Jim: “I can tell when you’re not telling the truth.”

Endeavour: “Who says?”

Jim: “Did you finish that Sturrigan case?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “And the Melman case?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “Good. Keep the solve rate high. Been to see your girl?”

(Endeavour just looks at him.)

Jim: “Well, evening.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour puts on his coat, clocks out, and walks to his car.)

(He stops at a take-away place and gets two boxes of chicken lo mein. Then he heads to his flat.)

(He puts the food on the table, and dials Joan.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hi, how are you?”

Joan: “Well enough, and you?”

Endeavour: “I’m okay. Listen, come over.”

Joan: “I’ll take the bus.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He hangs up.)

(He waits a number of minutes. Finally, there is a knock on his door.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hi.” (He kisses her. She walks in.)

(He shuts the door.)

Joan: “So.”

Endeavour: “So.” (He smiles. Then, he gestures to the table.) “Want to eat?”

Joan: “Yes. Thanks.” (They both sit down.)

(He snaps his fingers.) 

Endeavour: “I forgot.” (He goes to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of wine for himself, and a glass of water with ice for her.)

Joan: “Thanks.”

Endeavour: “Did you ever manage to get to the doctor?”

Joan: “Yes. He said I was doing fine. He said the beer may have caused a spike in my blood pressure, but as long as I avoided alcohol after that, I should be okay.”

Endeavour: “That’s a relief. Did he give you a new ultrasound?”

Joan: “Yes. There’s no damage.”

Endeavour: “Thank God.”

(They eat and drink.)

Endeavour: “Are you working yet?”

Joan: “Yes, I got a job. I’m a social worker. Helping kids in trouble.”

Endeavour: “That’s great! You wouldn’t expect there to be much need for that around here.”

Joan: “Oh, you’d be surprised.”

(They eat and drink some more, until they are finished.)

(He takes the plates to the garbage, and comes back to her.)

Endeavour: “Well! I suppose you’re wondering why I called you here.”

Joan: “It has crossed my mind.”

Endeavour: “Come.” (He gestures toward the door.)

(They walk outside. He points to the sky.)

Endeavour: “See, the Big Dipper, and the Little Dipper, and Orion?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “That one’s yours.”

Joan: “Oh! Did you get me one of those star-naming things?”

Endeavour: “Nah. You’ll just have to remember.”

Joan: “That’s so kind of you.”

(She leans against him. He puts an arm around her shoulder.)

(They stand there for a moment. Then they go back in.)

(He shuts the door, and goes to put a candle on the table. Joan raises her eyebrows.)

Joan: “What’s this?”

Endeavour: “Just a little something.” (He lights the candle.) “I brought you here… so that I could ask you something.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “Neither one of us has had a lot of good in our lives. I’ve seen, from who I’ve been with, that when you have an opportunity, you should hold on to it.”

Joan: “So have I.”

Endeavour: “And I got you something. To replace the plastic one I got you before.” (He takes out a box.) “I have never asked you before. I thought I would officially.”

(Joan opens the box. It’s a ring.)

Endeavour: “You want to-?” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Yes. Yes, I do.” 

(He slides his chair next to hers and helps her put on the ring.)

Endeavour: “We can go to the courthouse tomorrow morning.”

Joan: “You’re going to be late for work.”

Endeavour: “I took the afternoon shift.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He kisses her.)

(After he breaks it off:)

Joan: “I was beginning to worry that… maybe you had lost interest. Because you hadn’t called me in a few weeks.”

(He puts a finger over his lips, and shushes her. They both smile.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Joan: “Oh, great...”

Endeavour: “I’ll get it.”

(He answers the door. It’s Thursday, Winifred, Jim, and Shirley.)

Shirley: “Hi!”

Endeavour: “What are you all doing here?”

Thursday: “It’s your engagement party.”

Endeavour: “How did you know-”

Thursday: “Just a hunch.”

(Everyone walks past Endeavour, into the flat.)

Shirley: “George couldn’t make it. He sends his greetings.” (She has a couple of paper bags with her. She puts them down on the table.)

(They all sit on the couch.)

Endeavour: “Really, what are you-”

Thursday: “They pay me for a reason, son. I could tell.” 

(Endeavour raises his eyebrows.)

(Joan holds up her hand and shows everybody the ring.)

Winifred: “It’s lovely.”

Shirley: “Drinks on the table.” (She waves toward the bottles.)

Jim: “I’ll help you.” (The two of them get up and take out the bottles, which are gin. They undo the caps and look for glasses.)

Joan: “None for me, thanks.”

Winifred: “You’ll have to wait.”

Endeavour: “So. Did you two know about Joan’s new job?”

Winifred: “Yes. She’s been working for about two weeks.”

Endeavour: “She’s been paid?”

Thursday: “Yes. It’s not much, but it’s a start.”

(Joan pulls up a chair.)

Joan: “I interview families to make sure they’re taking good care of the children. It’s a follow-up after their court case.”

Endeavour: “Watch out there. You never know.”

Joan: “I’ve been all right so far.”

Endeavour: “I can arrange for an officer to meet with you, if you want.”

Joan: “I’m not carrying a gun.”

Endeavour: “You won’t have to.”

Shirley: “Let’s toast!” (She comes back in with some cups, filled with gin and ice. So does Jim.)

Jim: “Sorry, Joan.” (He hands her a glass of water, with a lemon wedge.)

Joan: “Thank you.” (She presses the wedge over the water.)

Shirley: “A toast. To the happy couple.”

Thursday: “Cheers.” (Everybody drinks.)

Winifred: “When Frederick here was a PC-”

Thursday: “Oh, don’t tell that one.”

Winifred: “Come on! Let me finish.” (She smiles, and goes back to telling the story.)

(Cut to: Hours later. The party is loud and happy.)

Jim: “So, Shirl, how are you doing on third shift?”

Shirley: “It’s strange. The money’s a little better.”

Jim (to Endeavour): “Oh, mate, I completely forgot your present.” (He goes to the table and picks up a bag. He takes out of it a box.) “Here you go.” 

Endeavour: “Oh, thank you.” (He opens the box. It’s a nice pair of pajamas.)

(The other guests cheer.)

Jim: “I don’t have any socks or anything.”

Endeavour: “I’ll make do.”

Shirley (to Joan): “I got you something, too.” (She goes to her coat and gets something out of the pocket.)

(Joan takes the box.)

Joan: “Thank you so much.” (She unwraps it.)

(It’s a watch.)

Joan: “It’s lovely!” (She takes it out of the box and holds it against her wrist.)

Shirley: “I was hoping it would fit.”

Joan: “It will.”

Jim: “Anybody want to dance with me?” (He stands in front of the stereo and claps his hands.)

(Shirley steps up and goes to him.)

Jim: “Oh, George will get jealous.”

Shirley: “It’ll keep him on his toes.” (She smiles.)

(Soon, the whole group is up and dancing.)

(Endeavour takes Joan by the hand.)

(Cut to: Winifred makes an announcement.)

Winifred: “All right, everybody, it’s time to go home.”

Jim: “Aww.”

Winifred: “Well, it’s almost midnight. Got to give this man time to sleep.”

Thursday: “Okay, then.” (He goes to get his coat.)

(Everyone else does as well.)

Endeavour: “Goodnight, then. It was nice to see all of you.”

Winifred: “Goodnight.” (She kisses him on the cheek.)

Endeavour (to Jim): “What about me?”

Jim: “Unless you pay for my ride home, I’m not going to kiss you.”

Endeavour: “Well!” (He looks offended.)

(One by one, the guests wave, and walk out the door. Soon, it’s just Joan and Endeavour.)

Joan: “Well!” (She blushes and looks down.)

Endeavour: “That was a surprise.”

Joan: “Yeah.” (She smiles.) “Going to try on your new jammies?”

Endeavour: “And some socks.” (He goes into the bedroom.)

(Joan puts on her coat. She is about to open the door, to leave, when she hears a noise behind her.)

(Endeavour, wearing his new pajamas, socks and slippers, walks out of his room. He shuts off the stereo.)

Endeavour: “I can clean up tomorrow.”

Joan: “When should I be here, to go to the courthouse?”

Endeavour: “Oh, I’ll think of something.”

Joan: “They say it’s going to snow tonight.”

Endeavour: “Yes, could be.” (He scratches the back of his neck.) “I had a lot to drink. Good think I don’t have to go anywhere.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “And you don’t, either.”

Joan (blinking): “What?”

Endeavour: “Stay with me.”

Joan: “I’ve got to-” (She points to the door.)

(He steps forward and kisses her.)

Joan: “Ah-”

(He kisses her again.)

Joan: “You smell like-”

Endeavour: “I know.”

Joan: “But my Mom and Dad-”

Endeavour: “Aren’t here right now.” (He kisses her for the third time.)

Joan: “Oh, all right.” (She scoots away from him and runs to use the washroom.)

(When she comes out, he has gone back to his room.)

(She opens the door and slips inside.)

(He is sleeping under the covers. She pries up the edge and slips in bed beside him.)

(He does not wake up, but shuffles and grunts a little.)

 

Act Four, Scene Five

(The next morning. He wakes up. Startled, he looks around. And sees her.)

(His eyes open wide.)

(Carefully, so as not to wake her, he gets out of bed. He takes a towel, puts on his slippers, and goes to the shower. Then he gets dressed.)

(He goes back in his room, and shakes Joan by the shoulder.)

Endeavour: “You want to get up?”

(She blinks.)

Endeavour: “Time to go to the courthouse.”

Joan: “Ahh… yeah, okay.”

(She gets up, and smooths out her dress. She slips on her shoes and picks up her purse.)

Joan: “What time is it?”

Endeavour: “Almost eight o’clock.”

Joan: “The court should be open.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He looks in the mirror and combs his hair.) “Now.” (He smiles at her.)

Joan: “Is this...”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Joan: “Is this going to be a marriage of convenience? I mean, do you want to just give the child your name and pay half of the electricity, or are we really-?” (She trails off.)

(He walks over to her and strokes her hair.)

Endeavour: “I’ll be home at the end of shift. Do you start work at nine?”

Joan: “Yes. I finish at five.”

(He kisses her.)

Endeavour: “It’ll be all right.”

Joan: “All right.” (She nods, and they walk out to the car.)

(Cut to: They pull up at the courthouse, and walk in.)

(They go through the security check-in and walk to the Records office.)

Clerk: “May I help you?” (Pause) “Oh, it’s you again.”

Endeavour: “Yes. We filled out the paperwork, and paid the fee, but you didn’t give us our ceremony.” (He puts his copy of the license down on the desk.)

(The clerk looks it over.)

Clerk: “Ah, yes. Well, raise your right hand.” 

(Endeavour does so.)

Clerk: “Repeat after me. ‘I, state your name, do solemnly declare, that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, state her name, may not be joined in matrimony to her.’”

(Endeavour recites the words.)

Clerk (to Joan): “Now, it’s your turn. Please repeat...”

(Joan says the words.)

(From his pocket, Endeavour takes out two simple gold bands. He puts one on Joan’s finger, and, with surprise, she puts the other on his.)

Clerk: “Congratulations.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He smiles.)

Clerk: “Thank her.” (He waves to them.)

(They walk out onto the sidewalk.)

Joan (looking downcast): “My parents weren’t here. I didn’t get to wear her dress.”

(He kisses her.)

Endeavour: “Everything will be fine.”

Joan: “Right. I’m off to work.”

Endeavour: “After work, I’ll come to your house. We’ll pick up your things.”

Joan: “Big step.” (She kisses him.)

(It lasts quite a long time.)

Endeavour: “See you.”

Joan: “See you.”

(They turn and walk away from each other.)

 

Act Five, Scene One

(At the police station. Later that same day. Endeavour is typing at his desk.)

(He makes an error.)

Endeavour (muttering): “Crimony.” (He gets out a corrective slip of paper and puts it into the machine.)

(Thursday walks up to him.)

Thursday: “See me in my office, please.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He gets up and follows the man.)

(Thursday shuts the door.)

Thursday: “Congratulations.”

Endeavour: “On what?”

Thursday: “Your wedding.”

(Endeavour looks puzzled.)

Endeavour: “But I only just got back-”

Thursday: “I have eyes at the courthouse.” (He reaches out his hand. Endeavour shakes it.) “Welcome to the family, son.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir. It’s too bad we didn’t bring in yourself and your wife.”

(Thursday takes a bottle of Scotch out of a cabinet, pours two glasses, and puts ice cubes in them.)

Thursday: “To your happiness.”

Endeavour: “Happiness.”

(They drink.)

Thursday: “I know the two of you have a lot to handle. There’s a child on the way.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Thursday: “Don’t ever be afraid to come to me or her mother, if you need help.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.” (He sips his drink.) “I’ll be coming over tonight, to help Joan move out her things.”

Thursday: “I’ve… apologized to my daughter for some unfortunate things I said before. It wasn’t right, for me to chide her like that. She knows what she’s doing.”

Endeavour: “That’s good of you. She does.”

(They finish their drinks.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Thursday: “Come in.”

(It’s Robert Lewis.)

Robert: “Sir, there’s-” (He looks closely, and notices Endeavour. He gulps.)

(Endeavour nods to him.)

Robert (to Thursday): “There’s a bit of good news, sir.”

Thursday: “Yes?”

Robert: “Ray Morton was sentenced today.”

Thursday: “What did they give him?”

Robert: “Three counts of GBH, life term each.”

Thursday: “Oh, thank God!” 

(Endeavour breaks into a huge smile.)

Robert (to Thursday): “If there’s nothing else, may I go now, sir?”

Thursday: “Sure.”

(Robert hurries out.)

Thursday: “What was that all about?”

Endeavour: “It’s, ah, it’s nothing, sir.” (He looks at the bottle.) “Can we finish?”

Thursday: “Oh – what do I care? Go ahead.”

(Some time later, they both stumble out the office door.)

Thursday: “Now, good luck, son.”

Endeavour: “Surely, sir.”

Thursday: “Call me Dad.”

Endeavour: “Sure, Dad.”

(They both laugh.)

(Thursday heads home right away. Endeavour goes back to his desk, puts on his coat, and walks to his car.)

(He stops at a petrol station to fill up his car, and buys a candy bar as well. Then he drives to the Thursday house.)

(He pulls up and parks. He knocks on the door.)

(Winifred answers.)

Winifred: “Hello, young man. Come in.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, Mom.” (He smiles.)

(She shuts the door.)

Winifred: “What’s this ‘Mom’?”

Endeavour: “Ms. Thursday didn’t tell you?”

Winifred: “No, what?”

Endeavour: “Ah, we got married this morning.”

(Winifred is shocked. She puts a hand on her neck.)

Winifred: “Why – why – what do you mean?”

Endeavour (smiling): “It’s pretty plain.”

Winifred: “Oh my God – I’ve got to sit down.” (She sits in a chair, and pants.)

Endeavour: “Is Ms. Thursday here?”

Winifred: “Yes, she just got home a few minutes ago.” (She turns and yells upstairs:) “Joan?” 

(She appears, looking over the banister.)

Joan: “Mom?” (She sees Morse.) “Oh, hi.”

Winifred: “What is this about what happened today?”

Endeavour: “All perfectly normal.” (He takes the marriage license out of his coat and shows it to Winifred.)

Winifred: “Why didn’t you tell me? Why weren’t Frederick and I invited?”

Endeavour: “Well, um, ah-”

Joan: “Mother-”

Winifred (to Joan): “Come down here this instant.”

Endeavour: “Where is Mr. Thursday?”

Winifred: “Ah, he’s in the back. Doing something.” (She stands up.) “Frederick?”

(Thursday walks out.)

Thursday: “Now, what is it?”

Winifred: “Why didn’t you tell me these two got married this morning? What is this?”

(He just stares.)

Winifred: “I didn’t get to see my own daughter’s wedding?” (She trembles and starts to cry.)

Thursday: “Oh, hush now, you’re being too emotional.”

Winifred: “The hell I am. When’s the next time you’ll allow me, when Sam elopes? Joan, why didn’t you let me know?”

Joan (in a low voice): “I’m sorry, Mom.”

Winifred: “Frederick, you smell like booze.”

Thursday: “Well, me and the young man here were celebrating. As we have every right to do.”

Winifred: “You come home drunk?”

Endeavour: “Take it easy, Mrs. Thursday. We only had half a bottle each.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Really? Maybe I should drive.”

Winifred: “Oh, Jesus!” (She puts a hand to her forehead.) “I don’t think I can take much more of this.”

(Thursday mutters something which can’t be heard.)

Joan (again in a low voice): “Mom, I wish I had called you. You should have been there.”

Winifred: “You’re right, I should have.” (She rubs her elbows, then goes to hug her daughter. She kisses Joan on the cheek.) “I never dreamed I’d be saying goodbye to you in this way.”

Endeavour (smiling): “You’ll be seeing us all the time.”

Winifred: “Somehow, I don’t know that.” (She shoots a look at him. Then, to Joan:) “Ná déan iarracht duine éigin a ghrá, ní fiú é.”

Joan: “Mom, what does that mean?”

Winifred: “Look it up.” (She walks into a back room, and from there, to who knows.)

Thursday: “Well. I’ll let you kids get on with moving.” (He reaches out and cups Endeavour’s cheek.) “Bye now.” (He trudges into the kitchen, and looks in the fridge for biscuits.)

Endeavour: “Well! Let’s get going.”

Joan (nodding): “I’ll get the boxes.”

(She walks upstairs, and come s back with a crate.)

Joan: “Can you open the car for me?”

Endeavour: “Certainly.” (He walks to the car, and opens the back door. She puts the box there.)

(She goes back to get another one. She returns to the car.)

Joan: “Um, aren’t you going to help me?”

(Endeavour just shakes his head.)

(Joan looks befuddled, but goes back to get another crate. She does this until all the boxes are in the car.)

Joan: “Are we ready? Do you want me to drive?”

(Endeavour just smiles. He gets in the car.)

(He heads for his flat. He again turns up the radio really loudly.)

Joan (quietly): “Uh, could you-”

Endeavour (smiling): “What, you don’t like my music?”

Joan: “Please-” (She turns to look at him, and figures he probably won’t agree. She sinks back into the seat.)

(They drive a long time. Toward the end, he swerves a few times.)

Joan: “This isn’t a game.”

Endeavour: “See-” 

(He jerks the wheel of the car, pulling up quickly in line with the curb. He shuts off the ignition.)

(Smiling, he gets out. He stands next to the car, as if to congratulate himself for his driving performance.)

(Joan gets out and stands next to the car for a few seconds.)

Joan: “I still don’t know how you can afford this.” (She waves at the Jaguar.)

Endeavour: “Ah, it-” (He scratches the back of his neck.) “It was used.”

Joan: “Oh.” (She opens the back door and takes out a box, then looks at him. He opens the front door.)

(She walks in.)

Joan: “Where do I put these?”

(He shrugs, and walks further into the flat.)

(She stares at him in frustration. She puts down the box at the side of the room. Then she figures he isn’t coming back to help, and gets the rest of the boxes.)

(When the last one is in the room, she shuts the door.)

Joan: “Morse?… Are you here?”

(Most of the flat is dark. She looks around.)

(He walks out of the washroom.)

Joan: “Oh, you startled me.”

Endeavour: “Well. Goodnight.” (He starts to walk toward his room.)

(Joan is shocked and furious at the same time.)

Joan: “Wait. Are you telling me that this * is * a marriage of convenience after all? That we won’t even-”

(She runs after him. He shuts the door.)

Joan: “No! No!” (She pounds on the door.) “Are you drunk?”

(He does not answer.)

(She begins to cry.)

Joan: “Please.” (Sobs) “This is our wedding night.” (She takes a deep breath.) “Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

(He still does not emerge.)

(Joan leans, sobbing, against the doorway.)

Joan: “I’ll sleep out here...” (Mutters:) “Bastard...”

(She turns around and walks to the couch. She spots a blanket draped over another chair, and claims it.)

(Joan shuts off the light. Then she puts on the blanket, lies on the couch and drifts off to sleep.)

 

Act Five, Scene Two

(The next morning. Endeavour opens his eyes. He does not sit up for some seconds.)

(Then he throws himself out of bed. He walks to the bathroom, and goes right past Joan, without seeing her.)

(Minutes later, he comes out, wrapped in a towel. This time, he notices Joan.)

(He stares in shock.)

(For a long moment, he stands there. He thinks about waking her up.)

(Then he goes in his room, and gets dressed.)

(When he comes out, Joan is still sleeping.)

Endeavour: “Hey.” (He shakes her by the shoulder. Still no response.) “Hey!” (He shakes her again. Then he looks again in alarm.)

(He checks his watch, and reluctantly decides he’s got to get to work. He dashes into the kitchen and finds a magic marker. He writes a note, and leaves it on the table next to her.)

(He leaves.)

(Cut to: He arrives at the police station. He runs to his desk.)

Endeavour: “Good morning, sorry I’m late.”

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “You’re not supposed to be here.”

Endeavour: “I’m not?”

Jim: “They gave you three days’ break. Go home.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “Enjoy yourself. You know, that girl you married?”

Endeavour: “Married, what?”

(Jim stares.)

Jim: “Oh, no.”

(Endeavour’s eyes go wide.)

Jim: “You don’t even remember. You and Thursday polished off that bottle, and now, you don’t even remember what you did.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Jim: “Don’t. Just don’t.”

Endeavour (slowly): “Eh, don’t what?”

(Jim walks right up to him and points at his nose.)

Jim: “You are not going to do that, you fucker.”

Endeavour: “What are you talking about?”

Jim: “You are not going to play with that young lady and hurt her, just for kicks. Fuck you.”

Endeavour: “Excuse me?”

Jim (shouting): “Do you remember Mr. Thursday’s daughter?”

(Endeavour, now truly frightened, takes several steps back. Jim follows him, pace for pace.)

Jim: “You know, the one you married yesterday?”

(Endeavour backs up to the front of the desk and puts his hands on it.)

Endeavour: “I did – I – but I don’t understand.”

Jim: “You should never be allowed to drink again.” (He picks up a newspaper and hits him with it.) “Arsehole.” 

Endeavour: “Hey!”

(Jim turns, and starts to back out of the room.)

Jim: “What’s a little adultery between friends?”

(He turns and makes his exit from the room.)

(Endeavour, still with eyes open wide, stares after him.)

(Then he picks up the phone, and goes through a notepad on his desk. He finds the number of a florist, and dials.)

Endeavour: “Hello, please?”

Florist: “Yes, how may I help you?”

Endeavour: “I’d like a small bouquet of something red, please.”

Florist: “Roses?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Florist: “How many?”

Endeavour: “A dozen, I guess.”

Florist: “Are you coming to pick them up soon?”

Endeavour: “When I get out of work. Ah, about six o’clock.”

Florist: “Okay. That’ll be two pounds.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Florist: “Standard cost, sir.”

Endeavour: “Very well. I’ll be by to pick them up later.”

Florist: “Thank you.”

(Endeavour hangs up.)

(He drinks some water, and works on a report. He keeps looking at the clock, to see when it is okay to go.)

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Did you hear?” (He looks on the verge of tears.)

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “Mr. Bright – ah, Mr. Bright-” (He sniffles.) “He passed.”

(Endeavour gets up.)

Endeavour: “What?” (He looks shocked.)

Jim: “Yeah, he kept on coughing up blood clots. They gave him injections, everything. Then he was in a coma for the last few days. Never woke up.”

(Endeavour takes a newspaper and hits the top of his desk.)

Endeavour: “Damn. He was a good copper.”

Jim: “Yes, he was. Now… I guess he gets to see his wife.”

Endeavour: “They were good together.”

Jim: “Yes.” (He sniffles.) “We’ve got to wear the black armband tomorrow. You’ll hear when they make the arrangements for the service.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” 

(He sits down and runs a hand through his hair. He sniffles. Then he takes a deep breath.)

(He starts to work again on his report. He watches the clock. Finally, he gets up and grabs his coat.)

(He walks out to the parking lot and gets into the car. He drives to the florist’s shop.)

(There, he walks to the front desk.)

Endeavour: “I’m here to pick up a dozen roses.”

Florist: “In a small pot, sir?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(The clerk brings it out. Endeavour pays and puts a couple coins into the tip jar.)

Florist: “Thank you, sir.”

Endeavour: “Bye now.”

(He walks out to the car and puts the flowers on the passenger seat. He drives home to his own flat.)

(He gets out, and lets himself in.)

(The lights are on. Joan is sitting in a chair. The TV news is on.)

(She gets up.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour (smiling): “Hi. Got you these.” (He holds out the flowerpot.)

Joan: “They are beautiful. Thank you.” (She sniffs them, and puts the pot on a side table.)

(She returns to look at him with a sad gaze.)

Endeavour: “Ah – let’s get to the realtor’s office before they close. Got to put you on the lease papers. Bring your driver’s ID.”

(As he turns to walk toward the door, he notices something. The door to his room is slightly open. He looks into the room. Joan has taken out the boxes with her possessions.)

Endeavour: “What’s this? You moved everything? Did you unpack? I was going to help you.” (He turns around, with a smile.)

Joan: “I took everything out.”

Endeavour (pause): “Where did you put it?”

Joan: “At my aunt’s house. I called her. She came over with her car.”

Endeavour: “What – what?” (He looks stunned.)

Joan: “It’s being stored.”

Endeavour: “Until what?”

Joan: “I can come get them.”

Endeavour: “There must be some mistake!”

Joan: “Well.” 

Endeavour: “Let’s – come on, let’s go to the office.” (He looks impatient. Then:)

Joan: “All right.” (She sighs, and goes to get her jacket and purse. Endeavour puts on his coat and walks out with her.)

Endeavour: “It’s only a few blocks. We can walk.”

Joan: “All right.”

Endeavour: “Ah… something happened at the station.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “Mr. Bright, the superintendent, passed away.”

Joan: “Oh, God! That’s terrible.”

Endeavour: “Yes. He was a good man. I only just got the news before the end of the day.”

Joan: “I’m so sorry. I imagine he’ll get full honors at the funeral.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(They walk down to the realty office. He knocks on the door.)

Duane: “Come in.”

(They walk in. It’s a small office, with a desk, a phone, and a couple of file cabinets.)

Duane: “What can I help you with?”

Endeavour: “I’d like to add her name to the lease. We just got married.” (He reaches into his coat pocket and gets the license. He hands it to Duane.)

Duane: “Congratulations. Hmm, let’s see.” (He reaches into his desk drawer and gets a packet of forms.) “If the lady would please fill these out.”

Joan: “Yes.” (She takes a pen from a cup on the desk, and goes to sit on a chair at the side of the door. She begins to write.)

Endeavour: “Ah, do you have a restroom?”

Duane: “Yes, it’s just around the corner, over there.” (He points to a hallway on the other side of the room.)

(Endeavour walks to the washroom.)

Duane: “So, have you two gone on your honeymoon yet?”

Joan: “No, we haven’t picked a place.”

Duane: “I know a good travel agent. Mr. Sure.” (He turns around and takes a brochure off the cabinet.) “Here you go.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She takes the booklet.)

(In minutes, she finishes the paperwork, and hands it back to the realtor. Endeavour comes back out into the main room. He sits next to where Joan was.)

Joan: “All right?”

Duane: “All right. This looks in order.”

Joan: “Do I owe you anything?”

Duane: “No charge.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Duane: “See you later.”

(She gets up and walks out. Endeavour follows her.)

Endeavour: “Can’t wait to get home.”

Joan: “It’s so cold. It should snow later.”

Endeavour: “Wait, we’ve got to go somewhere else.”

(He drives to her aunt’s house. She knocks on the door.)

Aunt: “Hello?”

Joan: “How are you? I’d like to get my things back.”

Aunt: “Is everything okay?”

Endeavour (smiling): “It is.”

Aunt: “Okay, come on in.”

(They walk in. She takes the first box.)

(They take all the boxes to the car. Endeavour waves goodbye.)

(Then they drive home.)

(They walk down to the flat, and go indoors. They put away their coats.)

Endeavour: “We haven’t had your parents over yet.”

Joan: “I only just got here. Maybe in a couple weeks.” (She walks into the kitchen.) “I’ll make you some…” (She looks in the fridge.) “Oh, what’s in here...” 

(He walks up to the kitchen entranceway, and smiles.)

Endeavour: “I’m glad you decided to stay.”  
Endeavour: “Tomorrow’s Saturday. They gave me three days off, after the weekend, so I don’t have to go back ‘til next Thursday.”

Joan: “Oh, they did? Good. That’ll give you something to do.”

(He continues to smile at her. He tilts his head a little.)

(She takes a couple steps back. He follows.)

Endeavour: “Yesterday, I got drunk. I lost track of time. I won’t do that to you again.”

Joan: “I hope.”

Endeavour: “I really didn’t want a marriage of convenience.”

Joan: “I think… you know how I feel about you.”

(He smiles slightly.)

Endeavour: “Tell me.”

(She pauses.)

Joan: “I love you, Endeavour. I’ve always loved you.”

Endeavour: “When we’re at home, call me Dev. That’s what my mother used to call me.”

Joan (smiling gently): “Yes, Dev.”

Endeavour: “Come here.” 

(She steps up to him.)

(They both close their eyes. He takes her face in his hands, and kisses her.)

(It lasts for some seconds. Without letting go, he steps back toward the door of his room.)

(He sticks out a hand and pushes the door open. They walk in.)

(He breaks off from her long enough to shut the door. He looks at her.)

(They step over to the bed. She brushes aside the sheets.)

(He breathes heavily as he unbuttons his shirt. He lifts off his undershirt.)

(He steps close to her and puts a hand on her cheek. He kisses her again.)

(She caresses his shoulders and chest. They fall onto the bed.)

(She is on top of him. Gently, he rolls her over and begins to remove her clothes, as well as the rest of his own.)

(He moves on top and begins to caress her. Involuntarily, she moans and shivers.)

(And some time later:)

Endeavour: “Oh, oh-”

Joan: “Ahhh-”

(She finishes first, then he does. He lies there, panting.)

(Then he rolls aside and lies there. He takes some time to catch his breath.)

(He leans his head on her shoulder. She strokes his hair.)

(He mumbles:)

Endeavour: “’M get some sleep...”

Joan (very quietly): “Of course.”

(He turns his head, and falls asleep.)

 

Act Five, Scene Three

(The next morning. He opens his eyes, and turns to face her. She is still asleep. He leans over and kisses her gently on the ear. She raises her head, and looks around, still groggy. He smiles.)

(She strokes the edge of his beard. He kisses the edge of her hand.)

Endeavour: “Maybe, later on...”

Joan: “Hmm?”

Endeavour: “I’ll give that boy a sister.” (He pats her belly.)

(She smiles, and kisses him.)

Endeavour: “Let’s get ready.”

(They get their clothes and prepare themselves for the day.)

(Cut to: Later in the day. They walk in the park.)

Endeavour: “Did you get morning sickness yet?”

Joan: “Yes, a little. They say it gets worse until the final months. Then it tapers off.”

Endeavour: “You let me know if you need me to go to the chemist’s.”

Joan: “I will.” (She takes his hand.)

Endeavour: “What were the names again?”

Joan: “Alexander, if it’s a boy. Julie, if it’s a girl. Or, you can pick.”

Endeavour: “He’s not getting my name. Or she.”

(She smiles.)

Endeavour: “I wonder if I’m going to make a good father.”

Joan: “Oh, you will!”

(He kisses her hand.)

Endeavour: “How many years do you think I’ve got?”

Joan: “You mean, how many until you retire?”

Endeavour: “No, how many in my whole life.”

(She looks at him.)

Joan: “As many as you want.” 

 

Act Five, Scene Four

(At Supt. Bright’s funeral. The priest is reciting a prayer at the graveside.)

Priest: “And may the dearly departed rest in peace. Amen.”

Crowd: “Amen.”

(Acting Superintendent Martin Rucker throws some dirt and a rose onto the coffin. Others throw dirt as well.)

(The cemetery workers then begin to shovel in the rest of the dirt.)

Thursday: “We can go now.”

Endeavour: “To the pub?”

Thursday: “Yes. We have to.”

(Joan walks with Endeavour. They go to his car.)

(He turns on the radio, first to a music station, then to the news.)

Announcer: “Today in Champlain, a school was closed, after it received a bomb threat. Police do not believe the threat to be credible.”

Endeavour: “Wonder if they’ll send me to that.”

Joan: “They said it wasn’t credible.” 

Endeavour: “Yeah.”

(They pull up outside the bar, and go in.)

(They walk over to Thursday’s table. Winifred is with him.)

(Endeavour and Joan sit down.)

Thursday: “What’ll it be?”

Endeavour: “Beer for me. Lime soda for her.” 

(Thursday waves for a waiter, and places the order.)

Thursday: “I can’t get used to him not being here.”

Endeavour: “Me either.” (To Winifred:) “I thought you wouldn’t be here.”

Winifred: “Well, you know, department funerals.” (She sips her beer.)

Endeavour: “I wonder who the new superintendent will be.”

Thursday: “Probably Jim.”

Endeavour: “He’s under me.”

Thursday: “Not you, specifically. The department.”

Endeavour: “Can they promote somebody like that? He’s skipping several ranks.” (He looks worried.)

Thursday: “I guess they have to.”

Endeavour: “I could be superintendent!”

Thursday: “Not now you couldn’t.”

(Endeavour grumbles and sips his beer.)

(He looks at Joan.)

Endeavour: “You’re not drinking.”

(She drinks her soda.)

Endeavour: “Something wrong?”

Joan: “I need to go home and lie down.”

Endeavour: “Can you wait a few minutes?”

Joan: “Yes.” (She puts a hand on her forehead.) “We don’t have either of them now. They buried them next to each other.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” 

Joan: “It’ll be different for you, back at the station.”

Endeavour: “Sure.”

(Winifred stands up.)

Winifred: “Well, I’m taking a taxi back home.”

Thursday: “Nonsense, I’ll drive you.” (He waves to Endeavour.) “See you.”

Endeavour: “Yes. My condolences.”

(Thursday nods. He and his wife walk out.)

Endeavour: “So.” (He drains the last of his beer.) “Let me just hit the restroom.”

(Joan nods.)

(She gets up. On her way toward the door, she runs into Steven Bright.)

Joan: “Oh, hello.”

Steven: “Hi, miss.”

Joan: “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Steven: “Thank you.” (He nods.)

(Endeavour hurries to catch up with Joan.)

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He walks to the car.)

Joan: “Should I drive?”

Endeavour: “Not in your condition.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Ha.” (She smiles. They get in the car.)

(He drives back to their flat. They go in.)

(Endeavour hangs up his jacket. Joan sits down.)

Joan: “Oh, wait a minute.”

(She gets up and goes to the fridge. She comes back with a bottle of beer.)

Endeavour: “Oh-” (He smiles briefly, and takes the drink.) “You don’t have to do that. I’ll usually get my own.”

Joan: “Okay.” (She settles back in her chair.)

Endeavour: “Ah, let me just-” (He puts on the TV, and settles back on the couch.) “Ah.”

(A daytime drama is on.)

(Joan says, to the screen:)

Joan: “Don’t be a fool. Don’t go out with him.”

Endeavour (amused): “Why not?”

Joan: “You know you want the other one.”

Endeavour: “Huh?” (He smiles.)

(They watch the show for a while. Then the commercial break starts.)

Joan: “I think I’m starting to show.”

Endeavour: “Stand up a minute.”

(He looks at her stomach.)

Endeavour: “Yes, a little.”

(She sits down again, and kicks off her shoes. She leans back her head and closes her eyes.)

Endeavour: “Don’t fall asleep.” 

(She does not hear him, having dozed off. She snores lightly.)

(He goes back to watching the show. It changes to a documentary about historical sites around the U.K.)

Endeavour (turning to face Joan): “Stonehenge. That’s only two hours away by train.” 

(She wakes up and shakes her head.)

Joan: “Oh. Excuse me.”

Endeavour: “You’re excused.” 

Joan: “I’m going to sleep.”

Endeavour: “It’s only the afternoon.”

Joan: “It’s all right, Eddie.” (She kisses him on the forehead.)

(He looks at her funny.)

Joan: “Isn’t that what they called you in school?” (She walks toward the restroom.)

Endeavour (calling out): “Yes, they did.”

(She comes out, and walks to the bedroom. Soon after, he shuts off the TV, and follows her.)

(By the time he gets into the room, she has changed into a nightgown. She slips under the covers.)

Joan: “When we get a house, someday...”

Endeavour: “Yes?” 

Joan: “Can we get a bigger bed?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He takes off everything but his underclothes, and gets into bed beside her. He throws an arm over her midsection. She laughs.) “Anything for you.”

(He kisses her. It lasts a while.)

(And later:)

(She sleeps facing him. He sleeps with his arms stretched out, his chest visible above the top of the sheets.)


	2. Act Five, Scene Five, continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of "Monument."
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Act Five, Scene Five

(Cut to… six months later.)

(Joan sleeps facing the window. Endeavour rolls over, turning away from the window.)

(He wakes up, and looks at her.)

(He gets out of bed, and gets dressed for work. He leaves in the car.)

(She gets up a little later, and rubs her eyes. Then she puts on a nightgown, and gathers the rest of her clothes. She puts the clothes in the hamper, and gets new ones from the dresser. She goes to take a shower.)

(Cut to: Endeavour is at the police station. He is drinking water at the cooler. George Fancy walks up.)

George: “Um, sir...”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

George: “Could I get some help on a case today, sir?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He tosses his cup in the trash.) “I’m not going after another cat.”

George: “No, sir. We got a call today about a drag race. Car exploded, sir.”

Endeavour: “Exploded? Shouldn’t that be a case for the fire brigade?”

George: “No, sir. They specifically asked for you.”

Endeavour: “And you?”

George: “No, they didn’t ask for me. But I’ll come with you.”

Endeavour: “Eh, all right. Let’s see what we can do.”

(He gets his coat and walks to the car.)

(Cut to: He is at the scene, and talks to the fire chief. George stands beside him.)

Chief: “The driver just gunned the gas, and it exploded.”

Endeavour: “On the first try?”

Chief: “Yes, there were no others.”

Endeavour (to George): “All right, I think you can take over from here.”

George: “But-”

Endeavour: “I’ve got to go.”

Chief: “See you.”

(Endeavour walks to his car. He listens to the police band radio.)

Dispatcher: “We are taking a woman to the hospital, over.”

PC: “What hospital, please?”

Dispatcher: “St. Mark’s.”

PC: “What injuries?”

Dispatcher: “None, she’s pregnant.”

PC: “Gotcha, sir.”

Endeavour: “Hmm.” (He wheels the car into traffic, and continues to listen to the radio.)

PC: “Have we got a location on the ambulance?”

Dispatcher: “Yes. Beam Street.”

PC: “Thank you, I’ll head there.”

(Endeavour cranes his neck over the steering wheel. There is a cross street ahead.)

(The left turn arrow goes green. He takes the turn.)

(Up ahead, he sees Beam Street. He follows it.)

(The other police car suddenly cuts in front of him. He again leans over the wheel.)

Endeavour: “Now-” (He slaps the wheel, but can see no way to cut through the traffic.) “This’ll be fun.”

(The ambulance heads into the car park of St. Mark’s and stops. The workers get out.)

(Another two PCs get out of the second car. They walk to the back of the ambulance. He can hear them talking to the emergency workers.)

(Endeavour parks and gets out. He too looks in the back of the ambulance.)

EMT: “Come on, get the wheelchair.”

PC: “Need help?”

EMT: “No. Please get back. Thank you, gentlemen.”

(He gets out the wheelchair, and waves away his new guests. The policemen back off. The workers head into the hospital.)

PC (to Endeavour): “That was a close one, sir.”

Endeavour: “Was she having trouble?”

PC: “Oh, I’ll say. Already lost a lot of blood.”

Endeavour: “That’s why you were following her?”

PC: “Yes. I don’t know her personally.”

Endeavour: “Got a name?”

PC: “Joan something.”

(Endeavour looks at him, then runs after the others.)

(He runs into the main room and to the front desk.)

Endeavour: “Hello-” (He takes out his ID.) “Did you just admit a Joan Thursday?”

Nurse: “I believe so. Let me look.” (She checks a notebook.) “Yes, she’s in delivery room 10-A. But you can’t go in. You have to go to the waiting room. Same hallway.” (She points to it.) “Okay? Good luck.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He rushes down to the waiting room. There are three people in it. There is an elderly man, a woman in her mid-twenties, and a young boy.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” (Nobody responds.)

(He walks to the snack machine, and gets a packet of fruit chews. Then he gets a can of juice from the drink machine. He sits down.)

(There is a TV on a metal strut, high up the wall. It’s playing a quiz show. He watches that for a few minutes.)

Tom: “Guess it’s going to be a while.”

Endeavour (smiling): “Who are you waiting for?”

Tom: “My granddaughter.”

Endeavour: “Congratulations.”

(Tom nods.)

(Time passes. Endeavour leans his head back on the chair, and falls asleep.)

(Cut to: Hours later. He wakes up. Tom is gone.)

Endeavour (to Helen): “Who are you waiting for?”

(Helen barely shakes her head, and puts an arm around Jody.)

(Cut to: the delivery room. Joan is having a tough time.)

Nurse: “Come on, push!”

(The camera is on Joan’s face as she does so.)

Nurse: “Come on.”

Doctor: “Give her a muscle relaxant. This baby’s not moving.”

Nurse: “You can’t. It’s been too long.”

Doctor: “If you refuse an order-”

Nurse: “Hush.” (She grips Joan’s hand.) “We’re going to try again.”

(Joan grimaces.)

(Over to: Endeavour is pacing in the waiting room.)

Endeavour: “I should call her parents.”

(He walks over to the phone and drops in a coin. He calls the Thursday home.)

(Winifred answers.)

Winifred: “Yes, hello?”

Endeavour: “Hi. Ah, Joan is in labor.”

Winifred: “Are you kidding? It’s finally here.” (There is the sound of her yelling for Fred.) “I’m sorry, what hospital are you at?”

Endeavour: “St. Mark’s.”

Winifred: “All right. We’ll be right over. Bye.”

Endeavour: “Bye.” (He hangs up.) “Wouldn’t do for the grandparents to miss it.”

(He walks slowly around the room.)

(Cut to: The delivery room. Joan’s face is turned to the side. Her eyes are closed. Her mouth is open. She breathes heavily, in considerable pain.)

Nurse: “I see the head.”

Doctor: “Okay, push.”

(Joan whimpers.)

Nurse: “You can do it.” 

(Joan shakes her head from side to side.)

(Time passes. Several more hours.)

(Endeavour has sat down again. He has fallen asleep. Someone raises the volume on the TV. He wakes up.)

(He stands, and goes to look out in the hallway.)

Endeavour: “Hi, you-” (He points to an orderly.)

Orderly: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Could you tell me if there’s been a baby yet?”

Orderly: “I imagine there have been several, sir. Depends on which room the woman is in.”

Endeavour: “Ah, 10-A.”

Orderly: “I’ll go and check.”

(He dashes down to the room, and knocks on the door.)

(The doctor quickly responds.)

Doctor: “Get out of here, kid.”

(The orderly nods. He shuts the door, and goes back to see Endeavour.)

Orderly: “I’m sorry, sir. Looks like they’re still waiting.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Thank you.” (He shivers, and goes to use the men’s room.)

(When he comes out, he stands outside of room 10-A.)

(More time goes by…)

(Eventually, he leaves, with a frustrated sigh. He walks down to the chapel.)

(Inside, there is a man kneeling in prayer, on a little bench at the front of the room.)

(Endeavour takes a seat toward the back. There are not that many people in the room.)

(He picks up a copy of the Bible and flips through it. He finds St. Matthew’s gospel and tries to concentrate.)

(Cut to: He has fallen asleep. Then he wakes up again. He puts the Bible back on a chair, and gets up.)

(He runs to the hallway outside the delivery room. He knocks on the door.)

Endeavour: “Hello? Anything happen?”

Doctor: “Who are you?”

Endeavour: “I’m that woman’s husband.” (He peeks into the room.)

(There is no one there. Nurses are wrapping up the bloodied bedding.)

Endeavour: “What happened?”

Doctor: “Lost a lot of blood. Rough one.”

Endeavour: “Where is she?”

Doctor: “Intensive care.”

(He raises his eyebrows.)

Endeavour: “Where’s the baby?”

(The doctor turns and strides down the hall. He takes an escalator up to another floor.)

Endeavour: “Hey!” (He runs a few steps toward the escalator, but the doctor has left.)

(Now confused, he turns around, looking for the neonatal room.)

(Cut to: the babies’ room. A nurse is putting a new child in an incubator.)

Nurse: “Now, you go and-”

(Cut to: Endeavour runs up to the door of the room.)

Endeavour: “Where – excuse me, where-”

(Another nurse smiles, and points to the large space, with many plastic cribs in it. In the back of the room are the incubators.)

Endeavour: “How do I find-”

(The nurse taps her wrist. The other worker comes out of the room.)

Endeavour: “Excuse me, miss, where’s my-”

Nurse: “Are you looking for your child?” (She smiles.)

(He nods.)

Nurse: “In the back there.” 

Endeavour: “Which one?”

(The nurse points to a list of names on a board next to the door.)

Nurse: “Look.”

(Endeavour scans for his name, then for Joan’s. He finds them.)

Endeavour: “Baby Girl Morse.” (He looks at the nurse.) 

(She nods.)

Nurse: “I saw that one a little while ago. She gave us your name. Told us to let you name her.”

(Endeavour starts to laugh, in an off-kilter way.)

Endeavour: “And what room is Joan in?”

Nurse: “She went to Intensive Care. They’ll probably send you home to wait. But it’s room 30-B.”

Endeavour: “Can I hold the baby?”

Nurse: “She needs to rest. I’m sorry.”

Endeavour: “You sure?”

Nurse: “Yes. Orders of the superiors.”

Endeavour: “All right. I’ll go see her.”

(He jogs off down the hall.)

(Cut to: He reaches the room. He knocks on the door.)

(An orderly emerges from it.)

Orderly: “Can I help you?”

Endeavour: “Yeah. Is she-”

Orderly: “Well – I don’t want to be mean to you-” (He tilts his head.)

Endeavour: “Come on! Will somebody tell me what’s going on?”

Orderly: “It’s not going to be good. They gave her transfusions. Her pulse is still slow.”

Endeavour: “All right, take it out of my arm. Enough of this.” (He rolls up his sleeve.)

Orderly: “They already did it, sir. They don’t need any more for now.”

Endeavour: “But, but-” (He looks bleak.)

Orderly: “I’m sorry. You can wait down there.” (He points to another room.)

(Endeavour sighs.)

Endeavour: “All right, I’ll go wait again. If her parents show up, tell them I’m in there.”

(The orderly nods.)

(He sighs again, and sits in a chair in the new room. He waits.)

(Cut to: Joan’s parents walk in the front door. They approach the desk.)

Thursday: “Hello, where is our daughter? She should have been brought in a number of hours ago.”

Nurse: “Name?”

Thursday: “Joan Thursday.”

Nurse: “Ah, she’s in room 30-B. But she can’t be seen yet.”

Thursday: “Okay, where do we wait?” 

Nurse: “Just down the hall from there. This way.” (She points the way.)

Thursday: “Thank you.”

(They walk down to the waiting room.)

(Cut to: Endeavour, thoroughly tired and miserable, leans his head on the wall.)

(The Thursdays walk in.)

Winifred: “Hello!”

(He sits up, and stands.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Winifred: “Where is she? Did she have the baby?”

Endeavour: “Yes. It’s a girl. They wouldn’t let me see her.”

Thursday: “Good grief.”

Endeavour: “I didn’t fill out the birth certificate yet.”

Thursday: “Well, let’s go and do that.”

(All three walk to the neonatal ward.)

Thursday: “Hey.”

(A doctor turns around to greet them.)

John: “Who are you looking for?”

Thursday: “This man wants to see his baby. I suggest you agree.” (He shows his police ID.)

Winifred: “He needs the birth certificate.”

John: “I’ll see. What is your last name?”

Endeavour: “Morse.”

John: “I’ll look.” (He walks into the neonatal room.)

(Minutes later, he is back, with a piece of paper.)

Thursday: “Where’s the baby?”

Doctor: “She was born very small. Just over five pounds. I can’t take her out of the incubator yet.” (He hands Endeavour the birth certificate.) “Fill it out as you want.”

(Endeavour takes a pen and hovers over the paper. He reads:)

Endeavour: “Mother, Joan Thursday – father, Raymond-”

(He grimaces, and crosses out Ray’s name. He writes his own.)

John: “You can’t just do that.”

(Endeavour shows the man his police ID.)

John: “I’m sorry, sir, the rules are for everybody.”

Endeavour: “Try me.”

(He hands the paper back to the doctor.)

John: “Thank you...”

(Before the man can start off on a long conversation, Endeavour turns and walks down to room 30-B. The Thursdays follow.)

(Endeavour leans over to look at the doorknob.)

Endeavour: “All right, now-”

(He takes a card out of his wallet and slips it in the edge of the frame. He slides it. The door clicks.)

(He opens it.)

(The room is lit by one lamp, turned down low. It is all the way across the room.)

(Winifred shuts the door behind them. They walk over to Joan’s bed.)

(Joan, thoroughly knocked out, lies with her head turned to one side. Her arms bear marks from the transfusions.)

(Winifred reaches out her hand.)

Winifred: “Honey, can you hear me?”

(Joan hears nothing.)

Thursday (a bit louder): “Hey. I said hey!”

(Still nothing.)

Endeavour: “Well, we’ll just-” (He turns and hurries out the door.)

(It’s back to the newborns’ room.)

(The three walk up to the door. An orderly is standing there.)

Endeavour: “Give me my daughter.”

Orderly: “Is she in an incubator? Then she can’t come out now.”

Endeavour: “Come on.” (He is very angry.)

Orderly: “Sir, I can’t-”

Endeavour: “Go get her!”

(The orderly opens the door, and walks to the back of the room.)

(He comes back with a tiny baby girl, wrapped in a pink blanket.)

Orderly: “All right, but just a couple minutes. Then she has to go back.” (He hands the baby to Endeavour.)

(He smiles and starts to cry at the same time.)

Endeavour: “She’s so small.” (The baby feels warm in his hands. He kisses her, and passes her to Winifred.) “Here’s your grandma.”

Winifred: “Oh.” (She cradles the child. Then she kisses her as well, and gives her to Fred.)

Thursday: “Come on.” (He smiles. He rocks the baby, then kisses her, and hands her back to the orderly.) 

(The man goes and places the child back in the incubator. He returns.)

Orderly: “They’ll want to keep her a few days, so she gains enough wait to leave. You folks ought to go home. I suspect it’ll be a while.”

Thursday: “All right. Thanks. Goodbye.” 

(He turns and walks away. The others follow him.)

(Cut to: Thursday pulls up at his house. Endeavour and Winifred sit in the back.)

Thursday (to Endeavour): “I’ll take you back later, to get your car.”

(Endeavour nods.)

(They walk in the home. Endeavour slumps down on the couch. Mrs. Thursday brings him water.)

Endeavour: “Thanks.” (He sips it, and puts the glass down on a coaster.) 

Thursday: “Get some sleep. Upstairs with you.”

(Endeavour nods and takes the glass with him. He walks toward the stairs.)

Thursday: “I’ve got a lot of calls to make.”

(Endeavour walks down the hall. He heads not to Sam’s old room, but to Joan’s.)

(There, he shuts the door, takes off his shoes, pants and shirt, and slides under the covers. He is sweating like mad.)

(He turns his head toward the window. He watches the lights play on the sill.)

(Cut to: Hours later. Winifred is shaking him awake.)

Endeavour: “Ah, ah. I’m up.”

Winifred: “Come downstairs. There was a call from the hospital.”

Endeavour: “What did it say?”

Winifred: “The baby may take two to four days to come home. She has to be given more formula, to gain weight. She’s not safe to go home today.”

Endeavour (looking frightened): “And what about Joan?”

Winifred: “Still no improvement.”

(He gets up.)

Endeavour: “If you don’t mind-”

Winifred: “Yes.” (She walks out of the room, while he gets dressed.)

(He walks out in the hall.)

Winifred: “I’d like to go out and get you a crib, and some diapers.”

Endeavour: “Thanks, Mrs. Thursday. How long was I asleep?”

Winifred: “Four hours.”

Endeavour: “What time is it?”

Winifred: “About five in the morning.”

(They both walk downstairs. Fred is up and dressed.)

Thursday: “I don’t know if I’m going in today. Nor should you, young man.”

Endeavour: “Can you call the office?”

Thursday: “Yes. I will.”

(Endeavour scratches his beard.)

Thursday: “I don’t know how they let you get away with that.”

Endeavour: “You don’t like it?”

Thursday: “You’re supposed to be clean-shaven. Almost no one at the station wears it like that.”

Endeavour: “I didn’t see-”

Thursday: “You were given a copy of the dress code, like everyone else.”

Endeavour (surprised): “Oh.”

(Winifred goes to use the washroom. Thursday stretches his arms and picks up the newspaper.)

Endeavour: “How does anyone get to not shave?”

Thursday: “A few people have to go undercover sometimes. You never do.”

Endeavour: “I went on a stakeout with Fancy, before.”

Thursday: “His name is George.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Thursday: “You go undercover maybe two times a year. Why are you even plainclothes?”

Endeavour: “Well, I, I – don’t know.”

Thursday: “Hmm.” 

Endeavour: “Why are you, then?”

Thursday: “In my early days, I used to go undercover quite a bit.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Well then.” (He sits down.)

(Some time goes by. Then the phone rings. Thursday answers it.)

Thursday: “Hello?… Yes. What?…”

(He punches the table next to the phone.)

Thursday: “Oh, no. Don’t tell me that.”

(Endeavour sits up.)

Thursday: “No.” (Pause) “Are you certain?” (Pause) “Okay. I’ll come.” (He gets up and puts on his coat.)

Endeavour: “What happened? Was that the hospital?”

Thursday: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “What did they tell you?”

Thursday: “I have to go.”

Endeavour: “Wait!”

(But Thursday hurries to his car. He drives off.)

(Endeavour walks out and watches where the car went. Then he goes back in the house.)

Endeavour: “Mrs. Thursday?”

(She comes back in the room.)

Winifred: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “When he comes back, can someone take me to the hospital? I have to get my car.”

Winifred: “That should be fine. Oh, do you want money for a cab?” 

Endeavour: “No, that should be-”

(She has already walked out of the room, and comes back with her purse. She hands him a couple pound notes.)

Winifred: “Here.” (She stuffs them into his hand.)

Endeavour: “Guess I’d better go.” (He goes to the phone, and calls for a taxi.)

(He walks to the door, and turns around.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He walks out.)

(Cut to: The taxi pulls up at the hospital. Endeavour pays and gives the driver a tip.)

(He looks around the car park. His car is still where he left it.)

(He walks into the hospital, and up to the front desk.)

Nurse: “May I help you?”

Endeavour: “Yes, do you have an infant, name of, ah, Morse?”

Nurse: “Let me look it up.”

Endeavour: “And a patient. Name of Joan Thursday.”

Nurse: “I will see.” (She looks at a book.) “Yes. Both. They’re both unavailable to visitors at the moment.”

Endeavour: “How long is this going to take?”

Nurse: “I don’t know, sir.”

(He scratches the back of his head.)

Endeavour: “May I speak to the doctor?”

Nurse: “I’ll get him, sir.” (She picks up a phone.) “ICU doctor to the front desk. ICU doctor to the front desk.” (She hangs up.) “Please take a seat.”

Endeavour: “All right.”

(He sits down in the waiting area. In minutes, the doctor arrives.)

John: “I was called?”

(Endeavour stands up.)

John: “Oh, it’s you.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

John: “Well-”

Endeavour: “I want to see my wife and my child.”

John: “They are-”

Endeavour: “Now.”

John: “Well – come with me.”

(He walks with Endeavour down the hallway.)

(Eventually they come to the room. The doctor opens the door.)

(Joan is still out cold. Endeavour watches for a long moment. Then he nods.)

Endeavour: “Let’s see the baby.”

(John walks with him to the cradle room.)

(He goes inside and talks for a minute to the nurse.)

(Then, he emerges, holding the child.)

(He hands the baby to Endeavour.)

John: “Best of luck.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(The doctor nods.)

John: “When you’re ready to check out, please go to the desk at the front of the building.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(His eyes open wide. Gently, he rocks the little baby.)

(Suddenly, Thursday comes running down the hall.)

Thursday: “Ran out of petrol. Had to stop.” (He looks at the baby.) “Oh, my God… she’s beautiful...”

(Endeavour is choked up. He smiles.)

Thursday: “How is Joan?”

Endeavour: “Still asleep.”

Thursday: “Dear God, I hope they release her soon.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.”

Thursday: “Let me?”

Endeavour: “Sure.”

(Thursday takes the baby.)

Thursday: “Come on, giggle for your grandpa. There, there.”

Endeavour: “I want to – be a good father.”

Thursday: “You will.”

Endeavour: “She looks like her mother. Thank God.”

Thursday: “Yeah.”

Endeavour: “Can we get going?”

Thursday: “Yes.”

(They take the elevator downstairs.)

(They emerge at the front desk. Quick shot of them going through the checkout process.)

(They walk out to the parking lot. Endeavour has been given a sturdy plastic carrier, in which is the baby.)

Endeavour: “I’m a father. To a girl.” (He smiles at the baby.)

Thursday: “You’ll make it. I’ll go to your place.”

(They get in their cars.)

(Cut to: They pull up in front of Endeavour’s flat, and go in.)

(Endeavour sits down on the couch and takes the baby out of the carrier.)

Endeavour: “Her eyes are open.” (He gently bounces the baby.)

Thursday: “I’m a grandpa. Thank God.” (He walks into the kitchen and gets them both glasses of fizzy drink.) “It’s too early in the day to drink.”

Endeavour: “I figured.” 

(After a few minutes:)

Thursday: “Give her to me.”

(He passes the child.)

(The phone rings. Endeavour picks up.)

Winifred: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Winifred: “I’m going to pick up the things. I found a shop that opens early.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. Ah, here’s Mr. Thursday.” (He passes the phone.)

Thursday: “Yes?”

Winifred: “I’ll be taking the bus to the shop.”

Thursday: “Nonsense. I’ll come get you.”

Winifred: “Okay. Bye now.” (She hangs up.)

(Thursday gets his coat.)

Thursday: “Well, I’ll be going.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(Minutes later, the phone rings again.)

Endeavour: “Hello?”

Joan: “Mom? Dad?”

Endeavour: “Oh my God! Are you checking out?”

Joan: “Yes. I’ll be there in a half an hour.”

Endeavour: “Don’t take the bus. I’ll – well, I don’t have a car. I’ll get a taxi. Wait ‘til I get there.”

Joan: “Ah, okay.”

Endeavour: “Thanks. Bye.” (He hangs up.)

(Then he calls a cab service.) 

Endeavour: “Hello? I need a ride to the hospital.”

(Cut to: He emerges in front of the hospital, and pays the driver. He has the baby in a carrier.)

Endeavour: “Stay here a few minutes.”

Driver: “Gotcha.”

(He walks into the front room. Joan is there, looking very tired and pale.)

Joan: “Hello.”

(He rushes over, and hugs her with one arm. He kisses her.)

Endeavour: “How are you?”

Joan: “Glad to be out.”

Endeavour: “Did you finish checking out?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “I’ll see if the driver is still there.” (He looks out the window.) “He is. Let’s go.”

(They walk to the cab.)

(Cut to: Minutes later, they arrive home. Endeavour pays again.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Driver: “Bye now.”

(They go into the flat.)

(Endeavour puts down the baby’s carrier on the couch.)

Endeavour: “There.” (He smiles.)

(He sees that Joan is going into the kitchen. He gets there ahead of her.)

Endeavour: “Wait.” (He gets her a glass of water.)

Joan: “Thanks.” (She drinks half on the first pull.)

Endeavour: “So.”

Joan: “I’m so tired. They gave me a lot of medication.”

(Endeavour steps forward and kisses her.)

Endeavour: “I’ll be there.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She kisses him. It lasts for several seconds. He smiles.) “Ah-”

(She goes to the baby. Endeavour sits down too.)

Endeavour: “She’s beautiful.”

(Joan picks up the baby.)

Joan: “Hello.” (She cuddles the child.) “I just realized something. I checked out without writing out the birth certificate. Does that mean it’s not valid?”

Endeavour: “We can go back tomorrow and fill it out. You get some rest.”

Joan: “Julia Winifred Morse.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He chucks the baby under her chin.) “They put his name on the certificate. I crossed it out.”

Joan: “They’ll have to give us a new copy.”

Endeavour: “I will demand one.”

Joan: “I hope Mom and Dad come back soon.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He takes the baby.) “You take your medicine and get some sleep.” (He kisses her.)

Joan: “See you.” (She walks into the bedroom.)

(An hour later, Thursday and Winifred come back from the stores. They carry in a crib kit and diapers.)

Winifred: “Hello. We got these for you.”

Endeavour: “Thanks.”

Winifred: “Where’s Joan?”

Endeavour: “She’s sleeping.”

Winifred: “I don’t doubt that. The poor girl.”

(Thursday leaves the crib box against the wall.)

Thursday: “I’ll help you set it up in a minute.”

Endeavour: “Fine.”

(He stretches and sits down.)

Thursday: “You should have seen the line at the grocery store, when we went to get the diapers. Whew.”

Winifred: “I found a coupon, though.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Winifred: “Are you shocked yet?”

Endeavour: “It’s settling in.”

Thursday: “Going to be a wild ride. But we’ll help.”

Endeavour: “Thanks.”

Thursday: “Going to bring her to the station?”

Endeavour: “Maybe.”

Winifred: “Let me make you something to eat.” (She walks into the kitchen.)

(Twenty minutes later, Endeavour knocks on the bedroom door. He walks in.)

Endeavour: “Your parents are here.”

(Joan sits up.)

Joan: “Good.” (She puts on her shoes and walks out.)

Winifred: “Hi.”

Joan: “Hey, Mom.”

(The two hug. Next, she hugs her father.)

Thursday: “So, what’s going to be her name?”

Joan: “Julia Winifred Morse.”

Winifred: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “We have to go tomorrow and fill out the birth certificate.”

Winifred: “Yes.”

Thursday: “She’s a bit small.”

Joan: “She had jaundice. Looks to be better now. They said if we see any change in her skin, to bring her right back.”

Thursday: “She’ll be fine.”

(Endeavour picks up the baby. She starts to cry.)

Joan: “Thank God! I hadn’t heard her do that yet.”

Endeavour: “Shhh.” (He gently rocks the baby.)

Winifred: “I forgot about the food. Let me get it.”

(Moments later, she has placed the meal on plates. It’s roast turkey and vegetables.)

Winifred: “Come in, everybody.”

Endeavour: “Will she be all right on the couch?”

Joan: “Let me put her on a chair.” (She does.)

(Everyone sits at the table. They dig in.)

Thursday: “This is good.”

Winifred: “Thank you.”

Thursday: “I’ll set up the crib when we’re done.”

Winifred: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Could you put it in the spare room?”

Thursday: “Will do. I’ll need a screwdriver.”

Endeavour: “I’ll get it later.”

(They eat some more.)

Endeavour: “When do I have to be back at work?”

Thursday: “I’ll see if I can’t get you two weeks. I’ll fill out the paperwork. Don’t bother to come in tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “That’s a load off my mind.”

Thursday: “We’re going to be leaving soon.”

Endeavour: “I don’t mind.”

Thursday: “Relax, you two. You’re going to be all right.”

(Endeavour smiles.)

(Cut to: An hour later, Thursday has set up the crib. He and Winifred are ready to go.)

Thursday: “Be seeing you.”

Joan: “Thanks, Dad.” (She kisses him goodbye.)

(He waves. He and Winifred walk out.)

(Endeavour picks up the baby. He takes it to the crib.)

Endeavour: “Come on, kid. Got to get sleep.” (He puts her in the crib, which Thursday filled with a small mattress and pillow.) “There’s a good girl.”

(Joan puts a hand on his back. She looks at her daughter, then walks to the bedroom. Endeavour shuts the door behind them.)

Joan: “I wonder… I’ve been wondering a lot of things.”

Endeavour: “Such as?”

Joan: “When I’m old, what I will look like.”

Endeavour: “What brought that on?”

Joan: “When I was in the hospital, I felt so down… I thought I wouldn’t make it home.”

Endeavour: “Come here.”

(She walks over. He takes her hands.)

Endeavour: “You’ll be all right. Really. You will.”

(She smiles vaguely.)

Endeavour: “I’m sorry we had a cheap wedding.”

Joan: “Well, it worked.” (Again she smiles wanly.)

(He pulls her in very closely.)

Joan: “I’ve taken my painkillers.”

Endeavour: “You sure you’re ready?”

Joan: “Yes.”

(She backs away from him, and starts to undo her dress. He watches intently.)

(And some time later…)

(They roll around under the covers.)

Endeavour: “Oh, God-”

(Joan’s breath is in short gasps and catches.)

(He at last finishes.)

Endeavour: “Oh! Ahh.” (He lies back.)

(Joan looks up at the ceiling.)

Endeavour: “You okay?”

(Joan nods.)

Endeavour: “Awfully quiet over there.”

(She turns to him, and kisses him.)

Endeavour: “I like that better.”

Joan: “We’re averaging once a day. Pretty good.”

Endeavour: “We’ll have to make up for lost time, since you were in hospital.”

Joan: “You.” (She smiles, and kisses him again.)

Endeavour: “Get some rest.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She turns slightly away from him, and goes to sleep.)

(He turns to face her, and smiles. He is awake a bit longer, then sleeps as well.)

THE END


End file.
